Cicatrizes
by Shadowcat18
Summary: Sirius Black, Helen Silver e grande elenco estão de volta, tentando resolver sua situação e ainda ajudar Harry Potter a combater o Lorde das Trevas. ATUALIZADO EM 27.12.06!
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Lyra deslizou o dedo pela página amarelada do diário. Não que o caderno fosse velho: folhas de pergaminho normalmente são amarelados mesmo. Ela o fechou rapidamente e guardou-o debaixo do travesseiro. Tinha ouvido passos, e não tardou para que a sua melhor amiga abrisse a porta do dormitório:

– Vai ficar o dia todo aqui, Lyra?

A menina pousou os olhos na amiga. Emily Bott era sua melhor amiga em Hogwarts. Ela era baixinha, gordinha e sardenta. Os olhos esverdeados eram emoldurados por um par de grossas sobrancelhas louro-escuro, como o cabelo da menina.

– E vou fazer o que lá fora? – Lyra levantou-se da cama e pôs-se a contemplar o céu nublado pelas janelas do quarto.

– Não falei para você ir lá fora... Podíamos ficar na sala comunal, ué? Michael já perguntou por você duas vezes... – Emily tocou no ponto fraco da amiga.

Lyra nutria uma paixão secreta por Michael Turpin desde que o vira pela primeira vez em King's Cross, prestes a embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts. Todas as suas amigas sabiam disso, apesar de ela negar com todas as foças que era apaixonada pelo aluno do 5º ano da Corvinal. Tentando disfarçar o interesse, ela mudou de assunto:

– E o Potter? Já saiu da enfermaria?

– Nem ele, nem o Malfoy. Mas parece que já estão fora de perigo. - Emily contou, sentando-se na cama da amiga.

Harry Potter... Sem querer, todos os acontecimentos da vida de Lyra nos últimos três anos tinham um dedo de Harry Potter. Aliás, toda a sua vida na Inglaterra tinha a marca daquela cicatriz em forma de raio. Talvez fosse por isso que ela tinha tanta antipatia pelo garoto desde a primeira vez que o vira. Mesmo sem saber como, Lyra pressentira que aquele moleque magro de cabelos constantemente despenteados iria causar inúmeros transtornos na sua, até então, pacata vida.

– Tudo bem, vamos descer! - ela finalmente resolveu deixar o quarto.

As duas meninas já estavam dobrando o corredor que dava na sala comunal quando deram com Lisa Turpin e Padma Patil, duas garotas do sétimo ano.

– Onde vocês duas pensam que vão? – a morena de cabelos negros lisos e compridos, que tinha uma irmã gêmea na Grifinória, parou as terceiro-anistas.

– Para a sala comunal, ué? - Emily respondeu meio irritada. Detestava a namorada do irmão Teo.

– O Professor Flitwick mandou todos ficarem em seus dormitórios, até ela passar uma nova recomendação. Parece que alguns alunos sumiram... - Lisa tentou explicar. - Vão passar nos quartos para contar todos, um a um.

– Como assim? - os olhos de Lyra se arregalaram. - Quem tinha sumido não era o Potter e o Malfoy? Minha mãe me disse que eles já tinham reaparecido... Que estavam na enfermaria...

– E estão. - Lisa continuou. - Mas...

– Escuta aqui garota. A recomendação foi que vocês voltassem para o dormitório, não que ficassem fazendo perguntas! - Padma cortou aquela conversa que se estendia inutilmente

– Você não precisa ser grossa assim com ela! - atitudes como aquela faziam com que a antipatia de Emily pela namorada do irmão aumentasse.

– Meninas, isso não é hora para brigas! - Lisa interveio antes que as cunhadas começassem a brigar no corredor. - Lyra, Emily, por favor, voltem par ao dormitório. Meu irmão ou algum outro monitor vai passar por lá para ver se está tudo certo. Assim que tivermos alguma informação concreta, todos vão saber, ok?

As duas garotas mais novas balançaram a cabeça positivamente. Emily um pouco a contrariada por ter que fazer a vontade de Padma. Em todo caso, a situação parecia grave.

De volta ao quarto, as duas sentaram-se em suas respectivas camas, quietas e pensativas. As outras garotas ainda não tinham chegado. Lyra ajeitou o travesseiro para se deitar e quando apoiou a cabeça sentiu algo duro e incômodo: seu diário. Ela pegou o caderno de capa dura e se recostou na cabeceira da cama. Alguma coisa pedia que ela lesse as páginas escritas quase três anos atrás, logo que chegara à Inglaterra.

A primeira página datava de 13 de junho de 1995. Ela se lembrava bem daquele data: o dia em que conhecera Harry Potter e Sirius Black.

* * *

**N/A:** Acho melhor fazer alguns esclarecimentos. O primeiro e mais importante: esta fic se situa numa realidade paralela. Motivo: eu comecei a escrevê-la apenas um mês antes do lançamento de Harry Potter e a _Ordem da Fênix_, como seqüência de outra história - _**Dilema das Casas,**_ que originalmente não teria uma continuação - a pedidos de alguns leitores e da minha imaginação (rs). Assim, a história se passa no quinto ano do Harry, que será recosntruído levando em conta o universo de _Dilema_, mas ainda assim, aproveitando idéias de personagens de _OdF_.

Bem, para quem não leu_Dilema das Casas_ a história pode parecer meio confusa. Eu vou retomar detalhes e personagens durante a história, portanto, se você ainda não leu, recomendo que leia. Está disponível aqui no Basta clicar no meu _nick_ aí em cima.Se bem que ler **_Cicatrizes_**primeiro talvezseja interessante...

Esta fic, como a que a antecede, trará alusões - às vezes sutis, às vezes escancaradas - a outros livros fora da série Harry Potter, como a trilogia _Fronteiras do Universo_, do Philip Pullman e as séries _As Brumas de Avalon,_ _O Diário da Princesae Crônicas de Arthur_, de Marion Zimmer Bradley, Meg Cabot e Bernard Cornwell, respectivamente (bem como qualquer outra obra que eu venha a ler enquanto escrevo).

Essa história é dedicada a todos que leram _Dilema_, porque não há motivos para se colocar algo no papel quando não se pode compartilhar isso com alguém (não tenho nada contra diários, apesar de ter fracassado em todas as minhas tentativas de manter um!). Obrigado a todos os que mandaram e-mails criticando ou elogiando; ao pessoal do fórum, que não me deixou desanimar quando a preguiça e o medo de escrever besteiras baixava; aos amigos (e relações comerciais!) que fiz durante essa experiência; e, principalmente, a todos que leram _Dilema_, da primeira a última linha, fazendo de conta que não notavam os erros de continuidade, simplesmente porque gostavam de ler. Espero que tenham a mesma paciência com esta nova fic... Divirtam-se!


	2. Capítulo 1: 10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Vo...

**PARTE I – FERIDAS ABERTAS**

* * *

**Capítulo 1** – 10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Você

_

* * *

Amo el amor que se reparte en besos,  
__lecho y pan.  
__Amor que puede ser eterno y puede ser fugaz.  
__Amor que quiere libertarse para volver a amar._  
_Amor divinizado que se acerca, amor divinizado que se va._

Farewell, Pablo Neruda

* * *

Já era noite quando um cachorro negro apontou no início da rua dos Alfeneiros. As luzes do número 4 estavam todas acesas e ele imaginou se poderia avistar o afilhado numa das janelas. Passou devagar em frente ao sobrado, mas aquele não era seu destino. 

Desde que deixara Hogwarts duas semanas antes, Sirius tinha ficado escondido com Lupin, esperando as coisas se acalmarem para poder procurar antigos membros da Ordem da Fênix. A primeira pessoa ele encontraria em poucos minutos: Arabella Figg morava no número 20 daquela mesma rua. Ele iria precisar da ajuda dela para localizar Mundungo Fletcher, um antigo colega de escola.

Sirius parou diante do sobrado branco, que há tempos não era pintado. Não precisava de seu faro canino para sentir o forte odor de gatos que o local exalava. Ele se perguntou quando a ex-professora começara a criar gatos. Até onde ele se lembrava, quem adorava animais era a sobrinha da bruxa. Por um instante, ele hesitou em tocar a campainha, mas logo se lembrou que a ex-namorada havia deixado a Grã-Bretanha há muito tempo.

Para um cachorro daquele tamanho, bater uma das patas no interruptor da campainha não era uma tarefa muito difícil. Ele ficou esperando Arabella Figg abrir a porta, mas quem apareceu foi uma garota baixinha de cabelos compridos e negros, que pôs a cabeça para fora procurando pelo visitante. Ela se assustou ao pousar os olhos no enorme cachorro parado a menos de três passos da porta de madeira maciça. Fechou a porta rapidamente; Sirius pôde ouvir o barulho da chave rodando.

– Humpf! – o cachorro procurou pelo número da casa para se certificar que aquela era a residência de Arabella Figg.

Não havia dúvidas: ele estava diante do número 20. Será que a Sra. Figg tinha se mudado? Mas Remo garantira que ela continuava morando no mesmo lugar nos últimos 14 anos... Sirius bateu a pata na campainha novamente. Desta vez só conseguiu ver um dos olhos da mesma garota, que espiava pela estreita abertura da porta.

– Não tem ninguém, vovó! – ela gritou para dentro da casa. – só um cachorrão enorme e feio!

Quando Sirius ouviu a ofensa inocente, arreganhou os dentes e rosnou para mostrar que não gostara do comentário. A única coisa que conseguiu com isso foi que a menina batesse a porta bruscamente, trancando-se outra vez com medo daquele animal de aparência feroz. Ele estava prestes a tocar a campainha mais uma vez quando uma senhora de cerca de 60 anos abriu a porta de repente, forçando os pequenos olhos azuis a encontrar o cão negro na rua mal iluminada.

O cachorro deu um breve latido para chamar a atenção da bruxa de cabelos prateados e, então, Arabella Figg encarou-o de maneira nada amistosa.

– Não se atreva a assustar um de meus gatos, Sr. Black, ou posso deixá-lo sem jantar! – ela deu um sorriso comedido.

Sirius fez cara de cão sem dono (literalmente!), dando um pequeno ganido. Logo atrás da velha bruxa estava a menina que lhe batera a porta na cara por duas vezes.

– Vamos, entre! Espero que goste de sopa... – Arabella fez sinal para que o animago entrasse. – Você está atrasado!

Nem bem a dona da casa fechou a porta, com a menina ainda se escondendo atrás dela, e Sirius retomou sua forma humana.

– Como assim atrasado? Por um acaso você estava me esperando?

– Há exatas duas semanas, Sr. Black. – ela respondeu enquanto apontava a varinha para talheres flutuantes, mandando cada um para seu devido lugar na mesa. – Lyra, você não pega mais um conjunto de talheres e um prato para mim no armário da cozinha?

Mas a menina não se mexeu. Fazia alguns minutos que ela estava congelada na mesma posição: as pernas rígidas, o ventre contraído e as mãos sobre a boca escancarada, tentando conter um grito silencioso. Ela vira um cachorro se transformar num homem. Como se isto já não bastasse, esse homem era extremamente alto e magro, com cabelos compridos e desgrenhados, e, o pior de tudo, tinha um olhar absolutamente fantasmagórico.

– Lyra? – Black encarou a menina, que finalmente deixou o grito vazar.

Quando os pais da menina revelaram o verdadeiro motivo da mudança da Rússia para a Inglaterra, Lyra pensou que tudo fosse uma brincadeira. Ela? Uma bruxa? Aquilo não fazia sentido. Foi por esse motivo que a mãe dela resolvera passar alguns dias em Little Whinging, no Surrey, enquanto o marido e o filho caçula procuravam uma casa em Oxford. Arabella Figg vinha obtendo progressos com a neta postiça. Conseguira deixar Lyra encantada com um diário antigo, cujas letras iam desaparecendo à medida que a garota escrevia, cumprindo com perfeição sua função de guardar segredos. Mas ainda havia muitas coisas naquele mundo desconhecido que assustavam Lyra. A começar pelo homem cuja cabeça aparecia todas as manhãs na lareira da casa por entre labaredas esverdeadas. Agora, acabara de ver um cachorro se transformar num homem. A menina começaria a ver os vários gatos da avó com outros olhos...

– Lyra! O que aconteceu? – uma voz preocupada de mulher surgiu do alto da escada que conduzia ao andar superior, onde ficavam os quartos.

Ela se assustou. – Arabella Figg respondeu com calma, indo pegar o prato e talheres que faltavam.

– Ora, Lyra, você ainda não se acostumou a ver sua avó colocando a mesa? – a mulher começou a descer as escadas e só então reparou que havia mais alguém na sala.

O susto em perceber Sirius Black de pé no meio da sala de jantar fez com que Helen se descuidasse com um dos degraus e pisasse em falso, rolando escada abaixo.

– Mamiénka! – a garota correu até onde a mãe estava caída.

Sirius olhou para a cena apreensivo e perturbado. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas a preocupação não o deixava seguir sua vontade. Ela teria se machucado? Só Arabella Figg continuava calma; Helen, aliás, poderia jurar que a tia ria.

– Eu estou bem, querida! – Helen disse à filha, tentando se levantar, mas uma dor aguda na perna esquerda a atingiu quando tentou se firmar e ela caiu outra vez.

Antes que Sirius conseguisse raciocinar, ele já estava ao lado de Helen, sob o olhar amedrontado da menininha que tentava ajudar a mãe.

– Melhor você se sentar em algum lugar. – ele evitou olhar no rosto da ex-namorada enquanto a pegava no colo e a carregava até a mesa de jantar.

Arabella puxou uma das cadeiras e Sirius acomodou a bailarina.

– É, está quebrada. – Arabella disse após examinar a perna da sobrinha e constatar uma fratura próxima ao tornozelo. – Vou colocar uma tala. Mais tarde preparo uma poção remenda-ossos...

– Ahm, Arabella, já vou indo... – Sirius começou a se despedir, sem coragem de encarar a acidentada. Lyra deu um sorriso aliviado que não demorou muito para sumir.

– Ah, já vai? – a velha bruxa perguntou com uma pitada de ironia na voz. – Então devo presumir que o objetivo de sua visita era assustar minha neta e derrubar minha sobrinha da escada? – ela deu um sorriso sarcástico.

– Tia Arabella! – Helen ralhou com a tia.

– Er... Hum... bem... É claro que não...

– Então sua visita ainda não está encerrada. Sente-se. Jante conosco.

– Ãh... eu... Eu ainda tenho que falar com outras pessoas...

Se Sirius prestasse atenção à mesa, veria que não era o único incomodado com aquela situação. Helen não parava de fitar o prato vazio e estralar os dedos, o que Lyra achou muito estanho, pois a mãe odiava que ela ou o irmão fizessem aquilo.

– Acho que antes você tem que falar comigo. Ou não vai descobrir onde o Fletcher está... – a velha acabou de dizer e sentou-se na ponta da mesa.

O homem mordeu os lábios: não havia alternativa. Ele mal se sentou e um som agudo invadiu a sala de jantar: a campainha.

– Pode deixar que eu atendo! – Helen se levantou com relativa rapidez para quem estava com a perna enfaixada. Ela aproveitaria qualquer desculpa para poder sair da mesa, mesmo que para isso tivesse que disfarçar a dor que sentia ao se apoiar na perna quebrada.

A campainha soou novamente antes que a mulher chegasse à porta. Ao abri-la, deu de cara com um homem gordo, quase sem pescoço e com um bigode grosso que lhe cobria o lábio superior.

– Nós não queremos comprar nada, obrigado! – ela bateu a porta na cara do sujeito.

Helen não deu três passos e a campainha tilintou outra vez. Ela bufou nervosa e resmungou qualquer coisa que lembrava vagamente a palavra "vendedores!".

– Eu já disse que não estamos interessados em... – ela parou para examinar o crachá do homem - ...brocas? O senhor vende brocas? – ela estranhou.

– Helen, o que está acontecendo? – a Sra. Figg veio ver o que estava acontecendo.

– Esse homem querendo vender brocas! – ela fez sinal de que o homem era maluco.

– Eu não estou querendo vender nada! – Válter Dursley tinha o rosto vermelho e inchado de indignação e despeito.

– Ué, então por que você está usando um crachá?

O vizinho de Arabella Figg tinha um cargo importante na Grunnings, uma companhia de brocas de Little Whinging. Ele gostava de "esquecer" de tirar o crachá, que tinha em grossas letras vermelhas, logo abaixo de seu nome, o cargo que ocupava. Como aquela mulherzinha podia compará-lo a um reles vendedor?

– Eu sou GERENTE da Grunnings!

– E? – Helen fez pouco caso.

– Helen! O Sr. Dursley é nosso vizinho! – Arabella ralhou com a sobrinha e então dirigiu-se ao homem: - Desculpe minha sobrinha, Válter! Ela mora na Rússia há muito tempo. Esqueceu dos bons costumes ingleses. – ela pousou os olhos azuis furiosos novamente em Helen, que cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos.

– Rússia, é? – ele fez cara de nojo.

– Eu não como criancinhas! – Helen sorriu, irônica, e deu as costas ao Sr. Dursley.

– Humpf! – o vizinho de Arabella Figg resmungou e, por fim, puxou o braço do sobrinho que até então estava escondido atrás da barriga enorme do tio. – A festinha do Duda está quase começando e, a senhora sabe... Esse moleque tem o dom de aprontar confusão. Eu e Petúnia não queremos que ele arruine o aniversário de 15 anos do nosso Dudinha...

– Claro, claro. Petúnia já tinha me pedido para tomar conta do Harry.

Ao ouvir o nome pronunciado por Arabella Figg, Helen, que estava voltando para a sala de jantar, virou-se imediatamente:

– Harry? Harry Potter?

– É, querida! – Arabella respondeu num tom amargo, repreendendo-a pelo descuido. Se Válter Dursley suspeitasse que ela era uma bruxa... – Harry Potter: o garoto sobre o qual comentei esta manhã.

O Sr. Dursley empurrou o sobrinho para dentro da casa, lançando um olhar desconfiado para aquela mulher magra e baixinha:

– Virei apanhá-lo por volta das dez horas. – e ele saiu sem agradecer à vizinha pelo favor de tomar conta da aberração com a qual ele era obrigado a conviver desde há quase quinze anos.

A casa continuava exatamente igual à última vez em que Harry estivera ali. Os mesmos móveis antigos, o mesmo cheiro de gatos por todos os cantos, os mesmos gatos circulando pela sala mal iluminada pelas lâmpadas de dois abajures. A única coisa diferente era aquela mulher que ficava a encará-lo com a boca entreaberta, como se estivesse olhando para um fantasma. O garoto estava se sentindo encabulado; com certeza a Sra. Figg devia ter dito àquela mulher que ele era o sobrinho anormal de seus vizinhos, que estudava na escola St. Bruttus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis, história que os Dursley não se cansavam em espalhar para justificar sua ausência durante o ano letivo.

– Vocês dois vão ficar aí parados?

A Sra. Figg já estava do outro lado da sala, quando chamou a atenção dos dois. Ela nunca fora uma pessoa que se pudesse chamar de gentil. Na maioria das vezes em que Harry estivera ali, ela costumava ignorar o garoto, preocupada em tricotar uma colcha que ele jurava ser sempre a mesma, apesar dos longos intervalos em que ficavam sem se ver. Harry não costumava achar isso ruim: era melhor do que as implicâncias habituais dos tios. Assim, ficar parado em frente à porta, escolhendo um lugar na sala para sentar-se era comum nas suas visitas ao número 20 da rua dos Alfeneiros. E agora a Sra. Figg queria que ele se mexesse? Ele olhou para a mulher que o fitava há pouco, ela parecia ligeiramente desconcertada de levar uma bronca em frente a um garoto.

– Mãe? – uma garotinha de uns 11 anos surgiu da passagem que dava à cozinha. Ela parecia ligeiramente assustada.

Logo atrás dela, Harry avistou um homem. Ele esfregou os olhos. Não podia estar vendo que achava que estava. Ele se beliscou, tentando acordar daquele sonho, mas agora aquele homem sorria. Só podia ser sua imaginação: o que Sirius Black estava fazendo na casa da Sra. Figg? Mas aquela risada era inconfundível. Sirius ria como um louco, pensando em como a vida era cheia de surpresas boas e ruins. A garotinha a sua frente tinha a cara ainda mais apavorada... Além de se transformar em cachorro aquele homem era definitivamente um demente. Onde já se viu rir daquela maneira na casa dos outros? Os vizinhos poderiam ouvir!

A cena na casa de Arabella Figg era cômica. A dona da casa encarava a mulher baixinha e de perna enfaixada com expressão de zanga. Esta, por sua vez, tinha os olhos melancólicos, prestes a se debulhar em lágrimas, presos no moleque magrelo de olhos intensamente verdes. Harry tinha a boca aberta de incredulidade por avistar o padrinho, que parecia extremamente feliz e inconseqüente, rindo com tanta extravagância. E a menininha olhava um a um, quase que pedindo socorro. Estavam todos loucos?

– Vocês vão assustar as crianças! – Arabella ralhou com os dois adultos.

– Tiago! – Helen pôs as mão em frente a boca. – Você... você é a cara de Tiago!

– A senhora conhecia meu pai? – Harry não estava entendendo mais nada. A Sra. Figg era uma trouxa... Ou não era?

– Helen, é incrível como você tem o dom de embaralhar a cabeça das crianças... – Arabella reclamou da sobrinha. E voltando-se para Harry: - Bem, acho que meu segredo foi revelado... – ela olhou para Sirius e Helen, que não estavam nem um pouco constrangidos. – Se bem que você ficaria sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde mesmo, afinal este ano eu serei sua professora... Que tal irmos todos jantar? Aí eu explico melhor, certo?

– Er... eu vou subir, vovó, já acabei... – Lyra não esperou que lhe dessem a permissão para ir para seu quarto e subiu as escadas ventando.

Helen caiu sentada num sofá, desgostosa, a cabeça entre as mãos. Sabia exatamente porque a filha fugira da sala: ela tinha certeza que Harry era um bruxo. E a única bruxa de que Lyra não tinha medo era a avó – isso porque ela não considerava a mãe uma bruxa. Malditas histórias da carochinha! Por que em todos os contos as bruxas eram feias e más?

– Eu não consigo entender por que ela tem tanto medo...- ela lamuriou em voz baixa, porém audível.

– Ah, você não sabe? – Sirius engoliu aquelas palavras com raiva e soltou o veneno guardado há 14 anos. – Esconde da menina sua verdadeira natureza e depois não entende as reações dela?

Arabella Figg sentiu o ar pesado e tratou de tirar Harry logo dali. Pouco antes de entrar na cozinha ela olhou de relance para a sobrinha, que fitava Sirius Black indignada.

– Er... Eles parecem realmente nervosos. – Harry levantou as sobrancelhas rapidamente e voltou a olhar para o chão. Estava se sentindo desconfortável.

– Isso sempre acontece... Desde que eles eram adolescentes! Nunca vi duas pessoas discordarem tanto.

– Eles estão falando de mim... – o menino ouviu seu nome no meio da gritaria.

– Eles estão falando deles mesmos, querido! Agora por que não se senta e toma um pouco de sopa?

A bruxa deu um estalido e dois pratos surgiram sobre a mesa redonda e pequena que ficava dentro da cozinha, onde Arabella costuma jantar quando não havia visitas – ou quando as visitas não estavam tendo um bate-boca entre a sala de estar e a de jantar. Harry não pôde deixar de se assustar; primeiro, porque ela tinha feito mágica sem a varinha; e, segundo, porque ainda não havia digerido muito bem a informação de que sua vizinha era uma bruxa.

Ele sempre costumava ficar mudo nas visitas ao número 20, mas as revelações daquela noite o incitaram a falar:

– Sra. Figg, por que... Por que a senhora nunca disse que era uma bruxa?

– Porque você nunca perguntou. – ela respondeu séria, sem um pitada sequer da doçura com que o tinha tratado segundos atrás.

– Mas... Como é que eu ia adivinhar que a senhora era uma bruxa?

– Harry – ela falou um pouco brava -, da última vez em que você esteve aqui, você nem mesmo sabia que era um bruxo. Se eu dissesse algo a você, com certeza iria pensar que eu estava ficando caduca!

O garoto refletiu por alguns instantes. Ele já achava caduca sem que ela dissesse nada a respeito de bruxaria. Bastava passar uma tarde ouvindo ela falar dos gatos que viveram e ainda viviam naquela casa para chegar a essa conclusão.

– Espero que goste de sopa de legumes... – ela se levantou com um dos pratos na mão, em direção ao fogão.

– Parece que eles pararam de brigar... – Harry estava concentrado na discussão de seu padrinho com a mulher baixinha na sala.

Ele mal acabou de dizer estas palavras e ouviram uma voz estridente gritar: "EU TE ODEIO, SIRIUS BLACK!" O homem respondeu alguma coisa que Harry não conseguiu entender e, alguns minuto depois, Black entrava na cozinha com a expressão mais carrancuda que o menino já tinha visto estampada na face do padrinho.

* * *

– Ei, quem é você para me julgar? O próprio Dumbledore fez isso com Harry! E eu aposto que você não usaria esse tom de voz para falar com Dumbledore. 

– Você não faz idéia do quanto Harry sofreu e ainda sofre na casa dos trouxas! Se eu não tivesse sido preso...

– Mas foi. E Harry não me parece menos bruxo por ter crescido entre trouxas...

– Ele não teve escolha! Mas você podia ter evitado. Eu lhe avisei!

– Ah, que ótimo! Avisos... Pois eu sempre lhe disse que não gostava do Pettigrew! E não é que eu estava certa?

– Não mude de assunto. Estamos falando das suas decisões idiotas. Você só pensa em você, esquece que são os outros que sofrem as conseqüências! Será que nunca passou pela sua cabeça que pudesse traumatizar a menina?

– Ora, meu pai fez a mesma coisa comigo e eu não fiquei traumatizada...

– Não? A quem você está tentando enganar? Você passou sua vida toda negando que era uma bruxa!

– Eu não fiz isso!- Helen esqueceu-se da dor na perna e avançou para cima dele, com fúria. – Eu só passei a evitar uma realidade que não era mais minha!

– Porque você não quis! Você escolheu seu destino. E agora quer decidir o da sua filha... Você devia ser proibida de tomar decisões, sabia?

– Olha aqui, Sirius Black,– ela estava quase furando o olho direito dele com o dedo indicador. – eu posso ter tomado algumas decisões erradas na vida. Mas pelo menos de uma eu não me arrepen...

Helen não conseguiu terminar de falar. Não tinha reparado o quão próxima estava de Sirius. Ele não disse nada, apenas mergulhou naqueles olhos castanhos faiscantes. Como dois ímãs de pólos contrários, os corpos se uniram e, antes que um deles pudesse evitar, os lábios se tocaram num beijo quente e violento, que mesclava saudade, raiva e desejo. Não fora Black que iniciara aquilo, tampouco Helen. Havia uma força maior que a razão que os impelia a continuar uma história que tinham dado por encerrada 14 anos antes.

Um barulho parecido com passos fez Helen empurrar Sirius com toda a força que tinha. O que sua filha iria pensar se visse aquela cena? Por sorte, era só um dos gatos da tia. Com raiva de si mesma e do homem a sua frente, ela repetiu uma frase que dissera pela primeira vez a muito tempo atrás.

– EU TE ODEIO, SIRIUS BLACK! – e deixou que sua mão marcasse o rosto abatido dele.

Sirius não sabia se tinha mais raiva das palavras ou da atitude de Helen. Só sabia que desta vez ele não daria a mesma resposta que há 14 anos:

– Pois a recíproca é verdadeira...

Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, derramando toda a raiva que sentiam um do outro. Foi Helen quem fraquejou primeiro e desviou o olhar para a perna quebrada e depois para a escada, estudando a melhor maneira de chegar até o quarto sem sobrecarregar o membro fraturado. Ela deu as costas ao homem sem dizer mais nada e, apoiando-se no corrimão, subiu com dificuldade os primeiros degraus.

Sirius continuou a fitá-la até Helen chegar a metade da escada, com uma ponta de esperança que ela se arrependesse. Então, convencido de que ela não pediria desculpas, resolveu esfriar a cabeça conversando com o afilhado.

– Eu não sei como você me convenceu a ficar... – ele entrou na cozinha pisando duro. – Sabíamos que ia dar nisso. Se eu soubesse que ela estava aqui não teria vindo...

– E não teria encontrado Harry. – Arabella respondeu tranqüila, despejando uma concha de sopa no prato e oferecendo-o ao menino.

O homem pôs os olhos gelados no afilhado, que tomava o caldo sem encarar nada senão o prato. Harry já vira Sirius tomado de fúria uma vez, logo que o conheceu. Depois da tentativa frustrada de matar Rabicho, o padrinho assumira uma postura mais racional e comedida. Ao menos até aquele momento.

– Harry! – Sirius contraiu o rosto arrependido de seu descontrole de há pouco. – Er... Eu não costumo ser assim, tão... tão...

– Perturbado? – Arabella Figg sugeriu.

– Eu não estou perturbado. – ele retrucou irritado.

– Er... Sirius... Não tem problema! Você deve ter seus motivos!

– Esse é justamente o problema, Harry. Nenhum deles têm motivo.

– Como assim não tenho motivo? – Sirius estranhou. Arabella Figg raramente defendia a sobrinha. Era a pessoa mais neutra em julgamento que ele conhecia.

A bruxa não respondeu nada, apenas fitou aquele homem maltratado achando graça.

– Ela me deu um tapa! – Sirius parecia uma criança que tinha acabado de brigar e tentava desesperadamente dizer que fora a outra quem começara, como se isso pudesse amenizar ou justificar seus atos.

– Mais um? – a bruxa sorriu.

Ele afastou o prato de sopa que a bruxa dera a ele e encerrou o assunto. Então, voltou-se para Harry, os olhos negros perdendo um pouco do ar fantasmagórico que Azkaban havia lhes dado.

– Como vai de férias?

Harry olhou para a senhora Figg antes de responder. Será que podia falar mal dos Dursley na frente dela? Na dúvida evitou falar dos tios.

– Na mesma... – ele respondeu desanimado. – Estou esperando uma autorização de Dumbledore para ir à casa do Rony.

– Dumbledore está certo em mantê-lo aqui, Harry. – Arabella Figg comentou. – Arthur e Molly têm um coração enorme, mas não seriam páreo para Voldemort. Além de que você colocaria os Weasley em perigo de vida...

Harry reagiu aos dizeres da bruxa com estranhamento. Era esquisito ouvir a trouxa que cuidara dele desde que era um bebê falar com tanta intimidade dos pais de Rony. "Mas ela não é trouxa", ele repetiu para si mesmo em pensamento.

– Sra. Figg, se nem os Weasley, que são bruxos, podem com Voldemort, por que eu estaria seguro na casa dos meus tios, que são trouxas?

Sirius segurou a risada ao ver Arabella se engasgar com a sopa.

– Harry, você não é só a cara do seu pai... – o padrinho comentou. – Não vai responder, Sra. Figg? – ele pousou os olhos irônicos sobre a velha. Não a chamava com toda aquela formalidade desde que era um adolescente.

– Não. – Ela respondeu secamente. – Quem tem que responder isso é Dumbledore. Foi ele quem decidiu. Aliás, acho que já está na hora de você ir embora, Black!

– Mas até agora a pouco você estava pedindo para eu ficar! – a cada dia que passava, Sirius entendia menos as mulheres da família Silver. Arabella podia ter o sobrenome do marido, mas ainda tinha o mesmo sangue imprevisível que circulava nas veias de Helen.

– Era para você ver seu afilhado. Agora que você já viu, vou lhe dar o endereço do Fletcher.

– Mas...

– Sra. Figg! – Harry arregalou os olhos: não queria que Sirius fosse embora.

Ela não deu ouvidos aos apelos do menino e continuou a passar as instruções para o bruxo fugitivo.

– Fletcher encantou sua casa para que nenhum bruxo pudesse encontrá-la. Depois você pergunta para ele o porquê. – ela respondeu antes que ele questionasse. – No entanto, você conseguirá vê-la se estiver transformado em cachorro. – Arabella conjurou pena e pergaminho, e rabiscou alguma coisa rapidamente. – Entregue isso a ele antes de voltar a forma humana se não quiser ser encontrado pelo Ministério.

Black enrolou o pergaminho com cuidado e guardou-o num dos bolsos de trás da calça jeans, o rosto aparentava tristeza. Ele adoraria passar mais tempo com Harry, mas Arabella estava certa: ele tinha que procurar Mundungo Fletcher. Antes de se despedir de Harry e seguir caminho, ele resolveu tirar uma dúvida:

– Se Dumbledore já tinha entrado em contato com você, por que não fez a mesma coisa com o Fletcher?

– Na verdade não foi Dumbledore que entrou em contato comigo, e, sim, eu com ele. – ela sorriu. - Desde que Helen voltou, 15 dias atrás, a idéia de que você viria atrás dela começou a me atormentar. Eu precisava entrar em contato com o Moody para pedir proteção e sabia que ele estava lecionando em Hogwarts... Mas acabei dando com Dumbledore na lareira da sala de DCAT e ele me contou sobre o Torneio Tribruxo e sobre você... Helen me confirmou que sabia que você era um animago e, devo dizer, ficou furiosa quando descobriu que o ratinho que ela ajudava você a criar era na verdade o Pettigrew.

Sirius esboçou um sorriso. Se não tivesse tanto rancor acumulado, tanto de Helen quanto de Rabicho, aquela seria uma cena que ele gostaria de ter visto.

– Então o Fletcher não sabe que eu sou inocente?

– Não.

– E por que você não entrou em contato com ele?

– Você vai entender. Ele está morando nesse endereço – Arabella entregou um cartão a ele.

– Oxford? – Sirius se admirou. Não pisava naquela cidade desde que fora preso.

– Aham... Falando em Oxford... Você ainda tem aquele apartamento perto da Universidade?

– E como é que eu iria vendê-lo? Se passasse uma procuração para Remo resolver por mim, o Ministério era capaz de prender o coitado sob acusação de ser meu cúmplice...

– Não quer alugar?

– Alugar? Você está pensando em ir para Oxford?

– Eu não. Mas o marido de Helen vai dar aulas na Universidade de Oxford. Sei que é um apartamento pequeno, mas eles também não podem gastar muito ainda... Helen está desempregada desde que resolveu largar o Bolshoi para voltar para a Inglaterra.

– Er... Eu não sei. Eu pensava em levar o Harry para lá quando provasse minha inocência... – ele disse olhando para o garoto.

– Só até Helen arranjar um emprego. Eles vão precisar de um lugar maior de qualquer forma. Uma família de quatro pessoas não consegue viver num apartamento de dois quartos por muito tempo.

– Er... está bem. – ele não teve forças para recusar. – Mas imagino que esteja bastante empoeirado. Tem 14 anos que ninguém entra lá.

– Obrigado! – ela agradeceu. – e fique tranqüilo! Eu vou ficar de olhos grudados em Harry durante todo o verão!

– E você, garoto... bem, vou tentar aparecer em King's Cross, está bem?

King's Cross? Harry adorara a idéia. Mas de repente o medo invadiu seus pensamentos:

– Não vá! Pode ser perigoso! – alguém tinha que ser responsável ali.

– Irei transfigurado em cachorro. Não se preocupe. Ninguém vai me pegar.

Sirius abraçou Harry com força e se transformou no enorme cachorro preto que Harry vira pelo primeira vez naquele mesmo bairro, pouco depois de fazer a irmã de seu tio Válter flutuar na sala de jantar dos Dursley. Quando o menino e a bruxa acharam que Sirius iria embora, ele voltou a sua forma humana. Tinha esquecido de perguntar alguma coisa:

– Arabella, por que a teimosa da sua sobrinha nunca aproveitou a chance que deram a ela? Eu não consigo me conformar com isso...

– Chance? Do que você está falando, Black?

– Ela... Ela nunca ficou sabendo? – ele se assustou com aquela hipótese.

– Sabendo do quê? – Arabella não estava entendendo.

– Moody conseguiu que a expulsão fosse revista pelo Ministério. – e lembrando-se direito da história. – Lílian ia escrever a ela... Helen esqueceu a carta na casa do Tiago... Eu achei que fosse simples teimosia dela não querer mais ser bruxa... – ele falava rápido sem se preocupar em emendar as frases.

– Moody?

– É, depois que ela ajudou ele e o Longbottom a prender o Karkaroff. Eles iam reconsiderar...

– Sente-se. – ela ordenou. – O Fletcher pode esperar mais um pouco...

* * *

Quando Sirius deixou a casa de Arabella Figg, os últimos convidados saíam do número 4. Minutos depois Válter Dursley batia na porta da vizinha e saía arrastando o sobrinho, que para sua irritação, parecia feliz demais para o gosto do tio. No número 20, duas das três mulheres da casa continuavam acordadas. Arabella Figg acabara de tirar a louça da mesa e, enquanto uma esponja enfeitiçada lavava os pratos, a bruxa ia guardando as panelas já secas. 

No quarto que costumava ocupar quando era adolescente, Helen tentava se acalmar rabiscando um dos currículos que desistira de entregar nas escolas de dança da cidade. Não ficava nervosa daquele jeito havia 14 anos. Sirius Black tinha o dom de deixá-la fora de si. _Odeio o modo como fala comigo e como corta o cabelo_. Ele tinha mudado: estava mais velho e maltratado. Quatorze anos... Mas parecia que essa mudança toda tinha acontecido em 14 segundos. _Odeio como dirige aquela moto idiota e odeio o seu desmazelo._

Helen sempre dividira sua vida em duas: a da trouxa e a da bruxa. Há muito tempo a vida da bruxa ficara em segundo plano, esquecida na memória da bailarina trouxa. Fora só rever aquele homem e tudo renascera de repente. _Odeio suas botas de couro de dragão e como consegue ler minha mente. Odeio tanto isso em você que até me sinto doente. _Quatorze anos ou 14 segundos? Que importava isso agora? Ainda se sentia a mesma adolescente insegura.

Ela se lembrou das palavras dele na sala. Helen escolhera seu destino. Estaria arrependida? Não, ela não podia se arrepender... Não agora... _Odeio como está sempre certo e odeio quando você mente_. As lembranças relampejavam em sua cabeça. O dia em que falara com ele pela primeira vez... Uma mentira que ela descobrira fazia apenas duas semanas. Uma mentira, que se tivesse sido descoberta antes, poderia livrar aquele homem de anos de prisão injusta. Quando ela adivinharia sobre aquele ratinho inocente? Mas, para Sirius tudo sempre era uma piada. _Eu odeio quando me faz rir muito; mais, quando me faz chorar._ Quantas vezes ela não empapara o travesseiro com seu pranto, recriminando-se pelas decisões erradas? Ela o afastara de si quando o que mais queria... Ele teria deixado de viver como um bruxo por ela! _Eu odeio quando não está por perto e o fato de não me ligar._

Era a segunda vez que ela dizia que o odiava... _Mas eu odeio, principalmente, não conseguir te odiar. Nem um pouco. Nem mesmo por um segundo. Nem mesmo só por te odiar._

– Helen? – a Sra. Figg abriu a porta, depois de bater delicadamente.

– Oi. – ela limpou as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela face rapidamente.

Arabella Figg percebeu que ela estivera chorando, mas preferiu não comentar:

– Você tem planos para amanhã cedo? – Helen respondeu olhando para a pequena pilha de currículos.

Já tinha percorrido todas as escolas de dança da cidade e não conseguira vaga nem como professora de férias. Era qualificada demais para dar aulas a crianças de 7 e 8 anos, diziam os diretores das academias. E nenhum deles entendia por que ela abandonara uma companhia de ballet não importante.

– Então você vai comigo ao Ministério da Magia. Vou pedir a Petúnia que fique com Lyra. Casa mais trouxa não conseguiremos achar.

– Petúnia? A irmã de Lílian? Ela me odiava!

– Ela nem se lembra de você... Eu tive que desmemoriá-la após aquele lamentável incidente! – Arabella se referia ao episódio que tornara Helen e Lílian grandes amigas. – Mas antes eu preciso saber uma coisa: você gostaria de voltar a ser bruxa?

– Como? – Helen achou que não tinha ouvido direito.

– Você gostaria de poder usar magia outra vez? – Arabella reformulou a pergunta, afinal, Helen nunca deixara verdadeiramente de ser uma bruxa.

– Não diga besteiras, tia! Você sabe que eu não posso...

– Não pode ou não quer?

– Os dois. – ela não quis dar o braço a torcer.

Arabella deu um suspiro:

– Helen, isso não é hora para ser orgulhosa. Se você tivesse uma chance...

– Que tipo de brincadeira é essa, tia Arabella? Você sabe muito bem que eu não poderia...

– Sirius Black me garantiu que sim.

– Sirius é um lunático!- Helen sentiu a raiva crescer dentro dela novamente.

– Eu não quero saber o que você pensa dele. Quero saber se você dá valor ao sangue que corre em suas veias! – Arabella retorquiu irritada com a demora da sobrinha.

Helen pensou imediatamente na filha. Se ela pudesse voltar a fazer magia, seria mais fácil convencer Lyra de que aquilo era algo bom. Parecia que naquela noite as estrelas conspiravam para que ela repensasse seu passado. Ela sempre fora feliz com Dmítri, mas faltava alguma coisa que Helen não sabia explicar o que era. Ao menos até ver sua filha explodir um abajur durante uma briga com o irmão.

– Se eu tivesse uma nova chance, agarraria com todas as minhas forças! - ela respondeu olhando dentro dos olhos azuis da tia.

– Eu sabia que você sempre teria orgulho do sangue de seu pai. – Arabella abraçou a sobrinha. – Só mais uma perguntinha... Você ainda tem alguma peça de roupa de quando tinha 16 ou 17 anos?

– Roupa? Não. – Helen forçou a memória. - A única coisa que guardei dessa época foi um anel...

– Um anel? – Arabella sorriu satisfeita. – Não podia ser melhor.

**

* * *

N/A 1: **A poesia escrita em itálico em meio aos pensamentos da Helen foi retirada da versão dublada do filme 10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Você, que dá nome ao capítulo. Logicamente, a parte das botas de couro de dragão, ou da moto, foram adaptadas para se encaixarem na fic! 

**N/A 2:** Meus agradecimentos a Ani (Ameria A.Black), que foi paciente o suficiente para reler tudo o que escrevi até agora e corrigir meus erros. Estou trocando todos os capítulos pelas versões betadas, e fazendo os ajustes que há tempos estavam faltando (como inserir linhas de separação... meus asteriscos foram todos 'devorados' pelos sistema do site!


	3. Capítulo 2: Mera Coincidência

**Capítulo 2** – Mera Coincidência

_

* * *

Breve o dia, breve o ano, breve tudo.  
__Não tarda nada sermos.  
__Isto, pensando, me de a mente absorve  
__Todos mais pensamentos.  
__O mesmo breve ser da mágoa pesa-me,  
__Que, inda que mágoa, é vida._

Ricardo Reis

* * *

Quase uma semana para chegar a Oxford. Por mais que fosse um cachorro veloz, não havia como fazer aquela viagem em menos tempo, uma vez que estava a pé. Lembrou com saudade da moto voadora: se estivesse com ela, teria chegado a Oxford em menos de dez minutos. No entanto, ele sequer sabia onde o veículo de duas rodas estava agra, e, mesmo se soubesse, não poderia usá-lo. Já andava abusando o suficiente só de perambular pela Inglaterra transformado em cachorro. Também havia Bicuço, que Sirius deixara em Lancashire com Remo, mas se uma moto voadora já seria algo estranho aos olhos dos trouxas, que reação teriam se vissem um hipogrifo? 

A Rua Mill ficava próxima à estação ferroviária e era bem curta. Começava na Park End e terminava no cemitério, que não era mais que um grande tapete verde com cruzes brancas marcando o descanso dos mortos. Não era um local que um trouxa escolheria para viver, principalmente os mais supersticiosos. Tinham medo de fantasmas... Mas qualquer bruxo sabia que aquilo era uma grande besteira. Primeiro, porque os fantasmas não gostavam de assombrar cemitérios; preferiam as casas onde tinham morado quando vivos ou o local onde tinham morrido. Segundo, porque apenas os realmente infelizes em vida tornavam-se fantasmas, o tipo de pessoa que não guardara uma única recordação boa de sua vida. E esses casos eram raros, talvez um ou dois mortos por ano se transformassem em fantasmas.

Naquele pequeno trecho, logo após o cruzamento com a rua Arthur, havia somente duas casas. Ou seriam três? Sirius podia perceber uma imagem quase transparente tremeluzir com o vento. Nem precisou olhar o número para ter certeza que aquela era a casa de Mundungo Fletcher.

Quanto mais ia se aproximando, mais a imagem da casinha de madeira - diferente de todas as outras construções da rua, que eram de pedra – ia se firmando. Quando Sirius parou em frente ao imóvel, o contorno já era nítido, porém a casa parecia piscar, como se estivesse coberta de tinta invisível que brilhava ao sol. Sirius procurou um lugar meio escondido para poder se transformar em humano outra vez: tinha que pegar a carta que Arabella Figg lhe entregara. Retomou a forma de cachorro e foi bater na porta do velho amigo, sem conseguir descobrir onde estava a campainha.

Sirius ficou aguardando por ali. Estavam demorando a atender. Será que o Fletcher tinha se casado? Nesses dois anos fora de Azkaban ele não se permitira indagar sobre as pessoas de seu passado; tinha que se concentrar em sua sobrevivência. Ele bateu com as patas dianteiras mais uma vez na porta, e então percebeu que, da janela, alguém o observava. Foi só o cachorro virar o focinho naquela direção e a pessoa deixou a cortina tampar a visão daquele vulto novamente. Pelo visto, não ia ser muito fácil fazer com que Fletcher o recebesse, e ele nem sabia do pequeno detalhe de que aquele cachorro era na verdade um prisioneiro fugitivo.

Ficar parado, ali na frente, não ia adiantar em nada. Então o animago contornou o terreno, procurando alguma forma de entrar na casa. Se Fletcher não queria recebê-lo por bem, receberia por mal. Pular a baixa mureta que guardava o quintal da casa não foi algo difícil. Uma vez nos fundos da casa, Sirius achou o que procurava: uma entrada para gatos na parte inferior na porta que dava à cozinha. Ele estava magro o suficiente para passar por aquela abertura, só não imaginava o que ia encontrar do outro lado.

* * *

– Ele não vai querer trabalhar com ela novamente. Bem, eu não iria querer. – Remo deu sua opinião à Arabella. 

– Vocês não tem que querer coisa nenhuma. – ela retorquiu brava. – Deixar que namoricos adolescentes atrapalhem os objetivos da Ordem é inaceitável.

– Arabella, você conhece o Fletcher. Ele não vai trabalhar com a Carol. Os dois não podem nem se ver.

– Eles não precisam se ver, então. Eu empresto uma capa da invisibilidade para um dos dois se for preciso.

Remo riu da ex-tutora. Muitas das cosias que ele havia aprendido sobre Artes das Trevas fora com ela. Ele não conhecia uma bruxa mais severa e determinada. Talvez Minerva McGonagall chegasse perto, mas ela não tinha o ar irônico de Arabella Figg. Remo só não sabia se essa característica da ex-professora era devido a sua estada na Corvinal enquanto aluna ou se era o sangue quente dos Silver deixando sua marca.

À primeira vista, Arabella Figg poderia ter sido uma aluna da Sonserina. Buscava alcançar seus objetivos sobre todas as coisas. Mas não chegava a ser ambiciosa. Remo tinha a impressão de que Arabella tratava a vida com um desses joguinhos de labirinto mágico: estudava todas as estratégias possíveis para chegar ao final da forma mais rápida e segura possível, sem temer os obstáculos que surgiam, a razão sempre superando a emoção.

– Você vai procurá-la ou eu vou ter que fazer isso? – ela não estava para brincadeiras.

– Hum... Eu procuro, tudo bem. Ela continua morando em Liverpool?

– Quem mora em Liverpool é a Margot, Remo. Carol está em Londres desde que saiu da escola.

– Ahn, é. Eu me confundi. – ele estava constrangido. Era difícil falar de Carol sem se lembrar da irmã dela.

– Nenhum de vocês tem casos amorosos muito bem resolvidos, não é?

– Eu e Margot não temos nada há muito tempo. Ela já está até casada.

– Eu sei disso, mas parece que seu coração ainda não... – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas um pouco penalizada. Gostava daquele rapaz como se fosse seu filho.

* * *

Um homem de cabelos grisalhos, bastante fora de forma, apontava a varinha para o cachorro que passava pela entrada destinada aos gatos. 

– Um movimento e você morre. Não sei como encontrou a casa, mas... O que é isso? – só então o homem notou que o cão trazia um pergaminho na boca.

Sirius fez um gesto suave, oferecendo o bilhete de Arabella Figg. Se fosse muito brusco poderia ser atingido por uma rajada da varinha de Fletcher. Sim, porque, apesar da aparência, ele tinha certeza de que aquele era seu colega de baralho e bebedeiras da Corvinal.

Mundungo Fletcher tomou o papel da boca do cão com bastante agressividade. Olhou com nojo para um pouco de baba que ficara no pergaminho, mas por fim, o desenrolou e começou a ler.

Caro Fletcher,

_Senha: Emergência  
Posto: 9711  
Saída: pela direita  
Método: Armamento trouxa  
Situação: Bandeira branca_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Arabella Figg_

Sirius já havia aberto aquele bilhete uma vez e não sabia de que forma aquilo poderia evitar que Fletcher o denunciasse. Deveria ser algum código; ao menos quando era adolescente, o corvinal adorava estudar estratégias de combate. Fora inclusive um dos estrategistas da Ordem da Fênix durante o período mais crítico. Isso até brigar com Carol Stuart, com quem costumava trabalhar. Mas o bilhete pareceu fazer sentido para o homem que baixou a varinha e caminhou até a parede direita da cozinha e apertou um botão.

– Pode se revelar agora. Desliguei as câmeras.

Por mais que esperasse que aquele cachorro se transformasse num bruxo, Fletcher não pensou que este bruxo seria Sirius Black. Estava tão atordoado que não conseguiu dizer nem fazer nada a não ser olhar para aquele homem.

– Estou desarmado! – Sirius levantou os braços, sem querer causar confusão.

Fletcher continuou a fitá-lo atônito e sem esboçar reação. Sirius julgou melhor começar a explicar o que estava fazendo ali.

– Estou aqui cumprindo ordens de Dumbledore. Não sei se ficou sabendo dos incidentes no último Torneio Tribruxo, mas tudo indica que Voldemort recuperou seu poder e... Bem, acho que Dumbledore pretende reorganizar a Ordem da Fênix...

O outro homem finalmente fechou a boca e piscou os olhos umas duas vezes antes de inquirir Sirius:

– Você é o nosso espião? – ele franziu a testa, assim como Sirius.

– Espião? Não. Acho que não. Pelo menos ainda não. Se bem que... – Sirius pensou que talvez aquela não fosse uma má idéia. Podia se oferecer para ser o espião da Ordem. Argumentos para mudar de lado não lhe faltavam depois de 14 anos de Azkaban.

– Se você não é espião... Não venha me dizer que está arrependido... Não vou acreditar nisso. – e Fletcher fez menção de sacar a varinha que tinha colocado no bolso.

– Arrependido? É pode-se dizer que sim. Eu continuo desarmado, Fletcher. – ele notou a intenção do outro bruxo. – Se estiver disposto a me ouvir, posso lhe contar a história toda. Arabella e Dumbledore confiaram em mim.

Mundungo olhou desconfiado para Sirius, mas ele realmente estava desarmado, e, portanto, não oferecia riscos. Ao menos não numa casa como aquela.

– Muito bem. Vamos até a sala. Quero ouvir sua história.

* * *

Remo estudou o sobrado antes de tocar a campainha. Era uma tarde de domingo de céu nublado e ele supunha que Carol devia encontrar-se em casa. Era uma residência comum como tantas outras daquele bairro trouxa. Dois andares, com arquitetura do início dos anos 50, flores no peitoril das janelas mais altas. O jardim na frente era muito bem cuidado, com lírios e camélias disputando a atenção dos transeuntes. Ele preferiu bater palmas a tocar a campainha, sem um motivo para tomar tal atitude. 

De uma das janelas do segundo andar, uma mulher alta, de cabelos compridos e encaracolados, o observava com os olhos cor-de-mel incrédulos:

– Carol, não atenda. – Margot gritou baixo ao ouvir os passos da irmã do lado de fora do quarto, prestes a descer a escada.

– Ora, por que não? Mais um daqueles vendedores chatos? – Carol entrou no quarto em que a irmã estava. – Mas... É o Lupin!

– Não abra, Carol. – Margot implorou.

Tarde demais. Remo percebeu que havia pessoas no andar de cima e gritou:

– Carolyn, é você?

A irmã mais velha deu de ombros para a mais nova, como se dissesse que agora não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ela pôs a cabeça para fora e respondeu:

– Tudo bom, Lupin?

– É, mais ou menos... Será que eu poderia dar uma palavrinha com você?

– Pode sim. Só um instante que eu já desço. – e virando-se para dentro do quarto. – Se você não quer vê-lo, fique aqui. Duvido que ele tenha vindo atrás de você, mas em todo caso, se ele perguntar, digo que você está em Liverpool. Ninguém está sabendo que você se separou mesmo...

– Carol, você não tem medo? Ele.. ele... ah, você sabe o que ele é...

– Ele já teve oportunidades suficientes para fazer mal a alguém e até hoje eu nunca soube de uma única nota falando sobre Remo nos jornais. Mas se você não quer vê-lo, não sou eu que vou insistir. Fique aqui. Eu já volto.

Carol deixou a irmã no quarto e desceu as escadas rapidamente, tirando a chave da porta de entrada do chaveiro ao mesmo tempo em que se olhava no espelho. Detestava aparecer desarrumada na frente de quem quer que fosse. Ajeitou os cabelos, alisados a custa de escovas e chapinhas diárias, e foi abrir a porta. O ex-grifinório levou um susto quando a viu: tinha se esquecido de como Carol era bonita. Os olhos azuis e o sorriso branco continuavam a contrastar com a pele negra.

– Há quanto tempo! – ela o convidou a entrar. – Está precisando fazer algumas aplicações financeiras e resolveu me consultar antes de caiar na conversa daqueles duendes de Gringottes, estou certa? – ela concluiu sorrindo.

– Nem que eu quisesse, Carol. Aplicações financeiras são para quem tem dinheiro sobrando. Não é meu caso. Estou aqui por outro motivo.

– Hum... sente-se. – ela apontou uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar. – Vou buscar um chá para nós dois e então você me conta.

Enquanto a mulher adentrava a cozinha, Remo ficou observando a decoração simples da casa. Ela tudo muito bem arrumado, porém sem luxo. Ninguém diria que uma bruxa morava ali. O local tinha todos os aparelhos e utensílios encontrados numa casa trouxa, desde a televisão e o telefone até um simples abridor de latas, que estava jogado em cima da mesa. Remo só se espantou pelo fato de a casa não ter uma lareira para a comunicação com o mundo mágico. O aquecimento era elétrico.

Ele passou os olhos pela escada. Na parede ao lado havia fotos da família, entre elas, uma das três irmãs juntas. Carol tinha outros dois irmãos além de Florence e Margot, dois rapazes sem uma única gota de sangue mágico. Não eram abortos: Carol era filha de trouxas. Ele estava pensando nisso quando sentiu que alguém o observava do alto da escada. Moveu os olhos rapidamente para o local, mas não havia ninguém ali.

– Prontinho! – Carol roubou a atenção que o ex-professor dispensava aos quadros: - Pode começar. – ela disse depois de colocar a bandeja com o bule de chá e duas xícaras sobre a mesa.

* * *

– O Pettigrew? E eu que não dava um nuque naquele filho da mãe... 

– Ninguém dava. Eu devia ter suspeitado daquela coragem repentina.

– Águas passadas, Black! Não há nada que possamos fazer para mudar o passado. Mas, voltando ao que realmente interessa, você disse que Dumbledore quer restaurar a Ordem da Fênix?

– Isso é o que eu acho. Ele me mandou procurar pela velha guarda. Até agora só consegui falar com Remo e Arabella Figg.

– Ele vai convocar todo mundo? – Fletcher fez uma careta.

– Acho que sim. Ah, eu pensei que você poderia falar com o Bonnes...

– O Bonnes? Acho que isso vai ser impossível, Sirius. – ele levantou da poltrona em que se encontrava e se pôs a contemplar a parede. – A não ser que você tenha uma idéia de como podemos ressuscitar os mortos.

– Como? O Bonnes...

– Logo depois de mandarem você para Azkaban. – ele falou com voz lastimosa. - A filha dele não tinha nem um ano direito. Eu dou uma ajuda financeira à viúva e à menina. Você sabe, o Matt era como se fosse meu irmão...

– Eu... eu não sabia, me desculpe...

– Ah, e antes que você me peça para entrar em contato com o Longbottom, saiba que ele e a esposa estão no St. Mungus. Foram torturados até perderem a noção da realidade. Praticamente vegetais.

Sirius estava atônito. Raramente algum dos comensais isolados em Azkaban comentava sobre suas vítimas, assim, ele não sabia exatamente quem ainda estava vivo ou morto. A maior parte do tempo eles conspiravam contra traidores, quando não estavam remoendo suas próprias angústias. Black sabia que nenhum deles nunca se arrependera dos crimes cometidos e, os que continuavam vivos, atenderiam prontamente ao chamado de Voldemort quando este os convocasse.

– Er... Você já falou com a Stuart? – Mundungo finalmente tocou no assunto que o afligia.

– Não. Arabella ficou de passar as próximas instruções para Remo. Eu, bem, eu quero evitar o Surrey por enquanto.

– Helen está de volta, não é? – o ex-corvinal deu um sorriso maroto.

– Não é por causa dela. – ele mentiu. – Acontece que Harry mora lá, e o Ministério tem vigiado melhor aquela área. Quando ele for para Hogwarts, as coisas se acalmam e posso voltar lá. – Fletcher deu uma risada de deboche. – Do que é que você está rindo? Não sou eu que estou preocupado em reencontrar minha ex-namorada... – Sirius retrucou enfezado.

– Eu não estou preocupado. – ele fingiu muito bem que não estava. - Só perguntei se ela ia trabalhar conosco. Vocês dois costumavam fazer as previsões para que eu pudesse fundamentar as estratégias, lembra?

– Só que isso vai ser impossível dessa vez. Afinal, como é que um bruxo fugitivo vai ter acesso a um observatório?

– Essa é a parte mais fácil, meu velho! Aceita um chá?

– Aceito sim, mas... Fletcher, me responde uma coisinha antes. Para que uma casa invisível?

– Ah, eu voltei a trabalhar no Ministério. Sou do Departamento de Feitiços Experimentais, Seção de Estratégias de Defesa. Estamos testando um novo tipo de tinta da invisibilidade, além de modelos diversos de alarmes. Sabe como é, fase de testes... Eu virei a cobaia.

* * *

– Isso não vai dar certo... 

– Por causa do Fletcher ou do Black?

– Por causa dos dois, Remo. – ela engoliu o resto do chá, que já estava frio. – Bem, você sabe que o Black não é lá a pessoal mais dócil do mundo, né? Eu duvido que Azkaban não tenha acentuado o lado implicante dele.

– Mas você não acredita que ele seja culpado, né?

– Não, quer dizer, se Dumbledore confia... Ele deve ter lá seus motivos. A história é meio estranha. Acho que só vou ter certeza quando vir o Pettigrew na minha frente. Mas o caso não é ele ser culpado. É que o Sirius é um chato quando se trata de astronomia...

– Eu sei. – Remo deu um sorriso. – Mas ele é bom nisso, nós temos que reconhecer.

– É. Disso eu não tenho dúvidas. Agora o Fletcher... Não tem jeito de eu fazer meu trabalho e depois mandar para ele sem a gente ter que se encontrar?

– Arabella disse que vocês têm que acabar com os melodramas adolescentes...

Essa foi a vez de Carol rir. Imaginou a ex-professora dizendo aquilo, com a cara mais carrancuda do mundo. Mas fazer piada não mudaria em nada o que sentia pelo ex-noivo. Daria tudo o que tinha para não ter que encontrá-lo nunca mais. Ela nunca o perdoaria.

– Muito bem. Eu não sou mesmo a única que está encarando certos fantasmas...

– Você ficou sabendo da Helen?

– Como?

– É, a Silver! Ela voltou para a Inglaterra.

– Sério? Por quê?

– A filha dela começa a freqüentar Hogwarts esse ano, mas está meio apavorada. Daí ela resolveu trazê-la antes para se adaptar. Mas se não era dela que você estava falando, de quem era?

Carol olhou rapidamente para o alto da escada e disse convicta:

– Do Fletcher. De quem mais?

* * *

Viagens por todo o Reino Unido se tornaram uma constante para Sirius e Remo. Quando não estavam convocando antigos membros da Ordem, ficavam na fazenda dos Lupin, em Lancashire, ou na casa invisível de Fletcher, em Oxford, respeitando sempre ao avisos da lua. Naquela manhã, Sirius parecia disposto a mais uma daquelas viagens malucas, mas dessa vez, o motivo não tinha nada a ver com a Ordem: 

– Eu prometi a Harry que ia aparecer em King's Cross. Se você não quiser ir junto, não tem problema.

– Sirius, o Ministério continua atrás de você! Será que você ainda se lembra?

– Ninguém vai me reconhecer se eu for como cachorro, Remo.

– Você não vai deixar de ser teimoso nunca, não é?

– Alguém dizia que todos os grifinórios era teimosos. Isso inclui você.

Remo riu do amigo. Não havia como discutir com Sirius quando ele tomava alguma decisão. Em todo caso, ele também gostaria de rever Harry, apesar de achar que sua presença em King's Cross poderia causar algum rebuliço.

– Muito bem, eu vou com você. Mas acho bom você colocar uma coleira...

– Coleira? Você tá doido?

– Sirius, se eu pareço com um cachorro do seu tamanho solto em King's Cross, aí que os pais da meninada vão se convencer de que eu sou um perigo para a sociedade bruxa.

– Hum. Está bem. Então vamos logo. Se demorarmos, não vou conseguir me despedir de Harry. E vai saber quando vou poder ver o garoto outra vez...

Remo assentiu com a cabeça, e então, transfigurou uma página do Profeta Diário num grossa coleira vermelha, que Sirius olhou desconfiado. Não tinha gostado nadinha daquela história. Em todo caso, era melhor aceitar a idéia do amigo. Aparatam na casa de Carol Stuart que levou um susto:

– Ficaram loucos? E se eu tivesse visitas?

– Se você tivesse visitas o Remo apagava a memória deles e pronto. E fique tranqüila que nós já estamos de saída. Só precisávamos de um local seguro para aparatar. – Sirius fez pouco caso da preocupação da dona da casa.

Já fazia dois meses que ela, Sirius e Fletcher vinham fazendo reuniões semanais, alternando os locais do encontro, com o intuito de juntar o material necessário para a reativação da Ordem da Fênix. Tais reuniões não eram algo que se podia chamar de agradável, uma vez que o implicância exagerada do Sirius astrônomo, o obsessão por segurança de Fletcher e o rancor acumulado de Carol sempre levavam a melhor.

– Olha aqui, Black, nós somos obrigados a trabalhar juntos, isso não quer dizer...

– Carol, nós estamos realmente com alguma pressa, mas eu prometo que isso não vai se repetir, está bem? – Remo pediu desculpas por Sirius. – E, de qualquer forma, você vai ter uma oportunidade única hoje... – e ele começou a dar boas risadas, olhando para ao amigo.

– Vai rindo, Lupin. Eu ainda vou descontar... – e ele se transformou no cachorro preto que andara viajando por toda a Inglaterra nos últimos dois meses.

Remo tirou um objeto de dentro do bolso da veste e Carol apertou os olhos para ter certeza de que não estava com a vista embaralhada. Era uma grossa coleira vermelha.

– Eu não acredito! – e a moça começou a gargalhar. – Sirius Black numa coleira. Ah, se eu tivesse uma máquina fotográfica à mão. Lupin, depois dessa você pode aparatar na minha casa sempre que quiser!

Sirius rosnou para mostrar que não gostara do comentário, mas nem Lupin, nem Carol se importaram com isso.

– Vocês vão aonde? – a única mulher na casa indagou.

– King's Cross. Sirius quer se despedir do Harry.

Hum... Eu dou uma carona para vocês então. Tenho que passar no Ministério e no supermercado. Deixo vocês no metrô mais próximo.

Lupin agradeceu pelos dois, uma vez que a melhor expressão que Sirius poderia fazer para demonstrar gratidão era esconder os dentes. Os três saíram da casa e entraram no carro trouxa de Carol, que Sirius julgou demasiado apertado. Por que raios ela nunca tinha usado um feitiço para aumentar o espaço no interior do veículo. Ele deu um latido, mas nenhum dos dois bruxos entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Acomodados, Carol deu partida e saiu deslizando, literalmente, entre os carros da rua congestionada.

De algumas facilidades da vida mágica eu não abro mão. – ela sorriu para Remo que ocupava o banco a seu lado. Sirius ficara no banco de trás, como qualquer cachorro obediente.

Pouco depois estavam no metrô. Remo não sabia se deixavam levar animais no transporte (ao menos a autora não tem a menor idéia se isso é permitido), então se fez de desinformado – o que ele era mesmo - e adentrou num dos vagões com Sirius a seu lado. Antes que alguém viesse reclamar, o trem já tinha partido novamente. Foram apenas dez minutos até King's Cross.

Ao saírem, deram com uma multidão de trouxas que perambulavam. King's Cross reunia não só a estação de metrô e a rede ferroviária, mas também as linhas de ônibus circulares. Para chegar às plataformas de onde saíam os trens para diversas localidades do Reino Unido e da Europa, Sirius e Remo subiram dois lances de escada, esbarrando ocasionalmente com uma família bruxa que vinha trazer os filhos para embarcarem no Expresso de Hogwarts. Alguns viravam a cara para Lupin, reconhecendo o professor-lobisomem que tinha se demitido cerca de um ano antes; outros sequer reparavam naquele homem mal vestido acompanhado de um cachorro.

Chegaram ao local onde ficava a passagem para a Plataforma 9 e ½ bem adiantados. O Expresso ainda não tinha chegado, mas algumas famílias já estavam de plantão na estação, os pais passando as últimas instruções para os filhos antes de desaparatarem para seus empregos. Remo escolheu um canto mais isolado e ficou a esperar: era melhor tanto para ele quanto para Sirius que poucas pessoas os vissem.

Quando o trem finalmente encostou, já havia um grande números de bruxos e bruxas de todas as idades carregando seus malões para lá e para cá. Gritinhos entusiasmados de amigas se reencontrando; o choro das mães que iam se separar de seus filhos por quase um ano; garotos explodindo bombas de bosta perto de seus "inimigos". Vendo aquela cena, era estranho para aqueles dois bruxos adultos pensar que tudo poderia acabar de repente. Voldemort estava demorando para se mostrar e isso podia ser pior do que pensavam. Com certeza ele estava se organizando e conquistando aliados importantes, e eles sabiam que ainda havia muitos adeptos de Voldemort no mundo bruxo esperando apenas uma ordem para reiniciar o inferno.

Foram os olhos de Sirius que avistaram Harry primeiro. O rapazinho surgia pela passagem que dava acesso a plataforma acompanhado de seu melhor amigo, Rony Weasley. Harry recebera autorização para ir passar as férias na casa do ruivinho apenas uma semana antes das aulas começarem, o que significava que passara um verão tedioso e irritante, explícito nas cartas que ele mandava ao padrinho.

O cachorro avançou por entre a multidão, desviando agilmente de crianças que corriam e malões largados no meio do caminho. Quando chegou perto do afilhado, Sirius deu um latido para chamar sua atenção e viu um sorriso largo aparecer no rosto do garoto:

Snuffles! – Harry se abaixou e deixou o cachorro pular sobre ele e lamber-lhe o rosto.

Remo levou mais tempo para chegar até o garoto. Enquanto tentava abrir caminho pela multidão, os olhos dele avistaram uma garota guardando seu malão num dos últimos vagões. A semelhança física não deixava dúvida: aquela devia ser Lyra, a filha de Helen Silver. Se bem que a garota era um tanto alta para quem tinha apenas 11 anos. Ele olhou rápido ao redor tentando achar a mãe da menina, mas um aceno de Harry lhe lembrou o que pretendia fazer antes de parar para observá-la.

Professor Lupin! Que bom que trouxe Snuffles para se despedir de mim!

Desconfio que se eu não trouxesse ele seria capaz de vir sozinho, Harry! – ele piscou para o garoto.

Foi então que a Sra. Weasley reparou que o filho caçula e seu amigo famoso tinham ficado para trás:

Vocês não vão embarcar seus malões, não? Faltam apenas cinco minutos para a partida. Tudo bom, Lupin? – e ela lançou um olhar desconfiado para o cachorro. Ainda não estava totalmente convencida de que Sirius Black era inocente.

Deixa que eu levo suas coisas, Harry! – Ron se ofereceu para ajudar. -Aproveita esse tempinho. A Mione deve estar guardando as coisas dela também... – e ele se afastou empurrando os dois carrinhos.

Com Sirius transformado em cachorro, era impossível para afilhado e padrinho conversarem. Por isso, Remo atendeu a um pedido que Sirius havia feito antes de deixarem Lancashire:

Acho que vamos aparecer em Hogwarts antes do final do ano, Harry.

Mas... Não é perigoso, Professor Lupin? – Harry olhou de Sirius para o ex-professor, assustado. – Os dementadores...

Se os dementadores ainda estiverem trabalhando para o Ministério, não vão ser eles que vão impedir que a Ordem da Fênix faça seu trabalho. – uma voz feminina rugiu atrás do menino.

Harry levou um susto, mas Remo já estava acostumado ao jeito de Arabella Figg. Lupin desconfiava que ela aprendera a andar com os gatos, pois só se fazia notar quando queria.

Sra. Figg? – Harry olhou com espanto. – A senhora vai no trem conosco? – ele perguntou lembrando-se que ela ia ser professora em Hogwarts naquele ano.

Não. Só vim trazer minha neta. Eu ainda tenho algumas coisinhas para resolver no Ministério antes de deixar meu cargo. Mas aparato em Hogsmead antes que o trem de vocês chegue lá.

Eu vi sua neta. – Remo já tinha cumprimentado Arabella com um sorriso. – É incrível como ela se parece com a mãe.

Lyra? Parecida com Helen? – a mulher franziu a testa.

Sirius e Harry também estranharam. O garoto imaginava que estavam falando da garota que passara um dia na casa dos Dursley durante as férias e que parecia ter medo dele. E as únicas coisas que ela tinha a ver com a moça da perna quebrada que conhecera na casa da Sra. Figg, a tal de Helen, eram os olhos e a altura. As duas eram bem baixinhas. Sirius, por sua vez, deu um latido grave, tentando discordar do amigo. Tinha a imagem das duas muito nítida na lembrança.

Não são parecidas? – Remo coçou a cabeça em dúvida. - Mas... Estranho... Eu devo ter me confundido. Não vejo Helen há tanto tempo!

É você deve ter se confundido mesmo...

Então o cachorro latiu e a senhora Figg não precisou entender a linguagem dos cães para responder a pergunta:

Não, ela não veio.

Ei, Harry! – uma voz esganiçada chamou pelo menino, que levou outro susto:

Mione? – ele tinha os olhos arregalados. Ela estava um bocado... hum... diferente.

Oi! Tudo bom, professor Lupin? – ela abriu um sorriso enorme para os dois. - Snuffles!

Bichento, que ela trazia no colo, se desenroscou e, ao modo dos gatos, foi cumprimentar Sirius, enquanto Hermione coçava a cabeça do cachorro distraidamente.

Cadê o Rony?

Foi guardar nossos malões e te procurar. – Harry respondeu.

Ah, eu estava conversando com a Lisa Turpin, - ela apontou para uma menina de cabelos nananana que se despedia dos pais, bem próxima do trem. Ela também foi promovida a monitora.

Ela era uma ótima aluna. – Remo Lupin se lembrou dos tempos em que dava aulas em Hogwarts. – Mas você também foi promovida, não foi, Srta. Granger?

Ele deu uma piscadela e ela sorriu, as faces ruborescendo. Harry já sabia que Hermione tinha sido escolhida como monitora da Grifinória. Isso era algo que ninguém tinha dúvidas de que aconteceria. Dentre os garotos, o escolhido foi Simas Finnigan, para o desapontamento de Rony, que, apesar de não admitir, tinha alguma esperança de se tornar monitor, ainda que soubesse que suas notas não eram boas o suficiente para isso.

Eu não lembro dela... – Harry espremeu os olhos verdes na direção que Hermione apontara.

Nós não temos nenhuma aula com o pessoal da Corvinal. Por isso você não se lembra. Eu conheço ela das aulas de Aritmancia...

Ei, vocês vão ficar, é? – Rony chamou os dois da janela de um vagão, parecendo um tanto irritado. O trem já estava quase saindo.

Harry e Mione se despediram de todos e entraram correndo no vagão onde estava Rony. Os três adultos ficaram observando o trem partir. Quando o barulho provocado pelas rodas e pelo apito se tornou baixo o suficiente para que conversassem sem gritar, Arabella falou:

Como é que você ajuda nesse tipo de imprudência, Remo? – ela olhou brava para Sirius.

E alguém consegue convencê-lo de alguma coisa, Arabella?

Bom, eu tenho que ir. Vocês voltam a Oxford quando?

Hoje mesmo. Aliás, ele queria saber se poder aparecer no apartamento para pegar alguns objetos pessoais. E, bem, se não há riscos...

Arabella Figg riu:

Esse risco de que você está falando não existe. Helen não está em Oxford.

Ela ficou no Surrey?

Eu realmente tenho que ir, Remo. Mas mantenha contato pelo correio-coruja ou por uma lareira. Passarei novas instruções de Hogwarts. – e a mulher desaparatou, deixando Remo, Sirius e alguns outros bruxos para trás.

* * *

DIM-DOM! O som da campainha ecoou por todos os cômodos da sobreloja, no número 202 da Blackhall Road. Apenas um garotinho, extremamente concentrado no seu jogo de video-game, estava em casa. Reclamando por ter que parar no melhor nível que já alcançara, ele foi atender a porta. Primeiro olhou pelo olho mágico. Inútil: ele não conhecia ninguém naquela cidade mesmo... Então abriu apenas uma fresta da porta, lembrando-se da recomendação do pai, de manter a correntinha presa, e perguntou para o homem de trajes gastos que aguardava do lado de fora: 

O que deseja? – o inglês de Yuri era cheio de sotaque.

Ah, por favor, o Sr. Rasputin se encontra? – Remo Lupin tentou espiar pelo vão da porta para ver com quem estava falando.

Ele não está. – Yuri já ia fechando a porta quando o homem o interpelou.

Ah, e será que você não poderia me dizer como entrar em contato com ele? Eu sou representante do proprietário do apartamento... – ele tentou explicar sem muita convicção de que o garoto lhe entendesse.

O menino ficou quieto, a testa franzida, pensativo. Então bateu a porta no nariz de Lupin e voltou a abri-la. Tinha fechado apenas para soltar a correntinha:

Entra. – ele convidou o estranho.

Se havia uma característica do filho que Helen detestava era a imprudência. Não era questão apenas de ele ser uma criança – ele tinha acabado de fazer 8 anos -, mas de se deixar levar mais pelo instinto do que pela razão. O menino não costumava distinguir muito o certo do errado. Agia conforme sua vontade mandava.

O senhor também é bruxo, não é?

Yuri ia fechando a porta sem prestar atenção no que fazia, olhando para Remo com atenção. Por conta disso, ele ouviu um ganido, logo após a porta enroscar em alguma coisa. Tinha prendido o rabo de Sirius no batente. Ele tornou a abrir a porta rapidamente, depois de fazer uma careta, como se ele pudesse sentir a dor do animal.

Desculpa, moço! Eu não tinha visto o seu cachorro! – e o garoto se aproximou de Sirius, sem medo nenhum. – Calma, garotão, não foi nada! Logo passa! – e acariciou a cabeça do animal.

Num primeiro momento, quanto sentiu a cauda sendo prensada pela porta, Sirius teve ganas de rosnar e latir para aquele moleque, mas a atitude do garoto o desarmara. Devia ter herdado da mãe o jeito com animais. Assim, deu um breve latido de aprovação e andou em direção à Remo.

Hum, seus pais lhe deram autorização para que deixasse estranhos entrar? – Remo não sabia ser irresponsável nem quando isso o ajudava.

Eu já vi uma foto sua... – ele apontou para um porta-retratos sobre uma estante da sala, onde quatro rapazes riam e faziam caretas uns para os outros. – O senhor é bruxo, não é? – o menino abriu um sorriso de fascinação.

Sou, sim. – Lupin respondeu sorrindo.

Então... Se eu não abrisse, você poderia arrombá-la. Volta e meia minha mãe faz isso.

Sua mãe? Mas ela não estava... – ele achou melhor não comentar sobre a proibição de executar magia que fora imposta a Helen após sua expulsão.

Minha mãe não estava o quê? – o menino olhou desconfiado.

Nada, esqueça.

Enquanto os dois ficavam nessa toada, Sirius passeava por seu antigo apartamento. Algumas caixas empilhadas faziam parte da nova decoração da sala. A família Rasputin ainda não organizara a tralha que trouxera na mudança, apesar de já estarem ocupando o imóvel há mais de dois meses. A maioria dos móveis continuava no mesmo lugar e nem mesmo os retratos, papéis e objetos pessoais de Black haviam sido removidos dos respectivos lugares. Se aquilo era resultado da pressa com que se mudaram ou da relutância de Helen em lidar com lembranças de seu passado, isso ele não sabia.

Onde ele foi? – Yuri se deu conta de que o cachorro não estava mais ao lado do suposto dono.

Visitando a casa. Ele costumava morar aqui. – Lupin respondeu sem constrangimento.

O antigo dono criava um cachorro desse tamanho nesse apartamento minúsculo? Coitado! Animais precisam de espaço par acorrer e brincar... – o garoto parecia bastante sentido.

Você disse que arranjaria o endereço do trabalho do seu pai... – Lupin procurou mudar de assunto antes que cometesse um lapso.

Ah, ele já deve ter saído. As aulas acabam às 17:00. Daqui a pouco ele chega. Eu não sei fazer café, por isso não ofereço... Se bem que aqui na Inglaterra vocês tomam chá, né?

Aham. – Lupin balançou a cabeça confirmando.

Eu também não seu fazer chá... – o menino deu de ombros. – Quer jogar video-game?

Ahn? – Lupin não entendeu.

Video-game! – Yuri apontou para o Playstation no chão, perto do aparelho de tevê. – E estava jogando antes de você chegar. Tava quase mudando de nível...

Ah, eu não sei jogar... – e olhou desconfiado para o aparelho. Os trouxas inventavam cada coisa...

O menino fez cara de decepcionado. Suas aulas tinham começado há pouco mais de um semana e ele ainda não tinha nenhum amigo no Inglaterra. Passava muito tempo sozinho, pois o pai ficava na Universidade a maior parte do dia. Yuri nunca pensara que sentiria falta das brigas da irmã... Mas visitas como a daquele homem também não ajudavam. Era melhor ficar a sós jogando video-game do que fazendo sala para alguém que ele não conhecia. Apesar de esse alguém ter um cachorro! Yuri adorava cachorros, mas a mãe tinha um gato e se negava permanentemente a realizar o sonho do menino de ter um cãozinho.

Já sei! – ele teve uma idéia e correu para um dos quartos, enquanto Sirius voltava de seu passeio.

Decidiu o que vai querer levar? – aos olhos de um trouxa, Lupin pareceria um maluco: estava conversando com um cachorro.

Sirius fez que sim com o focinho.

Aqui! – o menino voltou com dois pequenos bastões de madeira da mão esquerda (era canhoto): - Será que o senhor não consegue consertar? Já vi minha avó fazer algo assim... Como era o feitiço mesmo? – ele bateu com os tocos de varinha na cabeça, revirando os olhos e franzindo a testa. – Repito! Não... Reparto! Não, também não é isso...

Yuri já não era assim tão habilidoso com a língua inglesa, que diria com o latim... Na verdade só desistira de falar russo em tempo integral porque estava cansado de não ser atendido quando pedia algo às pessoas. Ele sempre ouvira a mãe e a avó conversarem em inglês, mas elas só se encontravam uma ou duas vezes por ano. Mas os desenhos animados tinham sido bom professores naqueles dois meses de férias...

Reparo? - Remo sugeriu vendo a dificuldade do menino.

Esse mesmo! – ele deu um sorriso contente.

– Mas não se pode consertar uma varinha com esse feitiço. É só para artefatos comuns, sem magia...

O sorriso se desmanchou e Yuri fitou os pedaços de madeira, chateado. Nesse momento, os três foram surpreendidos pelo barulho da chave destrancando a porta. O menino sequer deu tempo para que Dmítri entrasse no apartamento e começou a bombardear informações:

Pai, esse senhor tá te procurando. É sobre o aluguel!

Aluguel? Mas é sua avó quem cuida disso... – e então o homem pousou os olhos curiosos em Lupin.

Apesar do cabelo grisalho e das olheiras fundas, podia-se dizer que Remo Lupin era um homem jovem. Jovem, porém cansado. Nesse ponto, Dmítri se parecia com o visitante. As olheiras e o rosto pálido evidenciavam que não dormia havia dois ou três dias. O cabelo preto e grosso, caía-lhe sobre os olhos pedindo um corte. Ele carregava um número grande de livros e pastas empilhados sobre os braços, que não chegavam a atrapalhar a visão.

Só um minuto. Vou guardar esse material e já volto. - ele deu um sorriso comedido para Lupin, que balançou a cabeça concordando.

Quando Dmítri voltou, esfregando as palmas das mãos para livrar-se do pó deixado pelos livros velhos, esbarrou acidentalmente num porta-retratos deixado a beirada da estante, justamente o que tinha a foto de quatro amigos rindo e fazendo caretas. Ele se abaixou para pegar e sorriu com a coincidência:

Imagino que você é o da ponta direita? - ele disse entregando a foto à Lupin.

O retrato em que Tiago, Pedrinho, Sirius e Remo apareciam de pé na sala comunal da Grifinória fora tirado no dia do baile de formatura.

sou eu, sim. - Lupin devolveu a foto, após alguns segundos de contemplação. - Meu nome é Remo Lupin. Sou amigo do dono do apartamento. Ele me pediu que viesse buscar alguns objetos pessoais...

E então, para a surpresa de Lupin, o homem virou-se para o cachorro:

Não seria melhor que o próprio dono fizesse isso?

O pequeno Yuri, que observava os adultos conversarem duma poltrona encostada colocada ao lado da estante, arregalou os olhos sem entender até ver o cachorro tomar as dimensões de um homem adulto.

UAU! Faz isso de novo? - o garoto estava encantado. Será que algum dia poderia fazer o mesmo?

Sirius sorriu e se votou para o pai do menino, o semblante retomando a seriedade:

Helen contou?

Não. Mas minha filha tem tido pesadelos com um cachorro que se transforma em gente desde que foi para a casa da avó.

Er... Desculpe, não pretendia assustar a menina... - Sirius respondeu desconcertado.

Lyra se impressiona facilmente... Mas... Prazer, meu nome é Dmítri Rasputin. - ele ofereceu a mão direita.

Sirius Black. - o bruxo e o trouxa apertaram-se as mãos.

Yuri, o que é isso que você está segurando. - os olhos de Dmítri focaram o garoto que estava logo atrás de Sirius.

Isso? Ahm, é... Isso é... Hum... Uma baqueta!

Baqueta? Sei. E por um acaso você ganhou uma bateria para precisar de uma baqueta?

Ah, não, isso eu ia pedir de aniversário...

Dmítri riu. Nunca conseguia ficar bravo com o filho. Helen era a única que conseguia ralhar com ele. Mas agora ele tinha de assumir os papéis de pai e mão ao mesmo tempo, não podia relevar as travessuras de Yuri a todo instante.

Vá guardar isso. Se sua mãe descobre que alguém andou mexendo nas coisas dela...

Eu achei que ele... - e pensando que o número de pessoas presentes na sala aumentara: - hum... que ELES poderiam consertar... - o menino baixou a cabeça, enquanto tentava se justificar.

Só não faça isso outra vez, certo?

O garoto balançou a cabeça concordando e saiu da sala para guardar o instrumento quebrado.

Er... Fiquem à vontade. A maioria das coisas continua no mesmo lugar em que foram deixadas.

É, eu reparei... - Sirius comentou enquanto observava cada detalhe da sala, que, tirando três aparelhos eletrônicos que não estavam ali em 1981, continuava exatamente da mesma maneira como ele a deixara antes de ir à procura de Pedro Pettigrew tantos anos antes: - Por que não mudaram anda de lugar?

Elena não quis. - Dmítri deu de ombros. - E isso é particularmente estranho. Ela detesta desordem...

Sirius e Remo se entreolharam. A atitude mais compreensível seria que ela guardasse, escondesse tudo o que pudesse lembrá-la de Sirius, anão ser que... Sirius sentiu uma pontada no peito ao pensar na possibilidade de ela não sentir absolutamente nada ao lidar com todas aquelas lembranças.

Hum... Então eu vou acabar fazendo um favor, não é? Deixar o espaço mais livre para vocês se acomodarem. - ele disfarçou o embaraço e pediu a ajuda de Remo: - Me ajuda a empacotar?

Eu ia fazer isso sozinho antes... - o amigo sorriu.

Ah, - Dmítri se lembrou de alguma coisa. - Se você não se importar, gostaria que deixasse uma caixa que encontrei num dos quartos essa semana...

Sirius forçou a memória. Caixa? Não se lembrava de caixa nenhuma.

É, que, bem... Eu encontrei mapas estelares bastante curiosos ali dentro e... - o marido de Helen parou de falar intimidado pela expressão no rosto de Black.

Infelizmente, foi justamente isso o que viemos buscar.

Ah, entendo... - Dmítri parecia decepcionado.

Você também trabalha com astronomia? - Lupin deduziu.

Eu era professor de Astronomia na Universidade de São Petersburgo. Acabei de ser aceito para fazer um PhD na Oxford. Vou ministrar algumas aulas na Keble enquanto isso...

Na Keble? Eu-eu trabalhei lá... - Sirius estava um tanto embasbacado.

É mesmo? E porque deixou a faculdade?

Eu... hã... é... eu fui preso... - ele respondeu em voz baixa, desconcertado.

Ah, é verdade. Que cabeça a minha... A Sra. Figg já tinha me falado sobre isso.

Mas e aí, está gostando da Oxford? - Remo retomou o assunto para evitar um constrangimento e lembranças agradáveis.

Bem, não tomem isso como ofensa. Sei que os britânicos tendem a olhar os russos com certa desconfiança, afinal o regime soviético caiu há pouco tempo - Remo e Sirius trocaram olhares confusos; a guerra fria não existira no mundo mágico. - Mas, bem, em termos práticos, a Inglaterra tem uma desvantagem enorme. O único observatório foi fechado m 74...

O Radcliffe não foi fechado. - Sirius rebateu no ato.

Foi sim. Ontem mesmo tentei fazer uma visita só por curiosidade e não me deixaram entrar.

Qualquer trouxa em qualquer parte do mundo que se aventurasse a descobrir um pouco mais sobre o Observatório Radcliffe, em Oxford, teria obtido a mesma informação que Dmítri Rasputin. O local havia sido desativado em 1974, devido às condições climáticas da região. Era impossível investigar o espaço com tanto_fog_atrapalhando as lentes dos telescópios.

– _Fog!_ – Sirius não acreditou que aquela desculpa esfarrapada pudesse durar tanto tempo. - Pois muito bem, eu vou lhe contar a história real.

Os três já estavam bem acomodados nos dois sofás da sala quando Sirius começou a narrativa. A primeira vez em que pusera os pés em Oxford fora no início de 77. Um renomado astrônomo bruxo tinha aceitado ser seu tutor por recomendação de Berenice Moonlight, professora de Astronomia de Hogwarts naquele tempo.

Esse astrônomo era conhecido no mundo mágico por seu estudo sobre Relatividade Astrofísica, onde ele traçava paralelos entre a astronomia bruxa e a trouxa. Por esse motivo, ele lecionava para trouxas na Universidade de Oxford, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha o privilégio de manter alunos bruxos em condições especiais.

Uma dessas condições era o acesso ao observatório Radcliffe. O Ministério da Magia havia comprado o lugar do governo britânico trouxa, uma vez que estes viviam se queixando da funcionalidade do lugar. Realmente, para os trouxas, era difícil fazer boas análises do espaço, pois o céus de Oxford viva coberto pelo_fog_. Mas os bruxos podiam se utilizar de feitiços desembaçadores e ver o céu com ainda mais clareza que numa noite naturalmente sem névoa.

Então o observatório continua funcionando?

Imagino que sim. Temos uma hora marcada lá manhã... - Sirius deu de ombros.

Eu gostaria de poder ir junto. A última vez que entrei num observatório foi há cinco meses.

Mas vocês não tinham um observatório em San Petersburgo - Lupin fez as contas na cabeça: fazia apenas dois meses que Helen e a família tinham se mudado para o apartamento de Sirius.

Não. Nós usávamos um construído no Cáucaso! - os olhos de Dmítri brilharam. - O maior e melhor observatório do mundo... Foi inaugurado em 76.

Ah, eu não acredito, pai. - Yuri resolveu deixar a monotonia de seu quarto e se intrometer na conversa dos adultos. - Já está amolando as vistas com esse papo de astronomia outra vez.

Bem, quando uma das vistas tem o mesmo nome de uma estrela, falar de astronomia não é maçante! - Sirius respondeu sorrindo.

Deixa eu adivinhar... O Sr. também é filho de astrônomo? Para ter um nome desses... Achei que só meus pais dessem nomes de constelações e astronautas para os filhos...

Não, meu pai não era astrônomo... E eu não faço idéia de quem começou a dar nomes de estrelas na minha família... Não sou o único. Tenho um tio Alphard, uma prima Andrômeda, outra... - ele se lembrou de Bellatrix. Achou melhor mudar o rumo da conversa. - Er... mas no meu caso, o nome foi apropriado. EU era astrônomo...

O senhor também? - e o menino olhou para Lupin meio desesperado.

Não, eu não. - ele riu do garoto soltando um suspiro aliviado.

Lupin era professor de DCAT, uma matéria que você vai estudar em Hogwarts. - Sirius piscou para Lupin

Sério? - Yuri tinha os olhos vidrados postos em Remo. - E sobre o que é?

Hmm... Gasp... Você vai descobrir em breve. - ele achou melhor não comentar que o garoto teria aulas sobre como combater magia negra.

Mas voltando à Astronomia. - Dmítri queria retomar o assunto que a seu ver era muito mais interessante. - Será que eu não podia tirar algumas cópias de seus mapas?

Cópia? É... Pode ser... Mas, até onde eu me lembro, a Astronomia bruxa era bem distinta da trouxa. Se bem que a Terry conseguia aproveitar algumas coisas...

Terry? - Lupin não tinha idéia de quem era a mulher de quem Sirius estava falando.

Teresa Bright. Uma estudante trouxa que eu monitorava.

Te-teresa Bright? - Dmítri deu um pulo de onde estava sentado.

Você a conhece? - Sirius perguntou.

E quem não conhece? Ela é famoso. Alguns dizem que é louca, mas a verdade é que ela tem teorias brilhantes. Estuda astronomia por um lado filosófico. É coordenadora do Departamento de Astrofísica da Trinity. Nós nos encontramos uma ou duas vezes, mas nunca conversamos. Ela era sua aluna?

Não exatamente. Eu a estava introduzindo na astronomia bruxa. Ela era uma das poucas trouxas que tinha acesso ao Radcliffe.

Yuri já estava desanimado outra vez. Conversas de adultos eram sempre chatas. Remo notou e se ofereceu para ensinar alguns feitiços simples ao garoto, enquanto Sirius e Dmítri continuavam a conversa.

Pegou tudo, Black? - Mundungo não esperou sequer Remo e Sirius saírem da lareira para perguntar.

O suficiente. Carol não vai poder reclamar de nada. - Sirius respondeu olhando dentro da grande caixa de papelão que ele e Remo tiravam de dentro da lareira, certificando-se do que acabara de dizer.

Hum... certo. E lá, como foi?

Bem. - Sirius respondeu seco e sem olhar para o amigo, que lançou o olhar interrogativo para Lupin que confirmou os dizeres de Black com um aceno da cabeça.

Então ela não estava lá... - Mundungo concluiu mordendo os lábios. - Conheceu o marido dela?

Sirius olhou furiosamente para Fletcher. Após perceber que o bruxo se arrependera da pergunta intrusiva, ele soltou uma gargalhada:

Conheci. E você também vai conhecê-lo amanhã. Ele vaio conosco ao Radcliffe.

Fletcher arregalou os olhos, intrigado:

Mas...

Hum, eu preciso de cama, Fletcher. Até amanhã. - Sirius largou a caixa no meio da sala e seguiu para o quarto da casa onde estava dormindo nos últimos dois meses.

Lupin? - Fletcher praticamente implorou com o olhar alguma explicação. Ele tinha certeza que Sirius iria voltar daquela visita um tanto aborrecido, mas, a não ser que ele estivesse fingindo, parecia estar de melhor humor do que quando deixara a casa naquela manhã.

Ele e o Rasputin ficaram amigos... Passaram a tarde discutindo astronomia.

Astronomia? Mas a Helen não tinha casado com um trouxa?

Os trouxas também estudam astronomia, Fletcher.

Puxa, que coisa!

Mundungo estava admirado. Nunca imaginara que aquilo poderia acontecer, principalmente em se tratando de Sirius Black. Mas, para Lupin, a situação era lógica: as afinidades entre Almofadinhas e Dmítri Rasputin eram mais que mera coincidência...

* * *

**N/A**: Eu não inventei o nome do observatório. O Radcliffe realmente existe (o fato de o ator que interpreta Harry Potter no cinema usar esse sobrenome é apenas _mera coincidência_), fica em Oxford e foi fechado em 74 por conta da péssima visibilidade na Grã-Bretanha. Quanto à Universidade de Oxford, é preciso explicar que o sistema estudantil é diferente do vigente no Brasil. A Universidade de Oxford nada mais é que a associação de várias faculdades existentes na cidade, entre elas a Keble e a Trinity, que eu cito nesse capítulo. Cada uma delas oferece uma determinada variedade de cursos, que podem vir a se repetir em outras das 45 escolas que compõe a Universidade. 


	4. Capítulo 3: Eternamente Jovem

**Capítulo 3 -** Eternamente Jovem

* * *

_Nada, senão o instante, me conhece.  
Minha mesma lembrança é nada, e sinto  
Que quem sou e quem fui  
São sonhos diferentes._

Fernando Pessoa

* * *

– Eu não estou achando a plataforma, mãe... Você tem certeza de que o número é esse? – Lyra reagiu com estranhamento ao constatar que entre as plataformas 9 e 10 não existia nenhuma indicação de que pudesse haver uma de número 9 e ½..

Helen olhou para a tia e sorriu. A filha ainda tinha muito o que descobrir sobre o mundo mágico e, lá no fundo, ela sabia que a resistência de Lyra não seria tão forte no momento em que ela pisasse em Hogwarts.

– Sua avó vai levá-la até lá, querida. Eu vou me despedir aqui mesmo, está bem? – ela se abaixou e deu um beijo na filha.

– Você não vai comigo até a plataforma? Mas eu pensei...

– Eu não posso, querida. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver aqui em Londres ainda.  
– Não foi isso o que combinamos – a menina amarrou a cara e cruzou os braços bastante contrariada.

– Eu vou ficar na plataforma até o trem partir, Lyra – Arabella Figg tentou consolar a neta.  
– Até o trem partir... E depois eu fico sozinha, né?

As duas mulheres que acompanhavam a garota se entreolharam. Talvez se Lyra soubesse que não ia ficar sozinha um instante sequer, nem na viagem, nem no castelo... Mas por mais que seu coração pedisse, Helen achava melhor que a menina continuasse na ignorância. A mãe abraçou a filha com força, tentando dizer com aquele gesto tudo o que não podia dizer em palavras. Encostou os lábios uma última vez na bochecha da menina e se levantou.

– É logo ali – ela apontou para uma parede maciça feita de tijolinhos à vista.

– Ali onde? – Lyra apertou os olhos na direção em que a mãe apontava.

– Ali, onde aqueles dois garotos acabam de entrar – Arabella Figg respondeu para a neta, que estava de olhos arregalados, sem acreditar no que via.

Helen se aproximou da tia, deu-lhe um abraço e cochichou no ouvido da velha bruxa: "Encontro vocês daqui a pouco", e aproveitando-se do estado de choque da filha, sumiu no meio da multidão que lotava King's Cross naquele dia.

– Vamos, Lyra. Ainda temos que embarcar suas malas. – Arabella puxou a mão da sobrinha em direção à passagem para a plataforma 9 e ½.

– Nós vamos bater... – Lyra choramingou a dois passos da parede.

A avó apertou a mão da garota firmemente, passando-lhe segurança, e as duas avançaram para dentro daquele mundo que Lyra não podia nem sonhar que existia alguns segundos atrás. Mal tinham pisado na plataforma 9 e ½ e um garoto que vinha a toda velocidade trombou na menina.

– De-desculpa!

Lyra fez a careta mais feia que conseguiu e deixou o garoto visivelmente amedrontado. Ela logo viria a descobrir que quase tudo metia medo em Neville Longbottom.

– Tudo bem, garoto, só preste atenção por onde passa – a Sra. Figg disse séria, sem prestar atenção ao rosto do garoto.

Neville balançou a cabeça rapidamente e saiu logo de perto das duas, para trombar em outra pessoa adiante.

Os olhos de Lyra correram pela estação. Todas aquelas pessoas deviam ser bruxas e era estranho perceber como elas pareciam normais, ou melhor, trouxas, como ela se forçou a corrigir. Arabella insistira durante todas as férias que não havia nada demais em ser uma bruxa e aos poucos Lyra estava começando a aceitar aquela situação.

– Por aqui, querida – a avó a puxou em direção ao trem.

A menina seguia observando todos aqueles que cruzavam seu caminho. Um garoto loiro e de ar arrogante, conversava com outros dois que pareciam ter o dobro do tamanho dele em altura e largura. Ele tinha um broche dourado reluzente pregado junto ao peito esquerdo da camisa verde. Logo adiante, Lyra e a avó passaram por uma garota de olhos puxados e bastante melancólicos, que ouvia de cabeça baixa as últimas recomendações dos pais. Um garotinho baixinho e eufórico passou correndo na frente dela gritando: "Colin! Colin! Você não imagina o que eu encontrei!". Estava tão concentrada em observar aquelas pessoas curiosas que não reparou que a avó já tinha parado e tropeçou no carrinho com a bagagem que estava bem à sua frente.

– Lyra, olhe por onde anda! Você se machucou?

– Não. – Ela levou a mão direita ao joelho. Sabia que não demoraria para estar exibindo um belo roxo na perna. Era o maior problema de ser branca daquele jeito.

A tia entregou os dois malões para o carregador, que acomodou os pertences da menina dentro do vagão destinado à bagagem.

– Vovó, esqueci de pegar meu diário! – Lyra lembrou-se de repente.

– Por um acaso é esse aqui? – uma voz que Lyra pensou ser de sua mãe perguntou atrás das duas.

Mas não era, apesar da semelhança ser incrível. Lyra chegou a pensar que a mãe deveria ter sido exatamente daquele jeito quando era garota, mas agora Helen já tinha 35 anos e menina que segurava um caderno grosso de páginas amareladas não tinha mais que 17.

– Vocês deixaram cair quando levantaram o malão – a jovem sorriu e entregou o caderno a Lyra. – Bem, tchau! – E saiu de perto das duas, dando uma rápida piscadela para elas.

– Parece a sua mãe mais nova, não é? – Arabella Figg percebeu o assombramento da neta, que se limitou a balançar a cabeça, concordando. – Acho bom você entrar e procurar um vagão antes que todos estejam cheios, querida.

– Você não pode ir comigo? Você falou que terá que ir para lá também...

– E vou. Mas adultos não entram nesse trem. Quero dizer, com exceção do maquinista e da vendedora de doces – ela sorriu animada para Lyra e se abaixou para dar um abraço de despedida na neta.

Lyra subiu no vagão e, no segundo seguinte, quando decidiu se virar para falar alguma coisa para a avó, ela já tinha sumido em meio à multidão. Um tanto decepcionada e irritada, ela trombou pela terceira vez naquela manhã.

– Que droga! Será que todas as pessoas na Inglaterra são cegas para saírem atropelando todo mundo assim, sem mais nem menos? – ela gritou mal-humorada num sotaque forte e engraçado, que fez a pessoa em quem tinha tropeçado começar a rir.

Ela já estava se preparando para soltar uma meia dúzia de desaforos em russo mesmo, uma vez que a mãe tomara o cuidado de não lhe ensinar nenhum palavrão em inglês, quando seu rosto paralisou. O garoto que ainda estava no chão tinha o sorriso mais bonito que a Lyra já tinha visto em sua vida.

– Você não é da Inglaterra, é? – ele se levantou num átimo e ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar também.

A menina não respondeu. Também não segurou a mão que ele oferecia, ainda abobalhada pela surpresa que tomara conta dela. Ele estranhou e recolheu o braço, então começou a sorrir de novo, parecendo ter achado uma explicação:

– Você não fala inglês, né? – e, gesticulando exageradamente, começou a tentar conversar com ela através de mímica. – Eu, Michael! Michael Turpin! – ele apontava o próprio peito.

Achando aquilo absolutamente ridículo, Lyra finalmente saiu de seu transe, com o humor ainda pior que antes.

– Lógico que eu entendo inglês! Acabei de falar uma frase inteirinha nessa língua idiota! – ela também se levantou e bateu as mãos na roupa, tentando esticá-las.

– Falou? – as sobrancelhas do garoto se contraíram e ele coçou o queixou. – Ah, aqueles resmungos que você deu logo depois de me derrubar!

– Não foram resmungos! E eu não te derrubei! – ela foi ficando nervosa, a pele branca atingindo tons de rosa cada vez mais fortes. – Quem me derrubou foi você.

– Eu? Eu tava passando e você entrou sem olhar!

– Eu não entrei sem olhar! – ela retorquiu sem pensar no que estava dizendo, simplesmente porque não queria dar razão àquele mal-educado.

– Então eu vou ter que pensar que você quis me derrubar propositalmente, porque eu só estava passando...

– Grrr... – ela pegou o diário que estava no chão e saiu andando pelo vagão, sumindo na primeira porta que encontrou. O menino acompanhou-a com o olhar e riu, depois seguiu para o lado oposto do trem.

* * *

Em cada um dos vagões, pequenos grupinhos se aglomeravam contando o que acontecera de mais interessante nas férias de cada um. Numa das últimas cabines, Harry, Rony e Neville conversavam animados e, no caso de Harry, principalmente, aliviados por estarem voltando a Hogwarts. 

– É ano de N.O.M.s! – Rony disse num tom de voz um pouco preocupado. – Vamos ter dever em dobro este ano!

– Mas pelo menos vamos poder desistir de poções no ano que vem – disse Neville com um sorriso esperançoso no rosto.

– Verdade? – Harry estava surpreso. Achava que teria que assistir às aulas do professor mais detestado de Hogwarts até seu último dia na escola.

– Parece que sim. Lembro que Fred e Jorge desistiram de Adivinhação e Astronomia... – Rony estava comentando quando a porta da cabine se abriu bruscamente.

– Ah, vocês estão aí! – era Hermione. – Rodei o trem inteiro para achá-los. Rony, vem comigo! – ela mandou, literalmente.

– Eu? – o ruivinho arregalou os olhos sem sair do lugar.

– Tem algum outro Rony aqui?

Ele trocou olhares com Harry e Neville, os três concordando que naquele ano Hermione estaria mais "rigorosa" do que de costume (para não dizer insuportável, com sua eterna mania de controlar os deveres escolares dos amigos).

– Mas eu não fiz nada! – ele tentou se defender sem saber do quê.

– Ronald Weasley. Será que você não pode simplesmente me acompanhar? É uma emergência! – o tom de voz da menina mudou de severo para dramático.

– Emergência? Mas eu não entendo nada de medibruxaria, Mione. Como é que eu vou ajudar? – Rony continuava sem entender nada.

Hermione deu um tapa na própria testa, irritada, seu rosto quente e avermelhado.

– Se você fizer mais um comentário idiota eu te largo aqui, e vou lá no vagão dos monitores dizer que foi uma péssima idéia escolher você para substituir Simas!

– Quê? – os três arregalaram os olhos, surpresos com a notícia que Hermione dava em primeira-mão.

– Simas não quis ser monitor. Diz que não vai ter tempo para estudar para os N.O.M.s. Uma grande besteira na minha opinião... É lógico que dá para conciliar tudo! Daí eu sugeri seu nome, mas estou vendo que deveria ter sugerido o do Dino.

– Ei! – Rony ficou vermelho de raiva. – Você não explica as coisas direito! Como é que eu ia adivinhar?

– Vamos? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e apertou os lábios, levemente irritada.

– É, né... – ele deu de ombros e olhou para os amigos. – Vejo vocês mais tarde então.. – e Rony saiu logo atrás da amiga, que não encarara Harry um segundo sequer enquanto estivera no vagão.

Mas fora outra atitude da menina que deixara o garoto mais magoado – ou seria melhor dizer emburrado. Ela sugerira o nome de Rony para a monitoria. E se ele não aceitasse, ela disse que iria sugerir o de Dino Thomas. Por que ela não sugerira o dele? Que espécie de amiga Hermione era? Se fosse com relação às notas, ele ainda tinha uma média geral melhor que a dos dois colegas de quarto. Quer dizer, perdia para Rony em Poções, mas isso acontecia por causa da implicância de Snape com ele. Mas em DCAT ninguém tirava melhores notas, nem mesmo a própria Hermione.

– Harry... – a voz de Neville só aborreceu o garoto ainda mais.

– Que foi? – ele apoiou o cotovelo na janela e ficou olhando a paisagem que corria apressada, com medo de que, se olhasse para Neville, o garoto pudesse ler em seu rosto que estava com ciúmes de Rony.

– Isso é jeito de tratar os amigos? – a voz de Fred ecoou pela cabine.

– Oi, Fred. Oi, Jorge – Harry se assustou ao ver a imagem dos gêmeos refletida no vidro.

– Caramelo? – um dos gêmeos ofereceu a Neville, que olhou desconfiado e recusou a oferta. – Não estão enfeitiçados!

Neville inquiriu Harry com o olhar e recebeu um dar de ombros como resposta. Por via das dúvidas, resolveu não aceitar.

– Cadê o Rony? – Jorge passou os olhos rapidamente pelo vagão, sem encontrar o irmão caçula.

– Ele foi promovido a monitor. – Harry tentou disfarçar a ponta de amargura em sua voz.

– Monitor? – os gêmeos se entreolharam, surpresos. – Mas ele não recebeu o distintivo...

– Simas desistiu e Mione indicou Rony no lugar dele.

– A Granger indicou, foi? – Fred coçou o queixo e deu uma risadinha irônica. – Tsc, tsc... Mais um monitor na família...

– Desse jeito só a Gininha vai poder honrar o nome da família depois que nós terminarmos a escola.

– Mas nós não viemos atrás dele.

– É – Jorge completou. – Vocês não viram o Malfoy por aí, não?

– Graças a Merlin, não – Neville deixou escapar num sussurro. Harry deu um sorriso para o garoto gordinho à sua frente: ele também não tinha a menor vontade de esbarrar com Malfoy antes sequer de chegarem a Hogwarts.

Fred e Jorge deram suspiros desapontados.

– Queríamos testar a última novidade das Gemialidades Weasley nele e nos dois macacos da segurança – eles se referiam a Crabbe e Goyle -, mas ainda não achamos nenhum dos três.

– Será que eles não perderam o trem? – Neville sugeriu esperançoso.

– Infelizmente não – Harry respondeu. – Eu vi Malfoy na estação.

– Bem, então nós vamos continuar nossa busca por cobaias...

Rony e Hermione só voltaram para o vagão uma hora antes do trem chegar a Hogsmeade. A menina já estava bem mais calma e sorridente agora, só ficando um pouco triste toda vez que Harry virava a cara para ela e fingia estar olhando as estrelas, uma vez que não era possível ver mais nada no breu por onde o trem passava.

O sumiço de Malfoy fora desvendado pelos dois monitores da Grifinória: ele era o mais novo representante da Sonserina, junto com a não mais simpática Pansy Parkinson. No momento em que pousou os olhos em Malfoy na cabine dos monitores, Rony se arrependeu de ter aceitado o convite de Mione. O fato de ambos serem monitores implicava em ter que conviver pelo menos duas horas a mais com Malfoy todas as semanas.

Ao descerem em Hogsmeade, o trio se dirigiu à uma das carruagens sem cavalos que os levaria ao castelo, acompanhados de Neville. Mione estava subindo no coche quando reparou numa menina que nunca tinha visto na escola.

– Ei, os primeiranistas vão de barco – a monitora informou. – Por ali.

– E quem disse que eu sou do primeiro ano? – a arrogância na voz da menina deixou Mione encabulada.

– Desculpe... E-eu pensei... – e então, reparando que o uniforme da menina não tinha o emblema ou as cores de nenhuma das casas, Hermione se indignou: – Peraí, quem você acha que está enganando.

– Mione, você não vai subir? – Rony pôs a cabeça para fora da janelinha, mas a menina o ignorou.

– Eu sou monitora, ouviu? O diretor de sua futura casa vai ficar sabendo... – Mione saiu de perto da carruagem e foi até onde estava a tal menina.

Ela era uma garota um pouco alta para quem estava no primeiro ano, mas ainda era mais baixa que Hermione. A franja densa e comprida caía-lhe sobre os olhos, impedindo que Hermione tivesse uma noção exata da idade dela através do rosto. A pouca luz do local dificultava a tarefa ainda mais.

– Eu-não-sou-do-primeiro-ano! – a menina repetiu devagar, mas com ainda mais amargura e impaciência.  
– Ah, não? Então você pode me dizer por que é que não está com as vestes da sua casa? – Hermione deu um sorriso sarcástico.

– Olha aqui, garota – a menina bateu a mão na franja de modo a encarar a monitora -, eu não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo com você. Mas se você faz tanta questão de saber qual é a minha casa, eu lhe informo: é a SONSERINA.

A menina disse isso e entrou na primeira carruagem que viu pela frente, sem se preocupar se havia ou não lugar para ela. A monitora da Grifinória tremia de raiva; realmente, aquela fulaninha só podia ser da Sonserina... Nenhuma outra casa abrigaria alguém tão antipático. Ela estava tão consumida pela fúria que nem notou que Harry, Rony e Neville tinham descido da carruagem e estavam parados ao lado dela, sem saber o que fazer.

– Mione... – Harry tocou no ombro da amiga, que se virou no mesmo instante e deu com os três de caras assustadas. Mas em vez de desabafar, ela encarou Rony e berrou no tom mais áspero que conseguiu:

– E você? Nem para me ajudar. Você também é monitor, se é que você se lembra!

– Ei! – os olhos azuis do ruivinho se arregalaram enquanto acompanhavam a menina entrar no coche. – O que foi que eu fiz para ela? – ele perguntou para Harry e Neville, que deram de ombros e seguiram atrás da monitora.

Hermione não abriu a boca durante o curto trajeto, lançando aos amigos eventuais olhares de fúria, como se eles tivessem culpa da petulância da sonserina. Ao chegarem ao castelo, os alunos se dirigiram às mesas de suas respectivas casas. Antes de se sentar, Hermione correu os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina, e quando viu seu desafeto, teve ganas de avançar até a mesa adversária. Foi Harry que a impediu, passando mais uma vez por cima de sua mágoa.

– Senta. Você não vai querer ser advertida por arrumar encrenca logo agora que virou monitora, vai?

– Eu? Arrumando encrenca? Eu... – e então ela parou para pensar melhor. – É, você está certo, Harry, eu estou um pouquinho nervosa hoje.

Rony mexeu a boca sem emitir qualquer som e Harry leu em seus lábios a expressão "Um pouquinho?". Hermione sentou-se em frente ao ruivinho, mas em vez de olhar para o amigo, ficou contemplando o prato dourado e resmungando algo absolutamente incompreensível.  
Todos os alunos já tinham se acomodado e a seleção iria começar em instantes. Minerva McGonagall, diretora da Grifinória, entrou seguida por uma longa fila de crianças assustadas, que davam gritinhos de assombramento e excitação ao verem os fantasmas flutuarem sobre suas cabeças de um lado para o outro no Salão Principal. Logo em frente à mesa dos professores estava um banquinho de três pernas com um chapéu sujo e maltrapilho largado sobre ele.

Os alunos estacaram ao sinal da bruxa que os guiava. Como se gestos e atitudes estivessem sendo cronometrados, no mesmo instante uma voz ecoou pelo salão. O chapéu seletor começara sua melodia. Mas nem todos tinham a atenção presa à canção: na extrema esquerda do Salão Principal, uma agitação na mesa de cores verde e prata ganhava cada vez mais olhares curiosos.  
Lyra podia jurar que ouvira a voz de sua mãe. O mesmo som agudo e estridente de quando ela ralhava com a menina ou o irmão. Devia estar imaginando coisas. Sua mãe estava longe dali, em algum lugar da Inglaterra com seu pai e seu irmão. As inglesas é que deviam soar todas da mesma maneira. Ela se concentrou na música entoada pelo chapéu. Então ouviu um cochicho atrás de si e a voz rápida de dois garotos inquietos. Mas Lyra não entendeu o que disseram; só entendia bem inglês quando prestava atenção ao que ouvia.

Uma menina a seu lado espiava de canto de olho para a mesa enfeitada com as cores verde e prata. Lyra não se agüentou de curiosidade e virou-se para olhar também. Viu um garoto loiro, alto e forte, que parecia extremamente aborrecido, de pé junto à tal mesa. O primeiro pensamentode Lyra foi que teriam servido o jantar, pois ele tinha cara de quem comeu e não gostou, mas então ela reparou que na mesa logo ao seu lado os pratos ainda estavam vazios.

A bruxinha olhou de relance para a mesa do garoto emburrado outra vez e percebeu que ele estava resmungando alguma coisa na direção de uma menina sentada num raio à esquerda dela. Lyra não podia vislumbrar o rosto da estudante, mas seu coração começou a bater acelerado naquele instante, como se ela soubesse quem era aquela desconhecida.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estudou bem a distribuição das pessoas ao redor da mesa, escolhendo o melhor lugar para sentar-se. Mesmo que a Sonserina fosse a casa mais seletiva de Hogwarts, não era qualquer família bruxa que estava à altura dos Malfoy. Havia fracassados em muitas casas e Draco sabia muito bem como reconhecer um deles. Terêncio Higgs, por exemplo, se enquadrava perfeitamente nessa definição. Filho de uma bruxa com um trouxa, o ex-apanhador do time de quadribol da Sonserina fora criado pelos avós (estes sim puro sangue) após ser abandonado pelos pais. 

Como de praxe, Malfoy passou em frente ao rapaz seguido por seus colegas de quarto (ou seria melhor dizer capangas?) Crabbe e Goyle. O garoto de ares nórdicos exibia um sorriso desdenhoso e, ao perceber que Higgs o observava, levou uma das mãos ao distintivo de monitor, como se precisá-se arrumá-lo sobre as vestes negras. Os olhos se encontraram por um breve instante, quando Malfoy se deleitou em perceber a raiva-inveja que o rapaz do 7º ano não conseguia esconder.

– Todos sabem que usar uma boa vassoura é um mínimo que um bom apanhador pode fazer. Lógico que isso não compensa a falta de talento... – ele comentou em tom bastante audível.

– Ei, Draco!

Uma garota alta, de cabelos castanhos curtos e lisos, com um nariz demasiado comprido para seu rosto magro, chamou o garoto do outro lado da mesa, evitando que Malfoy ouvisse Higgs murmurar algumas dezenas de pragas entre dentes.

Malfoy se sentou em frente a Srta. Parkinson, que estava acompanhada por outras duas garotas, uma delas tão grande enquanto os brutamontes que o acompanhavam. O garoto passou os olhos pelos outros estudantes, cumprimentando alguns colegas de time. Sabia que sua vaga como apanhador continuaria garantida caso um deles fosse promovido a capitão, agora que Marcus Flint não estava mais em Hogwarts.

– Draco, você conhece aquela garota? – Pansy apontou para uma menina baixinha sentada quatro ou cinco lugares à sua direita, que tinha os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa e o queixo entre as mãos.

Draco apertou os olhos naquela direção. Tinha certeza de que nunca vira aquela menina. Com certeza era mais um dos enganos do Chapéu Seletor, como Higgs: de longe via-se que ela não tinha o porte de uma sonserina.

– Não. Deveria? – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos louros que lhe caíam sobre a testa num gesto charmoso de impaciência.

– _Ninguém_ a conhece! – a garota à sua frente terminou de falar com uma expressão séria no rosto. – E ela não está usando os trajes da Sonserina, você reparou?

Draco deu uma segunda olhada para a menina, que agora tinha a cabeça deitada sobre a mesa, aparentando estar extremamente aborrecida. Nenhuma cor contrastava com as vestes negras. Ele poderia dizer que ela estava vestida como uma caloura. E os calouros tinham que ser sorteados, antes de qualquer outra coisa.

– Ei, você!

A menina não se mexeu. Continuava com os olhos semicerrados, afogada num profundo torpor.

– Eu estou falando com você, garota!

Ele se levantou e, apoiando as mãos na mesa, inclinou o corpo em direção à ela. A garota levantou o rosto e revirou os olhos ao ver quem a chamava. Então virou-se para o outro lado, apoiando a cabeça no braço e bocejando. A indiferença da garota irritou Draco Malfoy, que aumentou a altura da voz, adicionando um tom mais ríspido e autoritário:

– Se você não levantar dessa mesa agora, eu serei obrigado a chamar o diretor da casa para expulsá-la! Está mais do que claro que você não é aluna da Sonserina!

As palavras do rapazinho tiveram o efeito desejado na garota. Ela virou a cabeça na direção dele bruscamente e soltou, irônica:

– Ah, não sou aluna da Sonserina? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas com ar de pouco caso. – Não sabia que os monitores daqui eram tão tapados...

Talvez porque ela tenha elevado um pouco o tom de voz, ou porque o Salão fizera o mais absoluto silêncio, apenas esperando o Chapéu Seletor iniciar sua canção, o fato é que a última frase da menina ecoou por todo o salão. O urro de fúria de Malfoy, no entanto, passou desapercebido sob a melodia rouca do Chapéu.

– Quem você pensa que está chamando de tapado, sua... Eu sou um Malfoy!

Ela o encarava firmemente, um sorriso de prazer estampado nos lábios. Soprou a franja grossa que lhe caía sobre os olhos, sem produzir qualquer efeito além de irritar ainda mais o monitor da casa da serpente. Draco levou a mão ao bolso disposto a sacar a varinha, quando a voz preocupada de Pansy Parkinson impediu-o de cometer uma imprudência ante os olhos de todo o corpo docente de Hogwarts.

– Olha aqui, queridinha, suas vestes estão sem emblema, o que significa que você ainda não foi sorteada! E quem ainda não foi sorteado não pode ir sentando na mesa que quiser.

– Jura, queridinha? – a outra devolveu o cinismo. – Pois infelizmente para você eu vou continuar aqui... Que espécie de monitores são vocês que não sabem receber alunos de intercâmbio?

– Intercâmbio? Nós não fomos avisados sobre nenhum estudante de inter...

O Chapéu Seletor tinha acabado sua música e, agora, até mesmo a mesa dos professores tinha os olhares voltados para onde estavam os sonserinos. Uma bruxa de cabelos prateados elegantemente presos num coque no alto da cabeça, ao lado da Profa. Sprout, colocou-se de pé. Mas antes que ela pudesse reagir, Dumbledore levantou-se e, adiando um pouco o início da seleção, começou a discursar, interrompendo as palavras nervosas de Draco:

– Boa noite! Peço perdão a todos por atrasar ainda mais o jantar. Devo dizer que também estou morrendo de fome e, pelo que vi hoje cedo na cozinha do castelo, creio que vamos ter um jantar realmente excelente...

Na mesa da Grifinória, Hermione resmungou algo que Harry e Rony imaginaram ser "Trabalho escravo, humpf!".

– Se eu fosse um de vocês não deixaria de provar o galeto ao molho de laranja... Ah, mas, bem...

Quanto à discussão interessantíssima que está acontecendo na mesa da Sonserina, creio que devo desculpas ao nosso Chapéu. Por um pequeno lapso deixei de informar aos nossos monitores que estamos recebendo uma aluna de Durmstrang, que irá tomar aulas com a turma do sétimo ano. Acredito que se eu não tivesse cometido esta falha, os alunos teriam prestado mais atenção ao trabalho de composição muito bem elaborado de nosso selecionador. Com tudo esclarecido, acho que podemos voltar à Seleção.

Mas uma vozinha esganiçada adiou a cerimônia mais um pouco. Hermione estava de pé, a mão erguida no ar, pedindo a palavra.

– Sim, srta. Granger.

– Eu só gostaria de saber se _ela_ – Mione não disfarçou o rancor – não vai ser sorteada como os outros alunos

Pela primeira vez, Draco Malfoy apreciou um comentário de um _sangue ruim_. Aquela fulaninha sentada à mesa da Sonserina tinha tirado-o do sério.

– Ah, sim! – Dumbledore não parecia surpreso. – Ela já foi sorteada... Sonserina, não é mesmo, Srta. Silver? – Dumbledore pousou os olhos claros na nova aluna, que confirmou com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça. – Mas agora é que estou notando... Suas vestes estão descaracterizadas. A senhorita se importaria em colocar o chapéu mais uma vez?

A garota deu um suspiro de tédio e se levantou.

– Espere ser chamada, Srta. Silver – a voz da diretora da Grifinória, Minerva McGonagall, soou levemente irritada. A menina sentou-se outra vez, de costas para a mesa, e ouviu a cerimônia começar. Seu nome provavelmente seria um dos últimos.

– Boot, Emily.

– Corvinal!

Enquanto isso, na mesa da Sonserina:

– Durmstrang? – Draco mudara seu tom de voz repentinamente, soando bem mais gentil agora. – Imagino que seja de uma família tradicional da Bulgária...

– Está falando comigo? – ela o encarou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

– Mas é claro! Se eu soubesse antes que você era de Durmstrang...

Ele parecia ignorar os olhares fulminantes que a garota destinava a ele enquanto amarrava a cara cada vez mais.

– Era só ter perguntado – ela deu um sorriso cínico, que sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu.

– Sabe, meu pai pensou seriamente em me mandar pra Durmstrang...

– Seu pai? Peraí, você... Você é filho de Lúcio Malfoy? – ela arregalou os olhos, como se assim pudesse reparar em cada detalhe do rosto pálido do garoto de 15 anos.

– Vejo que já ouviu falar do meu pai. Ele é mesmo muito bem relacionado internacionalmente – ele disse com orgulho, levantando a cabeça acima dos colegas sentados a seu lado. – Imagino que seu pai também seja de uma família bem conceituada na Bulgária... – ele repetiu.

– Rússia! – ela corrigiu, um sorriso de escárnio surgindo nos lábios. – Mas, me diga, sua mãe se chama Narcisa?

– Sim – ele confirmou sem entender onde a menina queria chegar.

Ela soltou um riso debochado:

– Então você é filho de Lúcio e Narcisa? Que piada! A mais nova geração de puro sangues britânicos, haha!

– Ei! – o rapazinho se ofendeu.

– Rasputin, Lyra! – o Chapéu gritou e a garota se virou bruscamente para acompanhar a seleção.

– Corvinal!

– Corvinal? – ela fez uma careta de surpresa e aborrecimento, então se voltou para Malfoy. – Poupe seu tempo, queridinho! Sua mãe não gostaria de vê-lo conversando com a filha de Helen Silver!

No mesmo instante, o Chapéu Seletor chamou:

– Silver, Catharina.

Ela caminhou pelo salão de cabeça erguida. O Chapéu sequer lhe tocou os cabelos e berrou: "Sonserina!" Os detalhes em verde e prata, assim como o emblema contendo a serpente, apareceram magicamente em suas vestes.

* * *

Aquela era uma manhã de segunda-feira típica de volta às aulas. Alunos novos e antigos procuravam os monitores pelo Salão Principal em busca do horário das aulas. Hermione dava broncas em Rony por ele ter esquecido seu lote de horários no dormitório enquanto Harry olhava de relance para a entrada do salão procurando por algum dos jogadores do time de quadribol. Estava louco para recomeçar a treinar. Em vez de um dos companheiros de equipe, seus olhos encontraram Cho Chang, a apanhadora da Corvinal, acompanhada de três ou quatro amigas, como de costume. 

O garoto sentiu uma pontada na boca do estômago e suas faces coraram levemente quando ela retribuiu o olhar e sorriu. A voz do melhor amigo o trouxe de volta ao burburinho do Salão.

– Caramba! Não sei o que é pior: os deveres de monitor ou ser inspecionado pela Mione o tempo todo – Rony resmungou ao lado de Harry, aproveitando que a menina tinha ido entregar os horários para alguns primeiranistas que acabavam de se sentar à mesa. – Ei, Harry, você sabe quando vão ser os testes para a vaga de goleiro?

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Como assim?

– Ué, o Wood já saiu de Hogwarts, não é? Vão precisar de alguém no lugar dele... – ele disse como quem não quer nada.

– Eu ainda não tinha parado para pensar nisso... É verdade. Quem será que vai ser o capitão esse ano?

– Capitã! – corrigiu Fred, que acabava de chegar para o café. – McGonagall deu o bracelete para Angelina.

– O que significa treinos em horários decentes – completou Jorge, lembrando-se das inúmeras vezes em que acordara praticamente durante a madrugada para treinar sob o comando de Olívio Wood.

– Por falar em horários... – Fred e Jorge olharam para o irmão caçula.

– Er... Peçam para Mione... Esqueci meu lote no dormitório.

Os gêmeos deram uma risadinha de escárnio.

– Quando é que alguém vai se tocar que deram o distintivo para a pessoa errada? – Jorge arreliou, deixando Rony sem resposta e de cara amarrada. – Ei, Granger!

Hermione encarou os ruivos de cara fechada. Tinha tido uma discussão com Fred na noite anterior por conta das Gemialidades Weasley, mas isso não impediu-a de entregar os horários dos dois, pedindo a eles que avisassem os colegas de sala, uma vez que o irmão deles tinha sido descuidado o suficiente para esquecer de trazer sua quota para o refeitório.

– Mione! Eu já sei que esqueci! Você não precisa ficar me lembrando disso a todo instante.

– Você tem que aprender a ser responsável, Rony. Esse distintivo não é enfeite, sabia?

– Lógico que eu sei. Mas eu esqueci, entende? ESQUECI! Passado! Eu não tenho um vira-tempo para poder voltar atrás!

– Um vira-tempo não deve ser utilizado para banalidades que poderiam...

– O amor é lindo, não? – Fred debochou da briga dos dois monitores num tom bastante audível.

Rony e Hermione lançaram seus olhares mais furiosos para ele e saíram da mesa, cada um tomando uma direção. Harry balançou a cabeça e acompanhou os amigos deixarem o salão com o olhar, até que a reação de Jorge em relação a seu horário chamou sua atenção de volta à mesa.

– Poções? Logo no primeiro período? Isso é que é incentivo...

– Quê? Deixa eu ver isso aqui! – Fred tomou o pergaminho das mãos do irmão. – Não acredito...

– Ué, mas vocês não eliminaram poções depois dos N.O.M.s? – Harry estranhou. Aquela seria a primeira matéria de que ele iria abrir mão quando entrasse no sexto ano.

– Está brincando, Harry? Poções é imprescindível. De onde você acha que tiramos a receita do caramelo incha-língua?

Harry tentou imaginar como uma das aulas de Snape poderia ajudar nas invenções mirabolantes dos gêmeos Weasley. Não conseguiu. Em todo caso, era melhor que Snape nunca viesse a saber que colaborara com os projetos de algum aluno da Grifinória, ou daria um jeito de tornar as aulas ainda mais maçantes do que já eram.

– Bem, eu vou subir. A minha primeira aula também não é muito agradável... História da Magia. – Harry olhou para o quadro de horários desanimado.

– Não é boa? É a melhor! Dá para continuar o sono que eu abandonei lá na Torre da Grifinória... – Fred zombou, mas realmente achava melhor ter duas aulas seguidas com o professor mais monótono da escola do que encarar 15 minutos dentro das masmorras com Snape.

Fred e Jorge aguardaram Lino chegar para enfim começarem a tomar o café lentamente. Entre um e outro bocejo, os três engoliram o café com bolinhos fazendo força para não pensar na aula que teriam a seguir – poderia causar uma indigestão. Se bem que Jorge e Fred acharam isso muito interessante de início: seria uma ótima desculpa para matar a aula. Alícia Spinnet chegou acompanhada de Kate Bell algum tempo depois, e Lino deixou-se ficar na mesa conversando com as duas enquanto os gêmeos acharam por bem subir e começar a tratar de negócios.

Não é preciso enfatizar que negócios para os Weasley tinham o exato sentido que a palavra significava. Eles queriam começar a distribuir catálogos de preços e produtos ainda naquela manhã, e pelos cálculos de Fred, seria possível deixar uns duzentos panfletos na biblioteca e outros 300 nos banheiros masculinos – todos eles devidamente enfeitiçados para que nenhuma pessoa acima de 18 anos (ou monitores extremamente 'caxias') conseguisse vislumbrar o conteúdo dos pergaminhos – antes que a primeira aula começasse.

Quando faltavam apenas cinco minutos para o início da aula, os gêmeos dirigiram-se para as masmorras. Como tinham acabado de deixar os últimos panfletos no banheiro masculino do primeiro andar, foram apenas três lances de escada até a sala de Poções.

Fred e Jorge sentaram-se nos lugares de costume, bem no fundo da sala. Angelina costumava utilizar a carteira e o fogareiro logo ao lado de Fred, mas ela estava atrasada naquele dia.

– Eu a vi conversando com McGonagall no final do café-da-manhã. Devem estar decidindo alguma coisa sobre o time... – Lino Jordan comentou.

Enquanto os três amigos discutiam as prováveis mudanças que o time teria esse ano – na verdade conversavam em código sobre a tabela de preços das Gemialidades – uma garota baixinha passou por eles e começou a montar seu caldeirão bem ao lado de Fred. Instantaneamente o rapaz parou o que estava fazendo e avisou:

– Ei, você não pode sentar aí! Está ocupado!

– Não estou vendo ninguém – ela respondeu, encarando-o por um breve instante e voltando a tirar o material da mochila.

– Acho que você não entendeu... – Jorge tentou manter um mínimo de educação. – A Angelina senta nesse mesmo lugar há sete anos!

– E? – ela cruzou os braços e ficou olhando de cara amarrada para os três. Já tinha arrumado todas as suas coisas.

– EI! Angelina! – Lino acenou para a garota que acabara de entrar na masmorra, um tanto esbaforida.

Angelina acenou de volta e se dirigiu para onde os amigos estavam com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

– Vocês nem imaginam o que McGonagall me autorizou... Ei, esse lugar é meu! – ela parou diante do fogareiro que tinha acabado de ser aceso.

– Qual é seu nome? – a garota perguntou sonsamente.

– Angelina Johnson – a nova capitã do time da Grifinória lançou um olhar inquisidor para os amigos, enquanto a outra menina se abaixava e examinava a carteira de todos os ângulos possíveis.

– Não estou vendo seu nome escrito em lugar nenhum!

Angelina escancarou a boca, incrédula.

– Mas é lógico que não tem. Nenhuma carteira tem o nome de quem a ocupa.

– Não posso fazer nada. Chegue mais cedo da próxima vez – a menina deu de ombros e sentou-se no banquinho ao lado do caldeirão.

– Ei, você não pode fazer isso! – Fred, que até então estava se segurando, entrou na briga.

Estavam tão concentrados na garota que nenhum dos quatro grifinórios percebeu que, na carteira ao lado da de Angelina, um rapaz da Sonserina afastava a maleta de ingredientes e o caldeirão de Lino Jordan com um Feitiço Expulsório, colocando suas próprias coisas no lugar.

– O que é que está acontecendo aqui?

Ao ouvir a voz de Snape, os quatro grifinórios congelaram; a sonserina limitou-se a revirar os olhos e cruzar os braços outra vez, na expressão de tédio que habitualmente tomava conta de seu rosto. Talvez tenha sido isso o que mais irritou Fred, que resolveu responder à pergunta do professor de poções sem se preocupar em levar um castigo.

– Essa aluna nova aqui roubou o lugar da Angelina e não quer sair de jeito nenhum. – E voltando-se para ela: – Será que ninguém te ensinou o conceito de propriedade privada, não?

– Eu tenho nome, sabia? Sou Catharina Silver, não a aluna nova – ela retorquiu de imediato.

– Silêncio. Vocês não vão transformar minha aula numa balbúrdia! Se a Srta. Johnson perdeu o lugar é porque chegou tarde para a aula. Ela pode resolver isso com um pouco mais de dedicação e pontualidade.

A capitã do time da Grifinória engoliu a raiva, tentando disfarçar a vontade que tinha de esganar o professor e a garota petulante que roubara seu lugar.

– Estou vendo um lugar ali na frente... – e Snape apontou para uma carteira vazia bem em frente à sua mesa. – E quanto ao resto, acho bom que voltem a seus lugares. Vocês já me fizeram perder um tempo precioso.

A menina caminhou para a primeira fileira enquanto os garotos se dirigiam a seus lugares, mas antes mesmo de dar um passo, Lino soltou uma exclamação de indignação.

– Ei! Dá o fora, Higgs!

– Professor Snape – o rapaz de cabelos cor de palha que tinha se apossado da carteira de Lino chamou num tom de voz cheio de cinismo. – Acho que o Jordan não se cansou de arrumar confusão...

– Eu mandei todos irem para seus lugares, Sr. Jordan!

– Foi o que eu fiz! – Lino retrucou impaciente, quase fulminando o aluno da Sonserina com o olhar.

– Pois me parece que esse é o lugar do Sr. Higgs. E eu vou descontar 10 pontos da Grifinória pelo tom como o senhor se dirigiu a mim.

Bufando de raiva, Lino Jordan ocupou uma carteira ao lado de Angelina, bem na frente da classe. Snape descontou outros dez pontos pela demora do rapaz em juntar seu material que estava espalhado por todos os cantos do fundo da sala para enfim fazer sua mudança.

Decididos a não deixar aquele desaforo passar em branco, Fred e Jorge começaram a observar o casal de sonserinos encrenqueiros disfarçadamente.

– Ela explode essa droga de caldeirão hoje ou eu não me chamo Fred – o rapaz murmurou raivoso para o irmão que devolveu um sorriso sarcástico.

– Deixa que eu cuido do Higgs! – Jorge fitou o rapaz de cabelos cor-de-palha com prazer.

Os dois irmãos cuidaram para que não parecessem demasiado interessados na aula, nem totalmente dispersos. Conheciam bem o professor, e achavam que aquele era um ponto a mais para eles naquela guerrinha de nervos, ainda que Snape tivesse a ligeira mania de favorecer a casa cuja direção estava em suas mãos.

Mas conforme se punha a observar a menina ao seu lado, Fred ia tendo a certeza de que não precisaria fazer muito para que ela explodisse o caldeirão. Ela era descuidada demais: jogava os ingredientes de qualquer jeito, adicionando-os fora de ordem e mexendo a mistura rápido demais. Se Snape visse um grifinório fazendo aquilo, com certeza já teria feito a tentativa de poção evaporar-se.

Jorge por sua vez, tinha aproveitado um segundo de bobeira em que Higgs contemplava a nova colega para jogar um aviãozinho de plasma de mascar. Misturado a qualquer tipo de base, ele adquiria consistência de cimento. Para acelerar o resultado, o ruivo ainda contou com a sorte: o sonserino começou a mexer a poção com a varinha no segundo seguinte.

Terêncio Higgs deu uma rápida olhada para seu caldeirão ao sentir a poção engrossar, mas como era a primeira vez que preparava uma emulsão descongestionante, achou que estivesse fazendo tudo certo. Na verdade, ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do caldeirão à sua esquerda, que começava a soltar bolhas de aparência estranha.

– Eu não queria me meter... – ele tentou ajudar a vizinha.

– Então não se meta – a menina respondeu sem olhar para ele, jogando um punhado de salamandra picada que segurava com nojo dentro do caldeirão.

– Você não parece estar muito preocupada com as medidas... – ele se fez de rogado, os olhos distraídos pelo líquido borbulhante de cor alaranjada quando devia estar verde-bebê.

– Eu faço tudo a olho – ela voltou o rosto para o rapaz e ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Parece que a sua poção também não vai muito bem... – ela espichou o pescoço para ver a ponta da varinha de Higgs incrustada na massa quase sólida.

Higgs puxou a varinha com força, tentando tirá-la de lá. Foi bem-sucedido... ao menos com metade do instrumento. Um toco de madeira faiscava em sua mão direita e ele nem precisou ver os risinhos abafados dos grifinórios da última fila para ter certeza de que tinha caído numa das armações de Fred e Jorge. Os rapazes se encararam com fúria.

– Vocês dois!

– Que foi, Higgs? Perdeu a mão? Deve ser a nova localização do caldeirão... – Jorge debochou e então deu um pulo para trás ao ver uma enorme bolha alaranjada flutuar quase um metro no ar e explodir.

O rapaz deu um sorriso para o irmão, que parecia tão impressionado quanto ele. Jorge achou que Fred realmente tinha se superado. Eles já haviam explodido muitos caldeirões alheios, mas aquele era o primeiro que explodiam com tanta categoria. A poção provavelmente atingiria a sala inteira!

Terêncio puxou Catharina Silver pelo braço um segundo antes do recipiente de ferro se partir em centenas de pedaços. Jorge e Fred já tinham saltado sobre meia dúzia de alunos e se refugiavam atrás do caldeirão de Angelina. Mas, para a surpresa dos quatro, o líquido alaranjado parou em pleno ar, como se estivesse congelado. E essa idéia se confirmou quando a massa sólida caiu no chão, espatifando-se em pequenos grânulos inofensivos. Não tão inofensiva era a cara do professor, que abaixou a varinha e encarou a aluna nova com fúria.

– Eu devia imaginar que, com esse sobrenome, eu não poderia esperar muito... – ele disse com amargura.

A menina perdeu o olhar arrogante pela primeira vez desde que chegara Hogwarts. Baixou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios, sua mão apertando a do garoto que acabara de salvá-la de uma dolorosa queimadura, para não imaginar coisa pior. Ele apertou a mão dela de leve, tentando acalmá-la.

– Você fica na sala para limpar a sujeira, Srta. Silver. O resto da turma deixe uma amostra da poção num frasco com o nome para que eu possa avaliar. Estão dispensados.

Fora da sala, Lino dava os parabéns aos gêmeos:

– Vocês começaram o ano muito bem! Além de darem uma lição naquelazinha, ainda conseguiram fazer com que Snape liberasse a gente mais cedo!

– Não... – Fred tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Angelina o interrompeu:

– Como era mesmo o nome dela? Catharina?

– Devia ser Chatarina, isso sim – Lino arremedou. – Menininha irritante! Mas vocês foram brilhantes!  
– Não fomos nós, caramba! – Fred explodiu.

– Não? – Jorge arregalou os olhos para o irmão.

– Não! Eu não coloquei nada na poção dela! Se vocês vissem como ela fazia com os ingredientes... A garota conseguiu se detonar sozinha!

Os outros três se entreolharam surpresos. Desde quando Fred começara a ter ataques de modéstia?

* * *

Ela se concentrou mais uma vez. Se a menina ao seu lado conseguia, ela também tinha que conseguir: 

– _Wingardium Leviosa_!

Nada. A pena continuava no mesmo lugar. Ela não era única que não estava conseguindo realizar o feitiço, mas, com certeza, a única que não exibira uma única fagulha de mágica naquela classe.

– Eu disse. Eu disse. Eu não sou uma bruxa... – ela resmungou baixinho enquanto balançava a varinha bruscamente na direção da pena.

– Muito bem, Srta. Boot. O movimento é esse mesmo.

A menina ao lado de Lyra levitava sua pena sem a menor dificuldade. A russinha suspirou aborrecida e encostou a varinha, decidida a sair dali diretamente para a sala do diretor pedir que a mandassem de volta para casa. Do seu outro lado, um garoto continuava insistindo:

– _Wingardium leviosa_!

Mas ele fez tantos floreios com a varinha que quando terminou de mexer o pulso, ela não estava apontada para a pena, e sim para os cabelos de Lyra, que subiram imediatamente, provocando riso em todos na classe. A menina que estava se saindo bem deixou a pena cair, gargalhando com vontade e até o professor esboçou um sorriso.

Aquilo já era demais! Ela não sabia como tinha concordado com aquilo, mas aquela seria sua primeira e última aula de bruxaria. Voltaria para casa no primeiro trem, ainda naquele dia se conseguisse. O Professor Flitwick se adiantou no seu passo miúdo e, com um meneio da varinha, fez os cabelos de Lyra se assentarem novamente. O menino ao lado estava cor-de-rosa de tanta vergonha.

– De-desculpa! Acho que eu nunca vou conseguir fazer isso direito... – ele disse baixinho, tão logo o professor se afastou para corrigir uma aluna que usava vestes da Lufa-lufa.

O garoto pálido, de olhos extremamente azuis e cabelos louros deu um sorriso sem graça para a menina, que o fitava pasma.

– Como?

– Ah, bem... Eu não sabia que era bruxo até um mês atrás. Ninguém na minha família é. Acho que devo ter recebido a carta por engano... – ele coçou a cabeça olhando para a própria varinha e franzindo a testa.

– Eu-eu também... De certa forma... – Lyra ficou em dúvida se deveria mencionar o fato de sua mãe ser bruxa, mas não poder usar magia. Achou melhor não comentar nada a respeito.

– Sério? – ele deu um sorriso feliz de quem se conforta com as palavras ouvidas. – Um menino do meu quarto chamou meus pais de trouxas, você acredita nisso? Se ele não fosse uns dez centímetros mais alto que eu... – ele olhou de soslaio para o canto da classe, onde três garotos, um deles bastante alto e forte em comparação com os demais, que riam vendo uma menina multiplicar a pena em vez de fazê-la flutuar.

– Ele não disse nada de mais – a menina ao lado de Lyra se intrometeu, fazendo sua pena voar entre os dois. – É o que seus pais são!

– Meus pais não são trouxas! – o garoto se revoltou.

– São sim – a menina retrucou e deixou a pena cair outra vez.

– Calma... – Lyra ficou olhando para a cara do garoto, esperando que ele dissesse o nome.

– Ben... Benjamin Scoresby – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos raivosos da menina gorduchinha e sardenta ao lado de Lyra.

– Então, Benjamin, minha avó me explicou. Trouxa é o nome que os bruxos dão a todo mundo que não tem sangue mágico. Não é ofensa! É só um nome... – então a sardentinha começou a segurar a risada. – Que foi? Eu disse alguém coisa errada? – Lyra se enfezou.

– Não, desculpe... – a menina pôs a mão na boca, tentando se controlar. – De-de onde você é?

– Ah, já entendi – a russinha soltou uma interjeição rancorosa. – Você está rindo do meu sotaque, não é?

– Desculpe. – a menina engoliu o ultimo acesso de risos e ficou séria. – Eu não queria ofender. É que é... hum... engraçado... – ela sorriu, tentando conquistar a simpatia da outra.

– Eu não acho! – o menino deu o contra com ar enfezado, mas Lyra não soube dizer se isso era porque ele realmente discordava da menina ou se fazia de pura birra.

– Ei, calma aí! Vocês não precisam ficar bravos. Eu também tenho o maior sotaque! Sou da Irlanda! Tem gente da Europa inteira estudando aqui.

– Da Europa inteira? – Lyra arregalou os olhos quase negros.

– E da Ásia, das Américas, de sei-lá-onde... Meu irmão me contou que a apanhadora do nosso time de quadribol é taiwanesa!

Lyra levou a mão à boca, surpresa.

– Tem mais gente como eu? – o menino perguntou desconfiado.

– Nascido trouxa, você quer dizer? – os olhos castanho-claros da sardentinha brilharam. – Claro!

– Ei – o menino entendera a resposta como um convite à conversa. – Como é que você faz a pena flutuar?

– Ah, é fácil! Meu irmão me ensinou isso há um tempão... Ele já está no quinto ano, sabe? E você pegou o jeito... Fez os cabelos dela flutuarem, não foi? – o garoto ruboresceu outra vez, lembrando do vexame. – Só aponte para a pena desta vez!

Lyra se encolheu atrás da carteira, sem tocar na varinha, enquanto Ben voltava a praticar. A sardentinha franziu a testa para ela:

– Você não vai treinar?

Lyra só balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a olhar para um borrão de tinha na parede com grande interesse. A garota devia achá-la uma idiota. Afinal, se era tão fácil... Mas a verdade é que Lyra não conseguira fazer com que sua pena mexesse sequer um milímetro.

– Ei, consegui! – a garoto viu a pena que tinha flutuando quatro ou cinco centímetros cair outra vez, passando da euforia à frustração em instantes.

A menina voltou a encarar Lyra:

– Vamos! É fácil!

– Para você pode ser... – Lyra resmungou sem se mexer, num inglês tão cheio de sotaque que a outra não entendeu nada.

– Que foi que você disse?

Irritada com a insistência da garota, Lyra se levantou e apontou a varinha para a pena:

– _Wingardium Leviosa_!

Outra vez nada aconteceu. A outra garota observou intrigada.

– Faz assim – e ela mostrou o jeito como Lyra devia mexer o pulso.Mais uma tentativa frustrada. E depois de insistir mais umas cinco vezes, Lyra sentou-se novamente, cruzando os braços, o olhar irritado pousado na pena.

– Não é possível! – a colega franziu a testa, apontou a varinha para a pena de Lyra e fazendo-a flutuar quase 50 centímetros. – Será que a sua varinha... – Antes que a menina terminasse a frase a pena começou a pegar fogo. Lyra não despregava os olhos do objeto em queda livre, e quanto mais ela se concentrava, maiores eram as chamas.

– _Acqua_! – um jato d'água saiu da varinha do professor de feitiços, que sorria para a garota. Lyra parecia um pimentão de tão vermelha que estava, mas, pelo visto, aquele fora apenas mais um dos incidentes comuns de primeiro dia de aula.

* * *

– Ah, não, mãe... está muito cedo – Rony virou a cabeça para o outro lado. 

Harry soltou uma risadinha e, logo em seguida, um bocejo, mas Hermione estava realmente irritada.

– Ronald Weasley! ACORDE! – ela berrou no ouvido do garoto de cabelos vermelhos.

Rony levantou-se de imediato, assustado. O garoto tinha a respiração ofegante e levou alguns segundos para recuperar-se do susto. Hermione exibia um sorriso bastante satisfeito e disse num tom irônico:

– Você pode até não dar o devido valor à aula de História da Magia, mas um monitor não pode chegar atrasado a aula nenhuma. Mesmo que passe a aula inteira dormindo depois.

O ruivinho respirou fundo, contando até dez bem baixinho para não perder a paciência com a amiga. Ela sempre fora um pouquinho preocupada demais com o que ele e Harry faziam ou deixavam de fazer. Mas desde que o ano letivo começara, parecia que ela tinha resolvido destinar a parcela de controle de Harry em cima de Rony.

O garoto de óculos preferiu não se meter, mas também estava estranhando o comportamento de Mione. Primeiro, porque ele também dormira durante toda a aula de História da Magia (apesar de ter acordado alguns minutos antes do final) e, mesmo assim, Mione não ralhara com ele como de costume. Segundo, porque Mione sempre soube como Rony era relaxado com seus deveres escolares e, ainda assim, resolvera indicá-lo para o cargo de monitor. Será que ela estava tentando forçar Rony a ter um pouco mais de juízo?

Ao menos as caras enfezadas dos amigos despertaram um pensamento alegre em Harry: tinha perdido completamente a vontade de ser monitor. Eram obrigações demais para poder exibir um distintivo nas vestes. Além disso, os treinos de quadribol logo começariam e o tempo de Harry se tornaria escasso para tudo o que teria que estudar num ano de N.O.Ms.

Chegaram rápido à sala onde teriam aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

– Que maravilha! Sua disfunção de sono nos fez sermos os últimos a chegar! Não quero nem ouvir o que a Professora Figg vai dizer. Atrasados na primeira aula... – Hermione levantou a cabeça procurando um lugar vago e foi sentar-se ao lado de Neville.

Rony estava novamente contando até dez. Nesse ritmo não demoraria muito tempo para tentar usar a varinha contra Hermione. E se evitava fazê-lo era mais por preocupação consigo mesmo do que com a menina.

– Não sei por que Hermione está tão preocupada. A professora ainda nem chegou... – o ruivo sentou-se na única carteira dupla vaga da sala.

Harry ocupou o lugar a seu lado. Os olhos verdes percorreram a sala que já havia sido ocupada por outros quatro professores diferentes. A sala de Arabella Figg era sem dúvida a mais vazia de todas. Nem um único instrumento de combate às artes das trevas, como era comum a sala de Olho-Tonto Moody; nem mesmo uma criaturinha diabólica, parecida com as que Lupin trazia para as aulas. Harry também não imaginou que Arabella Figg, sempre tão descuidada com a aparência, pudesse querer manter fotos suas pelas paredes, como era o caso do professor que tivera no segundo ano. No entanto...

O garoto passou os olhos rapidamente pela sala, disposto a encontrar um gato. Ao menos uma foto, ou uma pintura... Tinha que haver alguma coisa parecida com um gato ali dentro, ou então aquela não era a mesma mulher que ele imaginava ser. Se havia uma coisa que marcara a infância de Harry era o cheiro de gatos da casa da Sra. Figg. Apurando as narinas, ele sentiu um odor fraco, quase ao mesmo tempo em que se deparou com uma bola de pelos prateados surgindo de debaixo de uma estante. No instante seguinte, Arabella Figg entrou na sala.


	5. Capítulo 4: Vida Que Segue

****

Capítulo 4 – Vida que segue

__

iLes étoiles s'allument au ciel, et la

brise du soir doucement parmi les

fleus: rêvez, chantez et soupirez.../i.

George Sand

- Ei, Sirius, o marido da Helen não vem hoje? - Carol parou o que estava fazendo e fitou o astrônomo com os olhos azuis impacientes.

- Não foi você quem disse que não era uma boa idéia trazer um trouxa para dentro desta sala? - Fletcher perguntou num tom de voz irritado, escondendo o rosto atrás de uma página de jornal.

Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas na direção do amigo: por que raios ele mantinha o jornal de ponta-cabeça?

- Foi, mas eu mudei de idéia - a numeróloga respondeu sem olhar para Fletcher e voltou a fitar Sirius.

- Não sei, Carol. Eu convidei... Disse para ele voltar quando quisesse, mas o garoto não pode ficar sozinho todas as noites... - Sirius voltou a manusear o telescópio a sua frente.

- Afinal de contas, onde é que a Helen se meteu? Ela bem que podia tomar conta do próprio filho!

O tom de voz de Carol surpreendeu os dois bruxos que trabalhavam com ela. Eram cerca de dez horas da noite e, como em todos os outros encontros, ela, Fletcher e Sirius se concentravam em mapear os astros e comparar fatos novos e antigos. O manifesto de Morgana repousava sobre uma grande mesa redonda, cercado por mapas estelares e cálculos dos mais complicados.

- Acho que nenhum de nós tem nada a ver com forma como a família Rasputin vive - Mundungus amassava as laterais do jornal.

Mas Sirius pensava diferente:

- Sabe que você falou uma coisa certa, Stuart? - Sirius desviou a atenção do telescópio e girou o copo sobre o banquinho, ficando de frente para Carol.

- Novidade... - Carol olhou de soslaio para um dos livros no chão, passando a língua pelos lábios rapidamente.

Sirius não ouviu o muxoxo:

- Helen não está em Oxford, nem em Little Whinging, porque Remo me disse que ia hoje à casa da Arabella Figg e não tinha a menor idéia de onde começar a procurar os papéis que ela mesma pedira a ele. Se houvesse alguém na casa ele poderia pedir ajuda...

- Eu não precisei - Remo Lupin aparatou bem no meio da sala. - Estavam falando de mim?

- Não, da Helen - Carol respondeu.

- ... e do marido dela - Fletcher completou azedo.

- Dos Rasputin? - Remo olhou direto para Sirius.

- Ei, não olhe para mim! Não fui eu quem começou essa conversa... - Sirius girou novamente no banquinho e se pôs a analisar o céu pelas lentes do telescópio antes que aquela conversa tomasse rumos indesejados.

- Não era nada demais, Lupin. Eu só perguntei a Sirius sobre Dmítri...

- Nossa, que intimidade... - Fletcher não perdia uma oportunidade.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Carol dirigiu o olhar ao ex-noivo. Um olhar furioso e ressentido, que durou segundos suficientes para que Fletcher voltasse a se esconder atrás do primeiro pedaço de papel que viu na frente - desta vez um mapa dos anéis de Saturno.

- Como eu ia dizendo, perguntei por que o DMÍTRI - ela deu ênfase no nome do astrônomo - não apareceu mais aqui desde a vista da semana passada.

- Ora, alguém tem que tomar conta do garoto, não é? - Remo deu de ombros.

- Exatamente - Sirius e Carol disseram em uníssono. A ex-corvinal continuou:

- Onde está a Helen, então?

- Em Cambridge! - Remo respondeu naturalmente, caminhando até a mesa próxima a Fletcher e procurando por alguma coisa.

- CAMBRIDGE?! - os três olharam para Lupin atônitos.

- É. Cambridge - Remo repetiu sem entender o auê.

- E como você sabe disso? - Sirius perguntou como quem não quer nada, preocupando-se em remexer alguns papéis para aparentar desinteresse.

Remo parou de mexer nos mapas sobre a mesa e olhou para cada um dos presentes. Carol tinha os olhos azuis arregalados para ele, como se tivesse ouvido uma grande novidade. Fletcher não deixava de fitar Sirius, com as sobrancelhas denunciando o estranhamento; e o próprio Sirius... bem, Sirius tinha uma expressão quase convincente de que não dava a mínima para onde a ex-namorada se encontrava.

A sala estava extremamente desarrumada. Carol com certeza cansara-se de tentar manter tudo em ordem, principalmente porque, toda vez que um papel sumia, Sirius insistia em acusá-la injustamente. Fletcher, por sua vez, tratava de tornar as coisas mais complicadas do que já eram e Remo agradecia sempre o fato de ter que passar apenas uma hora por dia numa sala cheia de ânimos tão acirrados. Por isso estranhou aquela conversa toda...

- Quem me contou foi Yuri. Naquele dia em que fomos buscar os mapas... Achei que você soubesse, Sirius!

- Não, não sabia. E também não faz a menor diferença - Sirius resolveu encerrar o assunto: - Stuart, eu preciso das coordenadas da linha quatro.

Mas a numeróloga ainda não tinha satisfeito a própria curiosidade:

- Eles se separaram? - ela tirou os olhos de Remo e os pousou em Sirius, que sentiu a nunca esquentar com tal comentário.

- Não que eu saiba - Remo estranhou. - Yuri só me disse que a mãe não conseguiu emprego aqui e, portanto, foi para Cambridge... Parece que ela conhecia a dona de uma academia de dança de lá...

- Ah... - Carol soltou uma interjeição desapontada.

- Afinal de contas, por que é que você está interessada nisso? - Remo resolveu perguntar.

- Será que alguém pode me fazer o favor de passar as coordenadas da linha quatro? - Sirius estava extremamente irritado e os amigos podiam dizer que era menos pela falta de atenção de Carol do que pelo rumo que a conversa ia tomando.

Mas antes que Carol respondesse a qualquer uma das perguntas, Fletcher deixou escapar:

- A Srta. Stuart agora resolveu se tornar uma destruidora de lares...

A bruxa levantou-se furiosa e atirou o livro que tinha nas mãos em Fletcher com toda a mira e força que uma ex-artilheira poderia arremessar uma goles. Centésimos de segundos antes, ele aparatou dali, e o livro caiu dentro da lareira acesa.

- Eu não acredito - ela se levantou rapidamente e correu até o local. O livro já estava sendo consumido pelas chamas. - Idiota! Mas ele me paga dessa vez! - e num estalido, ela também sumiu da sala.

- O que deu nesses dois? - Remo perguntou estarrecido a Sirius, que coçou a cabeça e deu de ombros.

- A esperta sumiu sem me dar as coordenadas... - ele olhou para o telescópio de má vontade. Por fim, sabendo que não conseguiria nada sem os números, levantou e bebeu um pouco d'água. - Novidades? - ele perguntou olhando para a lareira que acabava de consumir as páginas amareladas do livro grosso atirado por Carol.

- Nada muito bom... Os duendes ainda estão receosos. Disseram que não se submetem ao comando de Fudge.

- Mas o Fudge não tava se negando a ajudar? - Sirius perguntou.

- Pois agora ele parece disposto a atrapalhar...

- Peraí. Se o Fudge não está conosco, então por que é que os duendes não querem se aliar?

- Ah, Sirius, você se importa se a gente discutir isso uma outra hora - Lupin se aproximou do fogo.

- O que houve? Você não me parece muito bem... 

- Lua cheia à vista... - Remo respondeu amargurado.

- Vicht! Já é amanhã, não é?

Lupin só abanou a cabeça para confirmar; os olhos estavam perdidos num ponto qualquer, tristonhos e melancólicos. Sirius pensou em dizer alguma coisa para tentar confortá-lo, mas não havia muito que falar.

- Com licença? - uma voz suave veio da direção da porta.

Sirius estava petrificado. Aquela não era a voz de Carol e nenhuma outra mulher tinha autorização para entrar naquela sala. Seja lá quem fosse, ela não podia ver seu rosto ou ele teria encrencas. Remo pareceu pensar nisso tão rápido quanto ele, e logo se deslocou até a desconhecida:

- Lamento informar, mas esta é uma sala reservada.

- Eu sei que é uma sala reservada - disse a mulher loura de cabelos curtos e óculos quadrados. - Mas eu recebi informações de poderia encontrar aqui um ex-professor meu... 

- Aqui não há nenhum professor da Universidade... - Lupin tentou barrá-la, mas ela já estava dentro da sala, caminhando em direção a Sirius.

- Será que você pode me dizer o que há de tão interessante numa lareira, Sr. Black? - ela parou de cabeça erguida ao lado do homem de cabelos compridos e negros. - Não vá me dizer que não se lembra de Teresa Bright!

* * *

Meia hora depois, Sirius conversava com sua ex-aluna muito mais relaxado. Ela não fez perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido a ele. Dmítri Rasputin devia ter-lhe informado o suficiente para que evitasse situações constrangedoras. Remo ouvia a conversa com atenção. Já tinha ouvido Sirius falar de Teresa Bright quando eram jovens, mas a idéia que tinha dela era que fosse muito mais jovem que eles e, no entanto, a mulher que estava na sua frente devia ter com certeza mais de 30 anos. Talvez fosse o rosto marcado pelo cansaço ou então alguns fios brancos que se escondiam em meio ao cabelo louro. Ainda assim, Remo não pôde deixar de notar o brilho nos olhos daquela mulher que comentava entusiasmada sobre feitos astronômicos do mundo trouxa.

- Ah, Sr. Black, você não tem idéia de como foi difícil convencer o departamento... Ainda mais com aquele idiota do Chandler querendo a todo instante que eu me enquadrasse nos regulamentos da Física...

- Terry, pelo amor de Merlim, você não vai parar de me chamar de senhor nunca? - Sirius abriu um sorriso encantador e Remo pensou que ele continuava o mesmo conquistador de sempre. Até mesmo a expressão funesta que Azkaban lhe deixara no olhar parecia ter se abrandado.

- É o costume... - ela sorriu levemente envergonhada. As sardas que cobriam o nariz e as bochechas tinham se acentuado naqueles anos todos.

Um estalido alto interrompeu a conversa. Carol voltara ainda mais furiosa que antes:

- Aquele imbecil não voltou para cá? - ela correu os olhos pela sala toda antes de reparar na estranha que estava li, sentada no chão, entre Sirius e Lupin. - Quem é ela... er... você? - e o belo rosto da bruxa se deformou pela irritação.

- Teresa Bright - respondeu a trouxa levantando-se e oferecendo a mão direita.

Carol lançou um olhar interrogativo aos colegas, afinal aquele nome não esclarecia bulhufas.

- Ela é a chefe do Departamento de Astrofísica da Trinity, Stuart. - Sirius apoiou-se na mão direita para se levantar num impulso. - E você pode apertar a mão dela. Garanto que não tem plasma de mascar grudado! - ele concluiu num ar de pouco caso.

- Engraçadinho! - mas ela não apertou a mão da astrônoma. - Muito bem, onde está o amiguinho de vocês? 

Carol olhou de Sirius para Remo, exigindo uma resposta.

- Escuta aqui, Carol. Nós não temos nada a ver com essa picuinha de vocês dois. - Sirius perdeu todo o bom-humor: - E você, aliás, devia estar me ajudando, não correndo atrás do Fletcher...

- Eu não estou correndo atrás dele!!! - ela retorquiu indignada. - Acontece, que, por conta dele, meu Manifesto virou cinza! 

A loira não estava entendendo muito daquela conversa. Manifesto? 

- Por causa dele, Carol? Você atirou o livro na lareira e vai dizer que a culpa é dele? - Sirius olhava admirado para ela. Como as mulheres podiam distorcer tanto as coisas?

- Ele me deixou nervosa! Você ouviu o que ele disse! Aposto que se ele tivesse falado de você e da Helen você não o estaria defendendo.

- Não tem nada entre eu e a Helen! - ele retorquiu enfático e furioso.

- E nem entre eu e o Dmítri! - ela berrou ainda mais alto.

- Ninguém disse que você tinha algo com ele!

- O Fletcher insinuou isso, sim! 

- Ah, desculpe, esse Dmítri é o mesmo Dmítri que eu conheço? - Teresa se intrometeu na história e Lupin mordeu os lábios esperando pela reação nada amistosa que os dois bruxos teriam.

- Exatamente - Sirius respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Carol.

- Mas eu pensei que ele fosse casado... - ela coçou o queixo.

- E é. - Carol respondeu um pouco mais calma. - Entende o porquê de eu estar irritada com uma insinuação desse tipo? - e voltando-se para Sirius: - Eu nunca, nunca me colocaria no meio de uma família. Ainda mais no meio da família dela. Helen já tem implicâncias suficientes comigo para eu evitar conquistar mais algumas, não acha?

Sirius engoliu em seco. Ela não ia começar a falar sobre aquilo na frente de estranhos, iria? Ainda mais na frente da chefe do marido de Helen...

- Mas, Carol, vamos ser realistas... Você estava fazendo perguntas demais sobre o Rasputin, não acha?

Sirius não podia acredita no que estava ouvindo: agora era Remo que ia por tudo a perder?

- Não, não acho. Eu realmente queria que ele viesse porque ao contrário do Sirius, ele entende alguma coisa de física e matemática! E não fica achando que eu estou dando coordenadas erradas o tempo todo! Com o Dmítri ao meu lado, o Sirius não contestava uma vírgula do que eu falava.

- Mas é lógico! Ele entende de astronomia.

- E eu de Aritmancia! - ele retorquiu indignada.

- Então o problema é esse? - ao invés de ficar bravo, Sirius deu um sorriso. - Pois eu tenho uma astrônoma trouxa aqui à nossa disposição, sem filhos para cuidar e sem ciúmes a despertar... - ele sorriu para a trouxa a seu lado.

- Ciúmes... O Fletcher tinha era que ter vergonha na cara! Depois de tudo que ele fez vir com essa conversa de ciúmes.

Sirius e Remo se entreolharam. Até hoje não sabiam o que tinha separado aqueles dois... E pelo visto aquela não era a melhor hora para descobrir.

- Muito bem, vamos voltar ao trabalho? - Sirius olhou para o telescópio. -Queria aproveitar para mostrar algumas coisas a Terry.

- Acho que você não me ouviu direito, Black! Meu Manifesto queimou! Não tem mais como fazer previsão nenhuma.

Outro estalido ecoou pela sala:

- Ela já foi? - era Fletcher.

Ele não demorou a constatar que a ex-noiva estava no local; agora era preparar-se para os berros. Carol apertou as mãos e mordeu os lábios, contando mentalmente até dez. Não ia deixar que ele lhe tirasse a calma outra vez.

- Muito bem, Sirius. Já que não temos mais o livro - ela fingiu ignorar a presença de Mundungus - vamos fazer o quê?

- Alguém deve ter o livro... Remo?

- Vendi o meu ano passado.

- Vendeu? - Carol estranhou.

- Vendi, não posso? - Remos respondeu levemente irritado. Não queria dizer na frente de todo mundo que se desfizera de metade de sua biblioteca para conseguir se manter num dos períodos de desemprego.

- Pode... - ela respondeu baixinho, um pouco embaraçada. Deduziu o que ele não quis responder.

- Fletcher? - Sirius inquiriu o outro bruxo.

- Ora, e por que eu teria o Manifesto de Morgana em casa? Eu nem sabia que era isso que vocês usavam... Meu negócio é traçar estratégias!

- Achei que seu negócio fosse outro... - Carol disse num muxoxo, provocando um olhar raivoso de Mundungus. Ainda assim ele se manteve calado.

- Você não tem, Sirius? - Remo perguntou.

- Ah, você sabe que eu sempre achei aquela lenda melodramática demais... E mesmo na escola, a... - ele procurou meio de não mencionar Helen - ...as garotas sempre souberam o Manifesto de cor...

- Não as últimas páginas! Ninguém conseguiria decorar aqueles montes de números e símbolos! - Carol retorquiu, sem tanta má vontade dessa vez.

- As garotas! - Remo parecia ter tido uma grande idéia. - Com certeza Helen tem o livro!

- Eu acho que não. - Sirius deu meia volta e começou a andar pela sala.

- Como não? - Carol exibia um sorriso que a pouco Teresa consideraria impossível de imaginar. - Se ela era apaixonada por aquela história... A primeira vez que fiz uma das traduções foi com o livro dela.

- Eu sei disso, mas... 

Sirius se sentiu fraquejar. Por que é que eles teimavam tanto em lembrar dela? Ele queria ter a certeza de que nunca mais a encontraria na vida. Ela dissera que o odiava, pois agora ele achava que sentia o mesmo. 

- Mas? - quem perguntou foi Teresa, provocando um certo susto no astrônomo. Os outros três bruxos tinham os olhos fixos em Sirius.

- Mas você não quer pedir nenhum favor a ela, não é? - Carol adivinhou.

- Não é isso... É que... Bem, até onde eu sei, ela se desfez de tudo o que poderia lhe lembrar que um dia ela foi uma bruxa - ele arranjara a desculpa perfeita.

- Ela nunca jogaria aquele livro fora! - Carol disse com convicção.

- Eu também acho - Remo completou.

- Ah, lógico, porque vocês dois conhecem ela muito melhor do que eu, com certeza! - ele retrucou amargo.

- Hum, Sirius, eu não queria me intrometer, mas... Bem, eu também acho que ela não jogaria esse livro fora - até Fletcher estava contra ele.

- E por que não?

- Quantos motivos você quer? - Carol zombou dele; Sirius apenas deu um risinho de escárnio e mirou Remo.

- Ela não daria um fim naquele livro simplesmente porque era a única história onde buxos e trouxas tinha parcelas iguais de atuação. E porque era dali que ela tirava todas as idéias de que o mundo trouxa e o bruxo realmente deviam se manter separados... Você realmente devia ler a história, Sirius... Ela não é assim tão melodramática! - Remo comentou.

- Então um de vocês pode ir atrás dela e buscar o livro, já que tem tanta certeza.

- Eu posso fazer isso. Vocês só precisam me dar o endereço do Dmítri. Eu aparato lá agora mesmo. Provavelmente ela não vai ter levado o livro para Cambridge... 

- Vocês estão cheios de probabilidades hoje... - Sirius disse com desdém.

- Esse é meu trabalho, queridinho - e numa reação que surpreendeu a todos, Carol deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do astrônomo, logo depois de guardar um papelzinho com o endereço e número de telefone dentro do bolso. Um segundo depois ela desapareceu.

- E nós? - Remo perguntou aos colegas .

- Eu ainda tenho um trabalho pra terminar. Se alguém estiver disposto a ajudar... - Fletcher olhou para a mesa repleta de mapas.

- Eu topo!

Os três homens olharam admirados para a mulher loura de óculos, que arregaçava as mangas e puxava um mapa de cima da mesa para si. Dando conta do estranhamento que aquilo causara, ela disse:

- Ora, Sr. Black, se esqueceu que foi o senhor... quero dizer, você quem me iniciou na Astronomia bruxa? - ela deu um sorriso maroto.

Enquanto Sirius puxava-a pela mão para que ela visse os mapas que ele tinha acabado de desenhar - a parte produtiva de uma noite tão turbulenta -, Fletcher comentou baixinho para Remo:

- Quanto você quer apostar que não foi apenas na Astronomia bruxa que o Black a iniciou?

* * *

A rua estava deserta. Nem mesmo um gato perambulava por ali. Foi então que um estalido forte soou no ar, como uma janela se quebrando. Carol aparatara em meio a Blackhall Road. Era uma estradinha torta, não muito longa, escondida atrás de uma das inúmeras faculdades de Oxford. A bruxa olhou para os lados, assegurando-se de que não havia ninguém ali. Também se houvesse, já seria tarde demais. Só mesmo com um bom feitiço de memória um trouxa conseguiria esquecer que vira uma mulher surgir do nada. Carol sabia que devia evitar amadorismos como esse, mas havia quase duas semanas que seu coração não se aquietava.

Procurou um orelhão nos arredores. Não era de bom tom chegar sem avisar, ainda mais na casa de alguém que conhecia há tão pouco tempo. Mas ela pensou que ele não iria se zangar. Ele nunca se zangaria com ela... Uma cabine vermelha era levemente iluminada por um dos postes na esquina com a Rua Kebble. Bastaram poucos passos para que Carol chegasse até ela.

Seus dedos bateram nas teclas com certo nervosismo, e a bruxa, impaciente com a demora (não tinha sequer passado um minuto), puxou o gancho cancelando a ligação. Esperou que o aparelho lhe desse o retorno e novamente pôs-se a discar. Estava ansiosa e aflita como uma adolescente. Já era tão tarde... E se acordasse alguém? Resolveu desligar antes que alguém atendesse e saiu da cabine, voltando para a frente do imóvel.

O antigo apartamento de Sirius Black ficava na sobreloja de uma casa de ferramentas. Bem ao lado, como se fosse uma construção geminada, havia uma pequena mercearia, com um cartaz grande escrito xerox em letras coloridas afixado sobre a porta. Era o meio de convidar os estudantes que passavam todos os dias pela rua Kebble a dar um passeio pela rua torta calçada com paralelepípedos.

Carol olhou para o alto, procurando as janelas. Estavam abertas e uma luz fria e ininterrupta, saltava da que ficava à direita. Foi então que Carol notou dois olhinhos que a observavam em meio à escuridão da janela ao lado. Decerto era uma criança, que sumiu tão logo a bruxa passou a retribuir o olhar. "Bem, ao menos há gente em casa. E ao que tudo indica, estão acordados", pensou e aproximou-se do interfone.

* * *

- Bar? Você quer ir a um bar? - Remo olhou descrente para Fletcher, que tinha feito a sugestão. - Hoje é segunda-feira!

- Que é isso, Lupin? Não existe dia na noite de Oxford!

- Essa frase soou estranha... - Sirius comentou.

- Afff, não se pode utilizar metáforas em conversas com grifinórios...

- Na verdade esta é uma questão temporal, Mund... - Sirius debochou: - Se formos levar pelo sentido denotativo, nós realmente não somos mais grifinórios, uma vez que para isso precisaríamos estar estudando em Hogwarts novamente. 

Mundungus respondeu com um sorrisinho irônico.

- Eu quis dizer que todas as noites são boas em Oxford. Essa é uma cidade universitária! Os jovens saem de segunda a segunda...

- Isso não esclareceu a "metáfora" da frase... - Lupin pegou no pé de Fletcher e deu uma piscadela para Sirius. 

- Nós vamos sair ou não? - o outro inquiriu emburrado.

- Sair como, Mund? Esqueceu que eu sou um assassino procurado pelo Ministério da Magia e pelas autoridades trouxas? - Sirius retorquiu jogando-se no sofá da sala de Fletcher.

Apesar de toda a confusão que aquela noite rendera, ele estava tranqüilo. Uma alegria resplandecente tinha tomado conta de sua alma e ele não tinha medo de nada que pudesse acontecer. Só lembrara Fletcher de que era um fugitivo porque sabia que se não o fizesse, Lupin o faria. 

- Nós vamos a um bar trouxa!!! - Mundungus contornou o sofá e lançou um olhar que Sirius conhecia muito bem. Ele dizia claramente: "Vamos, me ajude a convencer o Lupin!" 

- Totalmente fora de questão - Remo sequer se dignou a olhar para os dois, abrindo dois rolos de pergaminho sobre a mesa da sala de jantar.

Fletcher pareceu um tanto irritado com aquilo. Largou Sirius deitado do sofá, que era demasiado pequeno para seu mais de um metro e noventa de altura, e avançou para o amigo lobisomem, jogando todos os pergaminhos no chão.

- Você não vai trabalhar agora, Remo! Nós acabamos de voltar de quatro horas de serviço pesado...

- Eu cheguei depois das dez... E nós só começamos a trabalhar mesmo depois das onze, então, acho que só foi UMA hora... - Remo fez as contas.

- Afff, maldita teimosia de vocês dois... - Fletcher parecia realmente zangado, quando a voz preguiçosa de Sirius ecoou pela abertura que dava na sala. 

- Nós vamos, Mund!

- Quê?! - os olhos de Remo e Fletcher se arregalaram, o primeiro, de uma felicidade quase infantil; o segundo, de incredulidade ante as palavras de Sirius.

- Só tem uma condição - Black se levantou e andou lentamente até a sala de jantar, espreguiçando-se.

- Qual? - Fletcher inquiriu, antes os olhos ainda atônitos de Remo.

- Um disfarce. Eu tenho que passar desapercebido!

* * *

__

DIIIIIIIIIIIM-DOOOOOOOOOOM!

Dmítri saiu do quarto do filho bocejando.

- [Vocês ainda estão acordados?] - ele piscou os olhos algumas vezes, tentando acordar.

- [Você estava esperando visitas, Rasputin?] - Alexei, marido da irmã de Dmítri, perguntou estranhando o horário.

- Nyet! - ele respondeu sem se dar conta, indo em direção à cozinha para atender o interfone.

- [Depois dizem que os ingleses são rigorosos com horários...] - Dúnia levantou-se do sofá para mudar o canal da televisão: - [Você e Elena podiam pelo menos ter comprado uma tevê com controle remoto, não acha?]

Mas Dmítri não ouviu o comentário da irmã. Ainda sonolento, ele atendeu ao interfone:

- Hum... - e segurou um novo bocejo.

- Por favor, o Sr. Rasputin se encontra? - uma voz hesitante perguntou do outro lado.

- Uhum... - e soltou o bocejo.

- Dmítri? - duas vozes perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Além da visita inesperada, a irmã de Dmítri estava na cozinha, mirando-o com um olhar de repreensão. - [Dá isso aqui!] - ela tomou o fone das mãos do irmão.

- Quem é? - Dúnia perguntou num inglês carregado.

- Helen? - Carol arriscou, apesar de aquela voz não se parecer em nada com a da antiga colega de escola.

- Elena está em Cambridge. Não sei quando volta... - Dúnia respondeu, enquanto o irmão voltava para a sala e sentava-se no sofá que há pouco estava sendo ocupado pela irmã e o melhor amigo.

- Na verdade eu estou procurando o marido dela... Com que eu estou falando? 

- Não devia ser eu a fazer essa pergunta? - a russa retrucou.

- Carolyn Stuart. 

- Avdótia Romanovna.

- Dmítri está? - Carol resolveu ser direta: aquela conversa estava tomando rumos estranhos.

- Você é de onde? - a russa loira e baixinha não se eu por satisfeita.

- Diga a Dmítri que é Carol Stuart do... do Observatório! Pergunte se ele pode me atender, por favor! - ela já estava cansada daquele interrogatório.

Dúnia tampou o bocal do interfone e colocou o rosto na porta da cozinha:

- Dí, é uma tal de Carolyn Stuart!

- Quem é essa? - ele deu de ombros, sem reconhecer o nome.

- Disse que é do observatório!

- Observatório? Que obser... - e então finalmente ele pareceu acordar. - Manda ela subir! 

- Tá bom! - e voltando-se para o fone outra vez: - Ele falou para você subir! Tô destravando a porta, ok?

Carol deu um suspiro aliviado. Não achara que seria tão complicado conseguir um livro. Ela sabia que era um pouco tarde, mas... A porta destravou e deu passagem para uma escada curta e estreita, que dava na sobreloja. Ela subiu com agilidade, apesar dos saltos de nove centímetros que usava. Encontrou a porta do apartamento aberta, mas ainda assim resolveu dar uma batidinha:

- Oi!

- Entra, Carol. Desculpe o atrapalhamento.

- Meu Merlim, você estava dormindo! - ela notou que ele estava de pijamas.

- Meu o quê? - o outro homem que estava na sala estranhou a expressão da bruxa.

- Carol é amiga de Elena - Dmítri explicou rapidamente.

- Ah, é feiticeira também? - Carol reconheceu a voz e o sotaque que a atendera há pouco.

- Bruxa! Há algumas diferenças entre as nomenclaturas... Feiticeiras são as bruxas com especialização em Feitiços Avançados e... - vendo as caras de bobos dos três adultos da sala, ela resolveu deixar aquilo de lado: - Acho que isso não tem muita importância.

- Mas, em que eu posso ajudar? - Dmítri perguntou ao mesmo tempo que indicava o sofá, sugerindo que ela se sentasse.

No que ele podia ajudar? Ele podia ajudá-la em tanta coisa... Ela o viu piscar. Eram tão parecidos... Pensando bem, não tinham nada em comum, mas o jeito como ele a tratava. Era impossível não se lembrar. Mas ela se recuperou do transe logo:

- Eu preciso de um livro. Houve um acidente hoje no laboratório...

- ...e você veio pegar a cópia que Sirius tem guardada aqui? - o astrônomo tentou adivinhar.

- Na verdade, eu preciso da cópia de Helen! - Carol deu um sorriso sem graça.

- De que livro a senhora precisa? - uma vozinha aguda e levemente irritante, veio de um dos quartos. Um garoto de cerca de nove anos saía dali de pés descalços e cabelo despenteado.

- O Manifesto de Morgana - Carol respondeu sem saber se olhava para o pai ou o filho. O garoto era a cara de Helen.

- Esse está aqui ou sua mãe levou, Yuri? - Dmítri perguntou ao filho.

- Eu não estou lembrando desse... Mas se estiver aqui eu não levo nem dez minutos para achar. Peraí!

O garoto foi correndo para o outro quarto, e um silêncio cortante reinou na sala. Dúnia resolveu quebrar o gelo:

- Então, você faz o quê? - e então ela deu um tapa na própria testa: - [Pergunta estúpida!] Esqueça... Você é bruxa, não é?

- Ser bruxa não é profissão. Você simplesmente nasce assim. Mas meus pais eram trouxas assim como vocês, e alguns dos meus irmãos também.

A testa de Alexei se enrugou em sinal de dúvida: o que afinal eram trouxas? Estava certo que não era nenhum expert na língua inglesa, mas não tinha idéia do que aquela palavra significava. Dúnia, no entanto, parecia ter entendido (na verdade o marido sabia que ela estava fingindo para não perder o crédito com a visita e depois que ela fosse embora iria atolar seu irmão com as dúvidas).

- Certo, então você faz o quê?

- Sou numeróloga!

- É o quê? - Dúnia perguntou com descrédito. Numeróloga era algo que ela sabia o que era. Uma das garotas da companhia de dança tinha mudado o nome por conta do conselho de uma numeróloga.

- Matemática - Dmítri respondeu trazendo uma bandeja com quatro xícaras de chá. - O trabalho dela é o de um matemático ou físico... Não se parece em nada com essas bobeiras que saem em anúncio de jornal. Diferenças entre o mundo bruxo e o trouxa... - ele ofereceu a primeira xícara à visitante.

- Afina de contas o que é esse negócio de trouxa? - Alexei se cansou de não entender a conversa.

- Desculpem-me... - Carol levou a mão esquerda à testa. - Tenho andado tão cercada de bruxos ultimamente, que acabei me esquecendo de coisas tão habituais... Trouxas são pessoas que não são dotadas de mágica como vocês, ou meus pais. Eu mesma vivo como uma trouxa. Tenho uma casa em Londres...

- Você veio de Londres para cá a essa hora? - Alexei se admirou outra vez.

- Ah, não, eu estava no observatório. Mas isso não seria exatamente um problema... - ela pensou seriamente se devia comentar alguma coisa sobre aparatar.

- Aqui. É esse - Yuri voltou com um livro grande e empoeirado, de capa vinho e letras douradas já bastante desbotadas.

Ele andou até a visitante e estendeu o livro. Carol deixou a xícara de chá quase vazia em cima da mesinha de centro e pegou o livro que o garoto oferecia.

- Esse mesmo. Vocês não tem idéia da importância desse livro. É com ele que fazemos as previsões.

- Ela não disse que não era numeróloga? - Alexei cochichou para a esposa, que deu de ombros.

- Só tem uma coisinha, Sra...

- Me chame de Carol! - ela se abaixou para ficar da altura do menino.

- Carol, a senhora é amiga do Sr. Sirius Black?

- Pode-se dizer que nós nos encontramos freqüentemente - ela achou que amigos era uma palavra muito forte. 

- Pois então diga a ele que Yuri Rasputin precisa ter uma conversa a sério com ele. De homem para homem - ele disse com ar enfezado.

Os tios e o pai deram sorrisos suaves e debochados, de quem conhecia o pestinha desde que nascera. Carol tratou de disfarçar a surpresa e tratá-lo com seriedade. Afinal, como ela podia estar surpresa? Ele era filho de Helen; aquele tipo de atitude era mais que natural.

- Com certeza! Eu darei o recado.

* * *

- Remo, Remo, Remo... – Fletcher já estava mais para lá do que para cá.

Lupin trocou olhares com Sirius, que achou que o amigo estava novamente estranhando o cabelo azul que Fletcher lhe arranjara como disfarce. "Ninguém vai notar... Hoje em dia todo mundo usa!".

- Eu sei que tá todo mundo olhando pra mim, Remo! Você não precisa fazer o mesmo... – Sirius olhou disfarçadamente para os lados, constatando que duas garotas de no máximo 22 anos riam dele descaradamente (pura paranóia, na opinião da autora...)

O outro devolveu uma careta de estranhamento e então falou:

- Acho melhor a gente levar o Fletcher pra casa. Ele já passou da conta.

- NÃÃÃÃOOOOO! Conta não! Ainda nem pedi um belinsky... – Mundungus deixou a boca aberta e as sobrancelhas levantadas ao acabar de falar. Já tinha bebido demais.

- Você pode até pedir, meu velho, mas não acho que um _pub_ trouxa vai servir uma bebida dessas... – Sirius desencanou por um segundo do mico que estava pagando e riu do estado do amigo.

- Trouxa... Não, a trouxa tava olhando pra você... O Remo é outra história!

- Que trouxa, Mund? - Sirius olhou ao redor imaginando que alguma outra garota estivesse rindo de sua cara, mas não achou ninguém dessa vez. - Acho que o Remo tá certo... Melhor a gente ir embora.

- Senta aí! – ele puxou os dois amigos que se levantavam pelo braço.

Sirius e Remo voltaram a se sentar, não pela força com que Fletcher os puxara – porque esta só era suficiente para levantar mais um copo de cerveja -, mas por uma dessas razões inexplicáveis que nos fazem ficar num lugar mesmo sabendo que já não devíamos estar ali. Sirius estava abusando: um disfarce como aquele só servia para chamar a atenção ainda mais, o que não era nada bom para um fugitivo.

Remo olhou para o colega embriagado com pena. Sabia que ele estava assim por causa de Carol. Arabella Figg estava certa: todos eles tinham casos amorosos muito mal resolvidos.

- A trouxa! – Fletcher arregalou os olhos o mais que pôde, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. – A trouxa!

O fugitivo de Azkaban olhou para Remo franzindo a testa e apertando os olhos. Fletcher não estava falando coisa com coisa...

- Mund, o que você acha de tomar um cafezinho? Ou um chá? Com bastante açúcar? Talvez comer... Me diga, você não está com fome? – Lupin tentou.

Mundungus agora fitava um ponto na parede pichada do lugar. Sua cabeça se movia de um lado para o outro e, vez ou outra ele apertava os olhos em qualquer direção.

- Não. Você, não. A Margot, não. Não, vocês nunca combinaram.

O sorriso se esvaiu do rosto de Lupin, que fechou a cara repentinamente perdendo o bom-humor. Fletcher estava se tornando um bêbado pra lá de inconveniente.

- Carol... Carolyn... Lyn… In… in the sky… A garota das estrelas gostou do Almofadinhas, não foi? – Fletcher virou a cabeça bruscamente.

- Agora chega – Lupin se levantou irritado. - Você está dizendo besteiras demais.

- Peraí, Lupin, talvez... Fletcher, presta atenção. Eu NÃO gosto da Carol, lembra? NÃO GOSTO. E ela não gosta de mim, tá me entendendo... Você não precisa ficar de porre por conta de um beijinho, velho! Eu...

- Dã... Eu não sou retardado, sabia?

- Pois tá parecendo! - Lupin murmurou pelo canto da boca.

Mas Fletcher não ouviu e continuou:

- É lógico que a Carol não gosta de você! – e então a voz dele foi ficando amarga e arrastada... – Ela gostou do outro...

Sirius franziu a testa ainda mais. Outro? Que outro? (Dã, que outro, Sirius? Desaprendeu a ler sinais, foi?).

- Do Remo? – ele arriscou, vendo os olhos claros de Lupin arregalarem-se de perplexidade.

- Você é ruim nisso, hein? – Fletcher mostrou a língua ao amigo, que não sabia se ria ou se preocupava. – Quem gosta do Lupin é a Kudrow...

- Eu desisto... – Sirius deixou as costas baterem no encosto da cadeira, exausto.

- A Bonnie? – agora fora Remo que se motivara. 

– Bonnie. Bonnie Lupin. Remo Kudrow. Eu te vi outro dia, Bonnie... Saudades do Remo, não foi isso que você me disse? – agora Fletcher parecia falar com uma pessoa invisível a sua frente. – Você sempre gostou dele, mas ele caiu na poção do amor das Stuart... Envenenado... O outro também vai ser envenenado...

- Remo, vamos tirar ele daqui! – Sirius começara a se afligir com as pessoas em volta outra vez; podia jurar que um homem mais ou menos da sua idade o estava encarando. E se o tivesse reconhecido? Ou pior, e se fosse gay? (a autora não tem nada contra os gays, mas acha que, como a maioria dos amigos heteros dela, Sirius não gostaria de estar sendo alvo da paquera de um...)

- Não! – Remo parecia determinado a deixar Fletcher falar. – Quando foi que você viu a Bonnie? – ele tentou continuar o diálogo mais maluco de sua vida.

Mas Fletcher não estava mais ali. Sua cabeça divagava e ele repetia que outra pessoa ia ser envenenada. Falou isso continuamente até que seus olhos pararam no rosto de Sirius e ele sorriu:

- Isso é bom pra você, né? Ela vai ficar livre! Mas a trouxa... 

Remo e Sirius se entreolharam uma última vez antes de verem o amigo bater o nariz na mesa, desmaiado. Não por efeito da bebida – ainda que não estivesse longe disso – mas por causa de um feitiço que Remo lhe jogou por baixo da mesa.

* * *

- Caramba! Tá tudo rodando... – Fletcher coçou a cabeça, e piscou várias vezes tentando fazer as imagens pararem de girar.

- Muito bonito, Sr. Fletcher – uma voz feminina ralhou com ele.

- Aninha! – ele berrou quando seus olhos finalmente conseguiram focar a imagem da mulher meiga e de voz gentil. – Eu estou no St. Mungus? – ele se sobressaltou, depois de lembrar que a última vez em que a vira fora quando fraturara o braço direito testando um feitiço de desarme.

- Lógico que não, seu mala! 

- Ah, a mí no me gusta oír tu voz, Señor Black... – ele desdenhou em espanhol.

- Cumé? – Sirius não entendeu bulhufas. Tudo que sabia de magia ele desconhecia em termos de línguas estrangeiras.

- Nada, Sirius – a enfermeira deu uma risada breve. - Mas posso te garantir que ele já voltou à antiga forma.

- Pra falar a verdade ainda, não, Annie, querida. Eu preciso queimar uns pneuzinhos e, bem, meus cabelos nunca mais serão os mesmos...

- Tenta o Grecin 2000... – a voz de Remo ecoou pelo quarto. Ele acabava de vir da sala.

- Tenta o quê? – os três bruxos dentro do quarto perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, eu não entendi muito bem o que era... Vi isso naquela caixa trouxa que o Sirius colocou na sala...

- A televisão! Devia ser uma propaganda... Você já viu aquela da pasta de dentes? - Sirius ia começar uma conversa ainda mais sem pé nem cabeça do que aquela situação.

- Ei, ei, ei... Achei que estivessem preocupados comigo! - Fletcher ralhou debochadamente. 

- Nós? Preocupados? - Sirius e Remo se entreolharam e cruzaram os braços, fixando os olhos em Fletcher e dando um sorriso cínico: - Quem devia ficar preocupado é você, se não conseguir uma boa explicação para os seus delírios de ontem à noite... Eu e o Remo estávamos pensando em fabricar um pouquinho de Verita Serum...

- Ei, vocês não podem dar Verita Serum a ele! - Annie arregalou os olhos, assustada. - Além de essa poção ser proibida, ele está convalescente. O seu feitiço foi muito forte, Lupin.

- Forte? - Remo estava perplexo. - Não foi forte! O problema era o estado em que ele estava. Bebeu metade do estoque do bar! - ele pousou os olhos desgostosos em Fletcher.

- Ah, a gente precisa disso uma vez ou outra! - Sirius defendeu o colega e sentou-se numa poltrona vermelha que havia no quarto. - Mas nós podemos esperar até o nosso amigo se recuperar da ressaca para saber mais - ele piscou para Lupin.

- Saber o quê? - Mundungus Fletcher não conseguia se lembrar da nada do que se passara na noite anterior.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Mund... - Sirius advertiu com um sorriso maroto.

- Mas...

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. O Fletcher deve estar recuperado em no máximo uma hora. Mesmo assim é bom ficar de repouso - Annie acabou de guardar seus pertences numa maleta e estava pronta para desaparatar quando o rosto de Remo lembrou-lhe de alguma coisa: - Lupin, a Bonnie conseguir entrar em contato com você?

- A Bonnie? Não, não há vejo há anos... Mas parece que ela andou encontrando o Fletcher - ele olhou de soslaio para o convalescente.

- Ah, então era isso que vocês queriam que eu contasse... Não precisa de Verita Serum para isso, não - Fletcher respondeu se espreguiçando alegremente.

- Bem, eu sei que ela queria falar com você, Lupin - Annie continuou: - Posso avisá-la que você está aqui com o Fletcher? É que ela tem ido todos os dias visitar o irmão lá no St. Mungus. É fácil encontrá-la.

- Irmão? - Sirius estranhou.

- Bonnie tinha um irmão dez anos mais novo que ela - Remo esclareceu. - Mas acho melhor eu ir até lá... Quero dizer, quanto menos gente souber que o Sirius está escondido aqui, melhor. 

Annie parou de prestar atenção a Remo e se pôs a observar Sirius, a mão roçando o queixo, como que analisando se algo seria possível.

- Acho que ela pode te ajudar! - ela disse por fim.

- Quê? - Sirius franziu a testa.

- Bonnie é advogada... - Annie explicou. - E você não foi julgado, não é? E quando Clyde estiver recuperado, ele seria de grande valia na busca do Pettigrew. Ele está dentro do Ministério - ela ia comentando seu raciocínio sem se preocupar em parecer muito lógica. - Eu vou falar com ela... Eles têm me ajudado a ter acesso às varinhas confiscadas que estão guardadas no Ministério da Magia... E tem também a sua prima, Black. Os dois formam uma dupla incrível. Tenho certeza de que eles poderiam fazer alguma coisa...

- Minha prima? Você tá falando da Andie? - Sirius deduziu que Annie só poderia estar falando de Andrômeda, uma vez que das três primas, uma estava presa em Azkaban e outra tinha se tornado uma Malfoy.

- Da filha dela. Não sei se você lembra do Ted... Ele era da sala do Cameron. 

- Lembro. Lembro, sim. Aliás, eu fui no casamento deles - Sirius deu um tapa na testa. - Mas o que tem a garota?

- Ah, ela é auror. Normalmente trabalha junto com o Kudrow. Vou falar com a Bonnie a respeito... Tenho certeza que vai dar certo. Você vem comigo, Remo?

- Vou. Aliás, Annie, será que você consegue um pouco de poção mata-cão lá no hospital?

- Hoje é noite de lua cheia, né? - ela tinha um pouco de pesar no olhar. - Acho que tenho. Não faz muito tempo recebemos um bruxo que tinha acabado de ser mordido por um lobo. Compraram um grande estoque dessa poção por causa dele. Bem, tchau para vocês dois, então. E juízo, Fletcher. - Annie deu uma piscadela e desaparatou do quarto. Remo sumiu em seguida.

- Que sina, hein? - Fletcher ergueu as sobrancelhas e começou a levantar da cama.

- Ei, onde você pensa que vai? Pode ficar deitadinho aí. A Preston não te deu alta. Além disso, você tem que me contar uma história direito...

- Ué, não era sobre a Bonnie? Ela perguntou do Remo... E bem, desde a escola que tem aqueles boatos de que ela gostava dele. Bom, ela não casou até hoje, e, vou te contar, tá um mulherão... Se o Lupin deixar passar, juro que eu não desperdiço a oportunidade. Nem parece a garota alta e magricela da escola.

- Acho que seria bom pro Remo arranjar uma namorada, ainda mais alguém como a Bonnie, que já conhece o segredo dele e não vê nada demais nisso. Mas não é disso que eu tava falando, Mund.

- Então era do quê?

- Da sua conversa de ontem... 

- Black, eu juro que não lembro de nada do que falei ontem... Nem lembrava desse negócio da Bonnie... Se a Aninha não tivesse falado...

- Você estava falando sobre algo ser bom para mim...

- Bom para você? Não faço idéia...

- De uma trouxa...

- Ah, a trouxa... - Fletcher deu um sorriso de escárnio. - Não se faça de desentendido, Black. A sua _aluna_ tava toda derretida.

- Você tava falando da Terry? Imagina! Ela nunca... - e então Sirius parou de falar, analisando as palavras de Fletcher.

Conhecera Teresa Bright dois anos antes de ser preso. A aluna de Física da Trinity conseguira enganar a segurança do Observatório Radcliffe e entrar no prédio. A entrada de trouxas fora proibida alguns anos antes, quando o governo trouxa vendeu o observatório para o Ministério da Magia. Assim, a jovem que então tinha volumosos cabelos louros e olhos grandes e curiosos entrou numa sala deserta do prédio, onde, um pouco mais tarde, perderia a voz ao ver um homem alto e bonito surgir do nada.

A vontade imediata de Sirius naquele primeiro encontro fora de apagar a memória da garota, mas até hoje ele não sabia dizer por que não o fizera. Ao contrário, ele passou a receber a garota freqüentemente, e a se surpreender com o interesse dela pela Astronomia bruxa. Talvez fosse a compreensão do quanto era difícil para alguém apaixonado pelo céu não poder observá-lo mais atentamente que o levou a ensinar tudo o que sabia para aquela estudante trouxa, que devorava cada palavra que ele dizia.

Mas daí a imaginar que ela podia ter algum interesse por ele que não fosse a astronomia? Ainda mais agora... Sirius tinha consciência das marcas que Azkaban tinha lhe deixado e essas feridas jamais iriam se cicatrizar...

- Há quanto tempo você está sem uma mulher, Black?

- Como? - Sirius despertou do transe.

- Quero dizer... Você vivia rodeado de garotas antes de... antes desse mal-entendido todo - Fletcher achara melhor evitar o nome da prisão. Se os dementadores fossem tão terríveis como todos diziam que eram, Sirius devia ter deixado a própria alma em Azkaban. - Você sabia muito bem identificar o tipo de sinal que a sua amiga estava emitindo ontem.

Sirius não respondeu. Será que ele tinha esquecido de quem era? Depois de dois anos fugindo, não lhe sobrara tempo para pensar em relacionamentos amorosos. Tampouco lhe importava se havia mulheres interessadas nele ou não. Seu único objetivo vinha sendo achar Rabicho e cuidar de Harry. Ao menos até rever Helen. De súbito ele entendeu de onde vinha todo o ódio que sentia por ela ultimamente. Ela despertara nele uma preocupação inútil quando sua vida não lhe permitia pensar em nada além da sobrevivência. A consciência disso fez a raiva crescer ainda mais dentro de Sirius.

- Black? Você está bem, chapa? Cê tá mais branco que fantasma! - Fletcher estava de pé, ao lado da poltrona onde Sirius estava sentado. O fugitivo passou mais alguns segundos fitando o nada quando finalmente resolveu responder ao amigo:

- Você acha mesmo que ela estava interessada em mim? Acho que estou fora de forma nesses assuntos - ele deu a costumeira risada marota. - Mas eu consigo recuperar esses 14 anos de atraso, não acha?

- Esse é o Black que eu conheço! - Fletcher sorriu para o amigo. - Que tal uma cervejinha amanteigada para comemorar?

- Sem chances, meu velho! Pode ir voltando para cama. A Preston disse que você precisa de pelo menos mais uma hora de repouso. E não acredito que ela ache que você já pode beber depois disso...

- Alguém já disse que você é um estraga-prazeres? - Mundungus resmungou, enquanto voltava a se enfiar debaixo dos lençóis.

* * *

Carol foi a primeira a chegar naquela noite. Pensou que isso era bom, pois Sirius adorava dizer que ela sempre chegava atrasada, não importava se devia ter chegado um minuto ou uma hora antes. Ela começou a recolher instintivamente os papéis espalhados pelo chão, largando todos logo em seguida. Se arrumasse aquela bagunça e algo sumisse, com certeza colocariam a culpa nela.

Ela se lembrava que Sirius sempre fora um tanto detalhista com tudo que envolvia Astronomia, mas raramente tinha achado tão penoso trabalhar com ele como agora. Provavelmente a culpa não era dele. O que Sirius Black tinha a ver com os últimos acontecimentos em sua vida? Nada. Mas ainda que soubesse que ele não era responsável pela tristeza que a consumia havia pouco mais de duas semanas, seu coração se apertava ao ver a insensibilidade com que ele a tratava. Talvez essa fosse mais uma das conseqüências da longa estadia em Azkaban.

Procurou um espaço livre na mesa circular e depositou o livro que trazia junto ao corpo sobre ela, abrindo com cuidado para que as folhas já velhas e amareladas não se soltassem. Colocaria um feitiço recuperador nele tão logo falasse coma dona. Era melhor pedir a autorização de Helen antes de aplicar magia nos pertences dela; a garota se irritava com qualquer coisa...

Garota? Helen com certeza não era mais uma garota. Mas Carol não conseguia imaginá-la de outro jeito. Sempre o cabelo curto, cortado reto na altura do ombro, e a franja espessa quase cobrindo-lhe os olhos escuros. O corpo franzino dava a impressão que a garota poderia se quebrar a qualquer instante, e, no entanto, ela era mais forte do que aparentava. Como estaria Helen Silver agora, mãe de dois filhos? Provavelmente teria engordado, mas a altura continuaria a mesma. Seu filho era sua cara e soubera que ela também tinha uma garota. Seria uma cópia da mãe?

Ela não pôde deixar de pensar em como seria seu filho hoje. Se sua gravidez não tivesse sido interrompida, ele estaria com 17 anos... Teria tido um garoto ou uma garota? Maldito Mundungus. Além de estragar a própria vida, tinha que estragar a dela também?

PLOC!

- Sirius?! - Carol se assustou com a chegada do astrônomo, tão distraída que estava com seus próprios pensamentos.

- E quem mais? - ele respondeu secamente, enquanto se dirigia à mesa em que ela estava para buscar alguns mapas e começar a trabalhar.

- Cadê o Fletcher? - ela perguntou sem olhar para ele, folheando o livro que tinha pego emprestado na noite anterior.

- Indisposto - ele sentou-se e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa redonda, desistindo subitamente de iniciar o trabalho.

- O que foi dessa vez? Bebedeira? - ela deu um suspiro de lamento e fechou o livro a sua frente, apoiando o queixo sobre as duas mãos.

- Você o conhece melhor do que ninguém, não é?

Os dois adultos conversavam sem trocarem olhares. Parecia que todas aquelas palavras eram fortes demais para que pudessem se encarar e continuar a dizê-las.

- Deus quisesse que eu não o conhecesse como conheço, Sirius.

- Você sabe que ele ainda não te esqueceu, não é? - Black mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente.

Ela não respondeu, apenas deixou as pálpebras se fecharem e respirou fundo. Sirius continuou assim mesmo:

- Eu não sei o que ele fez para que você o odeie tanto, mas...

Ela o interrompeu:

- Eu não o odeio, Sirius. É preciso amar alguém para odiar. Tudo o que eu tenho pelo Fletcher é desprezo.

- Acho que sei como você se sente...

- Talvez... - Carol murmurou e finalmente pousou os olhos em Sirius: - ... mas eu achei que você ainda gostasse dela.

Foi a vez de Sirius se calar por alguns instantes antes de responder:

- Isso não faria diferença...

- Faria... Eu gostei muito do Fletcher antes de ele causar a maior dor que já tive na vida. Se eu ainda tivesse um mínimo de amor por ele, perdoar poderia ter sido mais fácil. Se você ainda gostar um pouquinho dela, também vai perdoá-la...

- Carol, você está mesmo interessada no Rasputin?

O rosto dela, que até então expressava dor, contorceu-se numa feia careta de raiva.

- Eu não sei de onde vocês tiraram essa idéia ridícula! Já disse que não! - ela virou o rosto para o outro lado, onde podia ver a lareira que aquecia a sala naquelas noites de outono.

- Não fique brava... - ele coçou a cabeça ligeiramente, pensando numa forma de dizer o que queria de maneira sutil. - Bem, eu não queria ofender ou insinuar nada... É que... Bem, você falou sobre perdoá-la... De que adiantaria perdoá-la? Esta história acabou há muito tempo... Toda vez que penso nela é com raiva...

- Ou com ódio? - ela voltou a encarar o amigo, que desta vez sustentou o olhar.

- É como eu disse, Carol. Não faz diferença. Ela encerrou a história por nós dois 14 anos atrás.

- E no entanto você tinha esperanças de que eu pudesse vir a separá-la do marido e então ela estaria livre outra vez... - Carol retorquiu com amargura na voz.

- Não, lógico que não - Sirius se indignou. - Sabe, eu... Eu gosto dele - ele parecia extremamente desapontado com isso. - Dmítri às vezes me lembra Tiago...

- Dmítri me lembra você... Um pouco menos mal-educado, é verdade. - Carol debochou. Já estava cansada do clima de velório que pairava naquela sala.

- Bem, então agora eu posso ter certeza que você não está interessada nele. Você jamais ficaria com alguém como eu... - ele retrucou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ora, Sirius, parece até que você já se esqueceu que nós fomos namorados...

Ele riu:

- Achei que você estivesse tentando me convencer de que não estava interessada em homens comprometidos...

- Eu não tenho que te convencer de nada - ela retomou a expressão séria. - Acontece que, além de você, ele me lembra uma outra pessoa. Principalmente pelo modo como fala dos filhos... 

Ela baixou a cabeça, deixando que os olhos encontrassem as letras desbotadas do livro de capa vinho que tinha a sua frente.

- Falando nos filhos... - ela começou a rir sozinha, fazendo com que Sirius franzisse as sobrancelhas em sinal de estranhamento. - Yuri mandou um recado para você. Disse para você procurá-lo urgentemente pois precisa ter uma conversa de "homem para homem".

- Crianças! - Sirius riu descontraidamente. - Ele é a cara dela, você não acha?

- E o gênio também! E agora, que tal trabalharmos? O Lupin não vem?

- Lua cheia! - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas ao responder.

- Tinha me esquecido... De qualquer forma eu adiantei uma parte do trabalho em casa, acho que você já pode começar com isso: - ela disse entregando alguns rolos de pergaminhos enrolados caprichosamente.

Sirius abriu-os e olhou um a um atentamente, conferindo cada número.

- Carol... - ele chamou a numeróloga fazendo uma careta para o pergaminho aberto a sua frente.

- Que foi que eu fiz de errado agora? - Carol tinha certeza que Sirius já tina sido gentil demais por uma noite.

- Nada! - ele olhou surpreso para ela:- Eu só queria dizer que acho você uma excelente profissional. Ninguém poderia fazer esse trabalho melhor...

- Como? - ela não acreditou no que estava ouvindo.

- Você sabe que eu implico com você de brincadeirinha, não é?

- De brincadeirinha? Sirius! Você arma verdadeiros escândalos por causa de um número em cem que eu erro... Quer dizer, que você ACHA que eu erro, porque todas as vezes você me obriga a refazer todos os cálculos para chegar ao mesmo número.

- Ah, você sabe que eu sou perfeccionista! - ele deu um sorriso e se levantou, caminhando até onde a colega de trabalho estava sentada. - É o livro dela?

- É sim. O garoto não levou nem dez minutos para achar.

- Acho que já sei por que ele quer conversar comigo... 

Os dedos de Sirius folhearam rapidamente o livro gasto e empoeirado, chegando rapidamente a contracapa, onde estava escrito numa letra bastante irregular:

__

Baixinha,

Eu posso até concordar que você se parece um pouco com a Morgana... Pelo que entendi vocês duas tinham essa deficiência de altura... hehehe. Mas quanto a esse negócio de eu parecer com o Lancelote. Ah, tenha dó, gatinha! No dia que eu for mané igual a ele... Ok, ok, eu já FUI assim. Mas não sou mais. Além isso, nessa história Lancelote não fica com a Morgana e eu não tenho a menor intenção de me separar de você.

Aliás, que tal uma aulinha de Astronomia essa noite? Te espero no horário de sempre.

Beijos

Sirius

A data em que o bilhete havia sido escrito vinha logo abaixo da assinatura.

- Eu não queria estar na sua pele. Explicar para um garotinho de nove anos que você chamava a mãe dele de baixinha...

Sirius riu: 

- É, acho bom começarmos a trabalhar mesmo, por que pelo visto o meu dia amanhã vai ser dureza... - e Sirius levantou-se carregando alguns pergaminhos para junto do maior telescópio da sala.

Carol não conseguiu se lembrar qual fora a última vez em que apreciara tanto a companhia de Black.


	6. Capítulo 5: O Jornal

****

Capítulo 5 – O Jornal 

__

O fato ainda não acabou de acontecer

e já a mão nervosa do repórter

o transforma em notícia.

O marido está matando a mulher.

A mulher ensangüentada grita.

Ladrões arrombam o cofre.

A polícia dissolve o meeting_._

A pena escreve.

Carlos Drummond de Andrade

- Eu não acredito que você não gostou, Mione! - Rony parecia realmente indignado com a amiga. - Foi a melhor idéia que um professor de DCAT já teve!!

- Lockhart teve essa mesma idéia três anos atrás... - ela disse num muxoxo.

Foi a vez de Harry defender a nova professora:

- Mione, seja razoável! Lockhart não poderia tomar conta nem de si mesmo, quanto mais de centenas de alunos num Clube de Duelos.

- Eu não sou contra a idéia do Clube de Duelos, Harry - a menina parou de súbito, deixando que os dois garotos avançassem alguns passos e depois voltassem para onde ela estava. - Só acho que deveríamos ter um embasamento teórico maior antes de sairmos enfrentando alunos do sétimo ano, por exemplo. Com exceção do Lupin, nossos professores foram todos uns fiascos...

- Eu gostava das aulas do Moody... - Rony franziu as sobrancelhas. - Quer dizer... do Crouch... Não, do filho dele. Ah, deixa para lá... - ele deu um tapa no ar, confuso. - E de qualquer forma, o Harry tem tanto embasamento teórico quanto a gente e ele...

- O Harry é o Harry - Hermione foi taxativa.

- Como assim "o Harry é o Harry"? - o garoto da cicatriz pousou os olhos verdes irritados na colega, que desviou o rosto e começou a mexer na mochila, procurando alguma coisa.

- O que eu quis dizer, é que você... Ah, Harry... - ela olhou-o nos olhos. - Você conseguiu acabar com Voldemort quando ainda era um bebê... E aquela não foi a única vez. Desde que chegou a Hogwarts você tem provado a todo mundo que...

- Que... - ele ficou esperando a garota concluir, um ar gélido tomando conta de sua face. Ele parecia tão distante e impessoal quanto Draco Malfoy.

- Que você não precisa de aulas de duelo - Rony completou pela amiga, tentando encerrar aquela conversa. A cara de Harry não era nada boa. - Vamos?

- Eu não disse isso.

Hermione pegou a mão direita de Harry, seu rosto se contorcendo num misto de dúvida e apreensão. Por fim, ela voltou a encarar o amigo:

- Harry, você tem instinto. É... bem... é como se você não precisasse pegar um livro sequer, como se não precisassem lhe ensinar o que fazer. Você sabe exatamente como agir na frente do perigo. Harry, você voltou vivo de um encontro com V-Voldemort. - Rony sentiu um arrepio correr a espinha ao ouvir o nome do bruxo. - E não foi com o fantasma dele, como da primeira vez. Você sobreviveu a um V-Voldemort recuperado, na plenitude de suas forças!

- Foi o que eu disse! Ele não precisa do Clube de Duelos! - Rony manteve sua posição, fazendo Hermione soltar um suspiro de impaciência.

A garota largou a mão de Harry e voltou a fechar a mochila, que tinha aberto por puro nervosismo. Harry estava anormalmente quieto e frio, e não dissera uma única palavra depois que os melhores amigos se pronunciaram. Rony resolveu observar um dos quadros daquele corredor, olhando para Harry de soslaio repetidas vezes. Hermione ficou a contemplar os sapatos, esperando que um deles resolvesse continuar o caminho até a Torre da Grifinória. Mas ninguém se moveu.

- Vocês dois estão errados. - Harry disse após longos minutos de silêncio.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, com medo que o amigo tivesse se ofendido. Ambos já tinham conversado sobre aquele assunto muitas vezes, mas nunca tinham dito a Harry o que pensavam de toda a "sorte" que ele costumava ter em seus confrontos com a morte. Assim, nenhum deles encontrou qualquer palavra para responder ao amigo.

- Quero dizer... Não a respeito do instinto... - e Harry pareceu um pouco confuso. - Eu realmente costumo ter muita sorte...

- Não é sorte, Harry! - Rony deixou de fingir que conversava com as três damas gordas de um quadro do século XVI. - Você não poderia ser salvo pela sorte tantas vezes! 

- Rony está certo, Harry... - as sobrancelhas do ruivinho subiram, e um certo rubor coloriu suas faces. Hermione estava concordando com ele?

- Tá, não vou discutir isso com vocês. Não agora. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não precise aprender, Hermione! Quantas vezes você mesma não me ensinou um novo tipo de azaração? Ou todas as aulas particulares que tive com o professor Lupin para conseguir conjurar um Patrono.

- É isso que você não entende, Harry! - a menina retorquiu, inconformada. - Eu poderia passar tardes e tardes com o nariz enfiado nos livros, tentando de todas as formas aprender a conjurar um patrono, que eu não conseguiria fazer isso aos treze anos de idade.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Tanto faz. Na verdade eu gostei dessa idéia de Clube de Duelos por um outro motivo - e ele deu um sorriso de escárnio, olhando para Rony.

- Ah, não, eu tive essa idéia primeiro! - o ruivinho protestou.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - a menina olhou de um para o outro, sem entender. 

- Malfoy está me devendo uma revanche, Mione - Harry piscou. - Nosso último duelo foi encerrado pelo Snape, lembra?

- Oh... - e então ela também começou a dar risada.

- E ele ainda tem que dar um troco por conta daquelas lesmas estúpidas! - Rony arremedou enfezado, lembrando-se de um episódio absolutamente intragável do segundo ano.

Num clima muito mais descontraído os três recomeçaram a andar, discutindo quem gostariam de enfrentar na sexta-feira, quando teriam a primeira aula de Duelos. Apenas alunos do quarto ano em diante teriam autorização para participar, sendo que, no caso dos alunos dos dois últimos anos, a presença era obrigatória. Os quarto e quinto-anistas poderiam escolher entre fazer uma pesquisa teórica ou participar do grupo, e, apesar de todos os protestos de Mione a respeito de uma aula exclusivamente prática, ela também havia preferido duelar a escrever um rolo de pergaminho por semana. Na verdade, Harry e Rony sabiam que ela faria as duas coisas.

Quando estavam a alguns poucos corredores do retrato da mulher gorda, Rony mudou de assunto bruscamente:

- Harry, por que você não aprende a aparatar? - Rony sugeriu com ar pensativo.

- Eu... - Harry ia começar a responder quando Hermione o interrompeu:

- Quê? Nós não podemos aparatar antes de atingirmos a maioridade, Rony!

- Como você mesma disse algum tempinho atrás, até mesmo bruxos adultos têm dificuldade em conjurar o Patrono. Se Harry consegue, não vejo por que não poderia aparatar. Fred e Jorge fazem isso a todo instante agora que conseguiram a licença.

- Harry ainda não tem 17 anos! Isso é ilegal, Ronald Weasley!

- Hermione, ninguém vai parar para pensar se isso é ilegal quando o Harry precisar desaparatar de um lugar em que ele estiver preso, ou quando Você-Sabe-Quem estiver prestes a jogar um Avada Kedavra nele... 

- Rony, regras existem para serem cumpridas. E Harry provavelmente nunca vai precisar disso.

- Regras existem para serem quebradas, Mione! Se você tivesse crescido com Fred e Jorge não teria a menor dúvida a esse respeito. Além do mais, como você pode prever que Harry não vai precisar disso?

- Porque ele está protegido em Hogwarts. Enquanto Dumbledore estiver aqui, nada vai acontecer...

- Mas já aconteceu!!

- Não com Dumbledore aqui...

- Ele estava no torneio tribruxo! E se Harry soubesse aparatar naquela ocasião...

- Cedrico sabia aparatar e mesmo assim não adiantou nada! Como você sabe que Voldemort não iria colocar uma proteção anti-aparatagem no esconderijo dele?

- É lógico que ele não vai fazer isso, Mione! Senão como os Comensais deles iriam encontrá-lo?

- Pirlimpimpim - Harry disse a senha à mulher gorda que olhava pasmada para a discussão dos dois monitores, os altos berros ecoando pelos corredores que davam na casa vermelha e dourada.

O garoto entrou sem olhar para trás. Não estava bravo com os amigos. Na verdade exibia um sorriso sincero no rosto. Será que Hermione estava certa? Ele podia realmente contar com seu instinto? Então uma vozinha murmurou dentro de sua cabeça: "Não basta ter instinto, Harry, é preciso controlá-lo".

* * *

- Ei!

Catharina não deu ouvidos à voz que a chamava. Não iria limpar um centímetro a mais daquela masmorra, nem que tivesse que cumprir detenção todos os finais de semana até o Natal. Por que os professores sempre faziam os alunos limparem tudo à moda trouxa quando a magia podia resolver esses problemas domésticos com muito mais facilidade? Além disso não gostava da maneira como aquele professor olhava para ela, como se a garota estivesse guardando algum segredo.

- Ei!

A voz estava mais próxima. Ela resolveu apertar o passo e virar no primeiro corredor. Se o professor a alcançasse, diria que não tinha escutado nada, que estava perdida em pensamentos.

- Caramba! Será que você é surda? - ela sentiu uma mão forte agarrá-la pelo braço.

Um garoto de cerca de 17 anos, cabelos cor de palha e muitas sardas no rosto olhava para ela com ar de impaciência. Reconheceu-o de imediato: o garoto que a puxara para longe do caldeirão antes que este explodisse. Cathy observou todo o corredor antes de responder:

- Achei que fosse o professor de Poções... Não estou nem um pouco afim de voltar àquelas masmorras hoje.

- Nem ele deve querer ver você tão cedo... Você deixou o velho Snape bastante irritado! Nunca vi ele punir um aluno da Sonserina.

Ela deu um sorriso, como se pudesse se vangloriar daquele feito.

- Então seu nome é Catharina Silver? - ele apoiou o queixo na mão fechada, olhando para ela de alto a baixo.

A medição que o rapaz fazia irritou-a. Quem ele pensava que era? Ela deu uma leve bufada de indignação e virou-se para continuar seu caminho. Ele segurou-a pelo braço:

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Não é da sua conta! E me solte! - ela tentou se livrar do rapaz, sem sucesso.

- Eu quero conversar com você - ele disse sério.

- Pois eu acho que nós dois não temos nada para conversar - ela respondeu, finalmente livrando o braço fino e magro da mão forte do rapaz.

- Que foi que eu te fiz?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas apertou o passo ainda mais, sem saber direito para onde ir. Não podia ir para a Sonserina, pois ele também era aluno de lá. Precisava pensar num lugar onde ele não poderia entrar. Foi então que avistou um dos banheiros femininos e entrou sem hesitar.

Estava deserto. Cathy jogou a mochila num canto e foi até uma das pias que pingavam sem parar, provocando um ruído irritante naquele cômodo do castelo. Abriu a torneira e deixou a água vazar; em seguida, juntou as mãos em forma de concha e levou o líquido gelado até o rosto. A franja que caía-lhe nos olhos ficara empapada e grudada na testa. Ela puxou o cabelo em todas as direções, jogou a franja para trás, deixando a testa livre, mas nada parecia agradar a menina que, por fim, fechou os olhos e deixou os dedos deslizarem pelos fios castanhos e desalinhados.

"Era tudo o que eu precisava!", ela forçou um pouco a mão esquerda. O anel de pedra grande e escura que usava no dedo médio enganchara numa mecha de cabelo. Fio a fio ela foi desenroscando o nó que se fizera junto à bijuteria, maldizendo o dia em que ganhara aquele presente. 

Duas pequenas lágrimas de dor escorreram-lhe pela face quando ela perdeu a paciência e arrancou uma fina mecha de cabelos junto com o anel. Ao menos meia hora se passara. Já podia deixar o banheiro feminino e vagar pelo castelo até o horário da próxima aula. Não tinha fome. Ou talvez estivesse com medo de encarar o Salão Principal... Medo? A garota birrenta que conquistara inimizades já no seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts tinha medo de alguma coisa?

Ela passou a mão na mochila, constatando que o fundo estava molhado. "Droga!", pensou que os livros e pergaminhos deviam estar molhados também. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora a não ser sair dali.

- Você demorou, hein?

Cathy estacou, perplexa, sem precisar olhar para trás para ter certeza de que o colega de casa que a abordara há pouco estava parado ao lado da entrada do banheiro feminino.

- Você não desiste nunca? - ela continuava de costas para ele, a mochila pingando pendurada no ombro direito.

- Posso dizer que persistência é uma das minhas maiores qualidades! - ele disse irônico.

- Curioso! Então você deveria estar na Lufa-lufa, não é? - ela retorquiu e saiu andando rápido novamente.

- Ótima piada! - Cathy teria visto um sorriso forçado no rosto do rapaz, caso se dignasse a olhar para ele. - Você quer fazer o favor de parar e me escutar? Eu tenho uma proposta a fazer!

- Muito bem - ela parou de repente e se virou, encarando-o: - Fale.

Um tanto surpreso com seu poder de persuasão, ele ficou bobo ainda alguns instantes, e então começou a falar:

- Meu nome é Terêncio Higgs. Estou querendo falar com você desde o dia da seleção, mas esta tarefa parece quase impossível...

- Não enrola - ela olhou para os próprios sapatos e entortou a boca, impaciente.

- Certo. Eu quero ajuda para acabar com o Malfoy.

- Quê? - ela arregalou os olhos, aturdida.

- Deu para perceber que você não vai com cara dele. Pois eu também não. E, bem, acho que nós poderíamos trabalhar juntos para dar um fim na prepotência dele.

- Nós dois? Trabalharmos juntos? O Malfoy é aquele loirinho azedo que se acha o dono da escola, certo?

- Melhor definição impossível.

- A troco de quê? - ela avançou até o garoto, que parecia confuso com a pergunta.

- Como assim? Eu já disse: para dar um fim naquela arrogância toda.

- A arrogância dele não me incomoda - ela virou-se novamente, disposta a tomar o rumo de um lugar qualquer e deixar aquele tonto falando com as paredes.

- Peraí. Eu acho que não tô ouvindo direito... Como assim não incomoda? Você bateu boca com ele apenas uma hora depois de chegar a Hogwarts!

- Eu não gosto que ninguém se meta na minha vida, não importa se a pessoa é delicada ou não nessa tarefa... Você mesmo está sendo petulante o bastante para me deixar irritada! - ela parou após dar apenas três passos e ficou muda.

- Mas eu... Eu achei...

- Por que é que você não gosta dele? - ela perguntou de súbito: - Pelo que eu pude perceber ele tem um grande fã-clube na nossa casa...

- Puxa-sacos! Só porque o pai dele é rico! - ele respondeu amargo. - E a minha rixa com o Malfoy se deve justamente a isso. Ele comprou a vaga que era minha no time de quadribol.

- Agora isso está ficando interessante - ela deu um sorriso sarcástico. - Como é mesmo o seu nome?

- Higgs - ele sorriu satisfeito. Tinha certeza de que ela iria lhe ajudar. - Terêncio Higgs.

- Catharina Silver - ela ofereceu a mão direita. - Mas eu prefiro que me chame de Silver... Ou de Cathy - ela emendou olhando com cuidado para o rosto dele. - Raio de nome que meu pai foi escolher...

- O meu também não é lá muito "imponente" - ele apertou a mão da garota e mordeu os lábios com ar maroto, fitando-a sem piscar, como se estivesse à frente de um hipogrifo. Os olhos de Cathy exibiam a mesma ferocidade da criatura.

- Ao menos não te deram o nome da megera domada... - ela murmurou.

- Como?

- Nada. Sabe, me deu uma fome... A gente pode conversar melhor durante o almoço, não acha? 

Finalmente tinha perdido o medo: conquistara seu primeiro aliado.

* * *

- Vejo vocês na aula daqui a pouco. Preciso ir urgentemente à biblioteca!

- E quando é que não tem que ir urgentemente a biblioteca, Hermione? - Rony fez pouco.

A garota respondeu com um sorriso de desdém. Então, Hermione se levantou, puxando o guardanapo de tecido de cima da mesa e pressionando ao redor da boca rapidamente. Em poucos segundos já tinha alcançado a saída do Salão Principal, deixando Harry e Rony para trás.

Estava tão habituada a fazer aquele caminho desde que chegara a Hogwarts, que normalmente nem prestava atenção a agitação dos corredores do castelo, com alunos de todas as idades zanzando para lá e para cá. Dessa vez não era diferente. Ia passando tranqüilamente em frente à gárgula que escondia a entrada para o escritório de Dumbledore, quando tropeçou. Ralara o joelho e, provavelmente, logo estaria exibindo um hematoma no cotovelo.

- Droga!

- De-desculpe... 

Uma vozinha fraca e chorosa surpreendeu Hermione. A monitora da Grifinória não tinha se dado conta de que não tinha tropeçado em algo, mas em alguém. Ela olhou para a menina com trajes da Corvinal, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados.

- Não foi nada. Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? - Hermione perguntou rápido, esquecendo-se da ardência no joelho.

- N-não.

- Pode me dizer. Eu sou monitora, veja. - ela puxou a veste para evidenciar o broche dourado onde a letra M estava estampada.

- Eu-eu precisava falar com o diretor.

Hermione olhou para a gárgula. Apenas os monitores-chefes tinham a senha da sala de Dumbledore. E além disso, apenas casos realmente urgentes poderiam incomodar o diretor em tempos sombrios como aqueles.

- Eu não posso chamar o diretor, mas, como ia lhe dizendo, eu sou monitora. Talvez eu mesma possa resolver seu problema. Algum garoto da sua casa andou lhe chateando? 

- Não. Eu precisava falar com o diretor mesmo. Tudo bem. Eu tento mais tarde...

A menina que estava sentada no chão junto à gárgula levantou-se e, tentando segurar novas lágrimas, começou a fazer seu caminho para qualquer lugar. Hermione notou que a varinha caíra de seu bolso:

- Ei, você está esquecendo - ela deu uma pequena corrida até a garotinha.

- Eu não preciso disso - ela olhou para o objeto que a monitora lhe estendia, sem fazer menção de pegá-lo. Lágrimas voltaram a rolar sobre a rosto banco como neve.

- Mas é lógico que precisa - Hermione deu um sorriso de admiração . Ninguém consegue fazer mágicas bem feitas sem uma varinha. Tome!

- Eu não consigo fazer mágicas bem feitas nem COM ela, nem SEM ela. 

- Como assim não consegue fazer mágicas? Você está no primeiro ano, não é? - a monitora deduziu pela aparência da garota. - Escute, a maioria dos alunos nãos e sai muito bem nos primeiros feitiços. Mas se você estudar e se esforçar...

- Você não entende... Foi um engano! Eu não devia estar aqui. - a garotinha retrucou desesperada e saiu caminhando outra vez. Já tinha ouvido aquela mesma ladainha aquela amanhã de uma menina de seu dormitório e de um garoto que conhecera na aula de feitiços. Nenhum deles entendia.

- Pois eu tenho certeza de que você está no lugar certo. - Hermione disse numa voz segura e otimista, que fez a garota parar de caminhar.

- E eu posso saber como você pode ter certeza?

- Eu vou fazer melhor... Venha comigo. Eu vou lhe mostrar porque você é uma bruxa. - e ofereceu a mão direita à menina. - Qual é seu nome?

- Lyra... Lyra Rasputin.

* * *

- Tenho certeza que está por aqui... - Hermione remexia todos os livros numa das estantes da biblioteca. Estava atrás de um exemplar de _Hogwarts, uma História_. - Se eu não achar, vou buscar o meu exemplar no meu dormitório...

Lyra fitava desconfiada os volumes da segunda prateleira da estante de História da Magia. Puxou um dos livros intitulado _O Universo das Fadas_ e viu salpicarem pequenas estrelas em torno das letras cor-de-rosa que enfeitava a capa. Era um exemplar grosso e antigo, porém ela pôde perceber que ele não tinha o mesmo cheiro de mofo da maioria dos outros livros. Ao contrário, parecia exalar perfume de rosas, por isso decidiu abri-lo.

Fechou rapidamente ao perceber minúsculas borboletas coloridas fugirem em revoada para perto das mesas de estudo. Hermione sequer percebeu o movimento, continuando sua busca. Lyra devolveu o livro para a prateleira e resolveu não mexer em mais nada. Podia apenas observá-los, ler os títulos impressos em letras grandes nas laterais. Isso bastava. 

Já devia ter passado os olhos umas três vezes sobre _A Revolução dos Duendes - parte I_ quando resolveu se sentar. Lyra achou Hermione parecia decidida a encontrar um livro invisível, tal a demora da garota. Resolveu sentar-se no chão mesmo, enquanto a monitora revirava o sexta prateleira com o auxílio de uma escada. Então deu com os olhos num livro que lhe parecia conhecido, ente os volumes da primeira prateleira. A mesma capa bordô, as mesmas letras douradas, o mesmo título. Tinha certeza absoluta de que já tinha visto aquele livro em sua casa, em meio aos livros de História da Arte que a mãe guardava com todo o cuidado. Mas o que aquele livro estava fazendo ali?

- Srta. Granger? - ela chamou a monitora.

- Não, definitivamente não está nessa prateleira... Vou falar com Madame Pince. Alguém deve ter retirado para fazer uma consulta na biblioteca e não devolveu ao lugar correto... 

- Srta. Granger, você conhece esse livro? - Lyra puxou o grosso volume de capa dura e suja, mostrando-o à aluna da Grifinória.

- _O Manifesto de Morgana_? Conheço, sim. Li no terceiro ano. E li também a versão trouxa, que foi um pouco distorcida e adaptada para não assustar os trouxas. - ela comentou.

- Ah, então tem uma versão trouxa?

- Tem, mas leva outro nome...

- Outro nome? Você tem certeza? - a corvinal olhou atentamente para a capa do livro. A edição que tinham em casa era absolutamente igual.

- Tenho. Mas ambos tem histórias interessantes. E a versão trouxa é a primeira a mostrar a Morgana sem a concepção de que as feiticeiras são más fora do mundo mágico... 

- Morgana? Feiticeira? Ela não era uma bailarina?

- Bailarina? De onde você tirou isso? - Hermione arregalou os olhos. - Achei que você tivesse lido o livro...

- Não. Minha mãe tem esse livro... Mas eu sempre achei que fosse algum método de dança. Ela tem vários!

- Eu pensei que você fosse nascida trouxa! Se sua mãe tem um livro desses, ela deve ser uma bruxa... 

- Hum... é... sim e não - Lyra hesitou. - Parece que minha mãe é bruxa sim mas, bem, ela não faz mágicas.

- É bruxa e não faz mágicas? Por quê?

- Ah, eu não sei muito bem... Só me contaram isso esse ano. Minha avó até me deu um diário encantado...

- Então você vem de uma família de bruxos! E não sabia que era bruxa?

- N-não... - ela deu de ombros, subitamente detestando aquela conversa.

- Curioso! A única pessoa que conheço com quem aconteceu a mesma coisa é o Harry.

Agora Lyra tinha certeza de que estava detestando a conversa.

- Escuta, eu... eu... eu vou embora... - e começou a andar, carregando o livro junto ao peito.

- Ah, você pode ir sim, mas tem que registrar o livro primeiro! - Hermione riu do atrapalhamento da menina. Não tinha percebido o quanto Lyra estava desconfortável e, batendo os olhos na prateleira em frente: - Eu sabia que alguém tinha guardado no lugar errado... - ela puxou um volume de _Hogwarts, uma História_. - Leve esse também. E se quiser conversar, estou às ordens...

Lyra olhou para os dois livros pesados que tinha nos braços agora e então voltou a fitar a monitora:

- Você sempre soube que era bruxa?

- Descobri três meses antes de vir para cá. Meus pais são trouxas.

- Sério? E você... você conseguiu fazer tudo certo?

Mione resolveu mentir. Era por uma boa causa:

- Não. Ninguém consegue. Nem quem cresce numa família bruxa. - ela pensou em Rony e Neville.

- Uma menina do meu dormitório consegue. Ela disse que o irmão dela ensinou algumas coisas para ela...

- Ela deve ter treinando bastante. Eu aposto que na primeira vez que sua amiga tentou usar uma varinha ela não acertou - Hermione lembrou de sua primeira tentativa, logo depois de voltar do Beco Diagonal com todo o material da nova escola. A única cosia que saíra da ponta de sua varinha foram fagulhas, mas logo em seguida ela descobrira que os livros podiam ensinar qualquer coisa que ela quisesse aprender.

Lyra anotou a dúvida em pensamento. Iria perguntar a Emily ainda naquela tarde.

- Ah, eu posso tentar falar com um dos monitores-chefes para agendar uma conversa com Dumbledore... - Hermione ofereceu.

A corvinal olhou bem para os livros em seus braços. Talvez não precisasse mais fala com o diretor.

- Não precisa... - e a menina caminhou até o balcão onde Madame Pince registrava os livros que entravam e saiam da biblioteca, deixando Hermione para trás com a sensação de dever cumprido. 

* * *

Harry saiu apressado do treino de quadribol naquele fim de tarde de sexta-feira. Não só ele: Fred, Jorge, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet e Katie Bell - ou seja, o time todo - corriam em disparada para o castelo a fim de chegarem a tempo da primeira aula prática de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ainda não tinham achado um substituto para Olívio Wood, mas Angelina, a nova capitã, achara bobagem desperdiçar um dia de treino por conta de um "mero detalhe".

- Não vai dar tempo de trocarmos as vestes - Katie olhava para a barra enlameada de seu uniforme. Tinham treinado rasantes à exaustão naquele dia.

- Eu, o que é que nós estamos fazendo? - Jorge parou de repente, enquanto o bando continuava a correr pelo gramado que separava o campo de treinamento do castelo. 

- Indo para a aula? - Alícia começou a correr de costas e por pouco não torceu pé esquerdo, pisando em falso.

- Duh! Por que estamos indo a pé? - Jorge montou na vassoura e passou ventando ao lado de Angelina, que era a mais adiantada.

Os outro cinco pararam e olharam para as próprias vassouras, que até então eram carregadas por sobre os ombros dos jogadores. Fred foi o primeiro a rir, seguido pelos colegas de time.

- Ei, Harry, - gritou Jorge na metade do caminho - não quer apostar uma corrida? - o ruivo piscou.

- Se você não tem medo de uma Firebolt? - Harry retorquiu rindo e deu um impulso forte, inclinando a vassoura para frente. 

Em poucos segundos tinham ultrapassado a velha Cleensweep de Jorge e esperava os outros cinco na entrada do castelo.

- Será que não dá tempo mesmo de trocar de roupa? - Katie examinou o uniforme mais uma vez pensando no passa fora da nova professora ao velos imundos daquele jeito. No mínimo perderiam cinco pontos cada um.

- Sem chances! - respondeu Alícia. - Cinco minutos para a aula...

- Bah, você não precisa se preocupar com isso, Katie! - Fred retrucou. - Diz que você achou que assim poderia afugentar o Filch! Ele quer distância de alunos sujos e mal-cheirosos... - ele arremedou batendo as mãos na capa logo no Saguão de Entrada, para tirar um pouco da poeira.

Harry passou a mão no rosto, lembrando-se subitamente de que em poucos minutos estaria cara-a-cara com Draco Malfoy. Arabella Figg dissera que queria duelos verossímeis e que, portanto, eles não deviam enfrentar os amigos durante as aulas. Inclusive, armara aquele grande clube de duelos englobando alunos de todas as casas para que os alunos pudessem ir a forra e praticar sem muita piedade. "Piedade não vai ajudá-los contra um bruxo das trevas, eu lhes asseguro", ela respondera diante dos rostos assustados dos alunos na primeira aula do ano.

O apanhador da Grifinória sabia que isso era verdade, mas isso não o impedia de pensar se haveria leitos suficientes na ala hospitalar após uma aula como aquela. A cara aterrorizada de Neville quando ouviu as idéias da professora de DCAT dera a Harry a nítida impressão de que ele seria o primeiro a precisar dos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. Entretanto, o garoto de rosto redondo e rechonchudo já estava no Salão Principal quando o time de quadribol da Grifinória chegou lá.

- Harry, você vai duelar assim? - Hermione fitou-o de alto a baixo, reprovando as vestes sujas e encharcadas de suor do amigo.

- Ou eu vinha assim ou eu não vinha, Mione! - ele respondeu um pouco aborrecido com o comentário da monitora.

Um pequeno aglomerado de estudantes estava se formando em torno deles. Harry trazia a Firebolt sobre o ombro e aquela era uma das raras oportunidades de ver a melhor vassoura do mundo de perto. 

- Gininha! O que você tá fazendo aqui? - Jorge deu conta da presença da irmã, ao lado de Hermione.

- Ué, isso é uma aula, não é? - ela estranhou a pergunta.

- Mas... - Fred completou a idéia do irmão: - Você pode se machucar!

- Eu disse a ela para não vir... - Rony, que estava com cara de enfezado e braços cruzados, resmungou sem olhar para os irmãos.

- Parem com essa besteira! Eu sei me virar muito bem sozinha - a caçula dos Weasley respondeu irritada. - A gente se fala mais tarde Hermione. - e a ruivinha deixou o grupo após lançar um olhar feroz para os três irmãos mais velhos.

Harry estava ainda um pouco espantado. Já vira Gina brava com os irmãos, mas normalmente seu rosto se contorcia mais numa expressão de choro do que de impaciência, como tinha acontecido no ano anterior, às vésperas do Baile de Inverno. Ele viu a ruivinha parar logo adiante e iniciar uma conversa sorridente com um garoto da Corvinal que ele não conhecia. E Rony parecia ter visto a mesma coisa, pois bufou raivoso e resmungou alguma coisa que ninguém entendeu.

Ver aquele grupinho com trajes de detalhes azul e branco lembrou a Harry outra coisa, ou melhor, outra pessoa. Durante toda a semana, vira Cho apenas duas ou três vezes, no horário de almoço. Mas ela devia aparecer no Salão Principal aquela noite. Ela definitivamente não parecia ser uma pessoa que fugia do perigo e, bem, se até Neville estava ali, não seria a apanhadora da Corvinal que deixaria de vir.

O salão estava lotado com alunos de todas as casas. Parecia que todos os estudantes do 4º ano em diante estavam ali. Ao menos curiosos todos estavam. Harry olhou para o lado e deu Parvati e Lilá dando trocando risinhos entre si. Não pode deixar de pensar como as garotas eram bobas... Ou quase todas, porque naquele momento ele viu a artilheira da Corvinal entrar, acompanhada por duas amigas.

- Harry! Harry! - Rony chamou-o, a cara de emburrado continuava. - Vamos para o lado de lá. Dino disse que a visão do palco é melhor.

- Vamos, vamos, sim. - ele deu uma última olhada para onde estava a corvinal e seus olhos encontraram os dela. Um sorriso e Harry teve a sensação de que nem mesmo Malfoy conseguiria arruinar seu dia.

* * *

- Lyra! Pelas barbas de Merlim, você ainda está estudando? - Emily Bott não acreditava ano que estava vendo. - Para quem queria deixar Hogwarts no primeiro dia de aula...

- Eu não estou estudando! - a outra se defendeu. 

Lyra fechou o livro e engatinhou sobre a cama até alcançar uma posição em que conseguiria abrir sua arca sem grande dificuldade, jogando o volume pesado dentro dela. Emily se tornara sua melhor amiga após aquele turbuloso primeiro dia de aula, mas ainda assim conseguia irritá-la vez ou outra com sua mania de ser dona da verdade.

- É que não tem nada para fazer... Achei melhor ler um pouco, ver se pegava no sono...

- Você quer dormir às seis horas da tarde? - a desculpa não colara.

- Ok, você venceu. Eu estava tentando terminar o capítulo 60! 

- Você já está no capítulo 60? - a garota sardenta abriu a boca, espantada.

- Já fechei! E nem vem falar de mim porque eu e o Ben vimos você devorar o iFeitiços para Mil e Uma Noites/i numa única tarde...

- Eram feitiços, Lyra! Você está estudando História da Magia! É a coisa mais chata que existe! - a outra retorquiu.

- Gosto é gosto... - ele deu um suspirinho de desdém.

A verdade era que Lyra ainda não tinha conseguida acertar um único feitiço que tentara fazer. Invariavelmente o objeto para o qual apontava a varinha começava a pegar fogo. A aula de Transfiguração conseguira ser ainda pior do que a de Feitiços - ela pusera fogo na carteira. Entretanto, Lyra descobrira que havia pelo menos duas coisas naquele mundo esquisito que, literalmente, a encantavam: História da Magia e as aulas de vôo. Fora uma das poucas pessoas a conseguir planar logo na primeira tentativa e, apesar de não ter tentado nenhum movimento mais brusco, sentiu-se confortável e confiante pairando no ar.

Quando comentara o acontecido com sua avó após o jantar daquele dia, Arabella Figg lhe dissera em tom carinhoso:

- Ora, querida, que eu saiba Lyra é uma constelação... E as constelações pertencem aos céus, não é verdade?

Também havia Astronomia que, se não era sua matéria favorita, ao menos era algo que desempenhava sem o menor embaraço. Estava acostumada a ver o céu pelas lentes de telescópios e lunetas desde que se conhecia por gente. Era uma das vantagens de ter um pai astrônomo, ainda que trouxa.

- Eu não vim aqui discutir a inutilidade de matérias como História da Magia - a outra respondeu com uma pitada de arrogância na voz. - É o seguinte, nós vamos assistir o Clube de Duelos! Você não quer vir junto? - Emily disse sentando-se sobre a arca de Lyra, olhando o reflexo da amiga no espelho. 

- Como assim assistir ao Clube de Duelos? - Lyra franziu as sobrancelhas e endireitou a coluna. - Achei que alunos do terceiro ano para baixo estivessem proibidos de deixar a Sala Comunal esta noite...

- É... Nós estamos... Mas, bem, o Turpin conhece uma passagem secreta que dá no Salão. Ele acha que se nós...

- Vocês vão escondidos? Mas vocês podem ser expulsos!!!! - Lyra pôs a mão sobre a boca.

- Vou dizer ao Ben que você medou... Eu disse a ele que você não ia querer, mas ele achou que você gostaria de ver a tal garota da Sonserina que parece com sua mãe duelando.

Emily tocara no ponto fraco de Lyra. Desde que chegara Hogwarts, a garota prestava atenção numa certa aluna do sétimo ano que era absurdamente parecida com Helen Silver. Além disso, tinha o mesmo sobrenome que sua mãe usava quando era solteira. Aquilo não podia ser uma mera coincidência. A menina devia ser prima de Lyra. Ela sabia que tinha um tio, há muitos anos no hospital... Bem, talvez ele tivesse tido uma filha antes de ficar doente. 

Lyra também sentia que a garoto sempre lhe dirigia olhares carinhosos, ainda que nunca tivesse lhe dito um 'oi' sequer. E isso parecia ser bastante raro, pois todas as vezes em que via a garota ela estava de cara feia para alguém, ou discutindo por alguma besteira.

- Eu vou. - Emily deu um sorriso vitorioso ante a resposta da colega de quarto. - Mas... 

- Mas? - tinha que ter um mas.

- Mas onde é que nós vamos nos esconder? - ela indagou, levantando os ombros.

- Era o que eu ia te explicar antes de você me interromper com o seu medo bobo. Michael acha que os alunos dos terceiro ano podem se misturar ao alunos que vão estar duelando, pois na confusão ninguém vai percebê-los. Mas como nós ainda somos muito pequenos - e então a gordinha sardenta olhou para os próprios pés, se medindo. - Bem ele acha que nós somos pequenos demais para andar no meio dos outros alunos, mas perto da saído para o Saguão tem aqueles vasos enormes... Nós podemos assistir a tudo escondidos atrás deles. Até porque, fora do pessoal do 3º ano só vamos eu, você e o Ben.

* * *

- Eu devia ter ficado na sala comunal preparando meu trabalho de História da Magia. Com esse mundaréu de gente aqui, duvido que ela dê pela minha falta.

Terêncio Higgs ouvia os resmungos de Catharina Silver pacientemente. Não entendia como a menina podia não gostar de DCAT, sendo que esta era uma das matérias mais fascinantes que tinham na escola. Entretanto, Cathy não era uma garota comum, e, portanto, era impossível esperar qualquer atitude previsível da parte dela. História da Magia? E existia alguém que gostasse de estudar bruxos velhos e gagás que fizeram sabe-se lá o que séculos atrás?

- Ora, não vai ser tão ruim assim, Cathy! Quem sabe nós não vemos o Malfoy levar uma lavada de alguém... – ele deu um sorriso perverso para ela.

A garota riu baixinho e balançou a cabeça murmurando: "Você não tem jeito mesmo". Os dois perambulavam entre os alunos aglomerados no Salão Principal, procurando um local para ficarem.

- Parece que ali no canto esquerdo tá mais vazio... – Higgs levantou a cabeça o máximo que conseguiu, tentando examinar o local por sobre as cabeças dos outros estudantes.

- Então é para lá que nós NÃO vamos. Tudo que eu não quero é que a Professora Figg me veja. Já basta o mico que paguei quarta-feira na aula dela.

Higgs riu disfarçadamente para que a garota não se zangasse com ele, mas fora realmente engraçado ver a colega ser alvo de diversos tipos de azarações lançadas pela professora de DCAT como demonstração do que ela queria durante os embates.

Infelizmente para os dois, nunca viriam a duelar contra Draco Malfoy. A intenção era que os alunos fizessem disputas intercasas, para dar certa realidade ao exercício, uma vez que todas elas tinham rixas entre si. Logicamente a intensidade dessas rixas eram variadas, mas a professora acreditava que, se não houvesse rivalidade, ao menos não teriam a proteção costumeira as disputas entre amigos.

- Ali parece que está bem cheio – Cathy indicou o lugar mais lotado do Salão e se dirigiu para lá.

Higgs deu de ombros e a seguiu. Na realidade, preferia estar bem à vista. Tinha certeza de que a professora escolheria um dos Weasley para duelar no palco, e, na falta de Malfoy, os gêmeos grifinórios eram uma boa opção.

Os dois passaram com alguma dificuldade por um grupinho da Corvinal e, por fim, abriram espaço ao lado de três ou quatro alunos da Lufa-lufa que discutiam excitados os tipos de azarações que já sabiam usar. Os rostos quase infantis deixavam claro que eram do quarto ano, afinal os alunos mais novos não podiam participar do clube de duelos.

- Agora é torcer para que a Professora Figg sofra de miopia acentuada e esqueça os óculos na sala dos professores.

- Que mania de perseguição, Cathy! – Higgs condenou. – Entre 40 alunos do sétimo ano, por que ela escolheria justo você?

- Porque... – e então ela hesitou. – É, você está certo. Por que ela escolheria justo a mim?

Os dois ficaram quietos observando o salão lotado. Volta e meia olhavam para a entrada, procurando pela professora que já estava atrasada. Ao mesmo tempo em que Cathy finalmente via Arabella Figg entrar no salão, ela sentiu as palhas de uma vassoura de corrida roçar-lhe a panturrilha. Mesmo coberta pela meia, era impossível não sentir cócegas. Imaginando-se vítima de alguma brincadeira de mau gosto, ela se virou pronta discutir, dando com uma comprida trança negra caindo sobre uma capa vermelha.

Angelina Johnson estava logo atrás dela, de costas, rindo com vontade de alguma coisa dita por Lino Jordan. A sonserina deu um cutucão no ombro de Terêncio, que tinha os olhos grudados, que tinha os olhos grudados na professora de DCAT que cruzava o salão. Cathy indicou o grupinho de grifinórios – além de Angelina e Lino, estavam ali os gêmeos e Alícia Spinnet – e o rapaz mordeu os lábios, percebendo que teriam problemas. Nas outras duas aulas que a Sonserina dividira com a Grifinória naquela semana, Astronomia e Aritmancia, Angelina não perdera a oportunidade de trocar farpas com Cathy; a artilheira não tinha engolido as grosserias da aula de Poções.

Os grifinórios ainda não tinham notado, ou, se tinham, fizeram de conta que não. Cathy, para a surpresa de Higgs, se encontrava absolutamente quieta e paciente, apesar de continuar levando vassouradas de dez em dez segundos. Parecia disposta a tudo para não chamar a atenção da professora naquela noite. Mas paciência tem limite e a de Cathy finalmente se esgotou quando Angelina soltou a trança e sacudiu a cabeça para que as mechas se ajeitassem, fazendo com que uma revoada de fios escuros batessem cortantes na nunca de Cathy.

- Ei, Srta. Johnson – ela cutucou a artilheira no ombro. Será que você pode se mexer menos? Está em incomodando! – o tom de voz era grosseiro e petulante.

- Estou, é? – Angelina olhou para baixo: era pelo menos uns vinte centímetros mais alta que Cathy. – Que pena! – e ela virou-se outra vez, sacudindo os cabelos que bateram em cheio no rosto da outra menina.

Aquilo teria deixado Cathy irada, mas, no momento, tinha uma preocupação mais séria. Como sempre gesticulava muito quando discutia, os cabelos de Angelina encontraram a mão da sonserina em pleno ar e o anel de pedra escura que ela sempre usava, enganchou-se nas madeixas da Grifinória. Higgs assistiu à colega tentar desenganchar o enfeite sem sucesso por cerca de um minuto, então ela se cansou e deu um puxão forte:

- AAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!! – Angelina girou o corpo furiosa, mas no que fez isso, puxou a outra garota, que estava com a mão enroscada nas madeixas negras da artilheira.

- Affff! Meu anel enroscou no seu cabelo. Você fica balançando essa juba pra todo lado! – Cathy forçou a mão para baixo mais uma vez, provocando uma careta de dor na Grifinória.

- Tire-o do dedo que eu mesma desenrosco... – Angelina puxou o braço da outra, que agiu rápido.

- NÃO! Eu tenho uma solução muito mais rápida – e, puxando a varinha do bolso, ela apontou-a para a mecha de cabelo da outra: - Guillotis!

Cathy nunca fora uma bruxa muito precisa na hora de executar feitiços. Assim, ao invés de cortar apenas os poucos fios que estavam enrolados em seu anel, ela levou quase metade do cabelo negro e cacheado de Angelina. As Madeixas que antes lhe desciam até a cintura, estavam agora na altura do queixo.

- Meu cabelo!! – Angelina fitava o chão, desesperada, enquanto Cathy se livrava dos últimos fios enroscados e seu anel.- Sua maluca!!

Sem raciocinar, esquecendo-se completamente de que era uma bruxa, a artilheira da Grifinória avançou para cima da garota a sua frente, agarrando-a pelos cabelos e puxando-os com toda a força, talvez disposta a a arrancar todos os fios do couro cabeludo da sonserina num único puxão. A outra começou a estapeá-la, tentando fazer com que Angelina a soltasse e nem mesmo a interferência de Fred e Higgs, que tinham agarrado as respectivas colegas de casa pela cintura para separá-las, estava sendo de grande valia.

- Muito bom! Realmente muito bom!

Cathy e Anelina congelaram. Arabella Figg abrira caminho em meio aos estudantes que assistiam à briga e observava a cena exibindo um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios:

- Agora que tal vocês duas terminarem essa briguinha ali em cima? E, de preferência, usando magia?

* * *

- Ai! Você tá pisando na minha mão, Ben!

- Desculpa, Lyra, mas é que eu não tô enxergando nada!

- Será que dá para vocês calarem a boca? – a voz de um garoto do terceiro ano se fez ouvir e os demais se calaram.

Michael Turpin fora o idealizador daquela maluquice. Era o garoto do 3º ano que mais aprontava, mas raramente perdia algum ponto de sua casa ou levava detenções. Era extremamente perfeccionista em seus planinhos para burlar regras antiquadas – ao menos aquelas que lhe impediam de fazer o que tinha vontade. E naquela noite, ele queria assistir ao Clube de Duelos que a Sra. Figg estava organizando como experiência prática para os alunos a partir do 4º ano. 

Naquela tarde, ele combinava com outros três colegas de casa como fariam para chegar ao Salão Principal sem que Filch, Madame Nor-r-ra ou algum dos monitores – sendo que, por um acaso, a irmã dele era uma – pudessem pegá-los. Não seria nada muito complicado. Ele conhecia uma passagem secreta dentro da sala comunal da Corvinal que dava diretamente no Saguão de Entrada, dali, só teriam que se misturar aos outros alunos, tomando o cuidado para ficar bem longe de qualquer aluno da mesma casa, ou poderiam ser identificados.

Mas eles não foram discretos o bastante para traçar seus planos sem que uma garotinha abelhuda do primeiro ano os escutasse.

- Ou vocês deixam eu e meus amigos irem também, ou a sua irmã vai ficar sabendo, Michael – a sardentinha ameaçou e o garoto teve sérias dúvidas se ela não estava na casa errada. No entanto, ele não disse nada a esse respeito, e, por falta de uma alternativa melhor, concordou que os "pirralhos" viessem desde que jurassem obedecê-lo.

Agora passavam por um túnel estreito, onde tinham que engatinhar para poder se deslocar sob um teto tão baixo. Michael e outro terceiranista carregavam as respectivas varinhas acesas nos bolsos das vestes, iluminando fracamente o lugar por que passavam. As duas únicas garotas do grupo estavam no final daquela fila esquisita; Emily carregando um sorriso de felicidade extrema no rosto, enquanto Lyra tentava enxergar alguma coisa na mão dolorida. A menina ainda não sabia como a amiga a tinha convencido a entrar naquela loucura.

- Estamos quase chegando. – Michael disse quase num sussurro. – É preciso mais silêncio do que nunca. Vocês três têm que ficar escondidos, não se esqueçam. Qualquer um iria perceber que vocês não tem 14 anos só de olhar...

- Nós já entendemos – Lyra respondeu de mau-humor, depois de quase levar um chute de Ben, que estava a sua frente. 

Ele continuou, o tom de voz levemente irritado por ter sido interrompido:

- Temos que voltar antes da aula terminar, ou então os monitores podem dar por nossa falta.

- Você quer dizer a SUA irmã pode dar pela SUA falta, né? – um dos amigos dele debochou. 

- Ou isso... – ele respondeu meio rindo e empurrando uma parede aparentemente sólida à frente deles. – É melhor sair todo mundo aos poucos, ou alguém pode reparar. Andrew, você primeiro.

Um moleque alto e magricela, de nariz fino e cabelos encaracolados adiantou-se para o lugar que Michael indicava. A pouca luz dava a aparência de que havia uma parede ali, mas agora que a varinha dos dois garotos estava bem próxima, via-se que se tratava de uma tapeçaria. Provavelmente uma das peças que ficavam penduradas no Saguão de Entrada exibindo os símbolos das casas.

- Nós estamos bem atrás do emblema da Corvinal – Michael falava baixinho, dando tempo para que o garoto que acabara de sair se afastasse e misturasse-se aos alunos do Salão. – Eu acho que existem outras debaixo dos tapetes das outras casas, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de olhar. A maldita gata do Filch sempre aparece quando estou tentando descobrir.

- Ela não é maldita! É apenas um animalzinho indefeso! – Lyra exclamou num tom de voz um pouco mais alto do que deveria. 

Os três garotos do 3º ano olharam imediatamente para ela, dois deles parecendo zangados e Michael, com um riso debochado no rosto:

- Muito bem. Quero ver você dizer isso no dia em que o Filch pegar você fazendo algo de errado.

- Eu não vou ter esse problema. – ela deu de ombros. – Não desrespeito as regras...

- Ué, então o que é que você está fazendo aqui, russinha? – os colegas de Michael riram.

- Não me chame de russinha! – ela mordeu os lábios irritada.

- Ué, mas você não é russa, Lyra? – Ben franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

A garota lançou um olhar fulminante para o amigo e não respondeu.

- Eu só estou aqui porque... porque...

- Porque eu a convenci – Emily assumiu a responsabilidade. – Não está na hora de mais alguém sair, Michael? 

O rapazinho olhou para outro dos garotos e fez sinal com o rosto para que ele saísse. Ficaram todos em silêncio até que outro terceiranista saísse e então Michael deu seu último aviso:

- Existem alguns vasos bem grandes logo na entrada do Salão Principal. Vocês vão ficar escondidos lá, certo?

- Mas daí nos não vamos conseguir ver os duelos direito... – Emily começava a protestar.

- O trato foi esse, garota! E acho bom que ninguém veja vocês, ou estaremos todos em maus lençóis. Entenderam?

- Sim, senhor. Mais alguma recomendação aos primeiro-anistas incapacitados aqui? – Lyra estava visivelmente contrariada de ter que acatar ordens daquele imbecil.

- Seu vocabulário está melhorando, hein? – o garoto fez cara de admiração. – Nem comparação com os grunhidos daquele dia em King's Cross.

- Ah, por que você não vai desgnomizar um jardim? – Lyra retrucou nervosa. Emily abafou a risada: a amiga tinha aprendido aquela expressão com ela.

Ele só sorriu para ela. O mesmo sorriso franco e lindo que ela vira quando trombara com ele em seu primeiro contato com o mundo mágico. A luz da varinha iluminava o rosto de Michael. Lyra sentiu os joelhos tremerem em contado com o chão de pedra e teve raiva de si mesma. 

- Eu saio primeiro, vejo se está tudo certo, e então chamo vocês, ok? – o menino empurrou a tapeçaria e saltou para fora do túnel.

Os três primeiro-anistas estavam na completa escuridão. Nenhum deles sabia como fazer o feitiço que acendia as pontas das varinhas, nem mesmo Emily, o que surpreendeu Lyra e Benjamin, que imaginavam que a menina soubesse mais que qualquer outro aluno do primeiro ano. Eles ouviram um assobio: era o sinal que esperavam. Benjamin saiu primeiro, seguido por Lyra e depois Emily.

- Aqueles são os vasos de que falei. Corram para lá e não saiam até que eu passe ao lado deles para voltarmos.

Os três balançaram as cabeças concordando. Antes que se afastassem demais, Michael disse em meia voz:

- Ô, russinha! – ele viu o rosto da menina se avermelhar de raiva. – Vê se não vai sair atropelando ninguém, hein? – e deu uma piscadela para ela. 

- O que ele quis dizer com atropelar alguém, Lyra? Você nem tem idade pra dirigir! – Benjamin retrucou, com os pensamentos no modo de vida trouxa, enquanto escolhia o vaso mais alto para se colocar atrás.

- Ele é um tonto! Não diz coisa com coisa...

- Sei... – Emily olhou de soslaio, segurando o riso.

Os três se colocaram atrás das folhagens verde-escuras das plantas e começaram a procurar brechas por onde conseguiriam assistir aos duelos.

- Não acredito! – Emily disse dando um tapa na boca, por ter falado alto.

- O que você tá vendo? – Ben passou a língua pelo lábios, tentando abrir uma fresta maior com as mãos. – Aqui não dá pra ver nada... Só as costas de uns alunos da Lufa-lufa...

- Eu tô vendo uma aluna da Grifinória... Ao menos eu acho que é... ela tá com umas roupas vermelhas esquisitas... – Lyra constatou.

- Vestes de quadribol! É a Angelina Johnson. Ela é artilheira da Grifinória... Mas não é dela que eu tô falando, Lyra! Você não consegue ver quem vai duelar com ela?

- Não, tem um babaca da Corvinal na minha frente...

- Ah, eu também tô vendo o Michael! – Benjamin deduziu de quem a amiga estava falando.

- Vem aqui, então. – e Emily puxou a amiga para o lugar onde estava.

A boca de Lyra quase tocou o chão. A menina da Sonserina que era absurdamente parecida com sua mãe estava de pé sobre o palco de duelos.

* * *

- Espero que tenham entendido todas as regras. – Arabella Figg encarou as duas alunas do sétimo ano.

Cathy não retribuiu o olhar. A menina não tirava os olhos dos próprios sapatos e a boca se mexia raivosamente, resmungando algo incompreensível. Angelina, por sua vez, mantinha o olhar firme, pronta para dar o troco naquela sonserina intrometida que vinha procurando encrenca desde o início da semana.

- Prontas? – Arabella Figg perguntou. – Cumprimentem-se e iniciem a luta.

As garotas inclinaram o corpo para biaxo, saudando uma a outra de má vontade. Em seguida, ambas sacaram as varinhas das vestes, mas apenas Angelina se colocou em posição de ataque; Cathy apontava sua varinha para o a superfície do palco.

- Srta. Silver... – a professora de DCAT ralhou com a aluna, que apontou a varinha de qualquer jeito para a outra garota.

Um raio vermelho disparou da varinha de Angelina Johnson e a sonserina não foi atingida por uma questão de milímetros. E o duelo seguiu dessa forma por quase dez minutos: Angelina atacava e Cathy escapava de todos os feitiços sem utilizar sequer um feitiço. Ninguém esperava que a garota fosse tão ágil e, muito menos, que não fosse revidar.

Angelina já estava desconcertada. Por que raios aquela menina não a atacava? Será que sua varinha estava com problemas? Não, com certeza não era isso, ou então seu cabelo continuaria do jeito que era quinze minutos atrás. A grifinória sentia-se idiota e boba de ficar lançando feitiços contra aquela menina sem nunca atingir o alvo. Ninguém poderia se queixar de sua pontaria. Era a melhor artilheira da Grifinória e, se podia acertar a goles num aro, era lógico que conseguiria atingir aquela intrometida. "'E só uma questão de tempo!", ela pensou. "Eu tenho de encurralá-la."

Então Angelina reparou que a rival estava a poucos centímetros de uma das extremidades do palco. Se pudesse força-la a ir para trás, ela com certeza cairia e não conseguiria se recuperar tão rapidamente que pudesse evitar ser atingida por um feitiço. Assim, a cada novo feitiço que lançava contra garota, Angelina dava um passo para a frente, e Cathy, um passo para trás, tentando manter a distância. A sonserina sabia que não conseguiria escapar de um feitiço lançado muito de perto; a relação tempo-espaço tornaria impossível que ela fugisse dos encantamentos irados da grifinória.

- Lança um feitiço da perna-presa nela, Angelina! – Freddie gritou da beirada do palco. 

- Se ela conseguir acertar algum feitiço no alvo, você quer dizer... – Higgs, que estava ao lado dele, retrucou com desdém.

- A sua amiga não sabe sequer usar a varinha... Está na cara que a Angelina vai ganhar... – Lino Jordan rebateu sem tirar os olhos das duas garotas. Estava impressionado com a agilidade da sonserina. Mas uma hora ela iria se cansar de pular de um lado par ao outro.

A artilheira da Grifinória sorriu quando Cathy finalmente resolveu encará-la; a sonserina estava a um passo da beirada do palco e parecia não ter se dado conta de que estava prestes a cair. A expressão de triunfo no olhar de Angelina era tamanha que Cathy sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha: seria humilhada em frente a todas aquelas pessoas? Se dependesse daquele olhar, ela tinha certeza que sim. 

Deu então mais um passo para trás e sentiu a quina do palco sob o calcanhar. Tinha tirados os sapatos e a capa ao subir, apesar dos protestos da professora que dizia que ela não teria tempo de pensar em amenidades como essa num duelo de verdade. Não havia mais para onde fugir. Por mais que ainda tivesse as laterais, Angelina continuaria se aproximando. Ela teria que usar a varinha.

Em menos de um segundo, um raio dourado zuniu na direção da menina que fechou os olhos e rodou a varinha:

- Protego!

O feitiço se refletiu no instante em que tocou a espécie de escudo invisível que se formara diante da garota. Mas a superfície refletora estava levemente inclinada e, ao invés do feitiço atingir a adversária, ele passou por cima da cabeça da menina rumo ao teto do Salão Principal.

Angelina riu, sarcástica:

- Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer? – e se preparou pra lançar outro feitiço.

Entretanto, antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, uma rajada prateada saiu da varinha de Cathy na direção do teto do Salão:

- Cortis!

Uma bandeira da Grifinória, que até há pouco estava pendurada sobre o palco de duelos entre as flâmulas das outras casas de Hogwarts, caiu sobre Angelina, derrubando-a e cobrindo-a por completo. A aluna da sonserina andou calmamente até o embolado de gente e pano e puxou o tecido bordado, deixando o rosto de Angelina à mostra. 

- Touchet! – ela encostou a varinha na garanta da grifinória.

Angelina fechou os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas de raiva. Não sabia se tinha mais raiva de si mesma ou daquela garota nojenta e irritante, que sorria irônica com a varinha apontada para ela. Ainda não conseguia entender como a garota se desviava tão rapidamente de seus feitiços. 

- Muito bem! – Arabella Figg subiu no palco onde as duas meninas estavam. – Cinco pontos para a Sonserina. As médias de vocês são 6 e 7,5.

- Sete e meio? Mas eu venci o duelo. – Cathy interpelou indignada.

- A sua nota é seis. A da Srta Johnson é que é sete e meio.

Angelina arregalou os olhos para a professora sem entender. Ela e o salão inteiro, enquanto Cathy abrira a boca, sem encontrar os xingamentos apropriados para aquela professora maluca.

- Por que o espanto? – a professora se admirou. – Você lutou muito bem, garota. – ela disse a Angelina. - Dei sete para a estratégia, e oito para o ataque. Escolheu bons feitiços, e mesmo boa pontaria, no entanto, a Srta. Silver parece ter alguns atributos que você não vai encontrar em Comensais da Morte, como a prática de ballet clássico desde criança. Infelizmente não pude lhe dar uma nota de defesa, uma vez que ninguém a atacou. – e os olhos azuis e ferozes da professora recaíram sobre a sonserina.

- Isso não explica a MINHA nota – Cathy não parecia nem um pouco intimidada.

- Você teve dois noves e um zero. Faça as contas! Basta somar e dividir por três.

- Como assim zero? – ela continuava não aceitando.

- Uma vez que você não atacou, você teve um zero no quesito ataque. Mas a percepção da bandeira sobre sua colega foi interessante... Apesar de o primeiro feitiço ter encontrado as cordas que a prendiam ocasionalmente, você soube aproveitar algo que deu errado. Quanto à defesa... Enquanto você não se cansar, serve, mas acho bom você começar a usar a varinha se pretende sobreviver num duelo de verdade. Dois noves são notas ótimas....

Cathy enfiou a varinha no bolso com raiva e pulou do palco, pronta para deixar o Salão.

- Onde a senhorita pensa que vai? – a professora a interpelou.

- Para a sala comunal da minha casa... – ela respondeu sem olhar para trás. Se olhasse mais uma vez para o rosto de Arabella Figg, não conseguiria segurar todas as palavras desagradáveis que estavam entaladas em sua garganta.

- De jeito nenhum. Você vai assitir seus coelgas duelarem. Quem sabe assim você não aprende alguma coisa que possa ajudá-la a melhorar sua nota da próxima vez...

A menina cerrou os punhos e apertou os olhos, segurando um choro irritado que estava prestes a cair. Por que aquela mulher a odiava tanto? Sempre fora assim. Ela sempre a colocara nas situações mais constrangedoras. Como ela pudera acreditar que em Hogwarts seria diferente? Arabella Figg continuava sendo a corvinal racional e inescrupulosa que ela conhecia desde criança. Que diferença fazia que fossem da mesma família? Ela era mais exigente com Catharina do que com qualquer outro aluno.

Cathy voltou para perto dos outros estudantes, procurando manter-se distante do palco onde a professora de DCAT passava as instruções para outros dois alunos: uma garota de olhos amendoados do 6º ano da Corvinal e um rapaz do mesmo ano da Lufa-lufa, bastante alto e magro.

- Que apostar quanto como a japinha ganha? – uma voz sussurrou no ouvido de Cathy.

Ela virou-se de imediato para encontrar Terêncio Higgs.

- Você foi bem! Só não entendi porque não quis usar a varinha. Mas você deve ter seus motivos – ele acrescentou rapidamente ao ver a cara de brava da menina.

- Por que você acha que ela ganha? – Cathy passou a observar o duelo, uma vez que a professora tinha descido do palco. 

- Ela ganha de qualquer cara dessa escola, com exceção de mim e talvez do Malfoy... Talvez os Weasley também não sejam assim tão idiotas para deixar ela ganhar...

- Deixar ela ganhar? – ela voltou o corpo para o rapaz. – E por que alguém DEIXARIA ela ganhar?

- Essa pergunta tem duas respostas... – ele olhou bem para a mestiça que lançava um feitiço qualquer no adversário – O primeiro, é pena... Meia escola sente dó da Srta. Chang por causa da morte do namorado dela no ano passado...

- O namorado dela morreu? – Cathy se assustou. – De que?

- Ninguém sabe ao certo. Ano passado houve um Torneio Tribruxo na escola e o namorado dela, Cedrico Diggory, foi eleito um dos campões da escola... você deve saber... Viktor Krum estava representando Durmstrang...

- Ah, claro, eu me lembro... – ela respondeu rápido. – Mas o que isso tem a ver com a morte do fulano.

- Eles também não noticiaram nada na Bulgária?

- Eu não era da Bulgária... Era da Rússia. 

- Mas Durmstrang é na Bulgária, não é? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas intrigado.

- Ah, tá... Esquece... Eu não sou muito fã de jornais. Mas para de enrolar e me conta o que aconteceu.

- Bem, na última prova do torneio, Diggory e o Potter... Do Potter você já ouviu falar, né? – ela acenou com a cabeça que sim e ele continuou: - Os dois sumiram por mais de uma hora depois de chegarem ao troféu que lhes daria o prêmio. Quando voltaram, o Diggory estava morto. O Potter contou uma baboseira de que o Lorde das Trevas voltou, mas eu sinceramente não acredito nisso. O cara vive querendo chamar a atenção...

- Um garoto volta morto e você acha que isso não tem o dedo de Você-sabe-quem? E, aliás, porque você o chama de Lorde das Trevas?

- Dizem que não é bom falar o nome dele... E acho que negócio de Você-sabe-quem ridículo...

- Humpf! Eu não vou discutir isso com você agora! Não estou com paciência para convencer ninguém de nada. Então as pessoas tem dó dela porque o namorado dela morreu.

- E os que não tem dó são apaixonados por ela... Não sei que graça viram nessa japa magricela...

- Ah, ela é bonita, sim. – Cathy observou a menina que agora tremia como um liqüidificador ligado. Tinha sido atingida por um feitiço do adversário. – E ele está atacando ela... 

- Bah, eles só jogam esses feitiços bobinhos... E até esperam o efeito passar para que ela possa revidar. Confie em mim, ele vai deixar ela ganhar, mesmo sendo melhor que ela.

- Pois eu acho que você tá dando uma demonstração de machismo. Só porque ela é uma garota não pode ganhar do... do... Qual é o nome dele? – ela fitou o garoto louro que duelava.

- Smith... Zacarias Smith. É artilheiro da Lufa-lufa. Jogador razoável. Acho que foi promovido a capitão esse ano. Não é nenhum bruxo fenomenal mas é melhor que a Chang. E não é machismo, pois eu acho que a Angelina... – ele parou e fitou por alunos segundos –, e mesmo você, poderiam detoná-lo em pouco mais de dez minutos.

A garota ruboresceu um pouco com o elogio. Não estava acostumada a esse tipo de coisa.

- Não disse? – Higgs levantou as sobrancelhas satisfeito quando a luta se encerrou. – Você acha que um aluno do sexto ano deixaria ser atingido por um Petrificus Totallis? Todos nós já sabemos refletir esses feitiços mais fraquinhos com perfeição já no quinto ano... 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio para ouvir as notas dos combatentes, o garoto levando um sete e meio, e a menina, um oito. A Corvinal ficara com os cinco pontos daquele duelo.

* * *

- Agora ela vai escolher dois alunos do quinto ano! – Parvati comentou com voz excitada com Simas Finnigan.

Os alunos do quinto ano da Grifinória estavam todos aglomerados junto a uma das extremidades do palco, com exceção de Neville, que fora se afastando dali desde que o primeiro duelo tivera início. Quando se inscrevera para o clube de duelos imaginara algo mais calmo. Na verdade, não conseguira imaginar nada; não tinha idéia de porque assinara aquele papel se comprometendo a participar das aulas de sexta-feira. Talvez fora o fato de a Professora Arabella ter mencionado seus pais...

Arabella Figg tinha dado aulas para Frank Longbottom e Sophie Alethea quando eram apenas adolescentes. Ela elogiara tanto o desempenho dos dois, que Neville sentira-se obrigado a honrar o sangue que corria em suas veias. Mas agora já não tinha tanta certeza de que seria capaz de fazer isso.

- Quem será que ela vai escolher? – Rony comentou ansioso, um pouco a frente de Neville. – Adoraria que ela fizesse outro Grifinória versus Sonserina, para alguém poder dar o troco pela Angelina.

- Eu também. – disse Hermione. – E, bem, tenho certeza de que ela vai colocar o Harry...

- Por que o Harry? – Rony deu de ombros, um pouco enciumado. 

- Rony! Que pergunta... 

A resposta era óbvia. Harry era o aluno mais famoso da escola, já tinha combatido bruxos realmente mal-intencionados e uma série de outras coisas, mas a vontade de Rony de se provar às vezes o tornava meio cego. Harry no entanto, não estava ouvindo os dois. Tinha os olhos fixos no palco, onde Draco Malfoy acabava de subir. Só faltava Arabella Figg escolher seu adversário e ele nunca desejara tanto ser escolhido para uma tarefa por um professor.

A professora observava o aglomerado de alunos do quinto ano da Grifinória. Ela parecia ter gostado daquela mistura, que sem dúvida era explosiva e arrebatadora. A rixa que Grifinória e Sonserina alimentavam entre si era maior do que a de qualquer outra das casas. Os olhos azuis de Arabella Figg correram os rostinhos ansiosos e Harry teve a impressão que ela se demorara um pouco mais olhando para ele. Já estava quase acostumado a pensar nela como uma bruxa, ainda que vez ou outra pensasse em Arabella Figg como a velha babá obcecada por gatos.

- Srta. Granger, por favor. – a professora fez sinal para que a menina subisse.

Hermione levou alguns minutos até entender o que estava acontecendo. Rony estava atônito: está bem que Hermione era a melhor aluna em todas as matérias mas... Iriam colocar ela para duelar com Draco? Ele sentiu o sangue ferver... Se Malfoy ousasse insultar Mione enquanto duelavam... O que é que ele estava pensando? Mione sabia se defender muito bem sozinha! Balançou a cabeça rapidamente tentando se livrar daquelas idéias. 

Harry, por sua vez, estava desapontado. Tinha tanta coisa engasgada a respeito de Malfoy. Ainda assim, achou que fora uma boa escolha da professora: Hermione também tinha contas a acertar com Draco Malfoy e Harry não tinha a menor dúvida de que ela se sairia muito melhor que o sonserino naquele duelo.

A menina só se mexeu depois que Rony lhe deu um cutucão: "Tá esperando o quê?" Ela tinha tanta certeza de que Harry seria escolhido. Mas o que a despertou realmente foi a expressão de desdém estampada na face de Malfoy. Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar e a mão se dirigiu automaticamente para o bolso onde estava a varinha.

A professora mandou um para cada extremo da pista e mandou-os prepararem-se. Malfoy mal baixou a cabeça na hora do cumprimento. Já achava um absurdo estar duelando com uma sangue-ruim, não se rebaixaria ao ponto de tratá-la como uma igual. Do meio da platéia, Rony e Harry mordiam os lábios ansiosos. Mione não podia perder para Malfoy. Ela não ia PERDER!

Varinhas a postos, a primeira ação foi de Draco. Um fio vermelho-cintilante de magia jorrou da ponta da varinha do sonserino e Hermione sentiu algo queimar o tecido de sua meia e a perna esquerda arder de leve. Não deixou que a sensação tirasse sua concentração: revidou com um tarantallegra. Draco cambaleou um pouco mas, tão logo firmou os pés no chão outra vez, soltou mais uma rajada violenta em direção à adversária.

A menina caiu. Fora atingida por algo que lhe lembrou um soco no estômago. Estava certa de que nenhum professor nunca ensinara aquele tipo de magia em Hogwarts. A Sra. Figg não havia dito que deveriam usar apenas os feitiços que tinham aprendido em aula? No entanto, não houve protesto por parte da professora e se Draco conhecia alguns feitiços, ela conhecia outros. Mas ela lembraria daquelas palavras mágicas: se aquele encantamento estivesse num livro, ela certamente o acharia. Esse pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça enquanto a garota se levantava. Draco exibia um sorriso sarcástico de quem sabe que vai vencer.

- Pronta para se arrepender de ter saído do meio dos trouxas? – o rapazinho sussurrou de forma que apenas a menina pudesse ouvir. 

Antes que a menina pudesse dizer um feitiço, Draco a atingiu na mão, com um feitiço-chicote, fazendo com que ela deixasse a varinha cair. O rosto de Hermione estava quente, o rubor lhe cobria as bochechas, o queixo e até a raiz dos cabelos. Com a mão direita, ela ajeitou – ou pelo menos tentou – o cabelo volumoso, tirando da face algumas mechas coladas pelo suor. Ela não podia perder. Era a melhor aluna do 5º ano, sabia de cor todos os feitiços já dados em sala de aula e muitos outros que nunca ninguém lhe havia ensinado, mas que tinha lido nos livros.

Ela se jogou no chão desviando de mais uma rajada de magia e se pôs a engatinhar disposta a recuperar a varinha, que tinha rolado para o meio do palco em que lutavam.

- Accio! – Draco andou até a menina, que ainda estava de gatinhas e aparentando um olhar desolado. – Procurando por isso, sangue-ruim?

Hermione Granger nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir tanta raiva de alguém. Ela nunca imaginou que ouvir a agressão costumeira de Draco Malfoy pudesse despertar todo o rancor que vinha guardando para si, tentando parecer indiferente aos "elogios" do sonserino. E ela nunca imaginou que um dia iria agradecer a ele por isso...

- Muito bem, Granger. Prefere ir para a ala hospitalar carregada ou levitando? Prometo que respeitarei o seu último pedido.

- Estupefaça! – ela gritou com toda a força que os pulmões lhe davam, apontando o dedo indicador para o peito de Malfoy.

O sonserino foi jogado a dez metros de distância, sendo prensado contra uma das paredes do salão pela rajada de magia que a menina disparara. O corpo inerte escorregou pela parede de pedra. Tinha desmaiado.

Em cima do palquinho montado para as disputas, Hermione ofegava e sorria ao mesmo tempo. Alcançou sua varinha antes que ela rolasse pela lateral e caísse entre os outros alunos que assistiam o duelo, para enfim levantar-se. Colocou o instrumento no bolso da veste e só então olhou na direção onde Malfoy estava caído, no outro extremo do Salão, rodeado por alunos curiosos. 

- Mione! Mione! – ela percebeu alguém chamando-a.

Rony e Harry pareciam a personificação do contentamento. O ruivo não parava de dar pulinhos e dançar com todos os que passavam a seu lado berrando pra quem quisesse ouvir: "Ela ganhou!! Ela ganhou!!" Harry ajudou a garota a descer, enquanto o resto dos estudantes ia para o lugar onde Draco se encontrava estirado.

- Como você fez aquilo?? – Harry sorria escancaradamente para a menina.

- Não faço a menor idéia – ela respondeu um pouco sem jeito, porém tão entusiasmada quanto os amigos. – Talvez tenha sido algo parecido com o que você fez com a sua tia, quando estávamos no 3º ano. Emissão involuntária de magia. Se bem que no meu caso ela foi mais que voluntária... – a garota riu.

Os dois passaram ao lado de Rony, que puxou a menina pelos braços e começou a rodopiar com ela pelo salão:

- Você ganhou, Mione!!! Você ganhou!!! Você acabou com o Malfoy. Você... Você...

E então, sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo, o ruivinho tascou-lhe um beijo na boca. Daí soltou a menina e recomeçou a pular, acompanhando um novo bandinho que seguia para o outro canto do salão, deixando Hermione de boca aberta e com cara de aparvalhada. Enquanto isso, Harry assistia à cena e ria baixinho, balançando a cabeça e pensando quando é que aqueles dois finalmente se dariam conta do que sentiam um pelo outro. De repente, Hermione voltou a si e retomou o semblante disciplinado que os amigos conheciam bem:

- Vamos até lá! Quero dar uma olhada na cara daquele verme – ela rumou decidida para junto da aglomeração, arrastando Harry pelo braço.

* * *

- Nossa! Se essa é a melhor aluna do 5º ano não quero nem imaginar as ruins... – Cathy fez muxoxo.

- Estranho. Eu já ouvi dizerem que o Malfoy tem quase tanto ódio dela quanto tem do Malfoy por ela sempre ser a primeira em tudo... – Higgs comentou sem tirar os olhos do duelo.

- Raiva. 

- Quê?

- Ele tem raiva dos dois. – ela arremedou. - Só temos ódio de quem amamos... A não ser que o Malfoy tenha uma quedinha pela monitora da Grifinória. 

- Impossível. Ela é nascida trouxa. Malfoy nunca se sujeitaria a isso.

Catharina entortou a boca e levantou as sobrancelhas, voltando a assistir à disputa. No mesmo segundo ela viu algo passar a menos de dois metros de sua cabeça, resvalando no bico do chapéu de Higgs: Malfoy tinha levado o troco de uma bruxa que sequer contava com a varinha.

- Vem! – ela puxou o rapaz ao seu lado, que ainda, como os outros alunos, estava abobalhado.

- Onde você está indo? – ele perguntou enquanto seguia a menina correndo.

- E você acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade de ser a primeira a jogar na cara do Malfoy o que acabou de acontecer? Vou garantir meu lugar na fila do gargarejo.

- Ficou doida, Cathy? Ele vai ser mandado direto para a ala hospitalar! Falar com alguém inconsciente não tem graça nenhuma!

- Até parece... Se eu conheço Arabella Figg, e eu posso dizer que conheço, ela vai despertá-lo com um feitiço de reanimação e manda-lo assistir ao próximo duelo.

A garota estava certa. Nem bem chegou perto do aluno, Arabella Figg despertou-o. Ainda zonzo e fora de órbita, Draco chamou pela mãe, fazendo com que o ajuntamento de alunos a seu redor soltasse gargalhadas. O eco dos risos completou o trabalho da professora e em segundos o rapazinho estava de pé novamente, tentando entender o que acontecera. Uma vozinha aguda sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do garoto: "Então, como é ser nocauteado por uma sangue-ruim?". Ele virou-se a rápido e dirigiu um olhar fulminante para a dona da voz: uma garotinha atarracada com o uniforme da Sonserina que ele detestava desde o primeiro contato que tivera com ela.

- O melhor duelo até agora. Vocês dois estão de parabéns – a professora reparou que Mione já estava entre os alunos e fez sinal para que avançasse para o meio da roda.

Hermione exibia um sorriso triunfante.

- Acho que você perdeu isso... – a menina ofereceu a varinha do garoto, que a tomou num gesto brusco.

A professora fingiu ignorar a rivalidade entre os dois:

- Sr. Malfoy, você leva nota nove, afinal perdeu o duelo. Também percebi que você se valeu de alguns feitiços pouco apropriados para a ocasião... Feitiços-flamejantes serão proibidos a partir da próxima reunião para evitar maiores problemas. Entretanto, num duelo de verdade, qualquer um de vocês poderia ser vítima de algo parecido, por isso considero a experiência válida. Quanto a você, Srta. Granger, se não tivesse perdido a varinha teria levado dez, no entanto, sou obrigada a lhe descontar 0,25 pelo descuido. Agora quero todos de volta ao centro do Salão. Ainda falta um duelo entre quartanistas.

* * *

- Escolheram uma aluna da Corvinal e um da Lufa-lufa... – Emily comentou enquanto tentava alargar a brecha por onde assistia aos duelos. 

- Quem é a da Corvinal? – Bem, conformado em não conseguir ver nada, ouvia as colegas narrarem os fatos mais fantásticos e engraçados.

- Ainda não consegui descobrir... Afff... ela tá de costas pra cá!

- E como é que você sabe que ela é da Corvinal? 

- Por que isso é óbvio... – a menina sardenta respondeu em tom de pouco caso. – Já foram dois enfrentamentos entre grifinórios e sonserinos e apenas um entre corvinais e alufados...

- Yaaac... Acho essa nomenclatura horrível? – Lyra comentou sem despregar o olho do duelo que havia acabado de começar. – Quem foi que inventou que os alunos da lufa-lufa são alufados??

- Vai saber. – Emily deu de ombros. – Mas a garota da corvinal é loira, e a da lufa-lufa parece um poste de tão alta.

- Ai, meu Deus, a corvinal acertou um menino da platéia!!! Os cabelos dele tão pegando fogo!!! – Lyra deu um gritinho baixo, um pouco apavorado, um pouco excitada com os acontecimentos.

- Pegou fogo? Deixa eu ver! – bem empurrou a colega e olhou pela larga fresta da planta atrás da qual estavam escondidos. – Lyra! Aquele é um dos gêmeos Weasley. O cabelo dele é daquela cor! E a fumaça tá vindo do menino ao lado dele... Não faço a menor idéia de quem seja. Você conhece, Emily?

- Não. 

- Mas se não tem fogo, por que tem fumaça? - Lyra empurrou o colega de casa, retomando seu lugar.

- Feitiço congelante... Nunca viu as pessoas soltarem fumacinhas pela boca quando é inverno? Pelo visto a garota exagerou na dose... o cotado tem fumaça saindo pelas orelhas, pelo nariz pela boca e ta quase azul de tanto frio.

- Ele vai morrer congelado? – Ben perguntou assustado.

- A professora Figg tá levitando ele. Acho que vão leva-lo pra enfermaria. Uma boa poção de aguardente deve resolver o problema, mas não dá pra professora fazer isso aqui... 

Emily contou aquilo como se fosse uma coisa que qualquer pessoa sabia, sem notar as caras de desentendidos dos colegas ao ouvir a palavra aguardente. Benjamin pensou que, se sua mãe soubessem que davam bebidas alcoólicas aos alunos, tiraria ele da escola na mesma hora, sem atinar que uma poção de aguardente não era a mesma bebida dos trouxas.

- O Michael tá fazendo sinal pra gente ir para a passagem... Parece que os duelos acabaram. Vamos? – a sardentinha finalmente descolou do arbusto a sua frente.

Os três esperaram um momento e começaram a se retirar, para o lado oposto da maioria dos alunos, entretanto, tinha que tomar cuidado, pois um ou outro perdido zanzava por perto do saguão de entrada.

Quando estava quase encostados na tapeçaria que escondia a passagem, Lyra olhou para trás e o que viu, fez com que saiu correndo em disparada de volta ao salão principal. Foi uma ação de reflexo: em segundos ela chegou o mais perto que pode para levantar a varinha e berrar "Vingardium Leviosa" com toda a força que podia. Bem a tempo. Sobre a cabeça de Hermione pairava um grande lustre de vidro que sustentava mais de 50 velas.

* * * 

- Eles são suspensos por magia! Não iriam se soltar assim, sem mais nem menos! – um garoto da lufa-lufa comentou.

- Talvez tenha tido algum surto... Magia às vezes é tão temperamental... – uma garota da Sonserina que Hermione conhecia muito bem fez muxoxo. – O lustre deve ter se ofendido ao ver uma sangue-ruim passar debaixo dele.

- Cala a boca, Parkinson! – Harry retrucou irritado voltando a olhar para o lugar onde poucos minutos antes, um lustre de vidro flutuava sobre a cabeça de sua melhor amiga.

Alicia Spinnet tinha se livrado do perigo lançando um feitiço de desaparecimento sobre ele e Hemione conversava com a garotinha que tinha salvo sua vida.

- Eu nem sei como agradecer, Lyra! Se você não tivesse visto...

- Se eu não tivesse acertado o feitiço, você quer dizer – o coração da menininha saltava apressadamente.

- Você não tinha como errar – Hermione disse docemente. – É uma bruxa! Só precisa ter confiança em si mesma.

Lyra apenas sorriu. Gostava muito daquela monitora e, se não fosse por Hermione, talvez nem estivesse mais em Hogwarts.

- Agora resta descobrir quem...

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui? – uma voz aguda e esganiçada interrompeu a monitora.

Catharina Silver, livrando-se do braço de Higgs, tinha do parar ao lado de Lyra e Hermione, e parecia estar realmente zangada com a menininha. O rosto de Lyra estava mais branco do que de costume: aquela garota tinha a mesma expressão de sua mãe quando esta ficava furiosa. Mas Hermione não parecia nem um pouco abalada com a braveza da sonserina:

- Ninguém chamou você aqui, garota! Se você não ouviu a Professora Figg dizendo que todos os alunos deveriam voltar para suas casas agora, eu posso repetir pra você! – ela deu um sorriso irônico.

- Muito me espanta saber que uma monitora está encobrindo uma aluna do primeiro ano. – ela retrucou deixando Hermione sem resposta e voltando-se para Lyra novamente. – Você não sabe que não pode ficar aqui? Isso é perigoso! Você podia ter sido atingida por um feitiço como aquele garoto da Grifinória! Francamente... 

- Ei, ela pode estar errada em estar aqui, mas você não tem o direito de passar um sermão nela! – Hermione estava ficando realmente irritada. – Você não é a professora... Sequer uma monitora.

Catharina virou o rosto lentamente e encarou a monitora com um olhar feroz:

- E quem disse que eu não posso? E afinal de contas, se os monitores não fazem seu serviço direito... – ela entortou a boca com desprezo.

Hermione já tinha levantado a varinha, quando Lyra gritou pedindo que ela parasse:

- Ela... ela está certa! Eu não podia ter vindo...

- Você acabou de salvar minha vida!! Se você não tivesse vindo...

- ... teríamos uma imprudente a menos em Hogwarts. – Cathy completou com cinismo.

Lyra, que até então aprecia congelada pela própria vergonha, ruboresceu, incomodada. Um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça e então ela respondeu num tom bastante indelicado:

- Não fale com ela assim! – a corvinal retrucou, zangada.

- Não responda pra mim! – o sorriso de deboche sumiu do rosto da sonserina.

- E por que não? Você não é minha parente nem nada... E se você pode falar assim com ela, eu também posso responder pra você!

Harry e Rony se aproximaram do grupinho que ainda estava no salão. Não eram mais que quinze pessoas, todas mudas assistindo àquela cena. Não havia mais ninguém da Sonserina além da menina e seu melhor amigo. A fama de intragável de Catharina Silver já tinha se espalhado bem para quem só freqüentava a escola há uma semana.

- É... você está certa. – a sonserina respondeu sem olhar para a garota. Eu realmente não deveria me importar... Não sou sua parente, não é mesmo? Sequer estou na mesma casa que você para me importar com os pontos que você acabou de perder... 

A garota enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das vestes e saiu resmungando qualquer coisa num tom inaudível, passando por Higgs sem falar nada e seguinda para sua sala comunal.

- Deve ter sido ela! – Fred comentou logo que a menina saiu. – Se frustrou ao ver que o planinho dela de mandar você pra enfermaria não deu certo...

- Eu não acho – Hermione respondeu taxativa. – Ela não teria motivos para isso...

- Não teria motivos, Mione? – Rony, sem se lembrar de quem tinha motivos para ficar embaraçado, estranhou. – Ela é da Sonserina! Todo mundo sabe que os sonserinos detestam bruxos nascido trouxas... No mínimo o Malfoy contou pra ela!

- Você falou o nome da pessoa certa, Rony. Tenho certeza de que tem o dedo do Malfoy nisso...

- Bom, tendo ou não, eu vou ser obrigada a retirar alguns pontos da nossa casa, mocinha! – uma garota de cabelos enrolados e escuros, e olhos verdes muito bonitos se aproximou de Lyra. – Você realmente não devia estar aqui... Vou ter que comunicar à professora Figg e provavelmente você levará uma detenção...

- A culpa não foi dela, Lisa! – um menino de cabelos igualmente escuros e enrolados saiu detrás de um grande vaso disposto na saída do Salão Principal que dava para o Saguão de Entrada. – Fui eu que a trouxe aqui...

- Michael! – a monitora da corvinal aprecia perplexa. – Eu não acredito! De novo com esses desafios estúpidos? Ah, mas desta vez você não vai ficar sem punição de jeito nenhum! Vou eu mesma falar com o Professor Flitwick para ver se você para de levar inocentes pras suas armações... 

A garota andou até ele e com todos os direitos de irmã mais velha, agarrou-o pela orelha e saiu arrastando-o pelo salão. Já tinha dado uns dez passos qando ela olhou para trás:

- Você também, garota! Já passou da hora de vocês estarem nos seus dormitórios.

Lyra deu uma piscadela e um sorriso para Hermione, para então sair correndo em direção aos dois alunos da Corvinal. Junto com eles um outro grupinho começou a dispersar, até que só Hermione, Harry e Rony restaram no salão. 

- Você acha mesmo que foi o Malfoy? – Harry perguntou apesar de já saber a resposta.

- Acho.

- E será que nós podemos saber por que você nem considerou a hipótese da Chatarina Silver ter tentado? – Rony replicou ainda contrariado.

- Você chamou ela do quê? – Hermione estranhou.

- Chatarina... – Rony riu. – Foram Jorge e Fred que inventaram. E ela é uma Chata mesmo...

- Bom, Ron, o motivo pelo qual eu acho que não foi ela é... bem, você assistiu ela e a Angelina. Alguma coisa não deixou que ela usasse a varinha contra a Angelina. Pode ser que ela esteja bloqueada...

- Ela cortou o bandeira com um feitiço, Mione. – Harry lembrou.

- Eu sei. Não acho que seja isso. Acho que foi medo...

- Como? – os dois garotos perguntaram juntos, surpresos.

- Ela parecia ter medo de usar a varinha... Vocês não viram a expressão dela quando finalmente foi obrigada a usar? Parece que ela tem medo de magia...

- Mione, tem uma coisa que eu não contei a vocês, mas que talvez faça algum sentido nessa história toda... – Harry disse baixinho, a mão coçando o queixo (a autora finalmente deixou o Harry falar...).

- Você disse que tava ajudando aquela menininha da Corvinal a perder o medo de fazer feitiços, não é?

- O que é que a Lyra tem a ver com isso? – Mione estranhou.

- Eu... Bem, eu conheci a sua amiga nas férias... Lembra Rony que eu te contei de uma garota...

- A que tinha medo de você e era extremamente arrogante e antipática? – Rony foi certeiro.

- Você conheceu a Catharina nas férias? – Mione arregalou os olhos.

- Não. Conheci a Lyra! – ele respondeu um pouco sem graça.

- Ela não é arrogante, Harry. – Hermione amarrou a cara, gostava da garotinha.

- Isso não vem ao caso... Entretanto, bem, eu também conheci a mãe dela...

- Agora quem não tá entendendo nada sou eu... – Rony tinha o semblante confuso.

- Acontece, Rony, que a mãe da Lyra seria idêntica à Catharina Silver caso ela fosse uns 15 anos mais nova. – Harry finalmente desfez o mistério.

- Que? – Rony parecia ainda mais abobalhado. – Você... Você acha que elas são irmãs, ou coisa parecida, Harry?

- Foi o que me ocorreu... Vocês não perceberam que a Lyra parecia assustada e demorou pra responder para a Silver? 

- Mas ela disse que as duas não eram parentes, não foi? E elas nem tem o mesmo sobrenome...

- Talvez ela não saiba que tem uma irmã... – Hermione finalmente abriu a boca, depois de ouvir atentamente a conversa dos amigos.

- É o que eu acho. Até porque o Sirius...

- Que é que o Sirius tem a ver com essa história? – cada novo detalhe deixava Rony mais perplexo.

- O Sirius conhece a mãe dela... Aliás, a Lyra é sobrinha-neta da Sra... Professora Figg. Eu não vou me acostumar com a minha vizinha sendo minha professora nunca... Bem, o Sirius me disse que a Lyra só tinha um irmão mais novo.

Os três dividiram o mesmo olhar desconfiado. Havia algum mistério por trás de uma história tão enrolada.

* * *

Quando Terêncio Higgs subiu as escadas que levavam do dormitório masculino do 7º ano até à sala comunal naquela manhã de outubro, seus olhos ainda lutavam para permanecerem fechados. Trombou duas ou três vezes nos degraus da escada e por pouco não levou um tombo em frente a uma aluna do segundo ano. O rapaz se segurou no corrimão disposto a manter-se de pé. Por que raios Cathy tinha de marcar aqueles encontros tão cedo?

- Atrasado – a garota resmungou logo que ele se jogou num dos sofás escuros e aconchegantes da sala retangular e comprida.

- Ah, Cathy, eu atrasei cinco minutos... Isso não merece uma bronca – ele disse contendo um bocejo.

- Merece sim. Antes de mais anda você precisa de disciplina. Essa é a regra número um do ballet.

- Fala baixo!!! – ele disse dando um salto do sofá e despertando repentinamente. – Se alguém ouve você dizendo isso vão achar que eu... que eu... – ele olhava todos os cantos da sala deserta àquela hora da manhã. – Diga aulas de defesa. Isso... Aulas de defesa é muito melhor.

- Como quiser. Não vou ficar discutindo uma banalidade dessas. Agora é melhor irmos tomar café...

- Acho melhor adiar um pouco o café, Srta. Silver. Preciso ter uma conversinha em particular com a senhorita.

Catharina Silver e Terêncio Higgs sentiram seus ossos gelarem. O diretor da Sonserina raramente entrava na sala comunal e, quando isso acontecia, podiam esperar reprimendas homéricas. Desde que chegara à Hogwarts, um mês atrás, era certo que Cathy causava algum problema na aula de Poções ao menos uma vez por semana. No entanto, ela sempre cumpria alguma tarefa extra por conta de seu mau desempenho na matéria. E se naquela semana ela havia inutilizado todo o estoque de fungos herbicidas de Severo Snape, também já tinha sido obrigada a desidratar dois quilos de ervas mágicas para compensar a perda. A garota olhou para Higgs, com um misto de desespero e incredulidade no olhar. O que será que ela tinha feito dessa vez? 

- Claro, senhor. – Cathy baixou a cabeça e seguiu Severo Snape pela parede falsa que dava acesso ao castelo.

Fizeram o caminho até a sala do diretor em silêncio. A menina tentava decifrar o rosto enigmático do professor. Era sempre assim com ela: por mais que provocasse tumulto nas aulas, ele nunca a fitava com a raiva e o desprezo que destinava aos alunos das outras casas. Era frio, como a maioria de seus colegas de casa, mas ela sentia que, de certo modo, ele a protegia, o que não o impedia de passar castigos enfadonhos e monótonos todas as vezes em que ela se saía mal numa aula. 

- Entre, por favor.

Uma nova parede falsa se abriu num dos corredores do subsolo. O escritório de Severo Snape era uma grande sala mobiliada com móveis escuros e sóbrios. Duas grandes estantes de madeira guardavam coleções imensas de livros. Uma delas parecia conter todos os livros de poções já publicados no mundo mágico, inclusive em outro idiomas. A outra, porém, que parecia ainda mais abarrotada, não trazia a identificação de um livro sequer. Eram todos volumes grossos, de capa negra, sem títulos nas laterais. Cathy imaginou como ele conseguia encontrar um livro no meio de todas aquelas edições anônimas, mas não teve coragem de perguntar.

Severo Snape apontou uma cadeira em frente a sua mesa, indicando que a garota se sentasse. Então, deu a volta ao redor do móvel e s sentou numa poltrona de aspecto bastante desconfortável.

- Acredito que já comentei com a senhorita que conheci sua mãe... – ele disse em tom trivial, olhando para alguns papéis sobre a mesa.

Catharina murmurou um sim baixinho, fixando o olhar numa grande pena verde-bandeira que se encontrava deitava na mesa do diretor da Sonserina. Não que a pena tivesse qualquer atrativo. Apenas queria evitar que seus olhos encontrassem os olhos de Snape.

- Bem, posso dizer que eu e Helen fomos... bem... amigos. E no pouco tempo em que você está nessa escola, pude perceber que não é apenas nos atributos físicos que a senhorita se assemelha a ela.

O professor fez uma pausa e observou a jovem a sua frente, levando a mão direita de encontro ao queixo dela e levantando seu rosto.

- A semelhança física é absolutamente indiscutível. Qualquer um que conheceu sua mão aos 16 anos diria que vocês são a mesma pessoa... – ele tinha um tom sarcástico na voz, do qual a garota não gostou. 

Por maior que fosse o receio que tinha daquele homem, o comentário mexeu com seu brio, e ela respondeu no tom mais ácido que poderia falar sem ganhar uma detenção como recompensa:

- Somos PARECIDAS. Minha mãe estaria desafiando o Ministério para estar em Hogwarts fazendo-se passar por uma aluna mais jovem. O senhor não acredita que ela desrespeitaria as leis a esse ponto, acredita?

- Ah, sim, acredito. Sua mãe já fez coisa pior. Mas o fato de você ser quem diz ser não é da minha competência. Se Dumbledore autorizou sua entrada nessa escola, eu é que não poderia ir contra essa determinação. Além de que, eu não me incomodaria com a volta de Helen Silver. – a garota deu um sorriso que se apagou sem seguida: - O problema de sua mãe foi conviver com as pessoas erradas – ele entortou a boca, desgostoso.

- O senhor me chamou para discutir minha semelhança com minha mãe? – Cathy resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa para o motivo que a trouxera ali.

- De certa forma. Pois se a senhorita for tão parecida com ela no gênio, como é fisicamente, imagino que podemos ter uma confusão de grandes dimensões quando a senhorita ler o jornal esta manhã.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigada. 

- Veja com seus próprios olhos – Snape entregou à garota uma edição do Profeta Diário daquele dia.

* * *

- Mione, você tinha realmente que acordar a gente agora? – Rony resmungou da cama sem abrir os olhos.

No dormitório masculino do 5º ano da Grifinória, os roncos de Neville ainda ressoavam alto. Simas e Dino dormiam um sono pesado e, Harry e Rony relutavam em sair da cama, apesar da insistência da garota.

- Hoje é domingo, Mione! – Harry jogou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, tampando as orelhas tentando evitar o ruído do mosquito despertador que Hermione conjurara para despertá-los. O inseto não devia ter mais de um centímetro, mas fazia um barulho parecido com passadas de elefantes todas as vezes que chegava perto do ouvido dos garotos. Foi a forma que a menina encontrou de acordar os amigos sem perturbar o sono dos outros garotos.

- Já são oito meia da manhã. Nós podíamos aproveitar esse tempo...

- Mione, você não ouviu o Harry? Hoje é DOMINGO!!!!

- Eu ia sugerir uma visita ao Hagrid, mas se vocês não querem...

- Como? – Harry deu um pulo na cama, e encarou amenina com os olhos arregalados.

- Hagrid chegou ontem à noite. Da janela do meu dormitório dá pra ver a cabana dele... Eu estava aproveitando a luz do luar para reler um trecho de _Hogwarts, uma Histór_ia a que o prof. Binns se referiu na aula de sexta sem precisar incomodar as meninas coma luz da varinha, e vi quando ele entrou na cabana trazendo alguma coisa nas costas... Só não consegui descobrir o quê... Estava muito longe...

- O que é que nós estamos esperando? – Harry caminhou de gatinhas sobre a cama até chegar ao baú onde estavam suas vestes, enquanto Rony tentava em vão acertar o mosquito-despertador que zumbiu perto de sua orelha com o travesseiro.

- Vou esperar vocês dois lá embaixo – ela deu uma piscadela e saiu do quarto, sem livrar Rony do incômodo.

* * *

- Lyra! Ei, Lyra!

- Zamolchi! – e virou para o outro lado, tampando o ouvido com o travesseiro.

- Lyra Rasputin! – Emily gritou arrancando o travesseiro das mãos da garota. – Você vai acordar! Por bem ou por...

Emily ia apontando a varinha para a amiga, que resolveu abrir os olhos para mostrar que estava desperta. Sabia muito bem o que a esperava se não fizesse isso: um jato de água gelada na cara. Na primeira vez em que se recusara a acordar para cumprir detenção, Emily fizera aquilo e Lyra não tinha a menor vontade de repetir a dose.

- Ok, ok. Já estou levantando... – a menina se espreguiçou, sonolenta.

O sotaque ainda dava certa graça às palavras de Lyra, mas ela não cometia mais erros gramaticais e usava a linguagem coloquial com naturalidade. Assim como também já manejava a varinha com segurança. Fazia mais de um mês que viera para Hogwarts e não tinha mais o ar assustado e indefeso de quando chegara. E o grande responsável por aquela transformação era seu colega de detenção, embora Lyra nunca admitisse que Michael Turpin conseguia entusiasmá-la.

- Você devia estar animada! É o último sábado de detenção, não é?

Lyra deixou que a escova escorregasse pelos fios negros e longos. O espelho refletia um semblante bastante desapontado.

- Graças a Merlim! – ela fingiu estar satisfeita. – Se passasse mais um sábado sendo espetada por aquela planta espinhenta tendo de ouvir aquele chato falar...

- Ah, Lyra, quando é que você vai admitir que o Michael é legal? Ele podia ter deixado você levar a culpa sozinha.

- É... bem... Isso foi legal mesmo, mas... – ela se virou e encarou a amiga. – Sabe, tem horas que eu acho que ele só fez isso para poder rir do meu sotaque com mais freqüência. Se você passasse quatro horas ouvindo alguém fazer piada com o jeito que você fala, você também teria birra da pessoa, Emmy!

- Ele nunca falou nada do meu... – a sardentinha forçou o sotaque irlandês, dando de ombros. – E, quer saber? Eu não ligaria! 

- Você fala isso porque não é com você... – Lyra voltou a pentear os cabelos.

- Estou falando sério, Lyra. Ao menos isso significaria que ele sabe quem sou eu... – Emily tinha um tom de desapontamento na voz.

Sem notar, Lyra retrucou:

- Pois eu daria qualquer coisa pra ele esquecer que eu existo. E ele sabe quem você é sim... Eu vivo falando sobre você e o Ben durante as detenções.

- Lógico... – Emily disse num murmúrio inaudível. – Ele deve saber que eu sou a amiga da russinha...

Lyra não viu uma pequena lágrima rolar pelo rosto da amiga quando deixou o quarto para ir tomar o café, apressada. Estava atrasada.

* * *

- Que demora! – Hermione comentou quando finalmente Harry e Rony chegaram a sala comunal.

Harry não respondeu nada, apenas lançou um olhar feio a Rony que fingiu não notar, cantarolando uma canção qualquer. O trio desceu rapidamente para o Salão Principal e, tão logo sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória, coruja responsável pela entrega dos jornais pousou na frente de Hermione.

- Aqui está seu dinheiro – a menina depositou dois sicles numa bolsinha que a coruja levava presa na pata esquerda.

- Você não vai ler jornal agora, né, Mione? – Harry ralhou. - Nós temos que ir à cabana do Hagrid.

- Até o Rony acabar de comer eu consigo ler o jornal inteiro... – ela disse desenrolando o folhetim.

O ruivo ia começar a protestar, de boca cheia mesmo, quando o olhar espantado de Hermione o impediu:

- Harry, veja isso! – e empurrou o periódico para o colega.

Rony aproveitou para olhar jutno com Harry e quase cuspiu a comida sobre o jornal ao ver as fotos da matéria de capa...

- Então nós estávamos certos... – o ruivinho murmurou, após acabar de engolir.

- Não pode ser... Ele... Ele teria me dito alguma coisa...

- Talvez ele não saiba, Harry – Hermione supôs.

O garoto no entanto já estava de pé, olhando para as outras mesas do refeitório. Nenhuma das pessoas que ele queria encontrar estavam ali. Ele olhou para as saídas do Salão Principal e encontrou uma das pessoas que talvez pudessem esclarecer alguma coisa. Sem explicar nada para os amigos, saiu da mesa da Grifinória e correu até uma corvinal baixinha, que parecia bastante apressada.

- Você já viu o jornal hoje? Sabia sobre isso? – ele mostrou a primeira página do Profeta Diário daquele dia.

Pela de surpresa, tanto pela abordagem súbita como por ver uma foto de sua mãe e de Sirius Black na capa do jornal, Lyra ficou muda. Não conseguiu responder nada. Seus olhos encararam Harry por um instante e este ofereceu o jornal para que ela lesse.

* * *

Quer saber o que foi que saiu no Profeta Diário? Então copie o endereço abaixo (não adianta Copiar e Colar; tive que separar os pontos porque o ff.net teve uma crise de ciúmes ao ver outro site com o endereço aqui...): 

http:// www . maraudersfansite . hpg . com . br / jornal.jpg


	7. Capítulo 6: A Liga Extraordinária

****

Capítulo 6 – A Liga Extraordinária

Eram pouco mais de três horas da tarde quando Yuri chegou da escola. Estava novamente sozinho. Os tios tinham partido de volta para a Rússia naquela manhã e o pai só voltaria do trabalho dali a duas horas.

Largou o material da escola de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa entulhada de papéis: alguns desenhos seus, alguns mapas do pai. Olhou para uma foto da família que estivera tentando copiar... Tinha a mão firme, mas ainda achava suas linhas bastante disformes. Era perfeccionista com seus desenhos, o mesmo não se podia dizer sobre os deveres que trazia de casa. 

Yuri nunca fora bom aluno. Passava raspando em todas as matérias, normalmente por falta de dedicação. Achava todas as matérias da escola chatas e monótonas, especialmente matemática e biologia. Quanto ao resto, se não chegava a odiar, também não se podia dizer que gostava de alguma. Entretanto, nos últimos meses ele descobrira algo que realmente o interessava além de desenhar.

Um dos livros mais antigos de sua mãe estava largado sobre a mesa. Ele ainda não tinha total domínio do inglês, mas já sabia o suficiente para decifrar aquela pequena maravilha. Parecia um pequeno dicionário: pequenas palavras numa língua estranha seguidas pelo seu significado escrito em inglês. Um livro de feitiços.

O menino foi até o quarto do pai. Sabia que dentro da terceira gaveta da cômoda de mogno estavam guardados os poucos utensílios mágicos que a mãe possuía. Os livros ela trouxera da casa de Arabella Figg logo que se mudaram para Oxford. Dentro de uma caixinha, estava guardado um bastão partido ao meio. Remo Lupin disse que não poderia consertar, mas...

Yuri tirou a varinha quebrada e voltou a fechar a caixa verde-musgo. Então correu para a estante desarrumada onde o pai guardava (se é que se podia dizer que aquela bagunça era lugar para se guardar alguma coisa) seu material de escritório. Não demorou a encontrar o rolo de fita adesiva com a qual uniu os dois tocos de madeira. Pronto. Agora tinha uma varinha.

O garoto voltou para a sala e pegou a foto onde ele, a mãe, a irmã e o pai apareciam em frente a um jardim repleto de girassóis. Sua antiga casa. E agora, como faria para dar vida a uma foto? Tinha que haver um feitiço. Bom, vida em inglês era life... Talvez...

Não achou a palavra. E com certeza não a encontraria... Aquelas palavras estavam todas numa língua esquisita! Talvez se procurasse a palavra em russo: жизнь. Desse jeito nгo ia chegar a lugar nenhum: sequer o alfabeto que esse povo do oeste usava era parecido com o russo. Folheou o livro desanimado... Teria que encontrar o feitiço olhando as descrições uma a uma.

_Morbidus: deixa a pessoa em estado doentio, com inclinações para febres e alucinações._ Não, definitivamente não era esse. Mudou de página. _Predictus: ótimo aplicador de pragas e maldições. Deve ser completado com o destino desejado a pessoa._ Quem sabe esse... 

- Predictus life! Ele bateu a varinha sob a imagem de sua mãe na foto.

Nada aconteceu. Será que aquela varinha estava funcionando? Será que tinha aplicado o feitiço correto? Na dúvida resolveu procurar outro feitiço_. Vitalis: prolonga por alguns momentos a vida de um moribundo_. Vida? Ele tinha visto a palavra vida? Tinha que estar naquela página! Passou os olhos em todo os verbetes. Enfim ele achou.

- Vita Brevis! 

O rosto de Yuri se encheu de esperança ao ver fagulhas douradas saírem da varinha. E não soube se era uma alucinação provocada pela vontade de falar com sua mãe, mas teve a certeza de ter visto o rosto dela se mexer dentro da foto antes de se tornar estático novamente.

- Vita Brevis! – ele tentou novamente, mas desta vez nada aconteceu.

- Fazer mágicas sem a supervisão de um adulto pode resultar em alguns ossos quebrados e fios de cabelos chamuscados, Sr. Rasputin...

Yuri deu um salto para trás, assustado. Sirius Black estava dentro de seu apartamento.

- C-como você entrou aqui? A-a p-p-porta está trancada!

- Aparatação... Você vai aprender isso na escola quando for mais velho. Mas, eu entendi bem? Você estava tentando fazer um feitiço?

Yuri olhou para mão que segurava a varinha remendada. Não havia como negar. Quem sabe Sirius o ajudava?

- Estava tentando falar com a minha mãe... – ele respondeu voltando para a mesa e olhando a foto.

- Com um Vita Brevis? Não é mais fácil usar o telefone? – Sirius apontou o aparelho que ele mesmo tinha comprado 20 anos antes.

- Onde ela tá não tem telefone – o garoto respondeu meio emburrado. – E eu não sei mandar corujas, muito menos o tal do pó de flu...

- Ora, você já sabe sobre corujas e pó de flu? Mas eu não entendi esse negócio da Helen não ter telefone. A escola onde ela trabalha tem telefone, não tem? Nesse horário ela deve estar trabalhando.

- É que... bom... minha mãe detesta que alguém ligue no trabalho dela... Só casos urgentes e...

- E então você estava tentando dar vida a uma foto pra tentar conversar com ela – Sirius reparou no retrato que o garoto segurava.

- Isso mesmo. – ele balançou a cabeça confirmando.

- Bem, com uma varinha em boas condições – o adulto reparou no remendo de fita adesiva -, você teria alguma chance de conseguir isso. Mas não seria sua mãe... Quero dizer, seria uma imitação dela. Só poderia responder coisas que você já sabe, pois estaria baseada nas suas memórias.

Yuri abriu a boca admirado. Nunca tinha pensado que feitiços tinham tantas restrições.

- E existe alguma maneira...

- Escreva uma carta que eu peço a Carol para colocar no correio-coruja para você.

- NÃO! – ele se assustou.

- Ué, você não quer falar com sua mãe?

- Quero, mas... Sabe, ela está numa cidade trouxa... Corujas iriam chamar a atenção e, bem, eu não tenho o endereço dela...

- Não é preciso endereço, Yuri. Corujas acham o seu destino. E eu posso pedir que ela contrate uma coruja bastante discreta,

- Deixa pra lá. No final de semana ela vai ligar. Daí eu converso com ela. – ele jogou a varinha e a foto sobre a mesa e foi sentar-se num sofá perto da lareira.

- Falando em conversa... Estou aqui para a nossa – Sirius sentou-se defronte ao garoto.

- Ah, sim, lógico! – o garoto reagiu rápido. Tinha-se esquecido que marcara aquela conversa.

- E... Sobre o que é que você quer falar? – Sirius sorriu, prestativo. 

- O senhor era namorado da minha mãe, certo?

O adulto jogou o corpo para trás. Não esperava que o garoto fosse direto ao ponto. Entretanto, não havia dúvidas de que ele era filho de quem era... Helen nunca fora de fazer rodeios.

- Bem, isso foi há muito tempo... – ele tentou se explicar.

- Eu usei o verbo no passado, não usei? – o garotinho foi curto e grosso e Sirius se sentiu idiota por levar uma tirada de um moleque mal-educado de nove anos. 

- Usou. – o homem respondeu secamente.

- Vocês... Vocês namoraram sério? – Yuri desviou o olhar.

- Depende do que é que você considera sério. – Sirius estava levemente irritado.

- Bem... você escreveu no livro que não queria se separar ela... – o menino se levantou e se colocou na frente da lareira, sem olhar para o bruxo. 

Sirius ficou mudo. O que o garoto esperava que ele falasse?

- Então... por que foi que vocês se separaram? – ele se virou e encarou Sirius, tirando forças não sabia de onde.

- Hum... bem... isso você tem que perguntar a sua mãe. Não fui eu quem terminou o namoro, mas ela. Provavelmente ela se apaixonou pelo seu pai quando foi para a Rússia... – quem desviava o olhar era Sirius. Odiava pensar que aquilo pudesse ter acontecido, mas parecia ser o óbvio.

- Não. – ele respondeu calmamente, com uma frieza inimaginável para um garoto de sua idade. – Tio Alexei sempre diz que papai é o rei da insistência, pois conseguiu convencer minha mãe a namorá-lo depois de cinco anos de tentativas frustradas. E, bem, pelas minhas contas... Eu não sou nenhuma maravilha em matemática, mas deu pra perceber que minha mãe só começou a namorar meu pai depois que o senhor foi preso.

Foi a vez de Sirius levantar o rosto e encarar o moleque.

- Aonde exatamente você quer chegar?

- Bem... Se o senhor não tivesse sido preso... É... bem... Quero dizer, se minha mãe não tivesse ido para a Rússia, quero dizer...

Sirius acompanhava os braços do menino que se mexiam sem parar. Ele não conseguia achar as palavras que queria para se expressar.

- Bom... se vocês dois não tivessem se separado, o senhor poderia ser meu pai. – o garoto disse por fim.

- Como? – Sirius deu um sorriso incrédulo. Não estava entendendo nada daquela conversa.

Yuri sentou-se no tapete da sala, um tanto entristecido.

- Não pense que não gosto de meu pai. Ele é o pai mais legal do mundo – acrescentou rápido. – Me ensinou a andar de bicicleta; sempre que pode joga videogame comigo; leva eu e Lyra todos os anos na semana de Natal para patinar num ranking de patinação montado num lago congelado no centro de Píter, mas...

- Mas?

- Mas ele não é bruxo... E, bem, mamãe está longe e eu sei que ela está proibida de fazer mágicas. Então, bem, isso quer dizer que eu só vou aprender a usar uma varinha na escola...

- Sua irmã está aprendendo agora também. Tem muita gente que chega na escola sem saber nada... Meu afilhado, Harry, também não sabia anda quando chegou a Hogwarts. Descobriu que era bruxo dois meses antes de ir para lá.

- O senhor não entendeu – Yuri parecia prestes a chorar. – Eu-eu queria crescer como uma criança bruxa... Eu não sou como as crianças trouxas! Eu sei que não sou! E elas também sabem! Eu sempre faço alguma coisa de estranho acontecer todas as vezes que tento brincar com um trouxa... E todos sempre fogem de mim! Se eu soubesse controlar... Ou se eu conhecesse outras crianças bruxas... Se eu tivesse um pai e uma mãe bruxos...

- Você tem uma mãe bruxa. Ela não pode fazer magia, mas pode ensiná-lo a controlá-la. Tenho certeza disso. Helen é uma boa professora... – ele se lembrou de quando a ex-namorada estava lhe ensinando a cuidar de Rabicho.

- Mamãe está em Cambridge, Sirius. Ela não pode me ajudar de lá... Eu pensei que... Bem, o senhor deve ter gostado dela... Talvez possa gostar um pouquinho de mim também, afinal eu sou filho dela... Podia ter sido seu filho.

Aquelas palavras cortaram o coração de Sirius. O menino só precisava de alguém que pudesse lhe mostrar...

- ... eu não quero ficar como Lyra, Sirius! Minha irmã tem medo do que ela é!

Sirius aconchegou o rosto entre as mãos, os olhos pousados na figura suplicante do garoto.

- Você quer um pai bruxo, eu entendi direito?

- Eu quero que VOCÊ seja o meu pai bruxo - Yuri consertou. – Se o senhor quiser, é claro... – ele disse baixando os olhos.

- E por que é que eu não ia querer? – Sirius sorriu, um pouco de pena e um pouco de surpresa. Sabia que passaria uma noite acordado pensando no que aquele garoto acabara de lhe dizer. Um pai bruxo? Pai do filho de Helen? 

- Bem... Eu não sou pai... Só tenho um afilhado, mas... Bem, quando eu era pequeno me lembro que uma das primeiras coisas que meu pai me ensinou foi a voar numa vassoura... – Sirius coçou o queixo, pensativo. – Eu não posso ir ao Beco Diagonal escolher uma vassoura pra você... Talvez se pedíssemos um catálogo do Qual Vassoura?... Ainda assim... Já sei. Você tem pó de flu em casa?

- Pó de flu... Pó de flu... Um pó cintilante que as pessoas usam pra desaparecer na lareira? – o garotinho perguntou.

- Esse mesmo.

- Tem sim. Minha mãe tem guardado.

Yuri saiu correndo pelo apartamento e voltou com um saquinho de veludo escuro, cheio do pó cintilante. Entregou-o a Sirius, que o abriu com cuidado e tirou um punhado daquela areia fina de dentro. Então, colocou o rosto para dentro da lareira e, ao jogar o pó do flu ali dentro, disse em voz clara: Galahad Street, 287.

* * *

Mais uma vez Remo estava no Ministério da Magia. Enquanto esperava registrarem sua varinha, seus olhos pousaram no chafariz do saguão de entrada. Estátuas de ouro de um bruxo, uma bruxa, um duende, um elfo e um centauro enfeitavam o círculo d'água. A imagem deveria representar a união dos povos mágicos, mas além de estarem faltando representantes de diversos povos, a disposição dos que ali estavam deixava dúvidas sobre uma possível relação de igualdade entre eles. 

O bruxo e a bruxa eram retratados como superiores aos outros seres e Remo tinha certeza que era por atitudes pequenas como esta que teriam tantas dificuldades para reunir apoio contra Voldemort. Os duendes, como donos do maior banco do mundo mágico, tinham algumas pequenas regalias perto dos outros povos. Tinha um departamento chefiado por alguém de sua classe, ao contrário dos elfos domésticos, que eram representados por um bruxo, e dos centauros, que sequer contavam com uma representação dentro do Ministério.

Naquela tarde, Remo tinha uma hora marcada com Betume Goblins, da Seção de Duendes. Para todos os efeitos, vinha tratar de uma reclamação contra o Gringotes, que considerava seu cofre confidencial até mesmo para ele. Mas o objetivo real era conseguir o apoio dos duendes para as futuras batalhas que aconteceriam quando do reerguimento de Voldemort. Não era a primeira vez que Remo vinha tratar daquele assunto. A resposta de Goblins era sempre negativa, porém com uma breve hesitação. E era nessa hesitação que Remo se apoiava para voltar a procurar o duende.

- Já está registrada, Sr. Lupin. Pode se dirigir ao terceiro andar. O Sr. Goblins já está a sua espera. Precisa de ajuda do Serviço de Aparatação para chegar até lá?

- Não. - Lupin e respondeu e num piscar de olhos sumiu da frente do recepcionista.

O terceiro andar do Ministério da Magia tinha algumas peculiaridades. Contava com uma cabine de teletransporte, uma vez que muitos duendes freqüentavam o local e estes não sabiam aparatar. Muitos dos móveis eram baixos demais para um bruxo, mas se adequavam perfeitamente a altura dos duendes. Remo teve de abaixar a cabeça para poder entrar no escritório do Sr. Globins, que acabava de despachar uma grande pilha de papel com sua secretária, uma bruxa velha e extremamente baixinha - ainda assim, maior que o duende.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Lupin. Espero que tenha vindo me trazer novidades desta vez... - o homenzinho falou arrumando os óculos sobre o nariz retorcido, e assinando alguns papéis sobre a mesa.

- É uma pena desapontá-lo, Sr. Goblins, mas são ventos antigos que me trazem. Continuamos precisando do apoio de seu povo.

- Se o seu Ministro descobre que vocês planejam uma rebelião contra ele...

- Não tramamos uma rebelião contra ele. Mas eu achava que o senhor não nutrisse grande simpatia pelo Ministro.

O duende deu um sorrisinho irônico e finalmente encarou Remo.

- Escute, meu jovem, você é bastante inteligente para perceber que o que existe entre os bruxos e os duendes são trocas de favores. O Ministro nos deu permissão para votar nas decisões do mundo da magia unicamente porque precisam dos nossos serviços bancários.

- Devo repetir ao senhor que esta é uma visão generalista. Que o Ministro pense dessa forma, eu não duvido, entretanto, Dumbledore... - Remo buscou argumentar. 

As conversas com aquele duende eram sempre difíceis. Lupin havia conquistado um pouco de confiança após tantas visitas, mas além daquele povo ser desconfiado por natureza, tinham inteligência aguçada e não tomavam nunca uma decisão sem ter certeza de estarem ganhando alguma cosia com aquilo.

- Sei que Dumbledore pensa diferente, jovem. Mas Dumbledore é visto como um excêntrico pela sua própria comunidade...

- Dumbledore é o bruxo mais poderoso desse país, Sr. Goblins. E sua excentricidade não o faz menos inteligente.

- Não duvido da inteligência de Dumbledore, Sr. Lupin. O que estou querendo dizer é que o seu povo talvez não queira seguir com ele. - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, e então disse em voz amarga. - Seus iguais se acham superiores a nós e aos outros povos mágicos. Os bruxos fazem acordos conosco por conveniência, não por simpatia. Estão acomodados sob as asas do Ministro, imaginando que nenhum mal lhe pode acontecer. 

- Ao menos acredita que Voldemort está de volta?

- Se ainda não voltou, há de voltar um dia. Disso não tenho dúvida. O que não altera muito a situação dos duendes. Fudge e Voldemort não são assim tão diferentes, jovem. O problema está no fato de Voldemort achar que até mesmo entres os bruxos existem aqueles que são superiores uns aos outros.

Remo sabia que o duende estava certo. Ele mesmo sofria discriminação por não ser puro. Lobisomens eram considerados inferiores com ou sem Voldemort no poder. Ainda assim ele não queria que os tempos sombrios vividos há tantos anos voltassem.

- Espero que o senhor não imagine que todos os funcionários do Ministério pensem como o Ministro - uma voz feminina suave e gentil invadiu a sala.

Remo sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Se tivessem escutado aquela conversa ele poderia ser preso por conspirar contra o governo. Mas o rosto do duende demonstrava que Remo não precisava ficar apreensivo. Seja lá quem fosse que estivesse ali, era de confiança.

- Entre, Srta. Kudrow, imagino que vá gostar de ouvir o que este senhor tem para me contar.

Kudrow. Ele tinha ouvido direito? Remo virou-se num átimo para confirmar sua idéia. Bonnie passava ligeiramente agachada pela porta, segurando um envelope pardo, que ela depositou sobre a mesa do duende:

- Como vai, Lupin? - ela sorriu e ofereceu a mão direita.

Meio atrapalhado, Lupin se levantou, batendo a cabeça no teto baixo. Não sabia agora se a cumprimentava a ex-colega da escola ou tentava aliviar a dor na cabeça. O sorriso no rosto da mulher de cabelos castanhos presos por uma pena e óculos gatinho não se apagava.

- Então já se conhecem? Isso é bom. Talvez você devesse dar uns conselhos para o seu amigo. E o que é isso? - o duende levantou o envelope.

- Fudge cometeu outro daqueles "erros acidentais", Gobblins. Mande sua secretária refazer o pergaminho com as minhas correções ou Gringottes vai perder uma pequena fortuna para o Ministério.

- Você está trabalhando aqui? - Remo finalmente falou alguma coisa. - Mas eu nunca a encontrei pelos corredores e...

- Trabalho para Gringottes, Remo. Só vim trazer os papéis de uma transação para serem corrigidos.

- Excelente funcionária - o duende sorriu para a bruxa. - Se o senhor convencê-la a ficar do lado de vocês, eu assumo a responsabilidade pela colaboração do meu povo.

- Não ponha tamanha responsabilidade sobre minhas costas, Sr. Globbins - Bonnie advertiu.

- Sr. Lupin estava tentando me convencer de que os bruxos podem tratar duendes como iguais. Sei que existem minorias, como é seu caso...

- Não é exatamente isso. - Remo interrompeu. - Bonnie, os boatos de que Voldemort está de volta são verdadeiros. Harry Potter reencontrou-o no final de junho e pode assegurar que ele está forte novamente. Estamos tentando reunir...

- Eu sei disso tudo, Remo - A bruxa não deixou que ele terminasse a exposição e virando-se para o duende. - Sr. Goblins eu só posso pedir que o senhor ouça meu amigo com atenção. Ele tem motivos para não se importar com o destino da comunidade bruxa e no entanto não está poupando esforços para impedir o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem. Sabemos que Fudge não é a melhor opção disponível, entretanto, um governo descaradamente excludente como o que pode vir com a ascensão de Você-sabe-quem não traria nenhum benefício para os duendes.

- Motivos para não se importar com a comunidade bruxa? - o duende parecia não ter ouvido mais nada do falatório de Bonnie. - Que tipo de motivos? Ele é um bruxo...

- Eu sou um lobisomem. Eu também sou um "cidadão de segunda classe" perante o Ministério - Remo afirmou um pouco incomodado com o sorriso de deboche que surgiu no rosto do duende.

Bonnie olhava para o chão, constrangida de ver o antigo colega revelar seu maior segredo.

- Agora sim você conseguiu me convencer que Dumbledore realmente apoia as minorias, rapaz. Por que não falou isso antes? - Remo e Bonnie arregalaram os olhos e se entreolharam, surpresos. - Teremos uma assembléia dos duendes na próxima semana. Vou expor o oferecimento de Dumbledore a meu povo. Mandarei uma resposta para Hogwarts em seguida, certo?

- Lógico... Eu não sei como agradecer. Quero dizer, estamos nos preparando para uma luta da qual depende a segurança de todos nós, mas...

- Agora vocês dois podem ir. Eu tenho muito trabalho por hoje. - o duende estalou os dedos e quando Remo e Bonnie deram por si, estavam de pé no saguão de entrada, próximos ao chafariz central.

* * *

Margot Stuart pensou seriamente em desistir. Como alguém poderia escrever tão mal e ainda querer que seu livro fosse publicado. E com certeza Walter Tristan teria seu livro publicado, com direito a noite de autógrafos na Floreios e Borrões. E ela continuaria apenas revisando textos e sonhando com o dia em que seu próprio livro estaria nas prateleiras das livrarias do Beco Diagonal.

Colocou o rolo de pergaminho de lado e se espreguiçou, devia estar debruçada sobre aqueles manuscritos há pelo menos cinco horas. Não tinha parado sequer para almoçar – o estômago vazio começava a chiar. Era o preço a pagar por seu sonho.

A irmã de Carol Stuart vivia em Liverpool desde que se casara. A cidade portuária, apesar de movimentada, ainda guardava certos encantos de uma cidade pequena, como a pracinha a menos de duas quadras de sua casa onde costumava levar os três filhos para passear. Agora estava de volta a Londres, onde as crianças passavam a maior parte do tempo na escola trouxa e Margot ficava na casa da irmã corrigindo os rascunhos de celebridades do mundo mágico que não sabiam sequer para que usar pontos finais nas frases.

Quando se casou, Margot achou que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa. Seu marido, Thabo Zuberi, era um bruxo de descendência africana, educado no antigo sistema machista em que as mulheres não podiam ser mais que bruxas do lar. Tivera de cortar relações com sua família já no segundo ano de casados, pois o marido não admitia que suas duas irmãs trabalhassem. Para Thabo, a pior situação era a de Florence, a caçulas das irmãs Stuart, que era jogadora de quadribol. Além de ter um emprego, ela tinha um emprego "masculino" – como se bruxas não pudessem praticar tal esporte. Ainda assim ela achava que estava agindo bem e, de certa forma, fora feliz até pouco tempo atrás. Até o sonho de ser escritora que a acompanhava desde garota voltasse com toda a força.

Ao descobrir as intenções da mulher, Thabo Zuberi pedira divórcio. Ele não suportaria a vergonha de ver o nome de sua esposa na capa de um livro. Margot pedira desculpas, jurou que esqueceria a idéia e os dois se reconciliaram. Mas uma nuvem negra continuou a pairar sobre o casal, que viu o casamento ir definitivamente por água abaixo no dia da morte do irmão mais velho das Stuart.

Filhas de trouxas, Florence, Margot e Carol tinham ainda dois irmãos que haviam nascido sem sangue mágico. O mais velho e o mais novo dos cinco filhos. Esquecendo-se dos laços rompidos com sua família, Margot abandonou o marido e os filhos para acompanhar o enterro de Bruce Stuart e rever seus irmãos. De volta ao que era sua vida antes do casamento, ela decidiu dar um ponto final naquela história. Trazer os filhos para a casa da irmã, com quem morava desde então, fora a parte mais difícil. Thabo estava irredutível em conseguir a guarda dos pequenos e só desistiu de brigar no Ministério da Magia porque sabia que perderia a causa, afinal, não tinha tempo para cuidar deles.

Já fazia dois meses que as crianças tinham chegado. Kamaria* era a mais velha, de dez anos, seguida pelo irmão Kayode*, de nove, e da pequena Malaika*, de sete. Os três eram a vida de Margot, junto com as histórias que voavam pela sua cabeça o tempo todo. Entretanto, até publicar seu próprio livro, a única maneira que a bruxa encontrara para se sustentar era revisar e editar material alheio.

Ela enfim se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Carol morava na casa que fora de seus pais e os retratos da família estavam por todos os lados. Eram os rostos de seus pais e do irmão morto que lhe davam forças para continuar. Bebeu um copo d'água e voltou para a sala. Ainda faltava muito para terminar.

Estava tão cansada que quando começaram a chamar da sala de estar, ela achou que fosse sua imaginação. Quem procuraria Carol num horário daqueles, afinal? Todos os amigos de sua irmã sabiam que ela estava no trabalho àquela hora. Então ela ouviu mais uma vez:

- Carol? Tem alguém em casa?

Margot estranhou: aquela voz lhe era familiar, mas não conseguia atinar quem era. Quem sabe um dos ex-colegas de escola? Não via nenhum a tanto tempo...

- Quem é? – ela perguntou dirigindo-se à outra sala.

- Carol, - a pessoa pensou que a dona da casa respondera. A voz das duas irmãs era muito parecida. - Eu preciso lhe pedir um favor. Você não teria coragem de recusar, teria?

- A Carol não está, mas se eu puder ajud... – a voz de Margot se evaporou de repente, com o susto. O rosto de Sirius Black estava em sua lareira.

A pena e o pergaminho que carregara consigo caíram no chão, sujando o piso levemente por conta da tinta molhada.

O rosto de Black tremulava entre as chamas esverdeadas: ele também estava sem palavras. Não imaginava que pudesse encontrar uma das irmãs de Carol.

- Margot, fique calma. – Sirius resolveu se defender antes que ela começasse a gritar ou coisa parecida. – Eu-eu não sou culpado. Eu...

- Ele é meu amigo. E meus amigos sempre serão bem-vindos na minha casa. – a irmã mais velha de Margot tinha chegado do trabalho.

A mais nova não disse nada. Continuava muda pelo choque. Olhou para sua irmã procurando uma explicação para que um fugitivo perigoso tivesse acesso a lareira, mas Carol não se preocupou em explicar.

- Precisava da minha ajuda? Algum problema com os mapas? – ela se abaixou em frente à lareira.

Sirius deu uma última olhada desconfiada para Margot e então começou a falar:

- Não. Os mapas estão perfeitos. O que é óbvio, uma vez que sou eu quem os desenha. – ele deu um sorriso irônico que a morena respondeu com outro de cinismo.

- Se não são os mapas...

- Ontem você me deu um recado, lembra?

- Recado? Que recado? Ah, o recado do filho do Dmítri...

Sirius sorriu ao vê-la chamar uma pessoa que conhecia há tão pouco tempo pelo primeiro nome. Não pensava que Carol estivesse apaixonada por pelo marido de Helen, mas que a bruxa nutria um carinho especial por aquele homem, isso ele podia dizer. 

- Pois eu estou aqui no meu antigo apê... ele não mudou muito sabe? – a bruxa viu o rosto girar entre as labaredas. – E eu tenho um pedido a fazer.

- Então faça logo, deixe de enrolação. Dmítri quer que eu vá para aí? – Carol perguntou ansiosa.

- O Rasputin nem tá aqui, Carol. Mas o Yuri está e, bem, eu achei que você podia dar uma voltinha com ele no Beco Diagonal, para comprar uma vassoura... O garoto já está na idade aprender a voar, não acha?

- Você pediu o consentimento dos pais dele, Sirius? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Ficou doida? Se eu perguntar pra Helen se ela deixa eu ensinar o filho dela a voar ela me joga de um precipício. Ela morre de medo de qualquer coisa que se afaste dois centímetros do chão...

- Realmente... Ela só não era pior que o Mund... – e então ela ruboresceu. Tinha chamado o ex-noivo pelo apelido. Detestava quando isso acontecia. – Mas o pai dele devia saber e autorizar primeiro... – ela voltou logo ao assunto.

- Eu falo com ele depois. Agora nós precisamos de uma vassoura. Eu mesmo faria isso se pudesse... – e então ele hesitou e olhou para trás. – É mesmo... Às vezes eu esqueço disso. – ele comentou enquanto voltava a falar com Carol. – Yuri acabou de me lembrar que eu POSSO ir. Estaremos aí em dois segundos e não se atreva a dizer que não vai. Preciso de você para tirar algumas moedas de Gringotes. E você vai ter a satisfação de me ver com uma coleira vermelha novamente... – Sirius resmungou baixinho, sem impedir que Carol entendesse a última frase.

Ele não esperou que ela respondesse e em exatos dois segundos, Yuri apareceu na lareira e Sirius aparatou na Galahad Street. Margot continuava muda. A irmã definitivamente era louca, mas ela não podia fazer nada. Carol era tão cabeça-dura quanto um grifinório. O menininho disse um oi acanhado que ela respondeu com um sorriso e então a aspirante a escritora recolheu a pena e o pergaminho que tinha deixado cair, voltando para a sala onde estavam os originais do mais novo livro de Walter Tristan.

* os nomes dos filhos de Margot significam "como a lua" (Kamaria), "aquele que trouxe alegria" (Kayode) e "anjo" (Malaika).

* * *

Satisfeito por não ter mais que tomar cuidado para não bater a cabeça no teto, Remo espreguiçou-se levemente. Tinha dores nas costas todas as vezes que vinha conversar com o Sr. Goblins. Bonnie sorriu para o antigo amigo. Há tempos queria revê-lo, só não imaginava que isso aconteceria hoje. Chegou a achar que ele não queria reencontra-la.

- Mandei um recado pelo Fletcher outro dia...

Remo ficou encabulado no mesmo instante. Tinha se esquecido que Annie e Mundungo haviam lhe falado que Bonnie queria vê-lo.

- Hum... é... bem... Ele me contou... E a Annie... Eu pretendia... Sabe como é... Semana de lua cheia...

- Ah, é verdade... – ela evitava olhar para Remo.

Quando ainda estavam na escola, Bonnie era a melhor amiga de Remo. Faziam boa parte dos trabalhos juntos, e quando o rapaz não estava com seus amigos de armações – Sirius, Tiago e Pedrinho -, era ao lado da garota que ele era visto. Ao menos até meados do 7º ano, quando Remo finalmente arranjara uma namorada, a alufada Margot Stuart.

Aquele fora o maior golpe que Bonnie sofrera. Amava o amigo em segredo desde o 3º ano, mas nunca tivera coragem de se declarar, mesmo que todos os colegas vivessem alfinetando ela e Remo. Desde então passara a se afastar do amigo, com medo de atrapalhar o romance que ela mesma ajudara a iniciar no dia do baile de formatura.

A advogada sempre soubera do "problema" de Lupin, mas nunca havia comentado isso com ele. Fazia-se de cega ante todas as ausências dele nas semanas de lua cheia e Remo só viera a descobrir que ela conhecia seu segredo naquela tarde, quando ela dissera que ele tinha motivos para não se importar com a comunidade bruxa.

- A gente precisa se encontrar para conversar qualquer dia... – ela comentou, ainda sem graça. Parecia até que era a adolescente boba de 20 anos atrás e não a advogada corajosa que se tornara.

- Você está em horário de serviço agora, não é? – Remo franziu a testa. Queria realmente encontrar um tempo para conversar com a amiga, mas nunca sabia quando teria tempo livre. Arabella sempre mandava tarefas nas horas mais inapropriadas.

- É, estou. Tenho que cumprir expediente na agência do Beco Diagonal até as cinco da tarde. – ela finalmente reuniu coragem para encarar o amigo.

- Está indo pro Beco, então? Eu preciso mesmo passar na Floreios & Borrões. Podemos ir juntos...

- Você quer dizer... – ela tinha um ar de surpresa no rosto.

- Sabe andar de transporte trouxa? É um meio de prolongar a viagem. – ele sorriu e piscou para Bonnie.

- Sei sim... Prefere ônibus ou metrô?

- Metrô... Deve ter umas três baldeações daqui até o Beco. Nós não devemos levar menos de uma hora e meia para chegar até lá! E você pode dizer que houve uma confusão aqui no Ministério, que não queriam devolver sua varinha...

- Ora, ora... Quem diria? Remo Lupin ajudando a amiga a matar o serviço...

- Eu sempre fui bom em arranjar desculpas – ele levantou a sobrancelhas comicamente.

- Você? Bom em arranjar desculpas? Nossa! Essa foi a maior mentira que eu já ouvi, Lupin. Se Sirius e Tiago não te ajudassem a inventar histórias mirabolantes para explicar suas ausências, você não seria capaz de explicar seu sumiço mensal em sete anos de escola. – ela começou a caminhar em direção à saída 

- Ei, eu inventei umas três ou quatro desculpas durante esse período! – ele deu uma breve corrida para alcança-la, meio sem fôlego por tentar correr e rir ao mesmo tempo.

Qualquer um que visse os dois deixarem o Ministério imaginaria que tinham sido alvo de um feitiço de animação.

* * *

- Uau!! – Yuri admirava cada loja da rua de paralelepípedos de boca aberta. Jamais imaginara ver tantas coisas apaixonantes num mesmo lugar.

- Acho que você devia levar alguns livros também, Yuri. Sempre é bom conhecer um pouco de teoria mágica...

Mas o garoto nem ouviu. Saiu disparado até uma loja de animais, os olhos vidrados num gato preto de olhos vermelhos. Seria um animal bonito se não fosse aterrador. Sirius, em sua forma animaga, seguiu tranqüilamente, e ao parar em frente à vitrine, arreganhou os dentes para o bichinho, provocando miados desesperados. Não gostava muito de gatos.

O garoto olhou de relance para o cachorro e voltou a mirar o gato, que arranhava uma almofada dentro da jaulinha em que estava preso, desesperado para sair.

- Minha mãe gosta de gatos... Diz que são espertos! – o menino retrucou, passando os olhos numa gaiola onde uma coruja âmbar dormia.

Sirius esfregou uma das patas dianteiras no chão de pedra e baixou a cabeça, num sinal de desprezo. 

- Sua mãe tinha o gato mais lindo que já vi – Carol comentou se aproximando dos dois. – Mas ainda acho que corujas são mais úteis. Gatos não costumam ser... hum... confiáveis.

- Eros é – o menino encarou a bruxa ao responder, sentindo um calor subir-lhe a garganta.

- Ele ainda está vivo? – Carol se espantou, enquanto Sirius rodeava a loja e latia para um bando de ratinhos pretos.

- E por que não estaria? – o menino deu de ombros e saiu andando em direção a próxima loja, deixando Carol intrigada. Como um gato comum poderia viver mais de 20 anos?

A loja vizinha era uma casa de condimentos e ervas mágicas. Todos os tipos de ingredientes usados em poções poderiam ser encontrados ali. Talvez por isso o lugar cheirasse tão mal, o que fez com que Yuri abandonasse sua investigação e passasse a loja do outro lado da rua. A loja de vestes de Madame Malkins estava cheia naquele dia. Provavelmente haveria algum casamento ou cerimônia do tipo, pois era possível ver bruxas de todas as idades em vestes de gala, olhando-se em espelhos, torcendo o nariz ou sorrindo, conforme o caimento da roupa. Carol olhou com interesse uma veste de noite azul celeste, estampadacom todas as estrelas do céu piscando incessantemente. O semblante dos poucos homens dentro da loja, no entanto, era o mesmo que estava no rosto de Yuri e de Sirius: tédio. 

O cachorro latiu para atrair a atenção de Carol e saiu correndo entre os transeuntes até chegar a uma loja de esquina, com o garoto seguindo-o a toda velocidade. Carol deu um suspiro de impaciência e saiu andando vagarosamente atrás dos dois.

A vitrine da loja de Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol mostrava uma Firebolt reluzente e, ao lado dela, a Comet 510 parecia ser invisível. Até mesmo Yuri, que não entendia nada de qualidade e tipos de vassouras, notara a diferença.

- Linda, não? – Carol comentou ao ver a cara de bobo do garoto.

- Deve ser caríssima! – O menininho comentou, com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- E é. Veja. Eles nem colocam o preço para não assustar os fregueses.

Yuri reparou que sob a Comet tinha um letreiro dourado indicando seu valor, enquanto a Firebolt trazia um "preço a combinar". Sirius rosnou em protesto. Não era TÃO CARA assim... Carol fez cara de reprovação diante da atitude do cachorro.

- Carol, o que é essa sigla G$ antes dos números.

- Indicação da moeda. A Comet custa 67 galeões. Se fosse S$, seriam 67 sicles, e N$, 67 nuques.

- E quanto isso significa em dinheiro de verdade? – ela levantou as sobrancelhas, insatisfeito coma resposta.

Carol riu. Às vezes ela se esquecia que trouxas – e bruxos que haviam acabado de descobrir que não eram trouxas – não sabiam fazer a conversão das moedas.

- Galeões, sicles e nuques são dinheiro de verdade, Yuri. Mas em libras esterlinas, dá mais ou menos...

- Carol, eu falei dinheiro de verdade... Você ficar me falando nome de dinheiro bruxo não vai resolver nada. Quero o valor em rublos!! Preciso saber se meu pai pode pagar!!

A interjeição de surpresa da bruxa e os latidos do cachorro se confundiram. 

- Rublos?!? – e então Carol percebeu que ele falava da moeda russa. – Não faço a menor idéia de quanto vale um rublo, Yuri, mas bem, em Gringottes eles devem saber fazer a conversão.

Sirius continuava a latir em protesto, chamando a atenção de todos os que passavam por ali.

- Que foi, Sirius? – Yuri e Carol se entreolharam, sem entender o bruxo.

Sabendo que era impossível fazer-se entender por palavras, Sirius puxou a barra das vestes de Carol e puxou-a para dentro da loja. Latindo freneticamente para todas as vassouras que via e deixando o atendente irritado, - porém com medo de tirar um cachorro daquele tamanho dali – ele finalmente conseguiu fazer a bruxa entender que era ELE quem ia pagar pelo presente.

Bem, Carol sabia que Sirius tinha uma conta bancária generosa, mas ele não podia estar pensando em comprar uma Firebolt para Yuri. Ele só tinha 9 anos!! Era melhor escolher uma vassoura menos potente, até mesmo para evitar acidentes. E uma vassoura usada talvez fosse melhor para um principiante, pois o garoto poderia usa-la sem medo de estragar.

Yuri parecia pensar da mesma maneira, pois assim que entrou na loja se dirigiu ao depósito onde a plaquinha dizia "Vassouras Usadas". Sirius viu aquilo e puxou-o pela barra da calça jeans, derrubando o garoto no chão. Entretanto o menino não ficou bravo, e sim começou a rir, porque o cachorro lhe cutucava a barriga com o focinho, para que se levantasse.

Quando voltou para o salão principal da loja, Carol examinava uma vassoura nova em folha, bastante bonita. O vendedor explicava as vantagens da Nimbus 2000.

- Tem boa aerodinâmica. Eu diria que é perfeita para apanhadores. Você pode ver, tem o cabo mais curto, ideal para pessoas pequenas, como deve ser um apanhador. É bem leve e...

- Não sei... A nova Shooting Star me parece mais apropriada para um artilheiro... – Carol olhou para outra vassoura, que estava deitada sob o balcão.

- A série Nimbus é a melhor atualmente, Srta. Stuart. E a modelo 2004 é perfeito para artilheiros. Veja como eles mudaram os pedais!

- E a Comet da vitrine? 

O vendedor fez cara de desprezo:

- Humpf... É razoável. Perde da Nimbus 2000 em aceleração. Mas é muito boa para goleiros, que não tem que executar mergulhos. Mas a Nimbus 2000...

- Você está ganhando comissão extra para vender a Nimbus, rapazinho? – a bruxa desconfiou.

- Quem me dera... – o vendedor suspirou. – Se a senhora tivesse visto Harry Potter voando nessa vassoura... Ganhava até de adversários com vassouras mais novas e da própria série Nimbus.

- Harry Potter? – Yuri resolveu se intrometer na conversa. – Quem é Harry Potter?

- Harry é um garoto muito especial, Yuri. Filho de uma antiga amiga de sua mãe. Ele voa bem? – Carol voltou a conversar com o vendedor, interessada.

- Muito!!! O melhor apanhador de Hogwarts desde a formatura de Carlinhos Weasley. Ouvi dizer que agora tem uma Firebolt. Não cheguei a vê-lo voar nela, mas se ele já era quase imbatível quando usava a Nimbus... Tudo é uma questão de quem pilota, afinal de contas. E ele fazia miséria com uma belezinha igual a essa.

- O danado deve ter puxado ao pai... – Carol murmurou. - Muito bem. Você me convenceu. Vou levar a Nimbus 2000. Está bom pra você, Yuri?

O menino olhou para vassoura desconfiado. Será que sua mãe conhecia esse tal de Harry Potter?

- Se não for muito cara...

- Essa é vantagem da Nimbus 2000. Você leva uma boa vassoura e não paga o preço de um modelo novo – o vendedor continuou. – Apenas 70 galeões e 12 nuques.

Yuri lançou um olhar apavorado para Carol. Era mais cara que a vassoura da vitrine, a tal Comet. Seus pais não poderiam pagar por ela, tinha certeza...

- Carol, não tem nada mais barato, não? Eu não me importo de levar uma vassoura usada – ele indicou o depósito onde estivera há pouco.

- Está uma pechincha!! – o rapazinho que tentava vender a mercadoria retrucou. - Você não vai achar uma vassoura dessa qualidade por um preço menor...

O cachorro então começou a latir raivosamente para Carol e o menino. A bruxa deu um suspiro e pediu ao vendedor:

- Tenho que passar em Gringotes para fazer um saque. Volto em seguida. Pode reservar a vassoura. Já me decidi.

Assim os três saíram da loja, deixando o vendedor com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e Yuri com os olhinhos bastante preocupados. Enquanto Sirius se distraía espantando alguns gatos, Carol percebeu angústia do garoto e resolveu perguntar:

- Tem alguma coisa te preocupando?

Ele parou de andar, deu um suspiro fundo e enfim respondeu:

- Carol, uma vassoura custa mais que uma bicicleta?

A pergunta surpreendeu a bruxa. Nunca tinha pensado numa comparação daquelas, mas era perfeita para explicar ao garoto o quanto uma vassoura valia, já que ela não tinha a menor idéia de quanto valia um rublo e ele do quanto valia uma libra.

- Mais ou menos a mesma coisa. Depende do modelo, claro. Eu diria que uma boa vassoura, com exceção da Firebolt, vale o mesmo que uma boa bicicleta.

- Então nós podemos ir embora.

- Como? 

- Meus pais não têm dinheiro para comprar uma bicicleta pra mim, Carol. Como vão pagar uma vassoura? Lyra estava louca por um par de patins no Natal e eles não puderam dar... Astrônomos e bailarinas não ganham bem, ao menos não na Rússia...

- Querido, acho que você ainda não entendeu. – ela se abaixou e fitou-o com os grandes olhos azuis. – Essa vassoura é um presente. Um presente do... – ela hesitou, não podia falar o nome de Sirius num local público. – Um presente de um grande amigo que você conquistou. Esse dinheiro não vai fazer falta para ele, eu lhe garanto. Ele deu uma Firebolt de presente pro afilhado dele e tenho certeza que daria uma pra você também se ele pudesse decidir agora... Aliás, tenho certeza de que vou levar uma bronca por comprar uma Nimbus pra você... Mas você ainda é muito pequeno para uma Firebolt.

- Você tem certeza... digo, de que não vai fazer falta pra ele?

- Tenho. E eu também quero lhe dar um presente depois. Só que não vai ser comprado. É um estojo de conservação de vassouras. Eu costumava usar quando era um pouco mais velha que você e entrei para o time de quadribol da minha casa... – ela se levantou e deu a mão para o garoto.

Enquanto caminhavam - vez ou outra quase tropeçando em Sirius, que passava correndo à frente deles -, Carol e Yuri conversavam.

- Afinal de contas o que é esse tal de quadribol? E os tais artilheiros, apanhadores...

- Hum, vejo que estava prestando atenção à conversa. Quadribol é um jogo muito popular entre os bruxos, com sete jogadores em cada time. Joga-se sobre vassouras, e na base é como o handebol: os times atacam para fazerem gols que valem dez pontos cada. Os artilheiros se encarregam de arremessar... Era nessa posição que eu jogava. Há também um goleiro para defender os três aros por onde a bola deve passar.

- Ah, acho que entendi... 

- Ainda não acabou. Há também dois batedores, que cuidam dos balaços...

- Balaços? – o garoto franziu a testa.

- São bolas com vida, digamos assim... Você já viu um bumerangue?

- Já... – Yuri respondeu hesitante, achando aquela conversa esquisita.

- Os balaços são espécies de "bolas-bumerangues". Os batedores usam um taco parecido com o do beisibol para rebatê-las e tentar acertar os jogadores do time adversário.

E o que é que bumerangues tinham a ver com beisibol? Yuri achou que a bruxa a seu lado tinha ficado louca, mas não disse nada.

- E por último, tem o apanhador, que tem que apanhar uma bolinha dourada minúscula e que tem asas.

- Uma bola com asas??? – Yuri abriu a boca espantado.

- É. Assim que o apanhador pega o pomo – esse é o nome da bolinha de asas – o jogo termina e o time ganha mais 150 pontos.

Yuri tentou imaginar como funcionava um jogo tão confuso como aquele, com vassouras voando a toda velocidade por todos os lados em meio a uma chuva de bolas de todas as cores e tamanhos... Não conseguiu.

- Chegamos. Este é o banco mais seguro do mundo bruxo, Yuri: Gringottes.

* * *

- Sempre que eu preciso chegar cedo no Beco Diagonal via transporte trouxa alguma coisa acontece para eu me atrasar. Hoje que eu queria que algo acontecesse...

- Tudo bem, Remo. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Os tempos não andam fáceis. Se meus chefes resolvem implicar comigo...

Os dois pararam em frente ao banco onde Bonnie trabalhava.

- Foi bom rever você... - ela iniciou a despedida.

Remo coçou a nuca, meio atrapalhado. Durante todo o caminho pensara no que Fletcher lhe dissera a alguns dias: que Bonnie era apaixonada por ele. Na hora não levara muito em consideração. Estava costumado a ser sozinho, mas aquela uma hora que tinham passado juntos lhe fez lembrar o quanto apreciava a companhia da advogada. Bonnie não era muito bonita; os óculos lhe davam uma expressão muito séria e devia passar muito tempo trancada num escritório, pois era branca como um fantasma. As sardas salpicavam-lhe o nariz e as bochechas e o cabelo castanho estava preso por uma pena num coque junto ao pescoço.

Ele imaginou pela primeira vez que nada daquilo importava numa mulher. Se queria alguém para estar a seu lado, queria que ela fosse alegre, divertida, espontânea. E Bonnie era tudo isso e um pouco mais. Se ele desse uma chance a ela... Se ele se desse uma chance...

Mas e se tudo não passasse de alucinações de Mundungo Fletcher. O amigo decididamente tinha pouco juízo. Procurou não pensar mais naquilo.

- Que olhar perdido é esse, Remo Lupin? - ela deu um sorriso ao vê-lo pensativo e calado.

- Olhar perdido? Não... eu... eu só estava pensando...

Ela o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse completar o convite para tomarem um sorvete após ela terminar o expediente.

- Encontrou alguém conhecido? - e a bruxa virou o rosto para olhar para trás e então perdeu toda a vivacidade que exibia segundos antes. - Carolyn Stuart?

- Carol? Do que você está falando? - e então ele olhou para o mesmo lugar que ela.

Entrando no banco, estava a irmã de sua ex-namorada, o filho de Helen Silver e... Lupin não podia acreditar no que estava vendo... Sirius estava doido? Sair de casa assim, sem avisar? Será que o amigo tinha perdido toda a imaginação que o tornara famoso durante os tempos de escola? Pois qualquer pessoa com um mínimo de cérebro poderia deduzir que àquela altura, Pedro Pettigrew já tinha contado para Voldemort que Sirius era um animago, e é lógico que daí para chegar aos ouvidos dos comensais que viviam infiltrados na comunidade bruxa não levaria muito tempo...

- Eles ficaram loucos!!! - ele levou a mão a boca, esquecendo-se complemente da amiga e correu em direção aos três "irresponsáveis".

Bonnie ficou para trás. Enxugou com o dedo indicador uma pequena lágrima que insistira em sair. Como fora boba! Por um breve momento pensara que Remo já havia se esquecido de Margot Stuart, mas se a simples visão da irmã da ex-namorada já o deixava transtornado daquela forma.

A bruxa puxou a pena que segurava o cabelo, deixando os fios caírem desordenadamente sobre o ombro. Olhou atentamente para a pena por alguns segundos e então guardou-a no bolso. Ficava mais bonita de cabelos soltos, mas não se dava conta disso. Nunca fora muito vaidosa e talvez por isso nunca tivera muitos namorados. Ou talvez tivesse sido aquela eterna paixão mal resolvida que a mantivera fechada num casulo durante tanto tempo. Mas ela não queria pensar nisso agora. A passos vagarosos, ela entrou no banco.

* * *

- Sr. Lupin! - Yuri deu um aceno e um sorriso ao ver o bruxo se aproximar, enquanto Sirius tentava se esconder atrás do garoto e de Carol. Sabia muito bem o que significava aquela cara irritada de Remo.

- Muito bonito!! - o ex-professor de Hogwarts lançou um olhar mal-humorado para os adultos. Eu imaginava que pelo menos você, Carol, tivesse um pouco de juízo.

- Você anda muito estressado, Remo! - a morena fingiu não ligar para a bronca. Sempre ouvia de Sirius que levava tudo muito à sério, precisava de uma folga de vez em quando. - Nós só viemos comprar uma vassoura... e trazer meu cachorro pra passear. Ele não fica uma graça de coleira vermelha?

Remo não conseguiu segurar o riso ao ver Sirius arreganhar os dentes para Carol, enquanto Yuri balançava a cabeça contrariado: não gostava quando faziam troça de seu "pai adotivo".

- Mas afinal de contas, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Carol lembrou de perguntar. - Achei que você tinha uma reunião com o Globins hoje...

- Acabei de sair do Ministério. - e puxando a morena de lado, ele disse quase num sussurro. - Nós conseguimos. Os duendes vão nos apoiar.

- Nós conseguimos? Nós quem? - Carol estranhou.

- Eu e... 

Só então Remo deu pela falta de Bonnie. Para onde ela teria ido?

- Bem, não importa. Temos que ir buscar a vassoura do Yuri que deixei reservada na Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. Venha conosco! Depois podemos tomar um chá na minha casa e conversar direito sobre o assunto.

Remo olhou mais uma vez para a grande porta de ouro maciço do banco. Ao menos sabia onde encontrar Bnnie novamente.

- Tudo bem. Temos mesmo muita coisa pra discutir...

- Pensando bem, acho que podíamos tomar esse chá na casa do Fletcher... - ela mudou de idéia repentinamente, lembrando da irmã e do quão desagradável seria provocar um encontro entre ela e Lupin. - Lá é mais seguro.

E os quatro saíram andando rumo à loja de vassouras.

* * *

Dmítri destrancou a porta e rodou a maçaneta devagar. Estava exausto. Passara a manhã e a tarde lecionando para uma dezena de alunos desinteressados, provavelmente absortos em pensamento sobre alguma festa que aconteceria naquele final de semana. Por vezes se perguntava se aquilo não era culpa de seu sotaque arrastado, mas apagara a dúvida ao ouvir os comentários de alguns colegas sobre as turmas da Trinity: os alunos de hoje em dia pareciam não ter amor à ciência.

Descalçou os sapatos assim que entrou. O ato lhe lembrou da esposa que certamente estaria resmungando palavrões sobre a falta de consideração que ele tinha com ela. Helen odiava que andassem de meias pela casa, embora ela mesma o fizesse com freqüência. As discussões entre o casal eram comuns; era assim desde que se casaram. Entretanto, Dmítri amava aquela mulher. Tanto, que chegava a achar que a implicâncias diárias eram apenas mais uma das qualidades que apreciava nela - até mesmo porque ele sempre a convencia do que queria.

Depositou os livros sobre o sofá e andou lentamente até a cozinha Um certo torpor começava a tomar conta dele. Molhou as mãos e jogou um pouco d'água no rosto. Precisava manter-se acordado para preparar o jantar dele e do filho. Foi então que começou a achar o apartamento silencioso demais. Àquela hora Yuri costumava estar soltando diferentes interjeições, ora de alegria, ora de indignação, em frente a seu passatempo favorito: o videogame.

Assim, Dmítri deixou a cozinha e rumou para o quarto do filho de nove anos. Imaginou que estivesse dormindo, por isso entrou sem bater. Tinha aberto só uma fresta quando ouviu um uivo de dor e, em seguida, um xingamento. Preocupado que o filho pudesse ter derrubado algo da estante abarrotada de livros, empurrou a porta com força, provocando um estrondo quando esta se chocou com a parede. Assustado com a entrada repentina do pai, Yuri caiu mais uma vez da vassoura.

- Cuidado! - Dmítri voou até o garoto, que olhava o hematoma no joelho.

- N-não foi nada - o menino respondeu sem olhar nos olhos do pai.

- Imagino que não - o adulto sorriu. Por sorte você ainda não tinha se afastado mais que um metro do chão quando eu entrei.

Yuri continuou mudo e sem olhar para o pai. O que diria quando ele lhe pedisse explicações? Não conseguiria mentir... Não para seu pai.

- Então... Você acha que um trouxa também pode voar numa dessas? - Dmítri perguntou, pegando a vassoura estirada no chão. 

- Como? - Yuri arregalou os olhos para o pai, perplexo. Prometeu a si mesmo que gastaria a caixa inteira de cotonetes limpando os ouvidos naquela noite.

- Sabe... Tem uma dessas junto com as vassouras da limpeza. Descobri por acaso, no começo da semana. Eu ia pedir para você dar uma varrida na casa e descobri-la por acaso... Sabe como sua mãe é... Se ela descobre que eu lhe dei uma vassoura voadora, teria um abcesso.

- Acesso, pai! - Yuri riu. Ele não sabia inglês muito bem, mas seu pai cometia verdadeiros "assassinatos" gramaticais .

- É tudo a mesma coisa... - Dmítri fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão e voltou a analisar a vassoura. - Já descobriu onde é que liga? - ele indagou procurando um botão qualquer.

- Não se liga uma vassoura, pai - o menino dava risadas gostosas. - Veja! - e chamou a vassoura, que saiu voando até as mãos do garoto.

- É simples assim? - Dmítri franziu a testa. - Se você mandar ela também pode varrer a casa?

- Pai! Isso é uma vassoura de corrida!! - Yuri retrucou, achando a idéia absurda.

- Tudo bem, filho. Foi só uma sugestão... - Dmítri jogou o corpo na cama e apoiou a cabeça na parede, enquanto olhava o filho voltar a montar na vassoura. - Então, não vai me contar onde arranjou essa aí? Porque a que estava na cozinha não tinha o cabo tão lustroso...

- Er... hum.. bem... gasp...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Só em diga que você não mexeu nas coisas da sua mãe para consegui-la.

- Er... bem...

- Yuri!!! - Dmítri começou a falar em russo com o filho: não sabia dar broncas em inglês. - Quantas vezes já lhe falei para não mexer nas coisas dela?

- Eu... eu... desculpe.

O rosto do menino mostrava que estava realmente envergonhado do que fizera. Mas Dmítri não sabia ralhar de verdade com os filhos.... Era Helen que evitava que as crianças se aproveitassem do coração mole do pai.

- Não faça isso outra vez, está bem?

- Eu precisava de um pouco de pó de flu... - o menino tentou explicar.

- Pó de quê?

- Pó de flu. Um pó cintilante que faz a gente viajar pelas lareiras. Sirius disse...

- Sirius? O dono do apartamento? - o pai lançou um olhar desconfiado.

- é. Ele me deu essa vassoura... E a Carol... Eles me levaram para escolher... Eu juro que não pedi anda! Juro!

- Quanto custou, Yuri?

- Foi um presente, pai...

- Quanto custou? - Dmítri se manteve firme e o garoto recuou:

- Setenta galeões.

- Setenta o quê? 

- Galeões. É a moeda bruxa. Não sei quanto vale em rublos.

Dmítri ergueu as sobrancelhas e coçou a testa, como sempre que estava pensando em algo sério. Não adiantaria anda levar aquela conversa adiante. Mais tarde acertaria as contas com Carol e Sirius.

- Bom, vou deixá-lo a sós... Você deve estar querendo aproveitar seu... presente, não é mesmo?

- Você está bravo comigo? - o garoto perguntou de cabeça baixa.

- Não - Dmítri fitou-o com ternura. Como eu poderia ficar bravo porque meu filho que ficar mais perto do céu quando fui eu que lhe deu o nome de um astronauta?

O garoto sorriu e correu para jogar-se sobre o pai, num abraço apertado e carinhoso. Dmítri fez um cafuné nos cabelos escuros de Yuri e ficou a contemplar o rosto faceiro do menino por alguns instantes. Ele era a cara da mãe.

- É melhor eu levantar. Alguém tem que fazer a janta nessa casa.

- Brigado, pai - o menino sorriu de canto de boca.

- Você não tem que me agradecer por anda. - e o professor de Astronomia foi deixando o quarto: - Eu só queria... Ah, deixa pra lá...

- Fala!!!

- Bem, é que eu acho que finalmente peguei a manha daquele seu joguinho. Mas imagino que nem vá lembrar de videogame agora que tem uma vassoura voadora, né?

- Você tá brincando, né? A vassoura é legal mas não chega nem perto do meu Playstation! Podemos jogar logo depois do jantar!!

- Você tem certeza?

- Pai, se eu não ficar do seu lado ensinando não tem a menos chance do senhor passar pra próxima fase. Você sempre esquece daquele atalho...

- É verdade. Ainda bem que tenho você pra me lembrar, né? - Dmítri piscou para o filho e deixou o quarto. Porta fechada, ele colocou a mão sobre o coração: estava batendo acelerado. Por um segundo tivera a impressão de estar perdendo o filho para algo que ele nunca iria entender.

* * *

- Vai tentar falar com a Bonnie de novo, Remo? - Fletcher perguntou ao ver o amigo descer as escadas ajeitando a capa.

- Enquanto ela não me explicar por que não quer me receber, eu vou continuar batendo na porta do escritório dela em Gringotes.

- Pois vai continuar dando com a porta na cara outra vez - Sirius comentou, entre um bocejo e outro, ao sair da cozinha, com duas xícaras nas mãos.

- Eu pedi café com leite, Sirius, não leite com café! - Fletcher reclamou ao provar a xícara que o amigo lhe dera.

- O leite está na geladeira e o café, na cafeteira. Faça você mesmo se assim não está bom - e Black virou a própria xícara.

- Acordou de mau-humor? - Remo perguntou, tentando desviar o rumo da conversa.

- Dormi mal - Sirius respondeu, caindo na poltrona e puxando o controle remoto da tevê para si. - será que tem alguma coisa que preste a uma hora dessas?

- Na tevê eu não sei, mas o jornal está interessantíssimo! - Fletcher debochou. - Você é capa, meu velho.

- Novidade... - Sirius fez muxoxo. Todas as semanas o Profeta Diária publicava alguma notícia sobre seu suposto paradeiro.

- Novidade mesmo. Eu não o que está escrito aqui... - Fletcher comentou, o rosto adquirindo contornos mais sérios. 

- Deixa eu ver isso aqui - Remo tomou o jornal das mãos do colega.

Sirius continuava alheio àquilo, preocupado em zapear de canal. Não prestava atenção ao que passava na tevê. Só conseguia pensar no maldito sonho - ou seria melhor dizer pesadelo? - que tivera no início da noite,e que não o deixara mais dormir.

- Sirius! Você não vai ler o que está escrito aqui? - Remo tinha o tom de voz preocupado.

- Bah! Pra quê? Onde foi que me viram agora? Na Nova Zelândia?

- Leia! - Remo enfiou o jornal na cara do amigo teimoso.

Ao ver uma foto de Helen Silver ao lado de uma sua, Sirius se alarmou. O maldito sonho estaria se tornando realidade?

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? - ele interrogou os amigos.

- Você quer fazer o favor de ler essa droga de uma vez por todas? - Fletcher perdeu a paciência.

Enquanto Siruis lia, os olhos se arregalando a cada linha que vencia, Remo e Mundungo davam sua opinião sobre o artigo.

- Muito estranho essa história só ter vazado agora...

- Estranho?!? Helen só voltou pra Inglaterra agora!

- Exatamente por isso, Fletcher. Ela não ia conseguir esconder essa menina por 17 anos.

- E por que não? Ela se escondeu por 20.

- Se bem que... Eu vi uma garota muito parecida com Helen no dia em que fomos nos despedir do Harry em King's Cross. E ela parecia ter uns 16 ou 17anos...

- Vê? Tudo se encaixa! Ou isso, ou ela tem uma imaginação fantástica.

- Isso nós sabemos que ela tem desde os tempos de colégio - Remo lembrou.

- Remo, você VIU a garota!

De repente, as especulações de ambos foram interrompidas por uma gargalhada frenética, quase convulsiva. Sirius ria como um louco olhando para o jornal, deixando os amigos apreensivos:

- Vocês estão realmente considerando alguma coisa do que essa mulher escreveu? Foi o texto mais cômico que já li em toda minha vida. A Skeeter devia fazer roteiros para esses programas humorísticos dos trouxas...

- Você... Você está dizendo que não há a menor possibilidade do que está escrito aí ser verdade? - Remo franziu a testa, duvidando.

- Pelas barbas de Merlim! Isso é uam questão matemática. Eu não via Helen há 19 anos. Como poderia ter uma filahd e 17?

- A não ser que a menina não tivesse 17... - Fletcher soltou como quem não quer nada.

- A garota está no sétimo ano, Mund. Ela TEM 17.

- Não necessariamente, meu caro Black. Acompanhe meu raciocínio. Se a garota tiver os mesmos dotes mágicos da mãe, isso significa que ela não é lá uma grande bruxa e pode perfeitamente ter repetido algum ano da escola. Tendo repetido, ela deve ter 18 anos. Se ela tem 18 anos, isso quer dizer que ela nasceu em 1977...

- E eu não vejo Helen desde março de 76, portanto...

- Portanto você tem que ficar quieto e deixar eu concluir. Se ela tiver nascido em janeiro de 77, isso significa que ela foi gerada em março de 76!! E não ser que você e Helen não tenham tido nenhum contato mais... hã... profundo, o que, conhecendo você, sinceramente eu duvido, essa menina pode muito bem ser sua filha.

Lupin balançou a cabeça concordando coma dedução de Fletcher, enquanto Sirius deixava o corpo cair sobre a poltrona outra vez. Lembrou-se novamente do sonho que tivera aquela noite. Helen tinha voltado de Cambridge e proibira Yuri de conversar com ele. Quando Sirius fora tirar satisfações com ela, a bruxa gritara: "Ele não é seu filho!!". A frase ecoava em sua cabeça naquele momento, mesclando-se ao rosto impresso que mexia na capa do jornal. A foto parecia estar falando com ele, rindo de sua angústia, de sua agonia. Num acesso de raiva, amassou o jornal e subiu novamente para o quarto. Fletcher estava errado: ele não tinha filha nenhuma com aquela mulher.

* * *

Os dias correram sem que Sirius pronunciasse uma única palavra sobre a matéria do jornal, por mais que, na primeira semana, Mundungo Fletcher insistisse em retomar o assunto. Remo preferiu manter-se calado: se naquele homem duro e marcado pela vida ainda existisse um fiapo do garoto que conhecera em Hogwarts, ele poderia dizer com absoluta certeza que Sirius estava sendo consumindo pela dúvida. 

As noites que passava em claro estavam marcadas no rosto do astrônomo. As olheiras tornavam seu rosto ainda mais sombrio e os amigos só o viam sorrir uma vez ao dia, sempre por volta das três horas da tarde, quando se preparava para aparatar na Blackhall Road. As tardes que passava ensinando feitiços simples e monitorando os vôos de Yuri eram os poucos momentos de prazer que tinha em seus dias.

- Eu vou falar com Arabella - Fletcher levantou-se do sofá decidido. - Já tem pelo menos 15 dias que o Sirius mal fala "oi" pra gente.

- Ele não vai gostar disso, Mund. Você sabe que Sirius detesta que se metam na vida dele.

- Acontece que o mau-humor dele está refletindo no nosso trabalho! A Carol veio falar comigo ontem...

- A Carol te procurou? - Remo estranhou. Carolyn Stuart evitava de todas as formas manter contato com o ex-noivo.

- Pra você ver como é sério. Ontem foi a terceira vez que Sirius errou um mapa. Carol já tinha quase terminado os cálculos quando percebeu que ele tinha colocado Mirach na constelação de Órion. Remo, até EU sei que Mirach dica em Andrômeda. Ela foi falar com ele e sabe o que ele respondeu? Que não via a prima há muito tempo. Ele não está se concentrando em mais nada! - Feltcher exclamou desesperado.

- Eus ei... Ele não é mais o emsmo.

- Se eu soubesse onde a Helen se meteu, ia procurá-la pessoalmente. Como não sei, vou falar com Arabella. Ela deve saber...

- devo saber o quê? - o rosto de Arabella Figg surgiu entre labaredas verdes na lareira da casa secreta.

- Arabella!! - Fletcher deu um pulo. - Quer me matar de susto?

- A velha bruxa fez cara de pouco caso. Humpf! Cadê o Black?

- No porão - Remo respondeu calmamente. - Disse que estava entediado e por isso ia caçar uns ratos.

- Entediado? Sei... Carol em disse que ele anda distraído com as observações. Qual é o motivo? - a bruxa encarou os dois pupilos com uma expressão severa.

- Ele não quer dizer... - começou remo.

- Ele está assim desde a matéria da Skeeter - Fletcher explodiu.- E você é a única que pode resolver essa história, afinal ninguém sabe onde está sua sobrinha.

- Essa história outra vez? - Arabella revirou os olhos desanimada. - Helen e Lyra já em deram tanto trabalho.

- Quem é Lyra? - Feltcher estranhou.

- Minha sobrinha-neta. Estou pensando em pedir para a Bonnie entrar com um processo por difamação e calúnia contra aquela repórter mexeriqueira...

- Helen também ficou abalada? - Remo não pôde deixar de prestar atenção a esse detalhe.

- Nada que uma boa poção calmante e algumas verdades não resolvessem.

- E a menina? - Fletcher lembrou de perguntar.

- Que menina? - Arabella não entendeu a pergunta.

- Como assim "que menina"? A filha do Sirius - Fletcher retrucou.

- Ela não é filha dele. - Arabella achou um absurdo.

- Então é de quem? - o bruxo arregalou os olhos, espantado. Remo por sua vez encarava a professora apreensivo: - Helen teve uma filha com quem?

- Quem disse que a menina é filha de Helen? Vocês deviam parar de acreditar em tudo o que lêem no Profeta Diário. Já disse que aquele jornal é vendido!

- Concordo plenamente! - Sirius entrou na sala de repente. Estaria ali há muito tempo? - Mas a que devemos a honra da visita, Arabella?

- Ora, ora, Black. Não em parece tão mal quanto lhe pintaram.

- Eu? Mal? - o animago olhou para os amigos desconfiado; Remo e Mundungo se fizeram de desentendidos.

- De qualquer forma não vim saber de sua saúde. Vim para convocá-los para uma reunião extraordinário.

- Quando? - Remo interpelou.

- Agora! Quero que aparatem em Hogsmead, na Casa dos Gritos, mais precisamente. Dumbledore, Moody e eu decidimos que é hora dos membros da Ordem da Fênix se conhecerem. E não ousem chegar atrasados - a cabeça da bruxa desapareceu da lareira. 

* * *

- Ora, vejo que seguiram a risca minhas recomendações... - Arabella chegou à Casa dos Gritos através de uma passagem que Remo Lupin conhecia muito bem.

- Faz meia hora que estamos aqui, Arabella. Por que fez tanto alarde se você mesma ia atrasar? - Sirius retrucou mal-humorado.

A professora de DCAT deu um suspiro de desprezo, sem ligar a mínima para a contestação de Sirius.

- Onde está Carol? - a bruxa perguntou após examinar todos os cantos daquela sala empoeirada.

- Atrasada... Como é normal em todas as mulheres.

- Sr. Black, acho bom arranjar uma namorada logo... Seu humor está insuportável - Arabella respondeu à grosseria e Sirius fechou a cara, enfezado. - Algum de vocês dois pode responder minha pergunta?

- Que pergunta? - um estrondo chamou a atenção dos quatro: Carol acabara de aparatar na Casa dos Gritos.

- A senhorita está atrasada - Arabella deu a bronca ante o olhar reprovador dos três bruxos. Se ela mesma tinha se atrasado como podia reclamar de Carol?

- Na verdade houve um imprevisto... Tive de ir até o observatório buscar o Manifesto de Morgana. Dmítri estava lá e...

- Dmítri? Você quer dizer o Dmítri da Helen? - a velha bruxa apertou os olhos em cima da morena.

- Exato - Carol respondeu sem olhar para ela. - Bem, ele estava lá e me ajudou a procurar o livro que, eu adoraria saber como, estava no meio dos pergaminhos que seriam reciclados... - e voltando-se para os três colegas de serviço: - Qual dos três foi o distraído?

- Não olhe para mim - Remo ergueu os braços e andou até o outro lado da sala. - Eu nem toco no material que vocês deixam por lá...

- Como você tem certeza que foi um de nós? - Sirius continuava de péssimo humor. - Pode ter sido você mesma!!

- Ou então, pode ter sido seu amiguinho... O que ele estava fazendo lá quando não há ninguém?

- Não precisa desconfiar de Dmítri, Fletcher. Meu genro tem a cabeça na lua, literalmente. Além do mais, ele é um trouxa; não faz nem idéia da guerra em que estamos prestes a entrar.

- Como assim? A mulher dele é uma bruxa!!! - Fletcher admirou-se: - Ela esconde esse tipo de coisa dele?

- Fletcher, por um acaso você se lembra quem é a minha sobrinha? O nome Helen Silver diz alguma coisa pra você?

- Nós não tínhamos uma reunião? - Sirius queria encerrar aquela conversa o quanto antes.

- Precisamos esperar o Moody.

Sirius e Mundungo se entreolharam, incrédulos. Mais espera?

- O que é que você olha com tanto interesse, Lupin? - Carol notou que o bruxo examinava um local da casa em especial.

- Eu? Nada. Sabe, eu sempre achei que essa casa fosse assombrada... - ele comentou como quem não quer nada e Sirius segurou a risada, fazendo uma careta.

- Assombrada, Remo? Por quem? Pelo Pirraça? - Carol fez pouco caso. O dedo indicador se arrastou por um dos poucos móveis. - Argh! Alguém precisava fazer uma faxina nesse lugar de vez em quando.

Em seguida eles ouviram seis estalidos fortes. Moody havia chegado acompanhado da frente de ação da Ordem: uma jovem de no máximo 22 anos e cabelo roxo; um rapaz branco e sardento de sorriso largo; um negro alto e careca que Fletcher parecia conhecer de outros carnavais; um bruxo velhíssimo que aparentava ter as idades de Moddy e Arabella Figg somadas e, nada mais nada menos, que Bonnie Kudrow.

- Boa noite, Arabella. - o velho auror cumprimentou a colega enquanto seu olho mágico girava em todas as direções, parando por alguns instantes sobre Sirius Black.

Moody não se demorou, ao contrário de seus acompanhantes, todos com os olhos presos no fugitivo de Azkaban. O bruxo mais idoso da sala se beliscou, sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

- Ainda está faltando uma pessoa - Moody comentou, finalmente pousando o olho mágico em Arabella.

- Annie está na escola. Acabei de dar uma aula prática e ela se ofereceu para ajudar Madame Pomfrey a cuidar dos feridos...

- Feridos? - Remo e Carol perguntaram juntos.

- Vocês não querem que eu prepare essas crianças com duelos de mentira, querem? - ela respondeu um tanto azeda por estar sendo contrariada.

- Seu método é ótimo, Arabella. Só acho que falta o elemento surpresa... - Moody comentou. - Quando menos se espera, acabamos atingidos por um feitiço lançado pelas nossas costas.

Enquanto os dois "chefes" conversavam sobre os rumos da educação em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Fletcher fazia sinais para o bruxo negro que fazia parte do grupo, combinando uma conversa para depois. Carol notou de imediato:

- Vai meter o Shackelbolt em encrenca outra vez, Fletcher? - ela sussurrou perto do ouvido do ex-noivo.

O sorriso morreu no rosto de Mundungo que terminou a conversa por mímica fazendo um sinal de ok para o amigo dos tempos em que trabalhava no Ministério.

Os dois jovens do grupo continuavam fitando Sirius descaradamente. Irritado com aquilo, ele deu as costas para os dois e começou a andar para perto de Remo, que, por sua vez, encarava Bonnie Kudrow insistentemente. Em vez de intimidar o rapaz e a moça, a atitude de Sirius incentivou-os a aproximarem-se e a iniciarem uma conversa:

- Você é mesmo Sirius Black? - o rapaz perguntou.

- Você não perguntou isso, Clyde... - a garota mordeu o lábio, desconsolada.

- E porque não? - ele deu de ombros. - Só estou confirmando. Pode ser um agente disfarçado...

Ao ouvir a besteira, Sirius retrucou:

- Acho que não seria muito inteligente um agente se disfarçar de Sirius Black. O primeiro dementador que cruzasse a frente dele não pensaria duas vezes antes de beijá-lo...

- Faça de conta que não ouviu, Sr. Black. - e depois de olhar para o lado para ver se Moody não estava prestando atenção neles, disse em voz baixa: - Clyde tem andado muito com Moody... Já tá pegando parte da falta de noção.

- Eu ouvi isso, Tonks - Moody gritou do outro lado da sala, provocando riso do rapaz que a acompanhava.

Ela fez uma careta de desconcerto e então olhou mais uma vez para Sirius, que começava a se divertir com a situação:

- O senhor não se lembra de mim?

- Eu te conheço? - Sirius apertou os olhos tentando reconhecer algum traço familiar na jovem a sua frente sem sucesso.

- Depois eu é que faço perguntas estúpidas - o moço murmurou e a jovem auror lançou um olhar feio para ele.

- Dizem que eu sou a cara da minha mãe... - ela deu uma pista.

- Por Merlim, Nymphadora. Como é que o cara vai te reconhecer quando você aparece na frente dele com o cabelo roxo? - Clyde arregalou os olhos para a moça.

- Não me chame de Nympha... É mesmo. Esqueci completamente... - e num piscar de olhos, a moça de aparência extravagante, mudou a cor dos cabelos para um negro azulado. O nariz aumentou levemente de tamanho e o rosto ficou um pouco mais pálido. - E agora?

- Andrômeda? - Sirius reconheceu o rosto da prima nas feições da jovem. Só lhe faltavam os cabelos compridos. 

Enquanto uma nova conversa se desenrolava, Remo deixou o grupo e caminhou até Bonnie, que fingia não ter notado os olhares insistentes do amigos dos tempos de colégio. Tentou puxar conversa com o bruxo idoso que viera com o grupo de Moody, mas ele parecia interessadíssimo numa cômoda quebrada e não deu a mínima atenção à bruxa.

- Fugindo de mim? - ele perguntou com cara de poucos amigos. - Para quem defende com tanto ímpeto o direito das minorias...

- Não estou fugindo de você. Apenas... estou... hum... muito ocupada ultimamente. - Bonnie respondeu sem olhar para o bruxo.

- Ah, claro. Porque eu realmente não consegui encontrar uma razão para que você andasse me evitando... Não depois daquela tarde...

- Arranjou emprego? - ela mudou o rumo da prosa.

- Eu não estou procurando emprego, Bonnie. E você sabia disso - Remo franziu a testa, analisando a amiga. - Eu te fiz alguma coisa?

- Não. Lógico que não. Eu... Eu ando cansada... Me desculpe se confundi você com alguém. Algum amigo do meu irmão deve ter comentado que estava procurando emprego...

- Pelo que me lembro seu irmão era uns dez anos mais novo que a gente... Você não me confundiria com um rapazinho de vinte e poucos anos, confundiria?

Bonnie fingiu não ouvir a última frase:

- Meu irmão está logo ali! - ela apontou para o rapazinho que conversava com Sirius. 

Remo resolveu não levar o ressentimento adiante. Fazia três semanas que vinha tentando falar com ela e nunca conseguia. Talvez fosse melhor fingir que aquilo realmente não tinha importância... ao menos momentaneamente.

- Nossa, ele cresceu. A última vez que o vi...

- ... ele tinha sete anos. - ela completou, abrindo um sorriso de admiração. - Já é auror. Passou com nota máxima em todos os exames.

Não conseguiram levar a conversa adiante. Naquele momento Arabella e Moody mandaram que todos lhes acompanhassem: A reunião seria no castelo.

* * *

- Higgs, pára de fazer tanta fita! - Cathy ralhava com o amigo deitado numa das macas da enfermaria. - Foi só um cortezinho à toa...

- À toa? Eu vou jogar um laminus na sua perna pra você ver o que é um cortezinho à toa... AIIIIIIII! - o rapaz berrou quando Madame Pomfrey encostou o algodão embebido numa poção qualquer para acelerar a cicatrização.

- Papoula, já terminei com o Weasley. Mais alguém que eu possa ajudar? - uma voz gentil e adocicada ecoou no cubículo onde a enfermeira cuidava da perna do sonserino.

Por um instante, Higgs imaginou ter visto o rosto de Cathy se contrair numa expressão de surpresa, mas tão logo piscou ela estava novamente com sua expressão de nojo olhando o pus amarelado que saía da ferida em sua perna. Não se deixou prender pelo rosto da amiga muito tempo: uma criatura angelical olhava com ternura para ele.

- Não precisa se incomodar, querida. Ele é o último...

- Então já vou indo - a mulher começou a se retirar.

- Não! - Higgs deixou escapar, provocando uma careta de estranhamento em Cathy.

A moça se virou para responder ao chamado e então deu com a menina:

- Helen?

A garota fez ar de pouco caso e retrucou mal-humorada:

- Porque todos os adultos dessa escola insistem em me chamar por esse nome?

- Desculpe, - a mulher ruboresceu. - É que você se parece muito com a minha cunhada, não é mesmo Papoula?

A enfermeira sorriu para Annie e depois se voltou para Higgs:

- Prontinho. Já pode voltar para sua casa. E você, - Mdme. Pomfrey girou o corpo em direção a Cathy: - não deixe que ela faça muito esforço.

- Pode deixar, Madame Pomfrey. - Cathy respondeu enquanto ajeitava o braço do amigo sobre seus ombros, numa posição desajeitada para ele, pois ela era muito baixa. - Tchauzinho! - ela acenou antes de sair da ala hospitalar.

- Meu Merlim! Então a história do Profeta Diário era verdade! - Annie finalmente comentou quando a menina saiu.

- Querida, acho melhor você ir. Os outros já devem ter chegado - Madame Pomfrey lembrou-a.

Annie pegou a capa que tinha deixado junto a porta e a maleta de primeiros socorros que carregava para todo lado. A enfermeira do Hospital St. Mungus não era pega desprevenida. Quando chegou à entrada do escritório de Dumbledore, deu com uma garota loira de cabelos bem enrolados sem o uniforme da escola mascando chicletes:

- Tonks?

- Achei que você não ia chegar nunca, Annie! - a garota soprou uma bola que estourou, grudando na ponta do nariz. - Droga de doce trouxa!! - ela puxou a goma cor-de-rosa, que então grudou na ponta do dedo indicador.

Annie balançou a cabeça divertida e apontou a varinha para a mais jovem auror do Ministério, fazendo o grude sumir.

- Brigadinho. Vamos entrar? - e a entrada secreta se abriu magicamente para que elas entrassem.

* * *

Severo Snape estava recostado a um pilar do escritório de Dumbledore. Dali, poucas pessoas podiam observá-lo sem que ele tivesse conhecimento de tal alto. Uma das exceções era Alastor Moody, não porque tivesse uma posição privilegiada na sala apertada, mas porque seu olho mágico permitia que visse através de paredes e pilares quando bem entendesse.

O professor de Poções se mexeu, um pouco incomodado. Não entendia como Dumbledore podia ter engolido a desculpa esfarrapada de Sirius Black. E agora o diretor o trazia para uma reunião secreta da Ordem da Fênix...

Todos os professores de Hogwarts estavam presentes: McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney, Vector, Sinistra, Mdme. Hooch e Hagrid. Este último, aliás, fazia o escritório parecer ainda mais apertado do que já era para aquele amontoado de gente. Junto com os pupilos de Arabella e Moody, eles compunham a Ordem da Fênix.

- Agora que a Srta. Preston voltou, imagino que devamos iniciar a reunião - sugeriu Dumbledore. - Todos aqui já se conhecem? 

- Quem não conhece pode conhecer depois, Dumbledore. - Moody respondeu mal-humorado. - Já nos atrasamos demais...

Annie se sentiu atingida pelo comentário:

- Me desculpem. Mas a enfermaria estava realmente lotada e Madame Pomfrey...

- Annie, o Moody não pode falar nada de ninguém. Ficamos esperando quase uma hora até ele aparecer... - uma voz grossa e ainda mais mal-humorada que a de Moody falou.

- Sirius... - Remo repreendeu e Moody deixou que o olho mágico fitasse o foragido. 

Mas o auror não foi o único a por os olhos desconfiados em Sirius Black e, pela primeira vez naquela noite, Severo Snape sentiu uma prazerosa sensação de triunfo, ao constatar que era uma minoria ali naquela sala que demonstrava confiança no fugitivo de Azkaban.

Todos os rostos logo se voltaram para a escada que dava no escritório, de onde uma vozinha fina e irritante buscava fôlego para se desculpar:

- Desculpe pelo atraso, Dumbledore, mas Filch... - e então Helen Rasputin parou boquiaberta no último degrau da escada, encarando todos os presentes com um olhar assustado.

Remo e Mundungo olharam de esguelha para Sirius, que mantinha o rosto impassível e o olhar fixo num quadro de Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Helen, por favor, entre. Você definitivamente não está atrasada, mas nós estamos. Ainda nem começamos a reunião.

- Eu-eu posso voltar mais tarde... - ela falou olhando para os sapatos, sem coragem de encarar nenhum dos presentes (ou talvez com medo que seus olhos encontrassem um certo rosto na multidão).

- Na verdade é melhor que você assista. Depois eu teria que lhe contar a maior parte desta reunião mesmo... - Dumbledore deu uma piscadela e a moça procurou um lugar para se colocar.

Nessa busca, os olhos de Helen passaram rapidamente pela figura de Sirius antes de encontrar Annie Preston, que sorria e acenava para que viesse se postar ao lado dela. 

* * *

- Então ele já conseguiu o apoio dos gigantes? - o auror Kingsley Shacklebolt fitava Hagrid com o semblante sério.

- É. Bem... ainda acho que podemos reverter esse quadro. Quero dizer... Os gigantes não são maus, mas o líder deles...

- A tribo age conforme ordena o líder, não é mesmo, Hagrid? - Arabella interveio. - Se o líder estiver comprometido com Voldemort isso pode ser ruim... Para nós e para os gigantes, que vão ser vistos ainda com maior temor pela comunidade bruxa.

- A não ser que eles trocassem de líder... - o irmão de Bonnie, Clyde, opinou. - ...por um líder da nossa confiança - e o rapaz olhou para Hagrid.

- Impossível. - Helen deixou escapar e ruboresceu ao ver que a sala toda olhava para ela. (A sala toda menos Sirius Black, of course!)

- Por que impossível? - Clyde retrucou num tom irritado de quem não gostava de ser contrariado.

- Porque, porque... Hagrid, não pense que eu estou duvidando de sua capacidade... Você... Você sabe que eu... Eu não quis dizer...

- Você está certa, pequena Silver. Eu sou um mestiço eles não me aceitariam como líder. Além do mais, ninguém pode simplesmente ir trocando o líder dos gigantes... Eu precisaria desafiar o líder atual e... bem... - o rosto de Hagrid se contraiu e ele hesitou um segundo antes de continuar. - eu não sei se eu voltaria vivo de uma disputa dessas...

- Ninguém está pedindo que você tente ser o novo líder, Rúbeo - Dumbledore, que pouco falara até então, resolveu interromper. - O apoio dos gigantes seria muito bem-vindo. Mas nós temos outras alternativas para conquistá-la além de arriscar sua vida. Pelo que sei Fletcher andou desenvolvendo algumas novas estratégias de intervenção. Acho que podemos adaptá-las para este caso. Remo?

- Ah, sim. Como alguns de vocês já sabem, os duendes decidiram em assembléia que irão nos apoiar... Mas com uma condição.

- Eles sempre têm uma condição - Snape resmungou.

Remo ignorou a interrupção e continuou:

- Querem que Fudge deixe o cargo de Ministro da Magia após a derrota definitiva de Voldemort. E querem ter direito a voto na escolha de seu sucessor.

- Nós não podemos fazer isso. - a auror mais jovem do grupo, que voltara a ostentar cabelos roxos, retorquiu: - Não temos o poder de modificar o Ministério da Magia. Nem mesmo a Ordem da Fênix está agindo legalmente...

- Sei que as reivindicações parecem um tanto autoritárias, Tonks, entretanto há uma negligência grave na Declaração dos Direitos Mágicos - Bonnie começou a argumentar: - Nossa Legislação é preconceituosa e racista! O que os duendes querem são direitos iguais ao de qualquer bruxo, algo que todos os cidadãos mágicos deveriam ter.

- Gringotes deve estar pagando bem, hein, maninha? - Clyde tirou sarro da irmã.

- Cale a boca, Clyde! - ela respondeu sem tentar manter bons modos.

- Ainda assim, Bonnie, isto está fora da nossa alçada - Dumbledore manteve o bom senso. - Como a Srta. Tonks lembrou, nós mesmos estamos agindo ilegalmente perante o Ministério. Qualquer um de nós poderia ir parar em Azkaban só por estar presente a essa reunião.

Todos os membros da Ordem ficaram mudos por um instante, até que Remo quebrou o silêncio:

- Digo então que não podemos aceitar a ajuda deles?

- Não. - Minerva McGonagall respondeu. - Sei que esta não é uma atitude ética, mas... Diga que aceitamos as condições. Quando essa guerra acabar pensaremos no que fazer.

- Com sorte o Fudge não sai vivo dessa história... - Fletcher comentou, provocando olhares espantados. - Eu disse isso alto?

Annie, Carol e Helen riram baixinho. Fletcher era perito em dar foras como aquele durante os tempos de colégio e, no fundo, elas sabiam que maior parte dos presentes pouco se importava com o destino de Cornélio Fudge. 

- Bem, então temos o apoio dos duendes. Alguém falou com os elfos domésticos do castelo? - Arabella se lembrou do povo mais desprezado do mundo mágico.

- Já encarreguei uma pessoa dessa tarefa, Arabella. O mais difícil será convencê-los que têm liberdade para decidir se querem participar.

- Fadas? - Carol e Annie lembraram ao mesmo tempo do mais misterioso dos povos mágicos.

- Minhas mãe está cuidando disso. - Tonks respondeu. - Mas acho particularmente difícil convencê-las. Vivem alheias ao que acontece com os outros povos, sequer reconhecem a autoridade do Ministério...

- Mas tê-las ao nosso lado seria interessante - comentou o professor Flitwick. - São ótimas criadoras de feitiços... Contanto que não se aliem a Você-Sabe-Quem...

- Isso é fácil de saber - Dumbledore sorriu. - Como andam nossas previsões? - o diretor perguntou olhando diretamente para Sirius e Carol.

A moça deu um suspiro triste:

- O primeiro ataque acontece em duas semanas... E não há nada que possamos fazer para evitar.

- Como assim, nada? - Bonnie estranhou.

- Nada. Isso quer dizer nada - Sirius retrucou. - Probabilidade igual a cem por cento. Alfa de Serpente prestes a se tornar um buraco negro. Como é impossível evitar a morte de uma estrela, esta outra morte está selada. Linhas 27 e 28 do Manifesto, página 1327. - Sirius disparou com a autoridade de quem conhecia os céus melhor que a si mesmo.

Mas houve quem discordasse.

- Tudo errado. - Helen não olhou para ele ao contestar. - As linhas 27 e 28 se referem à Alfa de Leão. E pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, uma supernova está prestes a nascer nessa constelação, o que significa que...

- As linhas 27 e 28 falam da constelação de Serpente. - Sirius não esperou ela terminar. Encarava-a extremamente irritado. - Você nunca entendeu nada de astronomia, é melhor não meter o bedelho...

- Pra seu governo, eu posso não ser uma astrônoma, mas moro há 12 anos com um. - Helen retrucou, perdendo todo o medo de olhar no rosto do ex-namorado. - Eu seria uma estúpida se não tivesse aprendido a ler coisas tão básicas como essa depois de tanto tempo convivendo com Dmítri.

- Vocês dois querem calar a boca? - Arabella Figg cortou a discussão.

- Tia, será que vocês não entendem. Não vai morrer ninguém, o que vai acontecer...

- Escuta aqui, só porque o seu marido lhe ensinou o nome de algumas estrelas isso não significa que você saiba alguma coisa de astronomia. Se eu estou dizendo que alguém vai morrer...

- Os dois estão certos... - Carol interrompeu - ... e errados. Sirius, você está falando da linha 28 e 29, e Helen da 26 e 27. Alguém vai mesmo morrer. Refiz esses cálculos pelo menos três vezes - a numeróloga garantiu. - Quanto às linhas 26 e 27... Meus cálculos também deram cem por cento. Mas não é para breve... Ao que tudo indica, o evento pode acontecer em qualquer data entre hoje e o Natal de 98. Só não consegui descobrir que diabos vai acontecer.

- Pois parece que a Srta. Silver sabe... - Sirius sorriu com cinismo.

- Sra. Rasputin - ela respondeu ríspida.

- Muito bem, Sra. RASPUTIN. Pois conte a todos nós qual é o evento das linhas 26 e 27!!

Ela encarou-o com ódio e desprezo:

- Isso não é da sua conta. 

Para a surpresa de todos, quem respondeu foi Severo Snape. 

- Diretor, acredito que os membros da Ordem possam receber suas instruções em minha sala, enquanto o senhor conversa com a Sra. Rasputin. Creio que os aurores devam ser preparados sobre como agir para evitar a tal morte inevitável.

- A idéia é realmente boa, Severo. Os senhores se importariam? - ele perguntou aos presentes que acenaram negativamente com a cabeça. Um a um, cada membro daquela liga de bruxos extraordinários começou a deixar o escritório de Dumbledore, logo após serem encantados com um feitiço de invisibilidade instantânea - que durava apenas 5 minutos - pelo professor Flitwick. Ainda que parecesse não haver mais ninguém ali, era possível ouvir comentários como: "essas previsões são ridículas. Consultei minha bola de cristal e ela me alertou que esta noite mesmo deve haver um assassinato". Na vez de Sirius, ele protestou:

- Não preciso disso... - e um cachorro negro deixou o escritório.

* * *

O que Sirius não disse a ninguém era que não pretendia se reunir ao grupo na sala de Snape. Estava de cabeça quente e sabia que naquele momento só uma coisa poderia acalmá-lo: conversar com Harry. A semelhança do menino com o pai era tão grande que às vezes Sirius tinha a impressão de que voltara a ter 15 anos. Assim, o cachorro dirigiu-se à Torre da Grifinória e ficou escondido esperando que algum aluno aparecesse para dizer a senha ao retrato da mulher gorda. 

Não demorou muito para que Fred e Jorge aparecessem carregados de doces contrabandeados da cozinha. Ocupados em passar parte da mercadoria para Lino Jordan, que aguardava do outro lado da passagem, não viram o cachorro esgueirar-se para dentro da Sala Comunal.

Foram os olhos de Mione que primeiro avistaram Sirius:

- Harry - ela cutucou o amigo e indicou o animal com a cabeça.

Rony e Harry olharam para onde a menina apontava e sem saber se exibia um sorriso de felicidade ou um olhar de apreensão, o garoto da cicatriz virou para os amigos e disse:

- Vou buscar minha capa. Digam a Snuffles que já volto.

Enquanto Harry voava pelas escadas, Rony levantou-se de sua poltrona e foi até Sirius, alegando aos irmãos que ia dar algo para o cachorro comer. O ruivinho agachou-se e murmurou o recado de Harry, então fingiu que ensinava o cachorro a deitar e rolar, até que sentiu um cutucão nas costas. Como não viu ninguém atrás de si, teve certeza de que era Harry. Segundos depois, o cachorro deixava a Sala Comunal, parecendo tão só como quando entrou.

* * *

- Então o feitiço realmente vai se concretizar... - Dumbledore falou mais para si mesmo que para Helen.

- Receio que sim, Dumbledore. Está no Manifesto... E bem, não vejo como poderíamos impedir.

- Eu não pretendo impedir, Helen.

- Mas... E Harry... O senhor não pretende usar o garoto, pretende?

- Talvez. Como última alternativa.

- Mas, Dumbledore, ele não pediu para fazer parte disso. Foi Tiago quem se comprometeu e se eu não tivesse errado a poção... 

- Ele já é um alvo em potencial, Helen. Ao menos com a concretização do feitiço ele terá meios melhores de se proteger. E você sabe que preciso de você para terminar isso tudo...

- Não me oponho em ensinar sobre o Manifesto, Dumbledore. Sabe que farei isso com prazer. Conheço cada detalhe daqueles manuscritos. Entretanto...

- Entretanto não lhe agrada meu outro pedido, não é mesmo? Sei que você não gostaria de colocar ninguém na mesma situação em que você esteve há tantos anos, mas não temos outra opção.

- Dumbledore, o garoto... Eu não posso fazer isso. Conheço todas as agruras de ser um elementar...

- Ele ainda não sabe o que é, Helen. E, ao contrário de você que entendia perfeitamente porque era diferente de seus colegas de casa, Neville Longbottom não faz idéia de porque caiu na Grifinória. 

- Como se o filho de Frank Longbottom pudesse estar em outra casa... - Helen mordeu os lábios pensando com pesar na tarefa que teria que realizar.

* * *

Seguir uma pessoa invisível não costuma ser uma tarefa fácil. Ao menos quando se é humano, porque quando se é cachorro o olfato costuma facilitar a tarefa. Àquela hora não seria difícil encontrarem uma sala vazia e um simples alohomorra tornaria qualquer parte do castelo acessível. 

Ainda assim, Sirius não conseguia se lembrar daquela sala, cuja porta ficava entre os quadros de dois bruxos da idade média. Lembrava-se que Tiago sempre dissera que naquele corredor havia uma passagem para fora do castelo, mas que o amigo não conseguira encontrá-la quando estavam catalogando todas as salas e corredores do castelo para confeccionar o mapa do maroto.

- Essa sala deve servir - Harry tirou a capa e fechou a porta assim que Sirius entrou.

- Que sala é essa? - o animago readquiriu a forma humana.

- Não sei... - Harry olhou ao redor. Mas parece abandonada.

- você está com o mapa do maroto aí, Harry? Eu gostaria de ver uma coisa...

- Er, bem... Acho que eu não contei uma coisinha pra você... - Harry coçou a nuca, desconcertado.

- Você perdeu? - Sirius não estava bravo. Talvez um pouco apreensivo.

- Na verdade... bem... eu emprestei ao Moody.

- Ao Moody? - os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram.

- Quer dizer, ao Crouch Jr...

- Tudo bem, deixa pra lá. É que eu não em lembro de ter catalogado essa sala... Talvez tenham criado ela depois que saí daqui.

Harry deu de ombros e finalmente deixou um sorriso invadir o rosto:

- Mas... você ficou louco? Está fazendo o que no castelo?

Sirius pensou se deveria contar sobre a reunião da Ordem. Definitivamente achava que Harry era maduro o suficiente para saber de tudo, mas algo o impediu de contar:

- Vim fazer uma visitinha - o fugitivo de Azkaban sorriu. - Não gostou? Posso ir embora.

- Até parece... Na verdade eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você. Só não mandei uma coruja porque Mione me convenceu de que seria perigoso.

- Falar comigo? Sobre o que? Sua cicatriz anda ardendo ultimamente? - Sirius tinha ares de pai preocupado.

Harry vinha sentindo pequenas pontadas nos últimos dias. Nada comparado às dores lancinantes que sentira no ano anterior. Mas não queria preocupar o padrinho. Ainda assim resolveu perguntar:

- Voldemort reapareceu?

- Nada ainda... Mas as previsões não são favoráveis. Tememos que haja um ataque já na semana que vem.

- Um ataque? A quem? E o que você quer dizer com previsões? Vocês usam Adivinhação para descobrir se vai acontecer alguma coisa? Pelo amor de Merlim, vocês não confiam no que a Sibila Trelawney diz, né? - Harry desatou a falar.

- Calma! Desse jeito você vai acabar engasgado e eu não vou lembrar de metade do que você perguntou. 

Pacientemente Sirius começou a explicar sobre o Manifesto de Morgana, como o livro era utilizado para fazer previsões e outros detalhes. Era a primeira vez que dizia a Harry que trabalhava como astrônomo, o que provocou surpresa no menino. E apesar de todos os cuidados que Sirius tomara para não mencionar a Ordem, Harry deduziu que havia um grupo se organizando para combater Voldemort e aos poucos arrancaria do padrinho quem fazia parte dele.

- Então, mais alguma dúvida? - Sirius terminou as explicações com um sorriso.

- Na verdade sim. - Harry evitou olhar para o padrinho. - Sirius, sobre a matéria que saiu no jornal...

- Matéria? - o rosto de Sirius perdeu a jovialidade. - De que matéria você está falando, Harry?

- Se você não quiser responder eu entendo... Mas, bem, Catharina Silver é mesmo sua filha? Quero dizer, eu... eu não sabia que você tinha uma filha...

- Pois posso lhe garantir que a notícia me deixou tão surpreso quanto você está agora... - ele sentou no chão e suspirou.

- Então, você... você não sabia? - Harry estava sério. - A irmã dela também não. E ela se recusa a comentar qualquer coisa. 

- Harry, me responda com sinceridade: a menina se parece comigo?

- Nem um pouco. - Harry respondeu sem hesitar. - Mas é a cara da mãe dela. Não dá pra duvidar que é filha de quem é. Existe alguma chance de ela ser sua filha?

Sirius ficou alguns segundos em silêncio:

- Você sabe se ela repetiu algum ano na escola?

- Se ela repetiu? Não tenho idéia. Mas pelo que Fred e Jorge contam, ela não é uma bruxa muito... hum... aplicada. Por quê?

Sirius coçou a cabeça preocupado. 

- Bem, existe uma chance, um tanto remota é verdade. Mas a mãe dela não faria isso comigo. Ela não esconderia que tinha uma filha minha... Ou esconderia? - ele pensou com raiva em Helen. Vê-la há pouco só tinha aumentado seu mal-humor.

- Bom, eu posso tentar descobrir alguma coisa, se você quiser. Ela age meio estranho comigo... Quando li a matéria achei que era por sua causa...

- Estranho? Estranho de que jeito? - Sirius "estranhou".

- Bom, ela é uma sonserina. E só por isso ela já deveria me detestar. Ela já brigou com o Fred, o Jorge, a Angelina e a Mione. Isso pra contar as pessoas mais próximas a mim. Só que ela NUNCA disse nada pra mim. Eu poderia dizer até que de vez em quando pego ela sorrindo pra mim... e antes que você comece a fazer o mesmo discurso que o Rony, de que ela está apaixonada por mim, eu já vou dizendo que não tem a menor chance disso.

- Está fazendo pouco da minha filha, é, Harry? - Sirius piscou achando graça.

- Você tem que se decidir se tem uma filha ou não. - Harry respondeu ruborescendo um pouco.

- Hehe. Se ela não fosse filha de quem é, essa não seria uma má idéia. A mãe dessa menina é insuportável.

- Mas a Catharina TAMBÉM é insuportável. 

- Se eu pudesse colocar os olhos por um instante nessa garota...

- Desejo realizado... - Harry olhou para a porta, que fechou num estrondo. 

Ofegante, Catharina Silver respirava aceleradamente apoiada na porta. Parecia estar tentando de esconder de algo, ou alguém e nem tinha se dado conta de que havia mais gente na sala.

No que Sirius pousou os olhos na menina, um riso incontrolável se apoderou no bruxo. Ao ouvir as gargalhadas frenéticas, Cathy finalmente percebeu que não estava sozinha. De boca aberta e os olhos arregalados, ela ficou alguns instantes sem reação. Mas não muito. Menos de um minuto depois ela apontava sua varinha para Sirius Black:

- Silêncio!

Do lado de fora, podiam-se ouvir os passos leves de uma gata pelo o corredor. Madame Nor-r-ra fazia a ronda noturna por seu dono.


	8. Capítulo 7: Antes do Amanhecer

****

Capítulo 7 – Antes Do Amanhecer

__

Gastei uma hora pensando num verso

que a pena não quer escrever.

No entanto ele está cá dentro

inquieto, vivo. 

Ele está cá dentro

e não quer sair.

Mas a poesia deste momento

inunda minha vida inteira.

Poesia, Drummond

- Onde você conseguiu isso? - Lyra perguntou quase sem voz a Harry, os olhos ainda presos no retrato da mãe, que lhe acenava.

- Mione acabou de receber. Você também não sabia? - ele fitou-a com os olhos verdes nervosos.

- Saber disso? De uma mentira dessas? Eu não tenho irmã. Se tivesse minha mãe teria me contado, não acha? - ela deu uma resposta atravessada, como se ele fosse o culpado por aquilo. 

- Mesmo se ela fosse filha do... filha de quem a matéria diz que é?

- Você não acha que algum dia na vida minha mãe foi estúpida o suficiente para namorar alguém como...

- ... Sirius Black? - uma voz arrastada e conhecida se intrometeu na conversa. - Pois minha mãe garante que os dois foram amantes! - Draco Malfoy espezinhou. - E você, Potter, querendo rastrear Sirius Black para a sua vingancinha ou será que resolveu se passar para o lado dele?

O garoto da Grifinória e a menina da Corvinal respiraram fundo antes de virarem o rosto e encararem Malfoy com toda a raiva que guardavam dentro de si.

- Minha mãe não tem um amante! - Lyra rebateu preparando-se para pegar a varinha dentro do bolso.

- Não? - Draco retrucou irônico. - Mas é muita coincidência, não acha? Sua mãe e a Catharina Silver são tão parecidas... Lógico que a sua mãe já está velha e acabada, mas não há dúvidas de que a sua irmãzinha...

- Ela não é minha irmã! - Lyra finalmente apontou a varinha para Malfoy.

- Abaixa isso - Harry disse entredentes, forçando o braço da garota para baixo. E então voltando-se para Malfoy: - E se for? O que é que você tem a ver com isso, Malfoy?

- Eu? Nada. Nem você, não é mesmo? Ao que me consta nem mesmo amigos vocês dois são...

- Fui EU quem pediu que o Harry mostrasse o jornal a Lyra - uma voz esganiçada e autoritária entrou na conversa.

Harry deu uma piscadela discreta para Hermione. Sabia que aquilo não enganaria Malfoy, que àquela altura do campeonato sabia muito bem que Sirius estava vivo e ajudando a proteger Harry, mas ao menos isso não despertaria a curiosidade dos outros alunos.

- Tudo bem com você, Lyra? - Hermione perguntou à corvinal.

- Lógico! - ela respondeu numa voz pouco convincente. - Eu-eu estou atrasada pra minha detenção. Tchau. - e saiu correndo para fora do refeitório.

Malfoy deu um risinho cínico vendo a menina fugir e voltou a encarar os grifinórios. Rony tinha se juntado a Harry e Mione e atrás de Malfoy estavam Crabbe, Goyle e, a agora sua namorada, Pansy Parkinson:

- Então, Potter... Recebendo notícias de seu padrinho desaparecido? - e reparando que vários rostos se viraram no instante em que ele disse a palavra "padrinho", aumentou o volume da voz: - Ora, vocês todos não sabiam? O famoso Harry Potter é afilhado de Sirius Black!!! Seus pais deviam ser mesmo uns idiotas! Deixaram as próprias vidas nas mãos de um comensal...

- Meus pais não eram... - Harry tinha o rosto vermelho de cólera, e Rony agarrou seu braço prevendo que ele tentaria atacar Malfoy. - Quer saber? - ele recuperou a frieza repentinamente. - Meus pais podem ter sido o que quiserem... Ao menos eles não tiveram a mesma mancha na vida que os seus... Escuta, o que foi que seu pai fez pra que Voldemort o recebesse de volta depois de fugir com o rabinho entre as pernas?

O número de pessoas olhando a discussão aumentava. Muitos, inclusive Rony e Mione, sentiram um arrepio ao ouvir Harry pronunciar o nome do Lorde das Trevas. Mas em Malfoy, a reação ao comentário foi diferente. Seu rosto ficou mais pálido do que de costume, e o sorriso cínico desapareceu.

- Você não pode provar uma coisa dessas!

- Infelizmente só a minha palavra não basta. - e então Harry disse para que todos os presentes ouvissem: - Mas eu tenho certeza que vi Lúcio Malfoy fazendo reverencias e pedindo perdão a Voldemort no dia em que Cedrico morreu!

- Harry!! - Mione e Rony olharam boquiabertos para o amigo.

- Eu me enchi. É por causa de gente como você e seus pais que Cedrico morreu. Por causa de gente como vocês que os meus pais morreram! Por causa de gente como vocês que inocentes são tratados como culpados!

- Harry! - Rony e Hermione tentaram em vão. A cada minuto mais gente chegava perto para ver a discussão.

- Você não tem provas, Potter! - Malfoy repetiu, repentinamente preocupado com a explosão do grifinório. Se aquele boato se espalhasse poderia ser ruim para sua família.

- Nem você sobre Sirius! Ele sequer foi julgado! Ninguém nunca provou que ele entregou meus pais!

O sorriso voltou ao rosto de Malfoy:

- Então você está do lado do assassino dos seus pais? Muito interessante.

- O assassino dos meus pais é Voldemort! Sirius não tem nada a ver com isso!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - a professora MacGonagall, atraída pelo amontoado de alunos, foi resolver o problema.

- Potter está nos contando sobre o sumiço dele na final do Torneio Tribruxo, Profa. MacGonagall. - Draco disse sarcástico. - E também que Sirius Black é inocente... Ou ele realmente está demente como a Skeeter publicou no ano passado, ou então nós temos mais um elemento perigoso na escola além da Srta. Silver.

- Isso é verdade, Potter? - Minerva olhava incrédula para o aluno, que não sabia onde se esconder.

Harry tinha prometido a Dumbledore que não falaria uma palavra sobre o que havia acontecido na noite em que Cedrico morrera, mas Malfoy deixara-o descontrolado o suficiente para esquecer a promessa.

- Potter, na minha sala. Agora!

Harry deu uma última olhada para os amigos, que tinham expressões de pesar estampadas nos rostos. Uma detenção não apagaria os boatos que em breve estariam circulando pela escola.

* * *

Ela enxugou uma lágrima que teimava em se pendurar nos cílios, torcendo para que o rosto não estivesse muito inchado. Controlara-se até conseguir convencer Terêncio Higgs de que Snape não queria nada mais além de falar sobre a detenção que cumpriria na próxima terça-feira, e então, fingindo uma dor-de-cabeça súbita, disse que precisava se recolher.

A bem da verdade, Cathy não estava fingindo o mal-estar. Assim que o professor de Poções e diretor da Sonserina lhe mostrara um exemplar do Profeta Diário daquele dia, teve certeza de que não queria fazer mais nada além de trancar-se em seu quarto e chorar. Por que raios as pessoas se interessavam tanto por sua vida a ponto de querer estragá-la sempre que ela começava a melhorar.

Desceu as escadas que davam nos dormitórios e abriu a porta torcendo para que todas as colegas já tivessem se levantado. Eram apenas 9:30 da manhã e ela sabia o quanto as outras cinco garotas eram preguiçosas, mas, para seu alívio, elas realmente tinham deixado o quarto. 

Todas as camas tinham as cortinas arreganhadas, com exceção da cama de Betelguese. Cathy sempre achara a garota estranha. Era calada e taciturna, e as outras garotas do sétimo ano costumavam deixá-la de lado quando comentavam as fofocas do dia. Estava sempre acompanhada de algum livro e podia-se dizer que era quase tão mal-humorada quanto a própria Cathy, com a diferença que não desperdiçava palavras: um simples olhar da garota era suficiente para afastar os indesejados.

Não querendo atrair atenção para si, Catharina tirou os sapatos logo na entrada do quarto e caminhou com a suavidade de um gato até seu baú, o Profeta Diário ainda na mão esquerda. Abriu a arca com cuidado e retirou dali uma caixinha pequena, que guardava um livro minúsculo. Jogou-a em cima da cama e voltou a procurar algo mais no baú. Finalmente achou o que queria: um pequeno rádio portátil trouxa.

Sabia que aquele tipo de equipamento não funcionava no castelo, ao menos não com pilhas, mas estava decidida a usar magia no aparelho. Faria o radinho funcionar de qualquer forma, ainda que bem baixinho. Ouvir música era a melhor forma de encarar os momentos de tensão.

Jogou o radinho também sobre a cama e tratou de fechar o baú. Entretanto, ao tirar os dedos para que estes não fossem prensados, fez-se um estrondo da parte de cima encontrando a de baixo. Cathy mordeu os lábios, pensando que teria acordado Betelguese. Poucos segundos depois ouviu a voz sonolenta da garota:

- Quem está aí?

Cathy não respondeu. Não tinha forças para falar. Intrigada, a outra sonserina colocou a cabeça fora da cortina:

- É você? - disse com cara de impaciente. - Será que você poderia deixar as pessoas dormirem num sábado de manhã, ou isso é muito? 

Novamente ela não respondeu. Pegou os dois objetos que deixara sobre a cama e andou até a janela. Acomodou-se ali e ficou a contemplar o jardim amarelado e sem flores. O outono deixava a paisagem com a coloração sépia das fotos antigas.

Betelguese voltou a fechar as cortinas de sua cama e então Cathy sentiu-se livre para abrir a caixinha que trouxera consigo. Tirou dali um livrinho minúsculo com uma fechadura. Encaixou a ponta da varinha no buraco e girou-a; num instante o livro não só se abriu como aumentou de tamanho. Era um álbum de fotografias, fotografias tão amareladas quanto a paisagem lá fora. Nenhuma delas se mexia ou acenava: era um álbum trouxa, como a maior parte das coisas que lhe pertencia. 

Então passou a investir no radinho. Na terceira tentativa conseguiu ligá-lo. Colocou os fones de ouvido e ficou a contemplar as lembranças de um tempo distante, mas que parecia cada vez mais próximo. Distraída nesse passatempo, a menina não percebeu quando sua companheira de quarto finalmente desistiu de tentar dormir.

Betelguese se levantou muda, como de costume. Trocou o pijama pela calça jeans e o moleton verde e foi até a penteadeira do quarto arrumar o cabelo. Tinha o cabelo preto e comprido como os de sua mãe, mas os olhos verdes do pai. Era sem dúvida uma garota bonita e, acima de tudo, imponente. Mesmo de cara amassada de tanto dormir, ela conservava o ar superior e o nariz empinado.

Foi pelo reflexo do espelho que ela notou que Cathy havia deixado algo sobre sua arca. O Profeta Diário daquele dia parecia mais volumoso que de costume. Acostumada a procurar notícias sobre seus pais todos os dias, puxou o jornal sem sequer sair da cadeira onde estava sentada para constatar que uma foto da colega de quarto estava estampada na primeira página do jornal. Depois olhando atentamente, percebeu que a mulher da foto era mais velha.

Cathy continuava com os olhos presos nas fotos e o pensamento distante. Vez ou outra olhava pela janela para avistar folhas caindo das árvores. A música alta a impedira de ouvir quando Betelguese chamou-a pela primeira vez. Só se deu conta que a outra falava com ela, porque um aviãozinho feito com uma página de jornal bateu em seu nariz.

Olhou para o lado e viu que a outra sonserina a analisava, coçando levemente o queixo. Betelguese não sorria, deixando o rosto meio inclinado, apoiando sobre as mãos. 

- Que foi? - Cathy retrucou incomodada.

- Nada. - a outra respondeu dando de ombros. - Bem-vinda ao time, priminha!

- Time? Priminha? Do que você tá falando? - Cathy desligou o rádio de uma vez.

Betelguese deu um suspiro fundo e levantou da cadeira, caminhando até a outra garota, que fechou rapidamente o álbum de fotos.

- Aqui diz que você é uma Black... Pois somos duas. Minha avó era tia do seu pai.

- Ele não é meu pai - Cathy retrucou seca.

- Escuta. Eu sei exatamente pelo que você está passando. Ter um pai que foi Comensal da Morte parece o fim do mundo, mas não é, sabe? Impõe um certo respeito frente a essa cambada de idiotas.

- Eu não sou filha dele - ela repetiu.

- Olha, eu também costumava negar que era filha de quem sou. Tinha... - a garota hesitou - ... ódio deles. Me deixaram na porta da casa da minha tia quando eu não tinha nem um ano... Eu iria atrapalhar os planos deles... Mas, bem, você nunca deve ter visto uma pessoa que passou anos encerrada em Azkaban... - os olhos verdes de Betelguese passaram a fitar a paisagem lá fora. - São dignos de pena. E só.

- Quem são seus pais? - Cathy estava admirada. Aquela menina nunca conversara com ninguém e agora estava contando coisas de sua família para ela, assim, sem mais nem menos.

- Rodolfo e Bellatrix Lestrange. Dois inúteis que se deixaram prender. Ao menos nesse ponto você tem que admirar seu pai. Ele fugiu de Azkaban. Isso é praticamente impossível. Os meus nunca vão sair de lá a não ser que alguém os solte.

- Você é filha de Rodolfo e Bellatrix? - Cathy perguntou mais para si mesma do que para a outra garota. - Eles torturaram os Longbottom até leva-los à loucura....

- Ora, sua mãe torturou essa jornalistinha idiota aqui, não foi? Vocês são bem parecidas, hein? Achei até que fosse você na capa do Profeta Diário. E uma tortura não pode ser pior do que um assassinato e seu pai cometeu 15 numa mesma noite!

- Você fala como se isso fosse uma coisa natural... - Cathy estava assustada.

- Não, não acho natural. Mas sei que isso me dá poder aqui dentro. E vai te dar poder também. Esses bobocas têm medo da gente, porque somos filhas de Comensais. E quer saber, no começo eu me incomodava, hoje acho bom. 

- Você acha bom que as pessoas tenham medo de você? - Cathy estava atônita. - Mas Betelguese...

- Não me chame por esse nome. Não gosto dele. Me chame de B. E acho bom sim. Porque medo significa respeito. O estúpido do nosso primo Draco, por exemplo, acha uma maravilha se vangloriar do que o pai dele é capaz, mas perde um duelo pra uma sangue-ruim...

- Sabe, você não devia ter pena dos seus pais... - Cathy levantou decidida e com raiva. - Você é igualzinha a eles.

E saiu do quarto deixando Betelguese Lestrange sozinha com um certo álbum de fotos destrancado.

* * *

Lyra abriu a porta da estufa quatro com cuidado.Com sorte Michael não apareceria, vencido pelo sono. Sabia que ele ficara acordado até tarde naquela noite, comemorando o fato de que fora escolhido como novo artilheiro da Corvinal com os amigos. Ele não ia estar lá...

Ele já estava.

- Atrasada... - o garoto fez cara de bravo para a menina.

Lyra não respondeu nada. Limitou-se a prender duas mechas de cabelo atrás das orelhas e sentar-se diante de um vaso grande e sem terra.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Michael estranhou. Lyra sempre lhe dava alguma reposta atravessada no começo da manhã, depois, conforme, o relógio ia andando, tornava-se uma pessoa agradável. Mas ficar muda, isso ela nunca ficava.

A menina apenas balançou a cabeça, negando. Puxou então um saco de fertilizante para perto de si, e com uma pá começou a jogara mistura fétida dentro do vaso, fazendo algumas caretas por causa do mau-cheiro.

Michael Turpin resolveu respeitar o desejo da menina e não falou mais nada. Ficaram os dois trabalhando em silêncio por pelo menos meia hora, até Lyra deixar um vaso razoavelmente pesado cair e se espatifar no chão.

- Aiiiiiii!!!! - ela levou a mão ao joelho, que tinha sido atingido por um estilhaço.

- Você está bem? - o garoto levantou correndo e se agachou pra olhar o joelho dela de perto. 

- Acho... acho que não foi nada. Doeu na hora... - ela abaixou também.

- Seja lá o que for, é melhor nós lavarmos seu joelho. Se for só um hematoma, tudo bem, mas se houver um corte, pode infeccionar.

Lyra olhou para o joelho e em seguida encarou Michael, os lábios se contraindo, querendo dizer alguma coisa.

- Fala - o menino percebeu.

- Hum... sabe... é... bem... Você gosta de ter uma irmã mais velha? 

- Se eu gosto da minha irmã? - ele estranhou a pergunta. - Achei que você queria saber algo sobre o seu joelho... - ele encostou um pano úmido na perna da menina, tentando limpar o machucado.

- Gosta ou não gosta? - ela insistiu.

- Hum... Gosto. Mas preferia quando ela não era monitora. Ela pegava menos no meu pé. Foi só um hematoma, mesmo. Vai ficar roxo.

- Ah, tá. Obrigado. - ela se levantou e esticou a perna machucada. Doía um pouco, mas nada de exagero.

A menina recolheu a muda que tinha acabado de plantar naquele vaso e começou a preparar outro, deixando-a repousar numa bacia cheia d'água.

- Vai ficar muda outra vez? - Michael reclamou. As horas estavam parecendo mais longas com todo aquele silêncio.

- Hum... Eu não tenho nada pra falar. - ela disse baixinho, os olhos atentos no trabalho de manual de misturar terra e fertilizante.

- Nem sobre os tais patins? Você sempre fala disso... - ele arregalou os olhos levemente desesperado.

- Você não gosta de ouvir falar de coisas de trouxas... - ela apertou bem a mistura contra o fundo do vaso e por fim, plantou a mudinha. 

- Quem disse que não? Eu adoro ouvir falar de trouxas!!! No momento eu adoro ouvir falar de qualquer coisa, contanto que você fale! Se eu ouvir outra vez um som de cigarra, quem vai quebrar um vaso sou eu. Mas vai ser de propósito.

- Não me leve a mal... Eu só não estou muito animada hoje... - ela acabou de achatar a terra.

- Isso eu percebi. Você está brava comigo? Fiz alguma coisa de errado? Sobre ontem, eu sei que eu fiquei tirando sarro sobre as tais flores-do-sol e dentes de jibóia que tem no seu país, mas...

- Não são flores-do-sol, muito menos dentes-de-jibóia. - ela respondeu calmamente, o que era realmente estranho, pois ela sempre ficava furiosa quando Michael errava alguma coisa sobre a Rússia: - São girassóis e dentes-de-leão... Quem me dera poder ver um campo inteiro dessas flores agora.

- Desejo realizado! 

Michael apontou a varinha para dois vasos semi-prontos na frente de Lyra. No primeiro apareceu uma pequena bola de fogo que girava como um catavento e no segundo, o focinho de um leão, junto com a boca cheia de dentes afiados.

A menina começou a rir encantada com o mal-entendido do garoto, que olhava desconcertado para os dois espécimes: como é que Lyra achava uma coisa daquelas bonita? Eram perigosas, isso sim. 

- Só você pra me fazer rir num dia como hoje! - e então os olhos dela começaram a ficar tristes outra vez. - Vou sentir falta das detenções...

- Você não precisa encher as unhas de terra pra me ouvir falar algumas bobeiras, russinha! Agora me fala. Que houve? Você não parece a garota que está sempre brava comigo!

- Prefere que eu fique brava? - ela forçou uma risada.

- Prefiro! Porque eu prefiro você brava a você triste! Se não quiser desabafar comigo, tudo bem! Mas pelo menos vai conversar coma Amelia. Eu termino o trabalho sozinho.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que é Emily, não Amelia? E eu não quero falar com ninguém... - ela virou o rosto para o outro lado, para que ele não visse uma lágrima que acabava de cair.

- Você é que sabe... - ele baixou a cabeça desapontado, e voltou a cuidar de um dos vasos.

Então, os soluços da menina começaram a ficar mais altos e em pouco tempo ela tinha mãos sujas de barro formado da mistura das lágrimas com a terra. Sem saber o que dizer ou que atitude tomar, Michael largou o vaso de papoulas que estava cuidado e abraçou-a.

- Calma! Vai passar! Vai passar!

Ele sentia a respiração ofegante e o coração acelerado da menina.

- Me... ajuda... achar... minha... avó... por ... favor. - ela pediu soluçando em parar.

- Ajudo, lógico que ajudo, mas antes você tem que se acalmar, certo. Vamos, lave o rosto. - ele a levantou do chão e praticamente a carregou até uma das enormes pias da estufa. - Está melhor?

- Aham... - ela já conseguia controlar os soluços.

- Vamos para o castelo então. Quem sabe a gente dá sorte e algum monitor vem fiscalizar...

- Sorte? - ela olhou para ele perplexa.

- Sorte. Se perceberem que a gente não está cumprindo esta detenção provavelmente vão passar outra e a gente vai ser obrigado a conviver por mais algumas horas na próxima semana... - ele abriu o sorriso branco.

- Michael... - ela parou de andar de repente.

Ele a encarou.

- Eu... eu não quero mais falar com minha avó. Quero dizer... eu realmente preciso de alguém pra desabafar, porque isto está em sufocando... Você...

- Quer ficar aqui na estufa mesmo ou ir pra beira do lago... Eu costumo ir pra lá quando alguma coisa está em chateando.

- Prefiro aqui. Se você não se importar, é claro...

- De jeito nenhum... Desde que eu fique bem longe daquelas coisas que você chama de flores...

O riso tímido de Lyra se confundia com as fungadas, que o nariz ainda vermelho de choro, deixava escapar. Ela procurou um lugar menos cheio de terra e sentou-se. O garoto fez o mesmo.

- Você não leu o jornal hoje, leu?

- Jornal? Você quer dizer o Profeta?

Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando. 

- Eu não leio aquele monte de mentiras...

- Mentiras? Por que você está dizendo isso?

O rosto de Michael se contraiu numa expressão de desagrado.

- Se seus pais tivessem perdido o emprego de anos por causa de uma besteira que uma repórter inventou, você também não daria crédito a uma linha do que sai naquele jornal.

- Bem... Acho que o lugar onde minha mãe trabalha não recebe a visita de corujas freqüentemente...

- Também falaram da sua família? - ele apertou os olhos em direção à menina.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Falaram da minha mãe. 

- Aposto que não tinha uma linha verdadeira no texto inteiro...

- Ahm... bem... na verdade até tinha... mas é que a matéria diz uma coisa da qual eu já vinha desconfiando há tempos, sabe?

- Que uma tal garota da Sonserina é sua irmã?

- Como você sabe?

- Seu amigo Benjamin comentou comigo outro dia que os olhos dela eram idênticos aos seus... E que ela também tinha vindo da Rússia, apesar de não ter sotaque. Coisa mais sem graça... Vir da Rússia e não ter o sotaque...

Lyra de um sorriso de estranhamento. Ele gostava do sotaque dela?

- Como eu disse, deve ser mentira. Aquele jornal não é confiável. Entretanto, se você ainda tem dúvidas, o melhor a fazer é mesmo procurar sua avó.

- Acho que vou fazer isso mesmo. Depois que terminarmos aqui, lógico.

- Poder ir, eu termino sozinho. Isso é mais importante.

- Mas ainda tem muita coisa pra fazer... 

- Não tem problema. Vai. Mas vai logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

Ela agradeceu, sem jeito e saiu correndo pela porta de vidro da estufa. Certo de que a menina estava longe, Michael tirou o jornal cuidadosamente dobrado de dentro dos bolsos das vestes. Os olhos de Lyra realmente eram iguais aos de sua mãe.

* * *

- E aí? - Rony pousou os olhos arregalados sobre o amigo que acabava de entrar no dormitório.

Harry não respondeu nada, mas sua cara não era muito boa. Caminhou até a cama e tirou a capa preta, jogando-a de qualquer jeito sobre a arca de roupas. Então ajeitou o travesseiro e se jogou na cama, onde ficou calado ainda uns cinco minutos, até Rony romper o silêncio que imperava no quarto.

- Se não quer contar, tudo bem. Mas achei que amigos...

- Contar o quê, Ron? Que Dumbledore me mandou ficar de boca fechada? - Harry reagiu inesperadamente, ainda mais nervoso do que meia hora atrás, quando discutira com Malfoy no Salão Principal. - Que daqui a pouco Neville, Dino e Simas vão entrar por aquela porta e me olhar como se estivessem vendo um bicho-papão transformado no seu pior pesadelo?

- Ei, você não precisa falar assim comigo! - Rony se ofendeu. - Eu só queria ajudar!

- Pois se você quer mesmo me ajudar, me deixa sozinho, ok? - e fechou com força as cortinas com força.

O ruivinho deu um suspiro raivoso e saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Ao chegar no sopé da escada encontrou Hermione, aflita.

- Ele falou com você? - o olhos castanhos tinham um ar de desespero.

Rony não conseguiu encará-la. Baixou a cabeça e acenou negativamente, sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Mione mordeu os lábios preocupada:

- Já estão comentando... - ele murmurou para que apenas Rony entendesse o que falava. - Eu tentei falar com ele, mas a Parvati e a Lilá estavam por perto, fazendo aquelas caras e bocas que você conhece. - e virou-se para lançar um olhar raivoso para as duas colegas, que novamente estavam aos cochichos.

- E vão continuar comentando. - Rony deu de ombros. - Como sempre fizeram... Eu não sei porque Harry está tão transtornado dessa vez. Isso já aconteceu tantas vezes...

- Foi o que ele disse pro Malfoy, Ron. Ele se encheu. E não era sem tempo. Eu teria explodido na primeira.

- Só que agora ele não quer nem a nossa ajuda - o ruivinho se sentou no chão, num canto escondido da sala comunal.

- Dumbledore deve ter sido duro com ele. Ele não devia ter falado o que falou...

- Mione... - Ron olhou para cima de repente. - Eu... Eu estou começando a ter uma idéia...

- Idéia? - ela se abaixou e Rony pode ver todas as rugas de interrogação que ocupavam a testa da garota. - Que tipo de idéia?

- Você reparou que metade do salão principal se surpreendeu ao ouvir o Malfoy dizendo que o Sirius era padrinho do Harry?

- Desenvolva! - ela mandou.

- Bem... Isso quer dizer que pouca gente conhece a história verdadeira e que, bem, que pouca gente sabe exatamente porque Sirius foi preso.

- Certo. E onde você quer chegar com isso?

- Hermione! É nessa parte que você entra! Eu disse que estava começando a ter uma idéia! Você conclui! A pessoa que raciocina rápido aqui é você, não eu...

- Ei, peraí... Acho que realmente... Nós podíamos contar a verdade!

- Quê? - Rony não entendeu. - Como assim a verdade?

- A verdade! Que foi Rabicho quem matou os pais do Harry. Que Sirius é inocente!

- Mione, eu disse pra você concluir minha idéia, não pra você pensar numa loucura!!! - se não estivesse preocupado em manter aquela conversa em segredo, Rony teria gritado com a amiga.

- Não é loucura, Rony! - Hermione exibia um sorriso quase demente.

- Não! Não é loucura! Nós vamos contar que Sirius é inocente... Hahahaha. Como se alguém fosse acreditar na gente... se bem que... Bom, talvez aí o Harry parasse de evitar a gente... Afinal a escola inteira ia começar a olhar pra nós dois do mesmo jeito que pra ele...

- Duh! Lógico que não, Rony! - Hermione ralhou com o amigo. - Nós precisamos de um meio influente, mas que também não tenha assim tanta credibilidade... Precisamos plantar a idéia na cabeça das pessoas.

- E como você pretende fazer isso? - às vezes Rony achava um verdadeiro sacrifício acompanhar as idéias de Mione.

- Primeiro nós temos que convencer um veiculo de comunicação de alcance nacional. Alguém que se disponha a lançar uma noticia sobre a inocência do Sirius.

- Você pode chantagear a Skeeter - Rony sugeriu.

- Pensei nisso, mas não. O editor dela provavelmente vetaria a noticia. Mas hoje cedo eu vi uma revista nas mãos da Lilá... Absolutamente ridícula. Você tinha que ver as coisas que publicam. Provavelmente não teriam medo de se queimar...

- De que revista você tá falando? - Rony franziu a testa.

- Como era mesmo o nome - a menina começou a batucar os dedos na testa. O Quattle, o Quórum...

- O Quibble? - Rony arregalou os olhos.

- Isso mesmo. Você conhece?

- Conheço. Mas, Mione, ninguém sério lê aquilo.

- Exatamente, Rony, por isso nós vamos poder contar que Sirius e Rabicho são animagos...

- Você vai contar que eles são animagos??? - os olhos de Rony se arregalaram ainda mais.

- Vou mudar o bicho em que o Sirius se transforma, é lógico. Acho que era melhor dizer que ele era um gato.

- Mione, você definitivamente ficou louca. Você deve ter bebido alguma poção que o Neville preparou e agora teus miolos tão fundindo!

Ela fez uma careta como quem não gostou do que ouviu, o que não apareceu incomodar Rony que continuava achando que a menina estava ficando pinel.

- De qualquer forma - ela continuou -, essa é só uma parte do plano.

- Não sei se eu quero ouvir o resto...

- Rony! - ela ralhou alto e algumas pessoas olharam para onde os dois estavam. Eles esperaram a atenção se dissipar e voltaram aos cochichos:

- Como eu disse, precisamos de divulgação interna. Temos que fazer com que a história se espalhe.

- Hahahaha! Ótimo! Você acabou de provar que está louca! Como é que nós vamos sair contando isso por aí?

- Através de um jornal... Estou com essa idéia há algum tempo. Faríamos um jornal para circular em Hogwarts, comentando os acontecimentos do castelo, e outras curiosidades. Assim que conquistássemos um certo público leitor, publicaríamos a história do Sirius. E não precisamos assinar! Assim ninguém fica sabendo que foi a gente.

- Eu posso falar mal do Malfoy nesse jornal? - Rony olhou de esguelha, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Tem total apoio da editora! - Mione piscou.

- Feito - os amigos se apertaram as mãos. - Vamos contar ao Harry?

- Não, Ron. Deixe isso em segredo. Quanto menos Harry souber sobre o que vem por aí, melhor para ele. 

- Ele vai ficar com raiva da gente... - Ron hesitou.

- Não podemos fazer nada. 

- Ok. Segredo nosso?

- Segredo nosso. - Mione apertou a mão de Rony. Não tinha muita certeza do que estava fazendo, mas parecia a coisa mais certa.

* * *

- Vai ficar admirando essa fulaninha até quando? - Cathy apoiou os braços na mesa do refeitório e encarou Terêncio Higgs com cara de brava.

- Ciúmes? - ele brincou com ela.

- Até parece... - ela revirou os olhos. - Só acho ridículo você ficar igual a um cachorrinho atrás dela depois do que ela te fez.

Quando Cathy contara a Higgs da estranha conversa que tivera com sua colega de quarto, Betelguese Lestrange, ele resolvera lhe abrir o coração. O garoto sentia que podia confiar na menina desde a primeira vez que a vira, apesar de ela ter tentado se esquivar no início. Assim, naquele mesmo dia, Cathy ficara sabendo que Terêncio Higgs fora namorado de Betelguese quando ainda era o apanhador da Sonserina e que a menina terminara com ele quando ele perdeu a vaga no time.

- Eu não fico igual a um cachorrinho atrás dela! - ele amarrou a cara.

- Só falta lamber os sapatos! - ela fez beicinho, provocando.

- Maldita hora em que eu te contei...

- Será que você não entende? Ela não te merece! É podre, como a família toda!

- Até onde eu sei você faz parte da família dela! - ele retrucou, aborrecido, querendo magoar a amiga.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que lhe dizer que não sou filha de Sirius Black? - ela baixou o tom de voz, percebendo alguns olhos curiosos sobre os dois. - E... bem... mesmo que eu fosse... Ele não é como os outros...

- Virou adepta do Potter agora? - ele desafiou. Concordar com um grifinório era o pior tipo de desonra para um sonserino.

- Não mude o assunto da conversa. Estávamos falando da sua querida B...

- Não, nós estávamos falando da SUA família!

- Pois muito bem. - ela concordou de repente, com os olhos na entrada do Salão Principal. - Já que você insiste, vamos continuar falando da minha família...

- Hã? - o rapaz fez cara de espantado. Após aquela provocação, ele tinha certeza que ela iria jogar o copo de suco na cara dele e sair furiosa em direção às masmorras, mas ela continuava ali e parecia mais calma do que nunca.

- Malfoy - ela indicou com um meneio de cabeça. - Também é meu primo, não é? Sabe, essa história do Potter me deu uma idéia...

- Que tipo de idéia?

- Bem... eu andei pensando... sei que é contra as regras, que um sonserino jamais deve pedir ajuda a um grifinório e tal, mas...

- Mas...

- Bem, a pessoa que Malfoy mais odeia no mundo é o Potter, não é?

- Quando é que você vai dizer alguma novidade? - ele estava se entediando com a demora.

- Ok, você me procurou há quase dois meses com o propósito de se vingar do Malfoy, não foi?

A conversa toda era feita em cochichos, quase que uma leitura de lábios. Além disso, ambos estavam num extremo da mesa, bem longe dos outros alunos que tomavam o café da manhã.

- Bem, até agora não conseguimos nenhuma ação concreta contra esse enjoadinho. Mas se pedíssemos a ajuda do Potter...

- Não fale besteiras, Cathy... Até parece que o Potter iria nos ajudar!

- Foi você quem acabou de falar que o Potter virou defensor do Sirius Black. E, bem, eu sou a filha dele, não sou?

- Peraí, você não tá pretendendo...

- ... usar essa boataria toda a nosso favor. Se eu fizer o Potter realmente acreditar que sou filha do Black, quem sabe ele não me ajude a aprontar uma com o Malfoy. Além de que eu acho que ele adoraria ver o Malfoy se ferrando de vez em quando...

- É, pode dar certo. - Higgs deixou os olhos pousarem na figura emproada de Malfoy, que dava ordens aos colegas para que lhe passassem torradas ou ficassem quietos.

- VAI dar certo! - a garota disse confiante e enfiou um pedaço de queijo na boca.

* * *

Quase um mês em falar com ninguém Nem mesmo nos treinos Harry abria a boca, por mais piadas que os gêmeos Weasley fizessem. Jogava automaticamente, muito sério e compenetrado, não dando motivo para que qualquer colega de time reclamasse. Aos elogios, reagia com um sorriso xoxo e apagado.

Nas últimas semanas o refúgio de Harry era a cabana de Hagrid, para onde ele seguia todos os dias após as aulas. Ficava ali até o anoitecer, pois era um lugar onde não teria que topar com outros alunos apontando para ele e cochichando qualquer coisa com olhares assustados. Mas o que seu amigo meio-giante não conseguia entender era por que Harry andava evitando Rony e Hermione:

- Você pode em dizer, Harry. Eles te fizeram alguma coisa? Toda vez que Hermione bate aqui te procurando você teima em se esconder debaixo dessa capa... Eu respeito o fato de você não querer conversar com seus amigos, mas juro que não compreendo... - Hagrid coçava a cabeça confuso.

- Não há nada para se entender, Hagrid. Eles estão melhor longe de mim.

- Mas você não está bem longe deles...

O garoto apoiou os braços na janela e passou a contemplar a chuva fina e gelada que caía lá fora. Lembrava-se do que Dumbledore lhe dissera no dia em que cortara relações com seus melhores amigos: "Sabemos que existe um espião na escola. Eu, mais do que ninguém, gostaria de não esconder nada de meus alunos. A ignorância pode ser nossa pior inimiga. Mas você tem que entender que , nesse caso, mostrar aos outros que se sabe alguma coisa pode colocar você em perigo. Você e as pessoas ao seu redor..."

As pessoas ao seu redor... Ora, o único meio de proteger Rony e Mione era mantendo os dois fora daquilo tudo e ele sabia que não conseguiria conter seus sentimentos e aflições com os amigos sempre ao seu lado. E não adiantaria tentar enganá-los. Rony e Mione o conheciam melhor que ele mesmo.

- Acho que é hora de eu voltar, Hagrid. A essa altura todo mundo já deve ter jantado...

- Fugindo do assunto outra vez! - o gigante balançou a cabeça desaprovando.

Harry deu um sorriso triste e não respondeu nada. Apenas procurou a capa da invisibilidade e deixou a casinha próxima à Floresta Proibida. Achou melhor não despir a capa antes de olhar quem estava no Salão Principal: não queria encontrar os amigos. 

O garoto resolveu ficar sem o jantar ao ver Rony e Mione sentados à mesa da Corvinal, conversando com uma garota loura que ele só tinha visto uma vez antes, no primeiro dia do clube de duelos. Era a desastrada que mandara Neville para a enfermaria. Mione parecia um pouco impaciente com aquela conversa e Rony fazia caretas que levaram Harry a pensar que ele estava ouvindo algum absurdo muito grande.

Subiu as escadas que levavam à Torre da Grifinória, mas deteve-se um pouco no corredor do quarto andar. Tinha uma grande tarefa de transfiguração para terminar e ouvira Hermione comentando com Lilá durante uma aula que havia um livro bastante detalhado sobre o assunto. Se as coisas continuassem como nos velhos tempos, ele poderia simplesmente ouvir a amiga explicar. Mas agora...

Olhou bem para os lados. O corredor estava deserto. Escondeu a capa atrás de uma armadura enferrujada e entrou na biblioteca. Como todas as vezes que se movimentava pela escola sem a capa, todos os olhares voltaram-se para ele. O silêncio habitual foi cortada pelo som baixo e irritante dos cochichos dos alunos.

Harry não se demorou. Pediu o livro à bibliotecária e saiu depressa. Queria tanto sumir dali que esqueceu-se de verificar se havia mais alguém naquele corredor:

- Uma capa da invisibilidade?! 

O garoto de olhos verdes e cicatriz na testa deu um pulo de susto:

- Neville?

- Então é assim que você anda circulando pela escola! - o rapazinho de bochechas rosadas não tirou os olhos da capa prateada.

- Eu... ahn... Não... Isso não é uma capa da invisibilidade. Rony me disse que realmente se parece com uma, mas não é. Eu lhe garanto.

- Sei... - Neville balançou a cabeça, ainda com os olhos na capa. - Então, nesse caso você não se importa de me acompanhar até a Torre da   
Grifinória, não é? Esquecia a senha...

- Se você não se importar de virar alvo de todos os olhares... - Harry retrucou com amargura.

- Não deve ser muito diferente das aulas de Poções - ele comentou.

Em todas as aulas, após Neville fazer alguma coisa de errado com sua poção, o menino sentia a nuca arder com os olhares de pena e deboche que os colegas lhe lançavam. Harry nunca tinha parado para pensar no que era ser vítima desse tipo de atenção.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois seguiram mudos até a Torre e os poucos rostos amedrontados com os quais cruzaram nos corredores, nem se comparavam à cara de espanto dos alunos da Grifinória ao ver Harry entrar acompanhado de Neville. Nos últimos tempos, Harry sempre era visto sozinho.

- Bom, eu vou subir. Boa noite.

- Eu também vou - Neville não deixou que o outro sumisse de sua vista.

Subiram as escadas que davam nos dormitórios mais uma vez calados. O quarto estava deserto, o que Harry achou muito bom. Abriu a arca aos pés de sua cama e puxou o pijama de dentro.

- Onde você conseguiu uma capa da invisibilidade? - Neville finalmente retomou o assunto, depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

- já disse que não é...

- Harry, eu sei muito bem reconhecer uam capa da invisibilidade! Eu tenho uma!

- Você o quê? - Harry arregalou os olhos na direção do colega de quarto.

- Ganhei nas férias. Minha avó disse que era hora de eu conhecer melhor a meus pais...

Harry ficou quieto. Sabia do estado dos pais de Neville, mas o garoto não sabia disso.

- Sabe, meu pai era um auror. Há um baú na minha casa que tem todos os objetos de DCAT que você possa imaginar. E eu só fiquei sabendo disso esse ano. Porque minha avó acredita em Dumbledore e acha que Você-Sabe-Quem realmente está de volta... E ela acha que eu preciso aprender a me defender... 

- Bom, todo mundo deveria - Harry arriscou.

- Mas, sabe, meu pai sabia se defender. Ao menos eu acho que um auror sabe se defender. E isso não adiantou nada... - o tom de voz do garoto ficou choroso e mesmo sem coragem de encarar Neville, Harry podia dizer com certeza que havia lágrimas escorrendo pela face rosada do amigo. Mas Neville tinha forças para continuar.

- Nesse mesmo baú eu achei uma coisa, Harry. E, bem, se o que estiver escrito lá for verdade, você está realmente certo em defender Sirius Black...

- Sirius? O que isso tem a ver com Sirius, Neville? - ele levantou a cabeça num átimo.

- Bem, segundo o diário de meu pai, Sirius Black era o melhor astrônomo que uma Ordem de Combatentes das Trevas poderia querer - Neville puxou um caderno velho de debaixo de seu travesseiro. - Aqui está. 

Meio sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Harry recebeu o caderno das mãos do amigo e então ficou ouvindo Neville contar tudo o que lera naquelas páginas. Sobre mortes de trouxas, desaparecimentos, namoros e expulsões. As palavras confusas e o raciocínio bagunçado de Neville conseguiram, porém deixar a forte sensação de o garoto acreditava na inocência de Sirius. 

Ficaram naqueel ritmo até ouvirem um forte estrondo. Os dois olharam imediatamente para a porta: era Rony. O ruivinho não disse nada. Apenas olhou perplexo para Harry e depois para Neville, então balançou a cabeça com raiva e foi andou até sua cama, evitando olhar para aquele que até poucos minutos atrás era seu melhor amigo. Sequer tirou a roupa do corpo: tão logo se jogou na cama, fechou as cortinas.

Neville colocou os olhos aflitos em Harry que parecia calmo. Parecia. Em seu peito, sentia uma faca rasgar-lhe o coração. Sabia como Rony devia estar se sentindo. Há semanas se recusava a conversar com o amigo sobre o que quer que fosse, e agora engatava uma conversa sem fim com Neville. E explicar a Rony o porquê daquilo sem mencionar a história que Neville Longbottom acabara de lhe contar, seria algo extremamente difícil.

* * *

- Você já leu, Harry? - Hermione empurrou um pergaminho fino na direção do amigo. Com exceção de ter apenas uma página, parecia-se com um jornal. Insistia em tentar conversar com ele, mesmo que na maioria das vezes Harry a ignorasse.

- Ora, Mione, até parece que você não sabe... Ele só lê aquilo que fala dele... E aí não tem nenhuma referência ao famoso Harry Potter - Rony respondeu de atravessado.

Há duas semanas que os dois garotos não conversavam. Mais precisamente desde a tentativa de Harry de explicar sua conversa com Neville, muito pouco convincente, na opinião de Rony. A partir daí, os dois amigos adotaram a postura de rivais.

- Eu não leio só o que fiz respeito a mim... - Harry folheava um livro segurando a raiva e a vontade de xingar Rony.

- Ah não, você também lê o que diz respeito a Sirius Black, que também tem a ver com você...

- Rony! - Hermione ralhou.

- Eu já acabei. - o ruivinho empurrou o relatório da monitoria para Mione e levantou da mesa.

- Já vai tarde!! - Harry gritou para que o ex-amigo ouvisse.

- Vocês têm que parar com isso - Hermione disse em tom choroso. - Estão brigados por bobeira.

- Eu tentei explicar a ele... Se ele é um cabeça-dura, a culpa não é minha.

- A culpa não é sua? - enfim Hermione indignou-se. - Pois se você quer saber, Harry, eu também estou com essa história atravessada na garganta. Você evitou a gente por uma semana. Agüentamos todos os seus desaforos e respostas mal-humoradas. E simplesmente, do nada, você resolve que o seu melhor amigo é o Neville? Não que eu tenha algo contra ele. O Neville é uma gracinha, acontece que nós sempre dividimos nossos segredos com você e sempre guardamos os seus a sete chaves. Nós merecíamos pelo menos que você falasse a verdade.

- Hermione... - Harry escondeu o rosto entre os dedos. Metade da biblioteca estava olhando para eles. A menina não se dera conta de que elevara demasiadamente o tom de voz.

- Ora, Granger, a verdade todos nós sabemos - a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy se fez ouvir. - Harry Potter agora não só defende Sirius Black como passou a seguir seus passos. Morte aos sangue-ruins e amantes de trouxas! Ele vai começar por você e seu namoradinho - ele concluiu com seu habitual sorriso de sarcasmo.

- Rony não é...

Mas Hermione foi interrompida:

- Que interessante... - uma voz feminina ecoou no salão.

* pausa para dar voz aos leitores: 

- Afinal onde está a Madame Pince pra acabar com essa baderna dentro da biblioteca?

A autora responde:

- Um aluno desavisado do primeiro ano da Corvinal (meu querido Ben, amiguinho da Lyra) abriu o livro _Os gritos mais horrendos de toda a eternidade, _da seção reservada enquanto cumpria uma detenção. Por estar muito perto do livro, o garoto desmaiou e Madame Pince, que correu toda a biblioteca para fechar o livro antes que os alunos ficassem surdos, acabou sofrendo o efeito de todos que chegavam muito perto daquele exemplar sem bons abafadores de som: ficou temporariamente surda e não entende nada que lhe dizem a não ser que falem bem próximo de seus ouvidos. 

- E o Ben?

- Continua na enfermaria.

Voltando à história... *

- Eu podia jurar que tinha ouvido você fazer esse mesmo discurso ontem na sala comunal da Sonserina. - Cathy, sentada em cima de uma das mesas da biblioteca, disse com ironia: - Morte aos sangue-ruins e amantes de trouxas...

- Por que você não cala a boca? - Malfoy retrucou.

- Porque, segundo você, Harry está seguindo os passos do MEU PAI. Que caras assustadas são essas? - ela ficou de pé sobre a mesa, vendo os olhos arregalados de todos os alunos da biblioteca. - Não é isso o que todos vocês acham? Que eu sou filha de Sirius Black? Pois já que fiz a fama, vou deitar na cama. E que vocês acham do fato de que o Sr. Malfoy aqui é meu priminho? Ora, ele nunca contou nada sobre isso? Muito conveniente, hein, Draquinho?

O rosto de Malfoy ia ficando cada vez mais pálido. Ele todo tremia de raiva e nervoso. Harry, por sua vez, olhava a garota num misto de curiosidade e divertimento.

- Para quem não sabe, a mãe do Draco é prima do meu suposto pai, o que nos torna primos em segundo grau. E vocês sabem como essas coisas tem a ver com o sangue, né? O mesmo sangue que corre nas minhas veias, corre nas do meu priminho. O mesmo sangue do meu pai louco e assassino...

- Chega! - Malfoy apontou a varinha para a garota.

- Isso!!!! Mostre que você tem o sangue dos Black em suas veias, garoto! Vai lançar o que em mim? Uma das imperdoáveis?

O rapazinho teria lançado a maldição naquele instante, se sua namorada não tivesse se colocado entre ele e seu alvo.

- Draco, controle-se! - Pansy disse em tom baixo e suave, tomando a varinha das mãos do namorado. - Ela quer te provocar. Vamos sair daqui... - puxou o garoto para fora da biblioteca.

Na falta de um dos oponentes, todos os olhares se voltaram para Catharina Silver, que já tinha descido da mesa e caminhava na direção de Harry e Mione.

- Você é mesmo filha dele? - Harry perguntou assim que ela se aproximou, sem se importar que os outros ouvissem, pra desespero de Hermione.

- É o que todo mundo pensa, não é?

- Eu não quero saber o que todo mundo pensa, quero saber se você é ou não filha dele!

- Isso você vai ter que perguntar pra ele... - e ela deixou a sala.

Entre os muitos olhares que acompanhavam Cathy sair da biblioteca, estavam o de uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes, que também fazia parte daquela grande família.

* * *

Um mês. Quatro semanas inteiras desde aquela maldita matéria. Apesar de poucas pessoas saberem seu parentesco com Helen Silver, Lyra não conseguia deixar de se sentir incomodada toda vez que alguém falava de algo relacionado a ela ou ao jornal.

Não conversara mais com Michael a respeito daquilo, mas desde aquele dia o garoto vinha se mostrando muito simpático e atencioso. Por vezes Lyra se pegava rindo sem motivo ao pensar no garoto de cabelos encaracolados que treinava pesado todos os dias para manter sua recém-conquistada vaga de artilheiro no time de quadribol.

- Ele parece um foguete! - Emily comentou entusiasmada, enquanto assistia ao treino da Corvinal.

- É, parece - Lyra respondeu sem tirar os olhos do pontinho azul que era Michael.

- Quê? Falaram comigo? - Benjamin despertou de um transe atrás de um par de binóculos trouxa.

- Pode voltar a admirar a Chang, Ben. Nós não estamos falando com você - Emily retrucou meio irritada.

- Eu não estou admirando a Cho...

- Nossa! Já até ficou íntimo... - a sardentinha debochou.

- Melhor olhar pra ela que ficar ouvindo vocês duas falarem do Turpin... - ele abaixou o binóculo emburrado.

As duas garotas se indignaram.

- Nós não estávamos falando nada demais...

- Só comentamos que ele é rápido...

- E habilidoso...

- E...

- Tá, tá. Deixa pra lá. - Ben voltou a colocar o binóculo e seguir Cho Chang pelos ares.

- Se o campo estiver infestado de xaminxuns no dia do jogo como está agora, eles vão perder de novo.

- Hein? - Lyra e Emily olharam para trás, para saber de quem era aquele comentário estapafúrdio.

- Vejam! - uma garota loira, sentada sozinha logo atrás das duas primeiro-anistas apontou para o campo. - Está no significado oculto das runas. Xaminxuns não gostam da cor azul. Vão agir contra o time por causa dos uniformes.

- Xaminxuns? - Lyra lançou um olhar aparvalhado para a garota e depois para Emily, mas a colega da russinha tinha encrencado com outro detalhe da frase.

- Runas não tem significados ocultos. São transparentes feito água.

A loira revirou os olhos e se levantou:

- Eles vão perder - então saiu do estádio.

- Arre, menininha agourenta. Torce contra o próprio time! - Emily voltou a observar o treino.

- O que são xaminxuns? - Lyra continuava aparvalhada.

- Bah, vocês duas não sabem quem é ela? - Ben abaixou o binóculo e deu um sorrisinho maroto de quem sabe algo que os outros não sabem.

- Uma louca? - Emily replicou.

- Di-lua para ser mais preciso. O pessoal da sala dela chama ela assim. O nome de verdade é Luna. Luna Lovegood.

- Bem apropriado pra alguém que vive no mundo da lua... - Lyra comentou

- É, eu também achei o apelido perfeito - Benjamin concordou.

- Eu não tava falando do apelido. Tava falando do nome dela. Luna é lua em espanhol.

- Peraí, você não era da Rússia? - uma voz se intrometeu na conversa.

- Eu sou da Rússia, Michael - ela já não se aborrecia com os comentários dele. Não desde que ele dissera que não tinha graça ser estrangeiro sem ter sotaque. - Mas eu sei um pouco de espanhol e de francês, além do inglês e do russo, é claro.

- Aos 11 anos? - o rapazinho empinou um pouco a vassoura e fez cara de admiração, que Lyra tomou como deboche.

- Se você fosse filho de uma bailarina inglesa que mora na Rússia e que tem amigas vindas de todos os cantos do mundo pra dançar numa escola de ballet só porque dizem que aquela é a melhor escola de balllet do mundo, você também aprenderia outras línguas por osmose.

- Osmose? - Emily, que até a pouco aparentava estar enciumada, franziu a testa.

- Deixa pra lá - Lyra e Benjamin responderam juntos. - Você não tem que voltar pro treino, não? - o menino perguntou a Michael.

- O Davies cancelou. - Michael respondeu desanimado. - Muito vento. A goles nunca vai pra direção que a gente quer... Parece até que enfeitiçaram o campo.

Os três calouros se entreolharam, mas só Lyra teve coragem de perguntar.

- Será que isso não é culpa dos xaminxuns?

- Culpa do quê? Que língua é essa que você está falando agora? - o garoto sorriu.

- Javanês! - Lyra mentiu, sem querer demonstrar que pudera acreditar na tal Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Naquele fim de tarde, Cathy estava anormalmente quieta. Higgs sabia que havia algo de estranho com ela desde que voltaram da última aula de Astronomia, mas a menina se recusava a contar o quê. Primeiro pensou que pudesse ter sido a piada estúpida sobre ela ser a única pessoa da família Black sem o nome de uma estrela, mas ela parecia longe e preocupada quando ele lhe pediu desculpas. Agora estava debruçada sobre pelo menos dez mapas estelares diferentes e fazia anotações freneticamente.

- Ei, Cathy, você já sabe Astronomia suficientemente para ganhar um N.I.E.M. Por que não se dedica um pouco mais a Poções? Você lembra do que o Professor Snape falou na aula passada...

- Hein? Falou comigo? - ela pareceu despertar de um transe.

- Ei, você não vai me falar o que você viu ontem naquela aula de Astronomia?

- Nada. - Cathy respondeu sem despregar os olhos do mapa de Saturno.

- Droga! - o rapaz se jogou com raiva num sofazinho da sala comunal, irritado com o desinteresse da amiga.

Consciente de que estava agindo mal, principalmente se não queria chamar a atenção para si, Cathy parou o que fazia e fitou o amigo demoradamente.

- Você está entediado, não está?

- Não, imagine... É tão interessante olhar você estudando astronomia... - Higgs ironizou.

- Está bem, está bem. - a garota começou a enrolar os pergaminhos. - Sei exatamente o que podemos fazer para acabar com essa monotonia.

- Sabe? - o rapaz olhou desconfiado para ela, que analisava os outros alunos que estudavam na sala comunal da Sonserina.

- Pegue sua capa e sua varinha e me encontre em meia hora em frente ao banheiro feminino do terceiro andar. 

Cathy disse isso e saiu carregando a pilha de mapas e pergaminhos rumo ao dormitório feminino do sétimo ano. Tão logo saiu da vista do amigo, voltou a exibir o olhar preocupado.

Chegando ao quarto, jogou todo o material sobre a cama e só então se deu conta de que sua arca estava aberta.

- Mas...

- Olá, priminha! - Betelguese Lestrange estava atrás dela, com um livro na mão.

- Foi você!! - ela arregalou os olhos furiosa.

- Essa baguncinha de nada. É. Fui eu. Mas só fiz isso porque você devia explicações. Sabe, eu realmente não achava que você era minha prima após aquela nossa conversa. Mas depois daquele showzinho na biblioteca... Uma bruxa precavida vale por duas, queridinha!

- O quê? - a expressão de fúria no rosto de Cathy ia mudando para uma de pavor. Então, ela pulou para cima da arca e começou a revirar ainda mais o conteúdo, tentando descobrir no que a colega de quarto mexera.

- Ai! - Betelguese gemeu após ser atingida por uma sapato na cabeça. - Pára com isso! Seu álbum está aqui! - ela balançou o livro de modo a chamar a atenção da outra garota.

Cathy voou para cima da outra, arrancando o livro das mãos dela e conferindo página por página se ainda estava tudo ali.

- Pode ficar tranqüila. Não tirei nenhuma foto do lugar. Mas... bem. Agora sei que o que disse na biblioteca é verdade. - Betelguese baixou os olhos, em dúvida se gostava da afirmação que ia fazer: - Você é mesmo uma Black.

- O que eu sou ou deixo de ser não te interessa. - Cathy fechou o álbum após conferir a última foto e começou a jogar todas as suas coisas de qualquer jeito dentro da arca.

- É lógico que interessa! - Betelguese arregalou os olhos. - Será que você não entende?

- Não, não entendo - ela fechou a arca num estrondo, selando-a com um feitiço. Então virou-se e encarou a colega de quarto: - No que isso muda as cosias entre nós? Continuo achando você tão detestável quanto seu primo.

- Você é mesmo uma idiota... - a outra fez cara de desprezo. - Se não consegue entender o poder que o nome Black lhe dá...

- Primeiro: eu não sou uma Black! Meu sobrenome é Silver. Cores diferentes, caso você seja portadora de algum tipo de daltonismo desconhecido.

- Ah, não? Então como é que esse álbum está cheio de fotos da sua mãe com o meu tio?

Cathy engoliu a afirmação em seco.

- Isso não significa nada. Também há fotos de minha mãe com Frank Longbottom e ninguém ainda espalhou nenhum parentesco entre eu e aquele gorduchinho da Grifinória, o tal Neville.

- Se formos avaliar a fama que vocês dois têm em Poções... - B ironizou, mas logo continuou. - Mas está claro que você não é nada dele. Você é uma perfeita Black. Nota-se no seu dedo mindinho...

A garota mais baixa soltou uma gargalhada:

- Nota-se é? Que curioso... Se é tão aparente assim você não precisava ter mexido nas minhas coisas para ter certa do nosso parentesco.

Após ouvir o comentário, Beteguese empunhou a varinha e num movimento rápido jogou Catharina contra a parede.

- Muito bem, eu estava tentando ser amável. Mas já que você não quer colaborar, vou ter que extrair a informação que preciso de outro modo...

Cathy fazia uma careta de dor: tinha batido a cabeça.

- Vamos direto ao ponto: onde está Sirius Black? - B continuava coma varinha apontada para cathy.

- Como? - Cathy fez cara de incrédula.

- Onde está Sirius Black - o tom autoritário era mais forte.

- Não sei, não quero saber e não faço a menor de idéia de quem sabe. - ela retrucou irritada, colocando-se de pé.

- Mentira!! - e sacudiu a varinha em direção a outra.

Apesar de um pouco tonta, Cathy conseguiu desviar-se da rajada mágica por um triz e então puxou sua própria varinha. As duas ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes, como se estivessem numa das aulas de duelo da Professora Figg, até B voltar a atacar. Outro movimento rápido de Cathy e apenas parte da capa ficou chamuscada. 

Betelguese não perdeu tempo. Estava pronta para atacar novamente quando as outras três sonserinas que dormiam naquele quarto apareceram e gritaram horrorizadas. Aproveitando a confusão, Cathy voou para fora do dormitório e deixou a masmorra da Sonserina o mais rápido que pôde.

* * *

- Vocês vão fazer as pazes nem que eu tenha que manter os dois sob o Feitiço do Contente pelo resto do ano!!! - Hermione esbravejou para Harry e Rony na sala dos monitores.

Os dois garotos tentaram protestar, mas tudo o que conseguiam era sorrir um para o outro e serem amável e corteses.

- Mione, minha querida e estimada amiga. Imagino que saiba que está infringindo pelo menos duas regras nessa sua tentativa de apaziguamento. - Rony fazia caretas medonhas ao pronunciar as frases. Nenhuma daquelas palavras tinha passado por seu cérebro antes de saírem ela sua boca, com certeza. Além disso, o feitiço o forçava a sorrir quando o que queria era mostrar a língua para a amiga e mandá-la para um lugar nada agradável. Harry agia da mesma forma:

- Escute Mione. Nós ficaríamos realmente entristecidos se você perdesse sua vaga de monitora por infringir uma regra. E, bem, lançar feitiços nos colegas é uma infração número... - ele olhou para Rony implorando que ele completasse a frase. Não sabia nada sobre as regras e deveres dos monitores.

- Número 7. Infração gravíssima, aliás. Meu caro Harry está certíssimo. Além disso, você não poderia ter trazido ele para cá. Esta sala é restrita a monitores, lembra-se? Não falo por mim, que jamais teria coragem de acusar uma amiga, ainda mais com tão boas intenções, entretanto, nosso amigo Draco Malfoy...

Os três se entreolharam: amigo Draco Malfoy.

- Ok. Eu retiro o feitiço. Só assim pra eu não ouvir um absurdo desse outra vez! - Mione sacudiu a varinha num movimento ligeiro e os dois conseguiram falar normalmente.

Tão logo recuperaram o controle sobre suas palavras, Harry e Rony começaram a xingar Hermione desenfreadamente e a menina foi obrigada a jogar um silenciador nos dois.

- Assim está bem melhor. - ela deu um sorriso. - Acho que consigo ouvir as corujas piando no corujal! Agora se me prometerem que vão fazer as pazer e parar com essa briga idiota eu retiro o feitiço.

Percebendo que não tinham escolha, os dois balançaram a cabeça confirmando. Mione retirou o feitiço e ficou encarando os dois:

- Vamos, estou esperando.

- É sé ele pedir desculpas primeiro - Rony respondeu.

- Eu? Eu não te fiz nada! Não tenho que pedir desculpas! - Harry retrucou, irritado.

- Ah não? Tudo bem, não há mesmo como consertar falhas de caráter... - Rony ironizou.

- Eu não tenho falha de caráter!! - Harry posicionou a varinha contra o amigo, que fez o mesmo.

- Vocês dois querem parar - Hermione se colocou entre os dois. - Vocês dois já estão bem crescidinhos para agir feito crianças. Harry, você deve desculpas ao Rony sim. Na verdade, não é desculpas, mas uma explicação. E a mim também, porque eu sempre o considerei meu melhor amigo...

Ao ouvir aquilo o coração de Rony bateu mais forte e ele sentiu a raiva aumentar. Então HARRY era o melhor amigo dela? E ele? Não era nada. Sua vontade era aparatar dali naquele instante, mas tudo que fez foi cruzar os braços e emburrar a cara ainda mais.

- Não é uma questão de amizade, droga! - Harry se deixou cair no chão, nervoso e se entregando à tristeza que sentia pela primeira vez desde a conversa com Dumbledore. - Será que vocês não entendem? Eu estou marcado.

Rony continuava imóvel, apesar de as poucas lágrimas que escorriam no rosto do amigo lhe deixarem compungido. Hermione abaixou-se e olhou Harry nos olhos. Retirou os óculos de Harry e deslizou a mãozinha pequena sobre a face do amigo, limpando as lágrimas.

- Nós queremos te ajudar, Harry! Nós sempre fizemos isso.

- Mas vocês não podem. - ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- E o Neville pode, decerto... - Rony falou amargo, segurando as lágrimas de raiva. Se tivera pena, já não tinha mais. Ele só não sabia se tinha mais raiva de Harry ou de Hermione. Não se lembrava da menina ser tão dedicada com ele.

- Neville sabe tanto da minha conversa com Dumbledore quanto vocês! Ou seja, NADA! - Harry enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair e respondeu rancoroso. - Já lhe disse isso. Não tenho culpa se você não quer acreditar.

- Não tente me convencer que nos últimos dois meses você estava tentando só ajudar o Neville a melhorar em Poções! Nós não somo idiotas!!!

- Isso é que seria uma idiotice, não acha? Depois do Neville eu sou a segunda pior pessoa em Poções da nossa sala! - Harry irritava-se cada vez mais com a teimosia de Rony - Com o agravante de que Snape me odeia!

- E, bem, quem tem feito isso sou eu, Ron. - Mione deu um sorriso tímido. - Estou dando aulas particulares pro Neville desde o começo do ano. - e voltando-se para Harry: - Neville me disse numa dessas aulas que acredita em você... Que acredita em Sirius... O que você disse para convencê-lo?

- Neville acredita em Sirius? O que ele sabe sobre Sirius? - Rony arregalou os olhos, perplexo.

- Isso só ele poderia dizer a vocês. É um segredo dele e é por isso que não posso explicar nada. - Harry completou, enfezado.

- \Não quero saber nada sobre Neville, Harry. - Mione era a única a agir com calma e sensatez: - Qeuro saber porque, ao voltar daquela conversa com Dumbledore, você não quis mais falar coma gente. O que foi que ele disse de tão grave para que você preferisse brigar com seu melhor amigo!

Harry e Rony olharam para o chão, refletindo sobre as palavras de Hermione. Ambos sentiam a falta um do outro.

- Quer saber? Não precisa contar... - Rony levantou os olhos azuis timidamente. - Nós não temos esse direito. Mas, bem, ao menos a gente ainda poderia conversar sobre quadribol, aulas de transfiguração, garotas...

- Garotas? - Mione perguntou desconfiada, com uma pitada de ciúme na voz.

- Na verdade, a única garota de quem costumamos falar é você... - Harry piscou, aceitando o cessar-fogo com Rony - ... o quanto você anda prepotente de uns tempos pra cá!

- Jogar um feitiço do contente na gente?? O que você estava pensando? Vou ter que relatar isso na ata da monitoria! - Rony fez cara de sério e piscou de volta pra Harry.

- Seus bobos! - ela deu um pulo, agarrando ambos pelo pescoço e abraçando-os.

Encerradas as brigas e de volta à paz antiga, os três pegaram suas coisas e deixaram a sala dos monitores rumo à torre da Grifinória. No caminho:

- Harry, quanto o seu segredo vale? - Mione parecia ter segurado aquela pergunta por um longo tempo.

- Como assim? - ele não entendeu e a cara de Rony evidenciava que ele também não.

- Quero dizer, eu e Rony também temos um segredo. Poderíamos trocar... - ela disse como quem não quer nada.

- Hahahaha! É verdade!! - Rony lembrou subitamente do jornal: Mione sempre conseguia surpreendê-lo. 

- Quer dizer que então que vocês agora têm segredos pra mim! - Harry fez cara de indignado.

- Altamente confidencial! - Rony, levantou as sobrancelhas em sinal de deboche.

- Já disse que podemos trocar... - Mione insistiu.

- Não vale. - Harry também começou a fazer troça - Meu segredo é mais importante. E, além do mais, eu acho que já sei qual o segredo de vocês...

- Sabe? - Rony e Mione se entreolharam. Será que Harry tinha percebido que eles eram os autores do jornal que já estava em sua sexta edição?

- Eu preferia ouvir da boca de vocês dois. Até porque sei que em pouco tempo a escola inteira vai estar sabendo.

- Vai? - os dois amigos não conseguiam adivinhar do que Harry estava falando.

- Quanto tempo vocês acham que vão conseguir esconder que estão namorando? - o rapazinho de óculos abriu um sorriso enorme para o suposto casal.

* * *

- Ali está ele: o nojento em pessoa. - Cathy se escondeu mais uma vez atrás da armadura gasta e mal polida.

- Tudo posicionado? - Higgs falou com um pequeno espelho que servia de walk-talkie para os dois.

- Tudo. É só disparar um feitiço qualquer e as bombas de bosta vão cair em ciminha dele. - ela deu um sorriso gostoso, que o rapaz viu através do espelho.

- Três... Dois... 

- Pára tudo!!! - ela gritou desesperada e saiu detrás da armadura, colocando-se à vista.

- Parar? - ele baixou a varinha desapontado e olhou para ela, no meio do corredor. 

Cathy andava rapidamente, na direção de Malfoy. Acompanahndo o andar da garota, Higgs finalmente viu o motivo pelo qual Cathy encerrara a travessura. Sua "irmã" - por mais que a menina negasse, ele tinha certeza de que Lyra Rasputin era irmão de Catharina - vinha acompanhada de dois amiguinhos pelo corredor onde Malfoy estava. Ele só não entendeu porque Cathy não continuou escondida.

- Ora, ora! Quem temos aqui! A filha do trouxa com a comensal!! - Draco Malfoy resolveu mexer com a corvinal, que passava o mais encolhida possível. 

- Não responda, Emily. Não responda. - Lyra agarrou o braço da amiga, que parecia disposta a dizer os piores xingamentos para o lourinho ensebado.

- Por que você não mexe com alguém do seu tamanho?

Draco virou-se e deu com Catharina, de mãos na cintura e rosto amarrado.

- É uma pena, mas não estou vendo ninguém do meu tamanho por aqui. -ele ironizou a altura da menina. - Ou a Chatarina Silver tá achando que pode encarar sozinha? 

Crabbe e Goyle se posicionaram logo atrás de Draco, numa associação que intimidaria até alunos mais velhos.

- Ela não está sozinha! - Higgs saiu deseu esconderijo e se postou ao lado da amiga.

- Não mesmo. - Lyra tirou a varinha da cintura e apontou para Malfoy. Benjamin e Emily fizeram o mesmo. Caty exibia um sorriso satisfeito.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - uma monitora da Corvinal, que vinha acompanhada de duas amigas, interrompeu a briga que estava prestes a começar.

- Veja com seus próprios olhos, Turpin. Esses pirralhos da sua casa estão nos ameaçando. Depois vão parar na enfermaria e nãos abem por que... - Malfoy dissimulou.

- Parece que não são só corvinais que estavam prestes a travar um duelo no meio do corredor - Lisa Turpin reparou em Cathy e Terencio.

- Existem maçãs podres nas melhores cestas - Malfoy deu de ombros. - Mas nenhum de nós quer perder pontos de suas casas, não é mesmo, Turpin? Vamos encerrar o caso por aqui. Crabbe, Goyle, vamos! 

Lisa Turpin olhou para os alunos que sobraram no corredor. Acho bom todos irem para suas casas. Já São quase nove da noite. Aliás, o horário de vocês trÊs venceu às seis, não foi?

- Elas foram me buscar. Acabei de ter alta da enfermaria! - Benjamin explicou.

- Por hoje passa. Agora vão.

Lyra olhou uma vez para trás antes de deixar o corredor e cruzou o olhar com Cathy, que lhe sorriu. A menina se animou um pouco: havia algo naquele sorriso que lhe trazia uma segurança que ela nunca poderia explicar. Começava a desejar que Catharina Silver fosse realmente sua irmã.

- E vocês dois? - a monitora interrogou os sonserinos.

- Nós dois o que? - Cathy reagiu mal-humorada, o sorriso sumindo por completo. - Ainda não são nove horas, podemos andar por onde quisermos.

- O problema é de vocês. - a garota deu de ombros. - Mas lembrando que falta penas cinco minutos para s nove, eu tomaria cuidado com Madame Nor-r-ra. Seria uma pena ver a Sonserina perder pontos - ela deu um sorriso irônico e saiu com as amigas.

Tão logo encontraram-se sozinhos novamente, Cathy virou-se apra Higgs:

- Esconda-se novamente. Temos cinco minutos para que um tonto passe e a gente possa usar nossa armadilha. Rápido. Vem vindo alguém.

No final do corredor, um garoto e uma garota conversavam e riam descontraídos. Fred Weasley e Angelina Johnson tinham começado a namorar oficialmente há menos de duas semanas, e a cena mais comum era ver osd ois de mãos dadas passeando pelo castelo, às vezes acompanhados por Jorge e Lino Jordan, às vezes a sós como agora.

Cathy não pôde deixar de pensar que não havia cobaias mais perfeitas. Já que não conseguiram aprontar com Malfoy. O que ela não contava era com o faro de Fred para armações. Um segundo antes das bombas atingirem as cabeças dele e Angelina, ele empurrou a namorada, salvando-os da sujeira e do mal-cheiro. Irritado por quase ter sido pego pela brincadeira, percorreu os olhos atentamente no corredor e viu uma ponta da capa de Higgs, saindo por detrás de uma estátua.

Sem falar nada, levantou-se e apontou a varinha para a estátua. Com um feitiço de levitação mandou a estatua contra uma parede, deixando Higgs desprotegido. O sonserino engoliu fundo e preparou-se para se defender. Ambos começaram um duelo, onde Higgs levou a pior.

Cathy, que tinha corrido para o lado de Angelina assim que ouviu o barulho da estatua espatifando contra a parede, assistia a tudo chateada. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Nunca atacara ninguém naquela escola, nem nas aulas de duelo. Não iria quebrar sua promessa agora.

Deixando Higgs desacordado no chão, Fred voltou para o lado da namorada:

- Eu sabia que tinha o dedo de mais alguém nessa história. O Higgs é estúpido demais para fazer tudo sozinho!

Ela não respondeu, apenas caminhou até o amigo e debruçou-se sobre ele para ouvir sua respiração. Ela aprendera que, pela respiração, era possível determinar a gravidade do estado de uma pessoa. Higgs estava bem.

- Da próxima vez, é melhor vocês tentarem pegar alguém que seja tão ruins quanto vocês dois par cair numa armadilha tão óbvia! - e saiu arrastando a namorada.

Cathy ainda pôde ouvir Angelina falando algo como "Ele te machucou, amor", mas não deu atenção. Tinha que dar um jeito de levar o amigo para a enfermaria. Olhou duas vezes para a própria varinha pensando se arriscaria jogar um feitiço de levitação em Terêncio. É verdade que vinha melhorando nas aulas de Feitiços, mas nunca se perdoaria se, ao invés de ajudar o amigo, tornar-se seu estado ainda pior. 

Antes que ela pensasse em alguma outra coisa, o menino se mexeu e abriu os olhos:

- Ele já foi?

- Hã? - ela arregalou os olhos, enquanto via o rapaz se levantar e espalmar as vestes. - Você fingiu que desmaiou?

- Acho que agora eles já foram... - ele ajeitou a capa.

- Você fingiu que desmaiou, Higgs? - ela perguntou outra vez, chocada.

- Ei, olha o tamanho desse corte que eu tenho na perna!! - ele apontou a manga rasgada da veste. Ou eu fazia isso ou o Weasley ia achar que isso não era suficiente!! Aliás... - ele olhou aterrorizado para o pus que escorria pelo tecido - ... acho que eu tenho que ir para a enfermaria!

- Pra enfermaria? É só um cortezinho de nada... Você só precisa lavar e cobrir com um esparadrapo - ela abaixou-se para analisar a ferida, fazendo uma careta de nojo do líquido amarelo-esverdeado que saía do corte.

- Só um cortezinho?!?! Você ficou louca!!! Já vi pessoas perderem um braço por causa de disso!

- Não seja tão dramático... - ela protestou mas começou segui-lo em direção à enfermaria.

Durante o trajeto ele contou casos absurdos de pessoas que tinha ficado verdes ou cheias de bolhas venenosas pelo corpo após serem atingidas por feitiços diversos. Cathy ouvia tudo com o ceticismo estampado em cada careta de incredulidade. 

Logo na entrada da enfermaria ambos ouviram a voz de Angelina:

- Fred, deixa ela olhar!

- Pelas barbas de Melim, Angelina! Eu já disse que não foi nada!

- Isso pode te atrapalhar nos treinos. Juro que isso prejudicar na sua função de batedor eu mesma acabo com o Higgs!

- Sabe Cathy, realmente, acho que não foi um corte tão feio assim... - Higgs disse, hesitando em entrar.

- Ah, não, depois de ter que ouvir essa sessão azia, você vai entrar querendo ou não! - e ela empurrou o rapaz para dentro.

Para a sorte de Higgs, Fred estava sendo atendido atrás de uma das cortinas e não viu quando os dois sonserinos entraram. Madame Pomfrey, indicou-lhes um outro canto da ala hospitalar e logo se dirigiu para lá. A enfermeira deu uma olhada rápida no ferimento e foi buscar a poção de desinfecção. 

No primeiro contato com o líquido, o o garoto urrou de dor:

- A senhora está querendo me matar? Que negócio estranho é esse? - Se minha perna começar a apresentar bolhas venenosas eu posso lhe processar!

Madame Pomfrey lançou um olhar severo para o rapaz, que tinha se deitado na maca e contorcia-se como se sentisse as dores de um parto. 

- Higgs, pára de fazer tanta fita! - Cathy ralhou com o amigo. - Foi só um cortezinho à toa...

- À toa? Eu vou jogar um laminus na sua perna pra você ver o que é um cortezinho à toa... AIIIIIIII! - o rapaz berrou quando Madame Pomfrey encostou o algodão embebido numa poção qualquer para acelerar a cicatrização.

- Papoula, já terminei com o Weasley. Mais alguém que eu possa ajudar? - uma voz gentil e adocicada ecoou no cubículo onde a enfermeira cuidava da perna do sonserino.

Por um instante, Higgs imaginou ter visto o rosto de Cathy se contrair numa expressão de surpresa, mas tão logo piscou ela estava novamente com sua expressão de nojo olhando o pus amarelado que saía da ferida em sua perna. Não se deixou prender pelo rosto da amiga muito tempo: uma criatura angelical olhava com ternura para ele.

- Não precisa se incomodar, querida. Ele é o último...

- Então já vou indo - a mulher começou a se retirar.

- Não! - Higgs deixou escapar, provocando uma careta de estranhamento em Cathy.

A moça se virou para responder ao chamado e então deu com a menina:

- Helen?

A garota fez ar de pouco caso e retrucou mal-humorada:

- Porque todos os adultos dessa escola insistem em me chamar por esse nome?

- Desculpe, - a mulher ruboresceu. - É que você se parece muito com a minha cunhada, não é mesmo Papoula?

A enfermeira sorriu para Annie e depois se voltou para Higgs:

- Prontinho. Já pode voltar para sua casa. E você, - Mdme. Pomfrey girou o corpo em direção a Cathy: - não deixe que ele faça muito esforço. Não queremos que apareçam bolhas venenosas, não é mesmo?

- Pode deixar, Madame Pomfrey. - Cathy piscou para a enfermeira, enquanto ajeitava o braço do amigo sobre seus ombros, numa posição desajeitada para ele, pois ela era muito baixa. - Tchauzinho! - ela acenou antes de sair da ala hospitalar.

- Meu Merlim! Que anjo era aquele? - Higgs murmurou logo que atingiram o corredor

- Ela tem idade para ser sua mãe! - a menina resmungou.

- Eu gosto de mulheres maduras... - ele retrucou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Ah, lógico! Betelguese Lestange é tão madura...

Mas o rapaz não ouviu o comentário da menina. Na sua frente pairava o rosto mais lindo que já vira na vida.

* * *

Por volta das dez horas da noite, Harry fazia algo que há muito tempo vinha evitando. Sentado próximo à lareira central, o garoto jogava xadrez de bruxo com Rony, que deixava o amigo ganhar em nome da amizade recém-restaurada. Nem os olhares de esguelha e um ou outro cochicho que continuava a correr o salão incomodavam Harry. Era a primeira vez desde que se posicionara a favor de Sirius publicamente que conseguia ficar se sentir leve e tranqüilo. Vez ou outra brincava com Rony e Hermione a respeito do segredo que o casal de amigos guardava:

- Vamos, admitam! 

Hermione olhou para Harry levemente irritada e envergonhada:

- Pela última vez, Harry. Eu e o Rony não estamos namorando! Não sei como pode pensar num absurdo desses!

Rony sentiu as orelhas esquentarem... Era tão absurdo assim? Ao se dar conta do que estava pensando, ficou nervoso e moveu o rei precipitadamente.

- Xeque-mate - disse Harry, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Droga! - o ruivinho se irritou levemente. Tinha planejado perder, mas não tão estupidamente. Mas arranjou um jeito de dar o troco: - Sabe, falando em namoros, eu andei reparando uma coisa... Sei que não estávamos nos falando e tal, mas é impossível não perceber que a sua... hã... prima? Ei, Mione, a Chatarina Silver tem que tipo de parentesco com o Harry? - ele olhou intrigado para amiga.

- Até onde eu sei nenhum - Harry foi taxativo. - Ela não confirmou nada até agora!

- Bem... Não confirmou em termos, né, Harry? - Mione falou baixinho. - Depois daquele dia na biblioteca...

- Tá, mas o que tem ela? - Harry não tinha entendido onde Rony queria chegar.

- Bem, eu andei observando que ela está sempre olhando pra você.

- Ah, não inventa, Rony!

- Não tô inventado. É sério! O problema é que ela olha pra você do mesmo jeito que minha mãe olha pro Percy... - Rony fez uma careta de reflexão. - Ei, Lino, Fred e Jorge voltaram da cozinha! E estão carregados de coisas gostosas!! - Rony esqueceu rapidamente a conversa ao ver um punhado de penas de açúcar pulando de dentro da mochila de Jorge.

Mas Hermione parecia ter visto outra coisa mais interessante:

- Harry - ela cutucou o amigo e indicou um cachorro que entrara junto com gêmeos.

Rony e Harry olharam para onde a menina apontava e, sem saber se exibia um sorriso de felicidade ou um olhar de apreensão, o garoto da cicatriz virou para os amigos e disse:

- Vou buscar minha capa. Digam a Snuffles que já volto.

Enquanto Harry voava pelas escadas, Rony levantou-se de sua poltrona e foi até Sirius, alegando aos irmãos que ia dar algo para o cachorro comer. O ruivinho agachou-se e murmurou o recado de Harry, então fingiu que ensinava o cachorro a deitar e rolar, até que sentiu um cutucão nas costas. Como não viu ninguém atrás de si, teve certeza de que era Harry. Segundos depois, o cachorro deixava a Sala Comunal, parecendo tão só como quando entrou.

* * *

N/A: _Não estranhe se você achar as próximas linhas um tanto familiares. Esse trecho está sendo reproduzido exatamente da mesma maneira que no capítulo 6, para que ninguém precise voltar no cap anterior para se lembrar do que aconteceu. Logo em seguida, a história continua._

Seguir uma pessoa invisível não costuma ser uma tarefa fácil. Ao menos quando se é humano, porque quando se é cachorro o olfato costuma facilitar a tarefa. Àquela hora não seria difícil encontrarem uma sala vazia e um simples alohomorra tornaria qualquer parte do castelo acessível. 

Ainda assim, Sirius não conseguia se lembrar daquela sala, cuja porta ficava entre os quadros de dois bruxos da idade média. Lembrava-se que Tiago sempre dissera que naquele corredor havia uma passagem para fora do castelo, mas que o amigo não conseguira encontrá-la quando estavam catalogando todas as salas e corredores do castelo para confeccionar o mapa do maroto.

- Essa sala deve servir - Harry tirou a capa e fechou a porta assim que Sirius entrou.

- Que sala é essa? - o animago readquiriu a forma humana.

- Não sei... - Harry olhou ao redor. - Mas parece abandonada.

- Você está com o mapa do maroto aí, Harry? Eu gostaria de ver uma coisa...

- Er, bem... Acho que eu não contei uma coisinha pra você... - Harry coçou a nuca, desconcertado.

- Você perdeu? - Sirius não estava bravo. Talvez um pouco apreensivo.

- Na verdade... bem... eu emprestei ao Moody.

- Ao Moody? - os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram.

- Quer dizer, ao Crouch Jr...

- Tudo bem, deixa pra lá. É que eu não me lembro de ter catalogado essa sala... Talvez tenham criado ela depois que saí daqui.

Harry deu de ombros e finalmente deixou um sorriso invadir o rosto:

- Mas... você ficou louco? Está fazendo o que no castelo?

Sirius pensou se deveria contar sobre a reunião da Ordem. Definitivamente achava que Harry era maduro o suficiente para saber de tudo, mas algo o impediu de contar:

- Vim fazer uma visitinha - o fugitivo de Azkaban sorriu. - Não gostou? Posso ir embora.

- Até parece... Na verdade eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você. Só não mandei uma coruja porque Mione me convenceu de que seria perigoso.

- Falar comigo? Sobre o quê? Sua cicatriz anda ardendo ultimamente? - Sirius tinha ares de pai preocupado.

Harry vinha sentindo pequenas pontadas nos últimos dias. Nada comparado às dores lancinantes que sentira no ano anterior. Mas não queria preocupar o padrinho. Ainda assim resolveu perguntar:

- Voldemort reapareceu?

- Nada ainda... Mas as previsões não são favoráveis. Tememos que haja um ataque já na semana que vem.

- Um ataque? A quem? E o que você quer dizer com previsões? Vocês usam Adivinhação para descobrir se vai acontecer alguma coisa? Pelo amor de Merlim, vocês não confiam no que a Sibila Trelawney diz, né? - Harry desatou a falar.

- Calma! Desse jeito você vai acabar engasgado e eu não vou lembrar de metade do que você perguntou. 

Pacientemente Sirius começou a explicar sobre o Manifesto de Morgana, como o livro era utilizado para fazer previsões e outros detalhes. Era a primeira vez que dizia a Harry que trabalhava como astrônomo, o que provocou surpresa no menino. E apesar de todos os cuidados que Sirius tomara para não mencionar a Ordem, Harry deduziu que havia um grupo se organizando para combater Voldemort e aos poucos arrancaria do padrinho quem fazia parte dele.

- Então, mais alguma dúvida? - Sirius terminou as explicações com um sorriso.

- Na verdade sim. - Harry evitou olhar para o padrinho. - Sirius, sobre a matéria que saiu no jornal...

- Matéria? - o rosto de Sirius perdeu a jovialidade. - De que matéria você está falando, Harry?

- Se você não quiser responder eu entendo... Mas, bem, Catharina Silver é mesmo sua filha? Quero dizer, eu... eu não sabia que você tinha uma filha...

- Pois posso lhe garantir que a notícia me deixou tão surpreso quanto você está agora... - ele sentou no chão e suspirou.

- Então, você... você não sabia? - Harry estava sério. - A irmã dela também não. E ela se recusa a comentar qualquer coisa. 

- Harry, me responda com sinceridade: a menina se parece comigo?

- Nem um pouco. - Harry respondeu sem hesitar. - Mas é a cara da mãe dela. Não dá pra duvidar que é filha de quem é. Existe alguma chance de ela ser sua filha?

Sirius ficou alguns segundos em silêncio:

- Você sabe se ela repetiu algum ano na escola?

- Se ela repetiu? Não tenho idéia. Mas pelo que Fred e Jorge contam, ela não é uma bruxa muito... hum... aplicada. Por quê?

Sirius coçou a cabeça preocupado. 

- Bem, existe uma chance, um tanto remota é verdade. Mas a mãe dela não faria isso comigo. Ela não esconderia que tinha uma filha minha... Ou esconderia? - ele pensou com raiva em Helen. Vê-la há pouco só tinha aumentado seu mau-humor.

- Bom, eu posso tentar descobrir alguma coisa, se você quiser. Ela age meio estranho comigo... Quando li a matéria achei que era por sua causa...

- Estranho? Estranho de que jeito? - Sirius "estranhou".

- Bom, ela é uma sonserina. E só por isso ela já deveria me detestar. Ela já brigou com o Fred, o Jorge, a Angelina e a Mione. Isso pra contar as pessoas mais próximas a mim. Só que ela NUNCA disse nada pra mim. Eu poderia dizer até que de vez em quando pego ela sorrindo pra mim... e antes que você comece a fazer o mesmo discurso que o Rony, de que ela está apaixonada por mim, eu já vou dizendo que não tem a menor chance disso.

- Está fazendo pouco da minha filha, é, Harry? - Sirius piscou achando graça.

- Você tem que se decidir se tem uma filha ou não. - Harry respondeu ruborescendo um pouco.

- Hehe. Se ela não fosse filha de quem é, essa não seria uma má idéia. A mãe dessa menina é insuportável.

- Mas a Catharina TAMBÉM é insuportável. 

- Se eu pudesse colocar os olhos por um instante nessa garota...

- Desejo realizado... - Harry olhou para a porta, que fechou num estrondo. 

Ofegante, Catharina Silver respirava aceleradamente apoiada na porta. Parecia estar tentando de esconder de algo, ou alguém e nem tinha se dado conta de que havia mais gente na sala.

No que Sirius pousou os olhos na menina, um riso incontrolável se apoderou do bruxo. Ao ouvir as gargalhadas frenéticas, Cathy finalmente percebeu que não estava sozinha. De boca aberta e os olhos arregalados, ela ficou alguns instantes sem reação. Mas não muito. Menos de um minuto depois ela apontava sua varinha para Sirius Black:

- Silêncio!

Do lado de fora, podiam-se ouvir os passos leves de uma gata pelo o corredor. Madame Nor-r-ra fazia a ronda noturna por seu dono.

- Retire o feitiço agora - Harry esqueceu de ser precavido e falou num tom de voz alto demais para a ocasião.

- Ou você fica quietinho ou vou ter que usar em você também - ela disse num murmúrio ameaçador. - Quer que Filch o encontre?

Harry ficou quieto a contragosto, vendo o rosto de Sirius se fechar cada vez mais, os olhos fixos na menina. Catharina por sua vez devolvia o olhar duro do suposto pai sem um traço de constrangimento. Enfrentavam-se de igual para igual. Sem quebrar o contato, ela se aproximou da parede e colou o ouvido numa fissura que Harry não tinha reparado existir até então. Enfim ela respirou fundo e finalmente apontou a varinha para Sirius, retirando o feitiço:

- Por favor, contenha-se. Chamar a atenção não vai ser bom pra ninguém aqui. Se não se importa consigo mesmo ou comigo, pense no Harry. - ela disse sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu não sou criança. Não cometeria uma estupidez dessas - ele retrucou amargo.

Harry olhava os dois conversarem com uma expressão de estranhamento estampada no rosto:

- Vocês... Parece que vocês se conhecem... - ele falou receoso.

- Infelizmente - os outros dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Então ela é... - Harry arregalou os olhos esperando que o padrinho confirmasse.

- Minha filha? De jeito nenhum. - ele olhou a menina de alto a baixo. Cathy sorria cinicamente. - Inclusive, eu duvido que ela seja filha de Helen Silver, como dizia naquela estúpida matéria de jornal.

- Como? Mas... mas elas são iguaizinhas, Sirius!

A garota continuava quieta, porém prestes a soltar uma gargalhada.

- É exatamente esse o problema. Quer dizer que nem Severo Snape desconfiou? - Sirius encarou Catharina com desprezo.

- Percebeu na primeira vez que me viu, mas nunca teve a confirmação. Nem por isso deixa de me tratar como nos velhos tempos... Aliás, você costumava ser mais educado antigamente... - ela finalmente abriu a boca.

- Peraí, eu não estou entendendo nada...

- É simples, Harry. A garota que está na sua frente não é minha filha simplesmente porque não ela não é mais uma garota. Aos 36 anos, Helen Silver não pode ser vista como uma garotinha.

- Trinta e cinco! - ela corrigiu. - Não me envelheça antes do tempo, Black!

- Helen Silver? Então você é a mãe, não a filha? - Harry tentou colocar as idéias em ordem. 

- Não existe filha, Harry! - Sirius remendou, emburrado e, talvez, um pouco decepcionado.

- Lógico que existe! - ela reagiu imediatamente. - Tá achando que Lyra é filha de chocadeira?

O astrônomo bufou impaciente:

- Eu quis dizer que não existe nenhuma Catharina Silver.

- Também está errado.

- Quê?

- Eu não acredito que você esqueceu que meu nome completo é Helen Catharina Silver!

- Quê?

- Homens! Harry, querido, não se inspire no seu padrinho quando arranjar uma namorada ou a relação de vocês podem não ter um fim muito agradável...

- Eu sempre me dei muito bem com as minhas namoradas!!! - aquela conversa sem pé nem cabeça estava deixando Sirius ainda mais irritado.

Helen revirou os olhos e andou até o filho de sua melhor amiga, fitando-o com ternura. 

- Ah, Lílian ficaria tão orgulhosa! Você tem o mesmo gênio forte dela. Não abaixa a cabeça para nada. Aquela sua briga com o Malfoy pra defender o Sirius... - os olhos de Helen brilhavam.

- Briga com o Malfoy para me defender? - Sirius apertou os olhos na direção de Harry.

- Hã... er... bem... eu posso explicar - Harry encarou a sonserina com raiva.

- Dumbledore já deu todas as broncas que ele tinha que ouvir, Sirius. Não seja um estraga-prazeres! Ah, eu me esqueci. - ela falou em tom de deboche. - Isso é intrínseco a você. Ninguém consegue ser mais desagradável.

- Até onde eu me lembro, quem era detestada pela escola inteira era você.

- Vocês dois querem parar de brigar? Até parecem o Rony e a Mione! - Harry se encheu.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um instante, até Harry se lembrar de perguntar.

- Como é que você fez isso?

- Isso o quê? - Helen não entendeu a pergunta.

- Ficar mais jovem? Alguma poção?

- Boa pergunta - Sirius não tinha se atentado a este detalhe. - Você está exatamente igual a 20 anos atrás.

- Bem... isso eu tenho que agradecer a você, Black - e tirou o anel de pedra negra da mão direita.

Em seguida, os dois bruxos viram uma transformação. As vestes da Sonserina se transformaram em calças jeans escuras com um blusão de lã colorida. Os sapatos envernizados viraram um par de tênis bastante batidos. A franja que vivia caindo nos olhos da menina cresceu até atingir o comprimento do ombro, como o resto do cabelo, que ela rapidamente jogou para trás e prendeu com um elástico que estava no pulso. Helen Silver finalmente adquirira os traços de mulher feita que Harry conhecia como a mãe de Lyra Rasputin.

- Lembra desse anel? - ela mostrou o adereço a Sirius.

Ele balançou a cabeça confirmando e ela continuou a explicar para Harry:

- Tia Arabella lembrou que havia uma forma de rejuvenescer uma pessoa através de uma peça de roupa ou coisa parecida. Só que esse objeto tinha que ter sido usado na época em que a pessoa queria voltar. Então estou até mais nova do que deveria, exatamente como se eu tivesse dezesseis anos.

- Interessante - Harry comentou: - E PRA QUE você fez isso?

Helen olhou para Sirius antes de responder:

- Bem, você já sabe que eu fui expulsa de escola quando estava prestes a completar o sexto ano. - Harry confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto Sirius se afastava e procurava uma janela naquela sala estranha. - Por causa disso eu não posso usar minha magia. Só bruxos habilitados podem, o que se torna um problema quando seus filhos atingem a idade escolar e se recusam a freqüentara escola de magia. Muitos anos atrás, eu ganhei o direito de voltar à escola por serviços prestados ao Ministério, mas acabei só sabendo disso esse ano. Acontece que Fudge não quis validar esse direito e então minha tia teve a idéia de me infiltrar em Hogwarts como uma aluna transferida. Segundo uma advogada que Tia Arabela contratou, eu posso obrigar o Ministério a me reabilitar. Só depende da minha quantidade de NIEMs.

- Só? - Sirius não conseguiu evitar o comentário. Má aluna como ela era, Helen nunca conseguiria sua varinha de volta.

A bruxa ignorou e continuou:

- Mas também há um outro motivo e esse é o mais importante. Eu estou aqui para ensinar você.

- Você ficou louca? - Sirius andou rapidamente até a bruxa e o afilhado?- VOCÊ? Ensinar alguma coisa a alguém? É a pior aluna que já passou por esse castelo - ele disse enraivecido, querendo humilhá-la. Quer dizer, você tinha algum talento em Estudos dos Trouxas, mas acho que Harry já teve aulas intensivas sobre o assunto em seus primeiros 11 anos de vida.

- Pra seu governo eu sempre fui ótima aluna de Trato com as Criaturas Mágicas e Aritmancia, Sr. Black. Além de que meus conhecimentos em Astronomia já não são os mesmos daquela época. Eu conheço minhas limitações, Black, mas não existe ninguém mais indicada do que eu para contar a Harry a história de Morgana!!

Sirius engoliu a última frase com dificuldade. A raiva que tinha daquela mulher o deixava cego a ponto de não conseguir enxergar algo tão óbvio.

- Morgana? - Harry se intrometeu na discussão. - O tal Manifesto de que você estava falando, Sirius?

- Ora, quer dizer que você andou fazendo alguma coisa de útil, Black? Achei que só soubesse expor o garoto a perigos!

- Ora, porque você não cala a boca! - ele levantou a mão direita, perdendo a paciência.

- Silêncio! - Harry deixou ambos mudos. 

Com a sala em silêncio eles puderam ouvir a voz que vinha do corredor:

- As vozes vem daqui! Fique de olhos bem abertos, minha querida. Não queremos que esses baderneiros nos escapem?

Era Filch. Harry caminhou até a fissura na parede. Podia ver um fresta da luz da lamparina do bedel entrando na sala mal iluminada. Tentava conter o barulho que a própria respiração fazia, mas parecia impossível. Se Filch os encontrasse, estavam os três perdidos. Nem Dumbledore conseguiria livrá-los de tamanha enrascada: Harry seria expulso, Helen provavelmente iria para Azkaban e Sirius levaria o beijo do dementador.

- Ali, atrás daquela armadura, Madame Nor-r-ra! Muito bem, engraçadinho, se estiver usando uma capa da invisibilidade...

Enfim, parecendo convencido de que não havia ninguém naquele corredor, Filch foi embora resmungando qualquer cosia.

- Será que vocês podem abaixar o tom de voz de agora em diante? - Harry ralhou com os dois adultos, que acenaram com a cabeça confirmando. - Continue! - falou num tom levemente autoritário para Helen.

- Bem, essa é uma longa história Harry, que envolve a mim e a seu pai, especialmente. Eu pretendo lhe contar em detalhes, mas não agora. 

- Como assim, não agora? O que meu pai tem a ver com você? E o que vocês tem a ver com Morgana?

- Ela está certa, Harry - Sirius disse a contragosto. - A história é longa e não há ninguém melhor para contá-la que Helen Silver. Ela decorou o manifesto quando tinha apenas 12 anos...

- Vocês estão surdos? - Harry se segurou para não gritar. - O que é que MEU PAI tem a ver com isso?

- Quer me ajudar a contar? - Helen pediu a colaboração de Sirius.

- Sente-se - o padrinho ordenou ao afilhado. - Tudo começou numa noite de ano novo em que as estrelas estavam com um comportamento muito estranho...

* bem, esta história vocês já conhecem... Como? Você não leu Dilema? Tá esperando o que? *

* * *

Helen deixou padrinho e afilhado sozinhos na sala. Aquela noite ainda estava longe de terminar. Uma confusão de pensamentos atravessava sua alma e ela não sabia se se sentia feliz, aflita ou emputecida _(desculpem-me pela palavra, mas ela é exatamente o que eu queria expressar)_. O que mais lhe atormentava era saber que não conseguia se preocupar com Harry, ou com o filho de Frank Longbottom. Só conseguia pensar numa pessoa: Sirius Black.

Aquela sensação de impotência lha dava ganas de chorar e, não fosse Helen tão orgulhosa, ela o teria feito. Em vez disso, começou a subir todas as escadas que via pela frente, sem preocupar-se em esbarrar com Filch, ou o que era ainda pior na sua opinião, com Pirraça.

Voltara a usar o anel no dedo e os trajes de sonserina reapareceram num passe de mágica. Uma corrente de ar gelada fez com que a Helen ajeitasse o capuz de forma a proteger seu pescoço. Sem se dar conta, tinha ido parar na torre de Astronomia. Pensou que seria a melhor forma de se redimir. Quem sabe os astros podiam lhe dizer que estava enganada e que Harry não seria envolvido no feitiço das casas. Mera ilusão. As estrelas só sabiam confirmar o futuro nefasto que estava por vir.

Desencantada, Helen deixou-se cair no chão. Deitada sobre as pedras geladas, ela admirava a lua crescente por uma das enormes janelas escancaradas. Era como há tanto tempo atrás, quando ela e Sirius vinham se refugiar naquele lugar encantado.

Helen se beliscou. Estava pensando nele novamente. Não podia. Ela era casada. Tinha filhos... Como se seu coração se importasse com isso. Então o barulho de passos e a porta rangendo lhe desviaram a atenção:

- Você?! - Sirius percebeu a figura pequenina mal iluminada pelo luar.

Ela fitou a materialização de seus pensamentos com olhar lânguido e um sorriso maroto. Sabia que Sirius não estava ali. Era apenas a sua imaginação. E não se trai ninguém com a própria imaginação.

- Você demorou... - ela se espreguiçou devagar.

- Demorei? - ele respondeu incerto, analisando cada canto da Sala de Astronomia.

- Quase 20 anos... - ela sentou-se ereta, como uma bailarina bem comportada. - Venha, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

- Quem vai lhe mostrar uma coisa sou eu! Olhe nessa luneta! Se você aprendeu alguma coisa de astronomia vai perceber que eu estava certo sobre a Serpente. Mas vou lhe dar uma colher de chá. Se Leão realmente...

- Serpente? Leão? Será que você ainda anão percebeu que não precisa de uma luneta para vê-los, Sirius?

- Hein? - ele largou o telescópio e virou-se.

O cabelo de Helen esvoaçava com o vento gélido que entrava. A capa também balançava de leve e ele sentiu um arrepio ao contemplar o sorriso de menina. A garota que estivera viva em sua memória durante tantos anos estava a menos de um palmo de distância, tão real quanto houvera sido um dia.

- A serpente... - ela tocou o emblema bordado em sua capa - ... e o leão. 

Os dedos finos de Helen percorreram os lábios de Sirius vagarosamente e ele sentiu o impulso de puxá-la para si. 

- Você está louca - ele disse, empurrando-a e evitando olhá-la nos olhos.

- Louca? - e começou a rir desenfreadamente. - É, pode ser. Estou louca!! Sabia que a loucura é o estágio máximo da infelicidade? - ela parou de rir e passou a ostentar um olhar mortiço.

- Quem melhor do que para saber de uma coisa dessas... - ele se recordou de Azkaban com amargura. - Mas julguei que fosse feliz, afinal, foi você quem escolheu seu destino.

- E sou. Ao menos uma parte de mim é... - ela deu meia volta e andou até uma das janelas, o que Sirius estranhou, pois desde garota Helen tinha medo de altura.

- Helen, o que... - ele correu até ela ao vê-la subindo no beiral da janela. - Ficou maluca mesmo! Você ia se atirar?

- Me beija... - ela pediu, aproveitando a proximidade dos rostos a menos de um palmo de distância.

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? - ele resistiu, mesmo sentindo os lábios quentes dela chegarem próximos aos seus. Helen estava de pálpebras fechadas, a aparência mais frágil que a de uma boneca de louça. - Eu não posso fazer isso - ele disse baixinho, para si mesmo.

- Você pode... - e ela colou a boca na dele, estabelecendo o laço que faria ambos se entregarem da mesma forma que na última vez em que estiveram juntos naquela mesma sala.


	9. Capítulo 8: Feito Cães e Gatos

****

Capítulo 8 – Feito Cães E Gatos

__

inPetrúquio: n Ó, céu bondoso, como é terna e brilhante a luz da lua!

nCatarina: /n Lua?! O sol! Não há luar agora!

nPetrúquio: /n Brilhando assim só pode ser a lua.

nCatarina: /n Brilhando assim só pode ser o sol. 

nPetrúquio: /n Pois eu juro pelo filho de minha mãe, ou seja, por mim mesmo,

que é a lua, ou uma estrela ou o que eu bem disser... /i

A Megera Domada, William Shakespeare

Sirius demorou para reconhecer de quem era a voz que insistia em tirá-lo de seu sono. Há tempos não dormia tão bem... Mesmo que estivesse estirado de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá da sala, de boca aberta e com uma almofada empoeirada lhe fazendo espirrar de cinco em cinco minutos... Tudo tinha sido um sonho?

Impossível! Ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela na própria pele. Sirius abraçou a almofada e virou para o outro lado, um sorriso bobo nos lábios, sem querer acordar. 

- SIRIUS!!!! - cansado de chamar pelo outro, Fletcher apontou a varinha e esguichou um pouco d'água da cara do amigo, que deu um salto do sofá.

- Pô, Fletcher, eu já tava levantando... - ele disse entre dois bocejos.

- Sei - e então o bruxo começou analisar Sirius, intrigado. - O que houve com você?

- Como assim, o que houve comigo? - Sirius deu de ombros e começou a esfregar os olhos, tentando acordar de verdade.

- Não sei. Você... você está diferente! Eu não sei dizer o que é... - Fletcher apertou os olhos em direção ao amigo, sem conseguir nada.

- Bobagem! - Sirius andou até um espelho no hall de entrada sem conseguir segurar o sorriso. Não se sentia feliz daquela forma desde que... desde que... ele não conseguia se lembrar desde quando.

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a sua escapadela de ontem à noite? - Fletcher adivinhou.- Duh, é claro que tem. Achávamos que você tinha ido ver o Harry, mas pelo visto você resolveu dar uma esticadinha em algum outro lugar... E a julgar por esse recado que o Remo anotou - ele deu um sorrisinho maroto.

- Recado? Que recado? - Sirius voou até perto do telefone, para então se lembrar que, por mais que tivesse passado boa parte da vida entre trouxas, Helen não poderia telefonar de Hogwarts.

- Srta. Teresa Bright. Eu sabia que aí tinha! E você negando, né? O interesse dela era explícito. Estou gostando de ver, Sirius, retomando a antiga forma!

Sirius olhou o bilhete anotado na letra séria e organizada de Remo. "Teresa Bright ligou por volta das oito e meia. Tem urgência em falar com você sobre algo que aconteceu ontem à noite. Um abraço. Remo".

- Onde o Lupin foi?

- Buscar a Tonks.

- Tonks? Que Tonks?

- Sua quase sobrinha, Black! Filha da Andie! Por Merlim, a noite deve ter sido boa mesmo. Parece que você já esqueceu de tudo o que discutimos ontem na reunião da Ordem!

- A Ordem! - Sirius se deu um tapa na testa. - Nós temos que ir para o observatório. Eu me esqueci de olhar ontem... Tenho que confirmar se a Helen está certa sobre a constelação de Leão... 

- Ela está - Fletcher, segurou o amigo, que estava prestes a sair da casa, pelo braço.

- Como assim ela está? O astrônomo desse grupo sou eu e eu...

- A Carol ficou fula da vida com você ontem à noite e resolveu chamar o Rasputin... - Fletcher não estava nada contente em dizer aquilo. - Parece que ele entende mesmo de estrelas...

- O Rasputin... - Sirius murmurou, pensando pela primeira vez nas outras pessoas que estavam envolvidas na loucura que cometera na noite anterior. - Yuri...

- Não, o menino não foi. Só o pai. Falando em pai... O que achou de rever a mãe do garoto?

- Mãe... - Sirius se deixou cair sentado no chão. - Merlim, o que eu fiz?

- Sirius, você está bem? - Fletcher se abaixou e pegou o pulso do amigo, cujo rosto havia ficado branco de repente.

- Ô de casa! - Remo deu uma batidinha leve na porta e entrou, sem cerimônias, acompanhado de uma moça de cabelos ruivos e enrolados até a cintura.

- Ora, o DesapareSirius Black reapareceu? Titio, você tem que explicar como faz essas coisas! Me ajudaria a ganhar um aumento de salário! - a ruiva zombou, sorrindo. 

- Ninfadora? - ele apertou os olhos tentando reconhecer algum traço de Andrômeda, sua prima, na garota sardenta a sua frente. Definitivamente não havia nada a não ser a voz levemente esganiçada e alegre.

Percebendo o embaraço de Sirius, a bruxa retorquiu:

- Metamorfomaga! Como meu pai, lembra? Contei isso ontem!! - ela levantava as sobrancelhas vermelhas a cada frase pausada, como se estivesse falando com um bêbado. - E, por favor, me chame de Tonks, ok?

- O que houve com você, Sirius? - foi a vez de Remo perguntar.

- Acordou com problemas de memória - Fletcher respondeu pelo amigo.

- Não estou falando disso... - Remo olhou com atenção para Sirius. - Você... você está diferente... Mas eu não sei dizer o que é...

Sirius e Mundungo se entreolharam. Remo acabara de dizer as mesmas palavras que Fletcher...

- É só um mal-estar... - Sirius tentou desconversar.

- Mal-estar? - Tonks se admirou. - Se o Clyde ficasse com essa cara toda vez que tivesse um mal-estar eu teria aceitado o pedido de namoro dele há séculos!!!! Tio, não me leve a mal, mas você tem os olhos mais brilhantes que eu já vi numa pessoa.

- Os OLHOS!!!!!! - Fletcher e Remo exclamaram juntos e ambos se abaixaram, virando o rosto de Sirius de um lado para o outro, puxando-lhe as pálpebras e todos os exames que um médico trouxa faria para verificar se alguém está doente.

- Diga a verdade, Sirius! Você andou tomando alguma poção proibida ontem? - Remo perguntou em alerta.

- Não foi poção, não, Remo!!! Foi uma boa dose de Teresa Bright, isso sim! - Fletcher voltou a exibir o sorriso de sarcasmo.

- Tá brincando? - ele olhou perplexo para Sirius. - Achei que você tinha ido ver o Harry!!!

- Eu não fui ver a Teresa!!! - o outro bruxo retorquiu bravo e se levantou, irritado. Remo e Fletcher fizeram o mesmo. - E eu fui mesmo falar com o Harry!

- Então... Essa cara de bobo alegre é só porque você conversou com o seu afilhado? - Fletcher estava decepcionado.

- Eu não estou com cara de bobo alegre, - mas um sorriso besta teimava em contrastar com seu olhar preocupado. Ele não conseguia apagar a sensação boa que aquela noite lhe deixara, apesar de tudo de ruim que ele sabia que aquela atitude impensada traria. - O que a Bright queria comigo? - ele tentou mudar de assunto.

- Não sei. Ligue para ela. - Remo respondeu e depois de alguns segundos calado, voltou a insistir: - Você não vai contar o que lhe deixou assim?

- Assim como, raios? Não entendi até agora do que vocês dois estão falando!

- Seus olhos... - Fletcher respondeu. - Como a Tonks disse...

- ... estão brilhando. - Remo completou. - Como antes de Azkaban!

Meio ressabiado, ele foi novamente até o espelho. Não conseguia perceber nada de diferente nele mesmo, a não ser aquela alegria boba, misturada com uma angústia inexplicável de quando não se sabe qual será o próximo passo. 

Então viu um novo reflexo a seu lado no espelho. Uma moça de nariz reto e comprido, bochechas bem marcadas e olhos tão negros quanto os seus. O cabelo descia liso e reto até a altura do queixo, emoldurando o rosto pálido. Na sobrancelha direita, um piercing mudava de cor e forma a cada cinco segundos.

- Acha que somos parecidos? - os olhos de Tonks encararam a imagem do "tio" refletida no espelho.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, colocando o braço sobre os ombros da jovem bruxa.

- Isso é de verdade ou ilusão de ótica - ele apontou para a sobrancelha de Ninfadora.

- De verdade - ela confirmou: - Mas por favor, não conte para minha mãe! Ela levaria um choque! - e mordeu o lábio inferior, de modo engraçado.

- Vocês dois vão ficar tendo reminiscências familiares até quando? Achei que tínhamos trabalho a fazer... - Fletcher se cansou da cena e foi juntar seu material, frustrado porque sabia que Sirius não lhe diria o que o transformara do dia para a noite. 

- Ora, Fletcher, a parte boa da família da minha mãe fica encarcerada por 12 anos e agora você não quer deixar eu ter contato com ela? - Tonks respondeu num falso mau-humor. Mas ao virar-se para mostrar a língua para o bruxo, esbarrou sem querer no espelho que caiu aos pés dos dois Blacks da sala. - Oooops. - ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

Fletcher sequer se dignou a olhar o estrago:

- Tava demorando... 

Remo riu discretamente enquanto Sirius se abaixava para recolher os cacos. Então, um reflexo tímido da luz que batia no espelho, fê-lo notar uma moldura estranha saindo detrás de um dos sofás daquela sala.

- Fletcher o que é isso? - ele perguntou enquanto caminhava até aquele canto da sala.

- Isso o que? - largando todos os seus projetos sobre a mesinha de centro e indo até onde Black estava. - Ah, isso... - ele passou a língua entre os dentes, nervoso.

- Isso o quê? - Remo e Ninfadora estavam curiosos.

Sirius então tirou um máscara de madeira trabalhada, pintada num verde fosco, de detrás do sofá. Ao redor da oval, que tinha duas fendas para os olhos e outra para o nariz, saíam curtos tentáculos, dando à mascara a aparência de um sol com problemas de estômago, tal era a careta talhada na madeira.

- Ei, isso é um... Fletcher!!!!!! - Ninfadora encarou o bruxo pasmada.

- Eu posso explicar... - Mundungo fugia dos olhares intrigados de Sirius e do ar de reprovação de Remo.

- Outra vez, Fletcher? - Remo se sentou desanimado.

- Ei, eu preciso manter essa casa!!! O Ministério cortou minha verba na semana passada porque andei faltando demais para fazer serviços da Ordem...

- Alguém quer fazer o favor de me explicar que raios de máscara é essa!!!!!

* Bem, a reclamação é do Sirius, mas imagino que os leitores também devem estar querendo saber a mesma coisa nesse momento. *

- Os humores de Ceridween - Remo respondeu com o voz tensa.

- Me esclareceu dum tanto... - Sirius sorriu cinicamente, enquanto via o rosto da sobrinha ruborescer de raiva.

Remo respirou fundo e começou a explicar:

- Esta é uma das máscaras de Ceridween, a deusa soberana e distribuidora da magia no mundo. Conta a lenda que ela escolheu sete homens...

- ...e mulheres! - Tonks frisou.

- ...e MULHERES para receberem um dom divino. Bel, o deus consorte, talhou a madeira e, com magia, inseriu em cada uma delas um fio de cabelo de Ceridween. Como a deusa tivesse os cabelos da cor de um arco-íris, cada uma das máscaras adquiriu o tom do fio incrustado na madeira.

- Você esqueceu de um detalhe importante, Remo! - Tonks continuou a explicação, sem tirar os olhos furiosos de Fletcher. - Podemos dizer que Ceridween era meio metamorfomaga, porque mudava os cabelos de acordo com o humor, ou seja, ela não tinha os cabelos de sete cores diferentes ao mesmo tempo - e então ela fez uma careta, provavelmente pensando numa mulher com o cabelo tão colorido quanto um arco-íris. - Se estava com raiva, os cabelos ficavam violetas; apaixonada, vermelhos; alegre, amarelos; e assim vai. 

- Cada um dos sete escolhidos - Remo prosseguiu: - colocou a máscara uma vez e então recebeu um dom divino diferente, baseado no tipo de magia a que Ceridween estava mais propícia a executar quando estava num determinado estado de espírito.

- Peraí. Você não estão em dizendo que acreditam em uma lenda, estão? - Sirius deu um sorrido de incredulidade. - Quer dizer que se eu colocar isso aqui no rosto eu vou ter uma indigestão? - ele fez piada, enquanto analisava a expressão estampada na máscara e obtinha a certeza de que a deusa devia ter comido alguma coisa que lhe fez mal para fazer tal careta.

- Na verdade a máscara verde é a máscara da inveja e do desgosto - Remo explicou. - E, segundo a lenda, elas só fizeram efeito uma vez, para formar os sete primeiros bruxos...

- ... e bruxas... - Tonks se mostrava uma feminista exemplar.

- ... e bruxas da Bretanha. Os sete disseminaram a magia na Europa, tendo filhos entre si e com trouxas. 

- Todo o conceito de puro-sangue nasce daí. Somente os descendentes diretos dos sete seriam bruxos dignos, pois teriam sido escolhidos pela deusa.

- Agora acho que estou me lembrando de ter ouvido qualquer coisa desse tipo nas aulas de História da Magia... - Sirius coçou a testa levemente. - Bah, lendas!

- Essa não é a questão, tio! O problema é que o Fletcher ROUBOU a máscara verde!!!! 

- Eu recebi uma oferta irrecusável!!! - ele tentou se defender. - E ninguém deu falta dela ainda.

- Lógico!!! Como dariam falta de uma peça que fica perdida atrás das mil e uma portas do Departamento de Mistérios? Eu mesma só a tinha visto uma vez, e olha que eu freqüentei bastante aquele departamento durante o treinamento de auror. - Tonks afirmou.

- Ela não serve pra mais nada!!!! - Fletcher tentou argumentar com a auror, que não arredou pé:

- Tem valor HISTÓRICO, Fletcher. 

- Tanto valor que as outras máscaras estão espalhadas pelo mundo!!! Inclusive entre os trouxas!!!! - ele rebateu.

- VOCÊ ROUBOU!!! E o pior: não é a primeira vez, Fletcher!!!! Eles poderiam mandá-lo para Azkaban por isso!!! REINCIDÊNCIA!!!! Bonnie não vai te defender outra vez!!! Ela avisou!!!

- Você... você não vai me dedurar, vai, Tonks? Eu... eu...

- Ele vai devolver a máscara, Ninfadora - Sirius encerrou aquela discussão.

- Impossível!!!! - Fletcher arregalou os olhos.

- Como assim impossível? Você tirou a máscara de lá, não tirou? - Sirius foi enérgico com o amigo. - Então agora vai colocá-la de volta no lugar... 

- Mas... 

- Eu faço isso. - Tonks tomou a máscara das mãos de Sirius e enfiou na mochila. - Se ele passar por aquela porta com ela pode ser que nunca mais nós venhamos a descobrir o paradeiro da máscara verde!

Mundungo não respondeu nada. Não tinha moral nem cara-de-pau suficiente para isso. Além disso, Tonks estava certa: ninguém o defenderia daquela vez. Bonnie o avisara.

- Encontro vocês mais tarde no observatório - a jovem falou e desaparatou da casa.

- Tonks ainda precisa aprender muito se quiser ser uma boa auror. - Remo comentou. - Esqueceu de perguntar o principal: quem ia comprar a máscara, Fletcher?

O bruxo mordeu os lábios e fitou os próprios sapatos. Então ergueu o rosto devagar, sem coragem de encarar os dois amigos:

- Malfoy!

* * *

O inverno começava a dar mostras que estava chegando. Naqueles últimos dias de outono, ventanias densas e o frio cortante uivavam próximos às janelas e corredores do castelo. Mas Harry andava mais calmo. A boataria em torno de seu nome e de Sirius, como todos os outros falatórios que o tinham envolvido naqueles anos em Hogwarts, vinha cedendo devagar. Parece que o fato de voltar a andar com Rony e Hermione dera aos outros alunos a falsa sensação de que as coisas estavam novamente nos eixos e Harry estava gostando disso.

Além disso, havia aprendido com Mione o feitiço do surdo, que aplicava em si mesmo toda vez que percebia que Malfoy estava se aproximando. Dessa forma, evitava ouvir comentários desagradáveis ao mesmo tempo que não precisava mais se conter para não duelar com o sonserino, simplesmente porque não ouvia o que ele lhe dizia. A falta de reação de Harry também reduziu as investidas de Malfoy, que irritado pela falta de reação do garoto da cicatriz, deixou de provocá-lo após algum tempo.

Entretanto ainda havia um segredo que Harry andava guardando de todos e, que, incrivelmente, vinha sendo encoberto por Severo Snape.

- Aulas de reforço outra vez, Harry? - Rony não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. - Você não é tão ruim assim em Poções pra ficar enfurnado naquela masmorra três vezes por semana depois das aulas!

- Eu tenho que concordar com o Ron, Harry - Hermione pôs o nariz por cima do livro, levantando as sobrancelhas, enquanto desviava um segundo sua atenção da revisão que fazia das aulas de transfiguração. - Aliás, eu não consigo entender por que você tem aulas de reforço e o Neville não. A não ser... - ela fechou o livro bruscamente: - Isso não é só uma desculpa, é, Harry?

- Desculpa? - o rapazinho se alarmou brevemente. - Desculpa pra quê? Pra cara de tédio que eu volto depois dessas aulas? Por favor, Hermione... - ele fingiu se zangar.

- É, você tá certo - Rony entortou a boca pensando na resposta de Harry. 

- Pois as suas caras de tédio se parecem muito mais com as caretas que você e Rony fazem depois de uma aula de História da Magia. - a garota desafiou.

- Hermione, - Harry estava perdendo a paciência. Sabia que era difícil enganar a amiga, mas para ele explicar que vinha tendo aulas de História da Magia, teria que contar muita coisa que não dizia respeito só a ele - você ouviu o próprio Snape me lembrando das aulas de reforço. E foi na frente do Malfoy!! Se você quiser relembrar isso, é só transitar nos arredores da Sonserina. Eles repetem isso de cinco em cinco segundos para quem quiser ouvir.

- Tá, tudo bem. Não vou mais insistir - ela se deu por vencida.

- Mas, então, porque ele não aproveita pra dar um reforço para o Neville também. Ele está precisando! Não sei como vai passar pelos NOMs.

- Agora você quer que o Harry entenda a cabeça doentia do Snape, Mione?? - Rony veio em seu socorro. - Se bem que...

- Se bem que o quê? - Harry e Mione perguntaram juntos.

- Eu tava pensando que talvez o Snape não dê aulas de reforço pro Neville por medo de ele incendiar a masmorra com uma poção mal-sucedida! Sabe que isso não seria má idéia? - os olhos azuis do ruivinho brilhavam. - Aposto que isso faria com que as aulas fossem suspensas por pelo menos uma semana!

- Mas o Neville não tem aulas de reforço! E eu vou acabar chegando atrasado se vocês continuarem o interrogatório. - Harry retrucou, enfiando o livro de Poções dentro da mochila.

Sob o olha desconfiado de Hermione, Harry deixou a biblioteca com cara de desânimo. Ele não teria reforço de Poções, mas nem por isso as próximas duas horas seriam mais interessantes. A verdade era que as aulas sobre o Manifesto de Morgana eram tão entediantes como qualquer aula de História da Magia.

Descia as escadas lentamente, sem pressa de chegar a mesma sala onde tinha visto Sirius pela última vez. Estivera bastante ansioso pela primeira aula, pois achava que finalmente esclareceria o mistério de ter sobrevivido ao Avada Kevrada, entretanto, sua professora não desviava uma linha sequer do livro velho e capenga, de folhas empoeiradas que continha os relatos do dia-a-dia de uma bruxa que vivera há mais de mil anos.

- Ooops, me desculpe... - ele esbarrou numa menina loura com o uniforme da Corvinal, fazendo com que ela deixasse cai todo o material escolar.

Estranhamente, a menina não respondeu nada. Ficou parada, olhando para os livros e pergaminhos esparramados, sem mover um dedo. Os olhos azuis miravam a capa de uma revista com um interesse inquietante. Tanto, que Harry esqueceu-se momentaneamente de sua aula e se pôs a analisar a edição. 

A foto de três bruxas de ponta cabeça - uma delas lutando para que a as vestes não descessem e mostrassem sua roupa debaixo - ilustravam a capa da revista, que levava uma chamada em grossas letras amarelas "Wiccyoga: a nova técnica que vai virar a cabeça das bruxas". Outra chamadas menores, alternavam-se no canto esquerdo do impresso, piscando desenfreadamente e não dando chance para que Harry conseguisse lê-las. O rapazinho não conseguiu achar nada de realmente importante e voltou a encarar a menina, que agora exibia uma careta de desaprovação. Por fim ela se abaixou e virou a revista de cabeça para baixo, fazendo com que as três bruxas da capa respirassem aliviadas.

- Se você fizer um ângulo de 90 graus entre os dedos médios e indicador a partir de Orion, fica fácil encontrar Vênus. Só é preciso multiplicar por mil e você chega a Cão Maior - ela falou séria para Harry.

- Ah, claro, lógico. - Harry respondeu sem entender onde a garota queria chegar.

Ela não se preocupou com o sinal de interrogação estampado do rosto do grifinório e começou a juntar suas coisas, guardando-as de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila. Harry resolveu continuar seu caminho deixou para trás. Ainda não tinha virado o corredor quando ouviu a menina comentar:

- Tão fácil localizar Sirius...

Aquilo agiu como um imã para devolvê-lo ao pé da escada.

- O que você disse? - ele arregalou os olhos para menina.

- Você é Harry Potter - ela falou, colocando a mochila sobre os ombros.

- Disso eu sei. Estou perguntando do que você estava falando. De... - ele baixou a voz e, olhando para os lados, falou: - De Sirius Black.

- De Sirius Black? Não o conheço.

O garoto desanimou:

- Você estava falando dele há pouco! Vai me dizer que não sabe quem é Sirius Black? - perguntou em tom de deboche provocado pela impaciência.

- Não disse que não sei quem é. Disse que não o conheço. - e a loira começou a subir as escadas.

Ele deu um suspiro de impaciência:

- Eu só quero saber o que você estava falando!! - ele gritou, fazendo duas lufa-lufas que passavam olharem assustadas para ele.

E então Harry deu um sorriso ao ver a menina descer as escadas novamente e parar bem a sua frente. Ela abriu a mochila e tirou a revista de dentro, entregando-a para ele:

- Você devia praticar wiccyoga - e então deu as costas para Harry e subiu rapidamente as escadas sumindo da vista do garoto.

- Droga! - ele enrolou a revista raivoso.

- Tsc, tsc...

Harry reconheceu rapidamente a desaprovação. Todas as vezes que esboçava um bocejo, Helen fazia aquele barulhinho.

- Atrasado... - a bruxa levitava ao lado de uma estátua de Merlin, as pernas cruzadas e o queixo apoiado no braço direito, cujo cotovelo afundava sob a coxa, bem próximo ao joelho. Flutuação era uma das habilidades da magia que Helen controlava melhor, desde que não passasse de meio metro do chão

- Eu... - Harry já ia começar a inventar uma desculpa.

- Não pedi explicações. - ela ficou de pé e contemplou-o com um olhar duro. - Hoje teremos aula em outro lugar...

- Mas... Existe outra sala secreta em Hogwarts? - ele perguntou num sussurro.

- Não vamos a nenhuma sala secreta. Vamos para as masmorras.

- Para as masmorras?? - ele olhou alarmado para a mulher em seu disfarce de menina.

- Pare de falar tanto e ande. Snape está nos esperando! - Helen disse isso já no final do corredor.

- Snape? - Harry correu para perto dela, duvidando de seus ouvidos.

A bruxa parou de súbito.

- Snape. Logicamente. Eu é que não vou me arriscar a fazer uma poção e explodir uma sala. Já tenho detenções agendadas para o resto do ano... - ela parecia mais mal-humorada que de costume.

- E pra que é que nós precisamos de uma poção para estudar história da magia?? - Harry se conteve para não gritar estas palavras.

- Desde que meus alunos passam metade da aula entre cochilos e bocejos. - ela foi enfática. - Quando Ceridween distribuiu a magia entre os humanos acho que ela queria justamente acabar com a monotonia, assim, vamos seguir os mandamentos dela!

- Ceridween? - Harry olhou para os lados, lembrando-se repentinamente de como pareceria estranho se o vissem conversando com uma sonserina. - Quem é Ceridween?

- A Deusa, Harry!!!! Estamos lendo o Manifesto há uma semana e você não sabe o nome da Deusa? A situação é pior do que eu pensava...

- É lógico que eu sei o nome dela... - ele retrucou, com ar emburrado. - Foi só um lapso.

- Tudo bem. Se a minha idéia der certo, essas aulas devem ficar bem mais interessantes. Eu fui professora durante boa parte de minha vida e sei quando algo não está funcionando. Aulas de história podem ser incrivelmente maçantes...

Por coincidência estavam exatamente em frente a sala de História da Magia. A garota deu um suspiro olhando dentro da sala vazia e por fim resolveu voltar a caminhar. 

- Vá pela ala sul - ela disse sem olhar para trás. - Quanto menos pessoas nos virem juntos melhor.

Harry balançou a cabeça e então seguiu para o outro lado do corredor.

* * *

- Que cara de sono é essa, Tonks? - Kingsley Shackelbolt, auror-mor do Ministério da Magia, não pode deixar de perguntar ao ver uma de suas subordinadas mais jovens debruçada sobre a mesa do escritório amplo e bagunçado ao final do expediente. - Não responda! Deixe-me adivinhar... Virou a noite dançando na Haunted Mansion! Você e o Kudrow tem que parar com esses passeios durante a semana.

- Antes fosse... Não piso no Haunted Mansion há quase um mês - a moça resmungou, levantando a cabeça com algum esforço. - Sempre achei que astronomia devia ser chatíssimo, agora tenho certeza absoluta disso!

- Esteve em Oxford? - ele falou baixo, sentando-se em frente a ela, que apenas balançou a cabeça como resposta. - Já sabem quem será a vítima?

A sala dos aurores era um local especial, a prova de qualquer tipo de grampo mágico. Por isso, Tonks não tomou muito cuidado na hora de começar a relatar.

- Não temos nem idéia. Todos os dados são vagos, as probabilidades são variadas e alguns resultados são simplesmente absurdos...

- Absurdos? Que tipo de absurdos?

Tonks se ajeitou na cadeira, espreguiçando-se:

- Segundo as previsões, um dos locais prováveis do assassinato era Hogwarts.

- Potter! - Shackelbolt arregalou os olhos.

- Não. Parece que tudo o que diz respeito a ele está na constelação de Leão, e o buraco negro está se formando em Serpente. Além do mais, esse é apenas UM dos locais em que isso poderia acontecer, e o mais improvável na opinião de todos. Matar alguém sob as barbas de Dumbledore? Impossível! Ainda assim Carol desconfia que a vítima seja um sonserino, mas qual? 

- Voldemort era da Sonserina... - o auror mais velho comentou sem qualquer esperança.

- A única coisa certa é que alguém morre esta noite... 

- E que nós não poderemos fazer nada para impedir - o auror comentou sinistramente.

- Hum... Kingsley, há alguns dias estou para lhe perguntar uma coisa e sempre me esqueço.

- Então pergunte agora. Antes que algum chamado de emergência porque o gato angorá da Primeira-dama subiu em algum telhado novamente comece a ecoar pelos alto-falantes dessa sala.

Nymphadora deu um sorriso de leve. Quantas vezes não tivera que cumprir aquela tarefa em seu primeiro ano como auror. O Ministro da Magia costumava levar todos os pedidos de sua esposa muito a sério. Odiava ter de cumprir essas tarefas, mas nos últimos dias vinha imaginando se em breve não teria saudade desses tempos.

- O Departamento de Achados e Perdidos não andou registrando nada de diferente ultimamente?

- Não que eu saiba... Varinhas perdidas, caldeirões roubados, uma ou outra máscara de fortalecimento...

- Máscaras... Nenhuma máscara especial? - a jovem insistiu.

- Onde você está querendo chegar, Tonks? - o chefe alongou o corpo sobre a mesa, chegando próximo ao rosto da auror.

Nymphadora deu um suspiro longo e contou sobre o furto de Fletcher, apressando-se em explicar que já havia colocado o objeto em seu devido lugar. Mas isso não preocupou Shacklebolt. Ao menos não até a menina mencionar para quem Fletcher tinha roubado a máscara.

- Malfoy? O que Malfoy quer fazer com uma máscara velha?

- Entregá-la a Você-Sabe-Quem? - Tonks sugeriu, como se fosse óbvio.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer - ele retrucou aborrecido. - Estou tentando adivinhar que uso aquela máscara pode ter! Especialistas de todas as áreas do mundo bruxo já testaram os dons da máscara sem nunca descobrir nada...

- Não descobriram nada mesmo ou você não quer me dizer?

- E por que eu não lhe diria, Tonks? - ele se ofendeu. - Se não confiar em você, vou confiar em quem? 

Então a conversa foi interrompida por uma agradável cheiro de rosas e uma conversa animada que se tornava cada vez mais alta. Pouco depois Clyde entrava no escritório acompanhado de dois bruxos jovens. Enquanto o olhar do jovem auror parecia complemente embasbacado pela companhia de uma bruxa de cabelos louro prateados, que parecia flutuar para dentro da sala, Tonks baixou o rosto evitando encarar o bruxo ruivo de cabelos compridos, por quem era apaixonada nos tempos de escola: Guilherme Weasley.

- E aqui é onde eu trabalho. Meu chefe, Sr. Shacklebolt... - ele apontou para o bruxo alto e negro que continuava sentado, um sorriso bonachão estampado - e Tonks, minha parceira. 

- Tonks? - a loura de olhos azuis oblíquos piscou-os rapidamente. - Que nome estrrránho parra uma mulherrr... - comentou no forte sotaque francês.

- Ninfadora. Ninfadora Tonks - Gui Weasley esclareceu, colocando os olhos claros na auror, que rapidamente fez com que os cabelos crescessem, escondendo as bochechas ruborizadas. - Tudo bem com você?

- T-t-tudo - ela respondeu sem coragem de olhar para ele.

- Shacklebolt, Tonks, essa é Fleur Delacour - Clyde resolveu apresentar a visitante. - Estou mostrando o Ministério para ela.

- Ham-ham - Gui Weasley fez um barulhinho com a garganta.

- Hum... quer dizer... eu e o Weasley estamos mostrando o Ministério para ela - ele consertou contrariado.

Tonks olhou de relance para Clyde. O que é que ele via naquela loura desenxabida? Quer dizer, ela era bonita e tal, mas... Bem, devia ser uma bruxazinha medíocre, dessas cuja maior especialidade é preparar poção alisante de cabelos. Ela não se atrevia a olhar para Gui com medo de descobrir o mesmo olhar débil do amigo.

- A senhorita foi a campeã de Beauxbatons no último torneio tribruxo, certo? - Shackelbolt se levantou.

Fleur confirmou abrindo um sorriso de superioridade e olhando rapidamente para a outra garota com desprezo.

- Clyde, aposto que Fleur adoraria conhecer o Departamento de Mistérios. Há coisas interessantíssimas por lá. Por que você não a leva?

O auror sorriu animado, confirmando coma cabeça e agarrando a bruxa pelo pulso, louco para ter um minuto a sós com ela. Mas Fleur não parecia contente:

- Você non vai também?

Gui mordeu os lábios e, com uma dificuldade impressionante, recusou o convite:

- Tenho que resolver alguns probleminhas com o Shacklebolt aqui. Vá com o Kudrow. Ele será um ótimo guia.

Meio contrariada Fleur saiu com o jovem auror, que parecia mais contente do que nunca.

- Ela era a campeã de Beauxbattons? - Tonks fez muxoxo ao ver a menina sair. - Pelo visto os franceses não tem bruxos da melhor qualidade...

- Ela não é só bonita, Tonks. É ótima bruxa. Nunca vi alguém com tanta habilidade para transfiguração - Gui corrigiu, fazendo a teoria da auror cair por terra. - E será uma ótima aliada na guerra que está por vir... - ele baixou a cabeça, pesaroso.

Os três ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Acham mesmo que é inevitável? - Gui rompeu o silêncio com a voz embargada e os olhos começando a ficar úmidos.

- Está mesmo gostando da francesinha, hein? - o auror mais velho deu um sorriso triste.

Gui balançou a cabeça de leve, confirmando. A convivência com Fleur lhe dera certeza de que a bruxa não era apenas bonita, mas a mulher que ele queria do seu lado para o resto de sua vida. Mas por quanto tempo ele ainda teria vida se estavam prestes a entrar numa guerra?

Tonks, sentindo-se desconfortável com o rumo da conversa, levantou-se da cadeira e foi mexer no arquivo de pergaminhos. Não estava procurando nada, simplesmente não queria olhar para o rapaz. Gui Weasley fora seu primeiro amor quando ela era apenas uma adolescente boba e desengonçada que acabara de entrar para a escola de bruxaria. E ele... Ele era monitor, quatro anos mais velho que ela, e LINDO!!!! A paixão platônica durou dos 11 aos 13 anos da garota, quando Gui finalmente se formou e saiu da escola, e ela nunca teve coragem de confessar aquele delírio para ninguém. 

A garota namorou, terminou, namorou de novo, terminou outra vez com colegas de escola e garotos trouxas, e pensava ter superado essa crise da aborrescência, quando um belo dia reencontrou-o por um acaso numa viagem ao Egito, durante o treinamento para se tornar auror. Desde então, todas as vezes que cruzava com o rapaz ela se sentia estúpida por ser tão boba e tímida na frente dele. Assim, preferia continuar revirando os papeís a esmo, evitando prestar atenção à conversa que rolava na sala.

- TONKS!!! Ficou surda, garota? - Shacklebolt deu a bronca.

- D-d-desculpe.

Kingsley Shacklebolt e Gui Weasley estavam segurando o riso, enquanto olhavam para ela. Depois de olhar para si mesma e conferir se estava usando alguma peça do avesso, ela se deu conta de que havia um vazio atrás de si. Ao virar-se com pressa, batera a ponta da varinha no armário, transformando-o num cofre em forma de porquinho. 

- Ai, meu Merlim!

Ela desfez o feitiço rapidamente, mas quem olhasse atrás do armário, veria que ele conservava um rabicó cor-de-rosa. O chefe da auror riu de leve. Já estava acostumado com aquilo, e só ficava bravo quando algo desse tipo acontecia numa missão muito importante. Em geral, estava sempre bem-humorado.

- O-o-o que vocês queriam? - ela se sentou novamente na mesa, evitando encontrar o rosto de Gui.

- Aquilo que você me perguntou agora há pouco. O Weasley disse que a agência de Gringottes no Egito conserva uma das máscaras de Ceridween.

- Mais precisamente a azul... - Gui completou.

- Da melancolia e da tristeza!!! - ela levantou o rosto devagar.

- E, coincidentemente, o banco sofreu uma tentativa de arrombamento recentemente. Mas os aparentes culpados, dois elfos domésticos libertados há mais de 50 anos, deram cabo da própria vida antes de contarem aos aurores egípcios qual era seu objetivo. - Gui continuou, deixando Tonks apreensiva.

- A família Malfoy tem vários elfos domésticos...

- Libertos, Tonks!!! Libertos!!! - Shacklebolt frisou. - E libertos porque nenhum membro da família a que pertenciam vive há cinqüenta anos. Ou seja, não temos prováveis mandantes.

- E nem a certeza de que estavam atrás da máscara - o bruxo ruivo ressaltou. - Acho que deveríamos levar esse comunicado o mais rápido possível para Dumbledore...

- ...se fizermos isso ele expulsará o Fletcher da Ordem, Gui. Mundungo já tinha sido avisado, mas o coitado é um cabeça-oca. Ele tem bom coração.

- Bom coração não irá nos ajudar se ele continuar trabalhando para o inimigo, Tonks - o outro auror foi duro com a jovem. 

- Mas eu acho que o Fletcher pode se redimir, Shacklebolt! E também pode ser muito útil, mas para isso eu precisaria retirar a máscara novamente...

- Você não...

- Não sei quem anda trabalhando como espião para o Dumbledore, - ela continuou rapidamente - mas se ele deu esse trabalho para o Snape, jogou o homem na boca dos tubarões. Você-sabe-quem não iria perdoá-lo sem mais nem menos. No máximo pode estar querendo usá-lo para conseguir informações sobre as nossas estratégias. No entanto o Fletcher...

- O Fletcher? De espião? - Gui franziu a testa, não concordando com a idéia.

- Quem mais? - sem perceber ela perdera toda a timidez. - Todo o histórico de Fletcher leva a crer que ele não se importa para quem trabalha, desde que lucre com isso. Se pudermos convencer Malfoy de que ele está disposto a tudo...

- Você só está se esquecendo de um detalhe, querida! - Kingsley interrompeu. - Será que Fletcher está disposto a correr esse risco?

Então ouvindo ruídos próximos, os três calaram-se novamente para ver Fleur Delacour com os cabelos cobertos de uma gosma amarelada, o rosto vermelho e quente de raiva, entrar sala adentro:

- Guilherrrme, acho que já podemos irrr emborrra!!!

- O que aconteceu com você? - ele perguntou, desviando os olhos azuis do cabelo para as vestes da menina, onde pequenas larvinhas, semelhantes a girinos deslizavam pela capa, infestando o chão.

Tonks e Shacklebolt tamparam os narizes. Fosse o que fosse, aquilo cheirava muito mal.

- Fleurzinha, querida, não fique assim tão irritada - eles finalmente ouviram a voz de Clyde vir de onde ficava a porta. - Aposto como isso deve ser ótimo para o cabelo! Você vai ter economizado horrores com o salão de beleza!

A voz do auror deixou o rosto da francesinha ainda mais vermelho. Por algum motivo o rapaz não queria entrar na sala e Tonks deduziu que ela era o culpado pelo estado de Fleur Delacour.

- Hum... Acho melhor irmos pra minha casa - Gui sugeriu para a namorada, depois de olhar feio para a porta. Fleur não esperou segunda ordem para desaparatar dali, e, assim que Gui sumiu, Clyde entrou no escritório, bastante desconfiado.

- Eles não estão debaixo de alguma capa da invisibilidade, estão? 

- O que foi que você aprontou, Kudrow? - o chefe não sabia se ria ou se ralhava. 

As condições do auror não eram muito melhores que a bruxa francesa, por isso Tonks bateu com a varinha na ponta do nariz e um pregador apareceu do nada.

- Foi sem querer! - ele estava desolado. - Eu estava mostrando o Departamento de Mistérios pra ela, e acho que ela estava realmente interessada em mim... quer dizer, no que eu estava contando para ela, porque, bem, vocês sabem, é lógico que ela se interessaria por mim, sou um ótimo narrador e...

- Tá ela estava INTERESSADISSIMA por você! - Tonks cortou. - E daí?

- Bem, eu estava contando que atrás de uma daquelas portas estavam escondidas todas as profecias da Inglaterra em globos de vidro quando percebi uma das maçanetas rodar e a porta começar a se abrir.

- E...

- E tinha alguém ali! Eu perguntei quem era, e a pessoa não respondeu. Parece até que se assustou, porque bateu a porta. Eu fiquei desconfiado, e assim que me aproximei da porta a sala começou a rodar, vocês sabem, como nos treinamentos de confusão.

- Oh, não... - Tonks mordeu o lábio inferior, vendo a cena claramente. - Você era o pior aluno do treinamento nessa matéria...

- Você não precisa me lembrar!!! Eu acabei de recordar isso há 15 minutos.

- Então você não reconheceu a porta e entrou numa outra sala... - Kingsley deduziu.

- ...a sala das águas-vivas aéreas! Uma agarrou a mim e outra agarrou a Fleur, e bem, a garota é boa mesmo! Conseguiu soltar nós dois rapidinho, mas não impediu que ficássemos lambuzados com essa meleca mal-cheirosa - ele fez cara de nojo, enquanto esticava o visgo entre os dedos polegar e indicador.

- Você está dispensado por hoje, Kudrow. Vá tomar um banho! E você venha comigo, Tonks. Vou precisar de toda ajuda possível para revistar as salas do Departamento de Mistério.

- Não vai, não. Entre primeiro na sala onde guardam a máscara de Ceridween. Sou capaz de apostar um galeão como ela sumiu!

Ela não perdeu a aposta.

* * *

- Com licença - Harry tratou de ser educado ao entrar na sala de Poções. Sabia que Snape procuraria qualquer motivo para poder espezinhá-lo, por isso não iria facilitar.

- Atrasado.

Harry ainda não tinha se virado, mas sabia claramente que aquela não era a voz de Snape. Aquele era...

- Dumbledore? Aiiii!! Harry!!!

Helen passava a mão no nariz dolorido, que acabara de levar uma portada. Harry estava tão perplexo olhando para o diretor de Hogwarts, que empurrara a porta sem perceber que a menina estava entrando. Fora a dor e o mau-humor, Helen parecia tão surpresa quanto o garoto.

- A senhorita também - Dumbledore se virou calmamente.

- Onde está Severo? - ela vasculhou cada canto da sala com os olhos apertados.

- Tive que mandá-lo em outra missão, Helen. Será que eu sou tão ruim assim em Poções para você parecer tão desapontada? - ela sorriu com ternura.

Helen baixou os olhos e respondeu um pouco envergonhada:

- Não, é que eu pretendia confirmar as suspeitas dele esta noite - e deu de ombros.

Harry sentou-se numa das carteiras, aliviado. Ter aulas com Dumbledore seriam mil vezes mais divertidas do que com Severo Snape.

- Como se ele tivesse alguma dúvida a seu respeito, Helen. - ele sorriu divertido. - Achei que soubesse que amigos sempre se reconhecem, não importa o disfarce.

- Ele deve realmente estar irritado por eu não ter confirmado depois de ele perguntar tantas vezes - a garota comentou, enquanto passava o dedo indicador dentro de um dos caldeirões: - Não me admira as poções da maioria dos alunos darem errado. Há restos de grudados nas laterais de todos os caldeirões! Quando isso se mistura com os ingredientes, deve provocar algum efeito... Ou seria melhor dizer defeito?

- A começar pelo seu, estou certo? - Dumbledore desafiou, bem-humorado.

Ela sorriu e olhou para Harry, que estava sentado numa das carteiras, a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos, contemplando o teto. Enfim, a mulher despiu a capa com o emblema da Sonserina e tirou o anel do dedo:

- Espero que não se importe, diretor - ela disse com as feições envelhecidas e vestindo um macacão branco sobre uma grossa blusa verde de gola alta. - Essa franja que eu tinha aos 16 anos realmente me tira do sério.

- Não vejo problema nenhum, Helen. E, você, Harry está pronto?

Ele deu de ombros. E desde quando precisava se preparar para ouvir dois professores contar como era a vida mais de mil anos atrás?

- Dumbledore, não sei se Severo comentou com você, mas eu havia pedido a ele para me ensinar a poção do simulacro... Bem, na verdade, eu pedi para ele fazer a poção, uma vez que não é novidade nenhuma que eu detesto isso... - ela falou fazendo uma careta para uma colher de pau que devia ter sido usada há pouco.

- Sim, ele me contou. E pensei que o ideal seria ensinar a Harry como fazê-la - Dumbledore comentou pondo os olhos no menino, que quase caíra da cadeira em que, há poucos segundos, se equilibrava sobre duas pernas apenas.

- Er... Poções não é minha melhor matéria, mas... 

- Não é uma poção difícil, Harry. Quer dizer, não para pessoas normais - Helen consertou. - Se é que nós podemos dizer que você é normal... - ela falava consigo mesma, mas provocou uma careta irritada em Harry com o comentário. -ER... não disse isso num mal sentido.... - ela tentou se explicar.

- Deixa pra lá... - ele se voltou para Dumbledore. - E para que serve essa poção?

- Ah, essa é a melhor parte - Helen não deixou o diretor responder. Apenas abriu um sorriso e perguntou: - Quando você lê uma história, Harry, como você a imagina seus personagens?

- Como assim? - ele apertou os olhos e depois olhou mais uma vez para Dumbledore, para se certificar que a mulher a sua frente não tinha ficado maluca. Porém o diretor estava revirando o armário de ingredientes de Snape e não lhe deu atenção.

- Como você imagina as personagens de uma história, Harry? Você se coloca no lugar deles ou cria pessoas absolutamente novas?

- Eu sei lá. Nunca parei pra pensar nisso.

- Pois em breve nós iremos descobrir - ela deu um sorriso satisfeito. - Temos todos os ingredientes, Dumbledore?

- Falta apenas um fio de cabelo de uma garota irreverente. Coloque o anel outra vez e teremos tudo. - ele juntou uma série de pequenos potinhos nos braços e os carregou até a mesa de Snape, a maior de todas.

Helen colocou o anel outra vez e voltou a usar as vestes da Sonserina. Puxou um fio da própria franja com vontade e entregou ao diretor:

- Então o senhor me acha irreverente? - ela perguntou um pouco sem graça. 

- Levando-se em conta que em duas passagens por Hogwarts você conseguiu fazer amizade com as pessoas mais improváveis da escola... - ela comentou enquanto um líquido ácido sobre o fio de cabelo dentro do caldeirão.

- Meu único amigo neste retorno é um aluno da Sonserina... - Helen não entendeu.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza... Pode me passar o frasco com asas de fadas, Harry? - Dumbledore pediu, desviando o assunto e deixando Helen intrigada.

- São asas de fadas de verdade? - Harry olhava com interesse os para as placas disformes, duras e acinzentadas guardadas dentro de um grande frasco de vidro.

- Estão desidratadas - e com um toque da varinha do diretor, uma delas se tornou maleável e multicor. Pequenas fagulhas brilhantes caíam conforme o bruxo de barba branca torcia aquela espécie de tecido mágico.

- Parece uma cola - Harry tinha a ponta do nariz quase dentro do caldeirão. Era a primeira vez que achava a preparação de uma poção realmente interessante. Até porque, ao contrário do cheiro desagradável da maioria delas, esta exalava um perfume indecifrável.

Enquanto isso Helen havia se sentado num dos degraus da sala, que parecia um anfiteatro. O comentário de Dumbledore não lhe saía da cabeça. Será que ele estava lhe dizendo que finalmente rompera a barreira? Iria confirmar suas suspeitas com o professor assim que Harry saísse daquela sala.

- Para finalizar, pigmentos de arco-íris. Muito cuidado para não colocar mais que uma pitada, Harry, ou sonhos podem tornar-se pesadelos...

O rapazinho ouviu aquelas palavras sem entender muito bem. Mas assim que adicionou o sétimo pó, Dumbledore pediu o Manifesto de Morgana a Helen:

- Na verdade acho que é você quem deveria finalizar a poção, Srta. Silver. Afinal, poucos conhecem esta história como você.

Ela olhou para dentro do caldeirão. Havia agora apenas uma calda transparente. Ela sorriu para Dumbledores e abriu o livro no capítulo em que havia parado no último encontro com Harry.

- Você ficou louca!!! - o menino puxou o livro das mãos dela ao vê-la arrancar meia dúzia de paginas e picá-las sobre o caldeirão, deixando que os pedaços amarelados do pergaminho se misturassem à calda transparente.

Foi então que Harry viu algo extraordinário acontecer. Cada um daqueles papéizinhos, tomava cor e forma e flutuava para borda do caldeirão. Cavalinhos, soldados, a torre de um castelo... Em cinco minutos, Harry viu aparecer uma miniatura de Camelot. Uma explosão e a masmorra não mais se parecia com o local onde Harry tinha aulas de poções. Na fileira mais alta, três cadeiras como as de um cinema trouxa tinham aparecido e, à sua frente, não havia uma simples tela de projeção de filmes, mas algo mais parecido com um teatro, com atores e cenários em terceira dimensão. Se quisesse, poderia entrar naquele campo de onde, ao longe, se via o castelo mais bonito de que Harry já tivera conhecimento.

- Vai ficar aí parado, Harry? - os bruxos mais velhos já tinham tomado assento e uma cadeira estava vaga entre Dumbledore e Helen.

O garoto se adiantou o tomou seu lugar, reparando que as figuras a sua frente estavam imóveis como estátuas

- Acho que podemos começar, Helen. - Dumbledore balançou a cabeça e a bruxa iniciou a narrativa.

Harry só conseguiu ouvir as primeiras palavras de Helen: "Era uma vez..." e então o cenário começou a se mover e como num filme, ou numa peça de teatro. Harry passou a assistir a vida dos bruxos durante o governo do Grande Rei Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

Snape avançava rumo à Floresta Proibida com cara de poucos amigos. Não que costumasse parecer mais amistoso normalmente, entretanto, Dumbledore lhe fizera um pedido um tanto inusitado, e na sua avaliação, bastante desagradável. 

Na noite anterior, quando o diretor lhe confidenciou uma informação que poucos conheciam, ele se perguntou como não identificara aquilo antes. Eles eram sempre os piores alunos, ao menos os piores em todas as matérias onde a magia era realmente necessária. Como ele não percebera o quanto Neville Longbottom era parecido com Helen Silver?

Agora o garoto seguia atrás dele, com ar medroso. Snape não saberia dizer se Neville tinha mais medo dele ou do fato de estar indo para a Floresta Proibida. Qualquer que fosse, o professor de Poções sabia que o garoto só poderia ajudar a Ordem casa superasse seus medos, e Dumbledore queria matar dois coelhos com uma "varinhada" só. 

De longe ambos viram a enorme silhueta de Hagrid. O gigante tinha chegado há pouco tempo e preparava-se para partir novamente em breve. Estavam cada vez mais próximos da florestas, como uivos e criquilares que soavam em seus ouvidos não se cansavam de alertar.

Com a voz embargada pelo medo, o garoto gorducho não conseguia dizer nada. Sentia cada músculo de seu corpo tremer e um soluço estava parado em sua garanta. Seguia atrás do professor como um cordeiro prestes a ser sacrificado. Pararam na borda direita da Floresta, de onde a cabana de Hagrid era mais visível. Pensou em correr para pedir ajuda ao gigante, mas depois teria que enfrentar a ira de Snape e isso pareceu muito pior do que as surpresas que a Floresta Proibida lhe reservava. Andava tão preso em seu próprio medo que não percebeu quando o professor parou de andar e tropeçou na capa negra e volumosa do bruxo.

Severo Snape revirou os olhos, prestes a perder a paciência. Não sabia quem tinha cumprido o ritual na vez de Helen, mas imaginou que a amiga era pelo menos mil vezes menos estúpida que Neville Longbottom. De que serviam seres elementares se não tinham capacidade nem para dominar suas próprias pernas? A vozinha aguda e irritada da amiga ecoou em sua cabeça "e você acha que eu gosto disso?", e olhou pela primeira vez com um sentimento entre dó e compaixão para seu aluno mais desastrado.

- Aqui está bom, Longbottom.

O rapazinho se levantou sem dar um pio ou levantar os olhos para encarar o mestre. Aquela submissão irritou Snape. Como poderiam confiar nele para levar a causa adiante? Um frio percorreu sua espinha quando pensou na vingança de Voldemort ao descobrir que o traía pela segunda vez. Ele também tinha medo.

- Vê aquela pedra? - ele tentou afastar os pensamentos.

Neville assentiu com a cabeça.

- Traga-a aqui. - ele ordenou.

Sem perguntar nada, o garoto deu dois passos a frente, até paralisar com um berro do professor:

- Seu idiota!!!! Isso é jeito de um bruxo pensar? Pra que é que sua avó lhe deu uma varinha?? Você seria um desapontamento para seus pais...

Então Snape apontou a varinha para a pedra, murmurou um feitiço e em segundos ela voava em direção do garoto. Teria quebrado a cabeça de Neville se ele, num improviso provocado pelo pânico, não dissesse um contra-feitiço, que, se não funcionara perfeitamente, evitara que ela o machucasse.

- Era para você congelar a pedra... - Snape contraiu as sobrancelhas. - Mas não foi de todo mal.

Foram se seguindo testes e mais testes, a maioria deles para verificar o poder de autodefesa de Neville. E a cada vez que se salvava, ele adquiria um pouco de confiança em si mesmo e em sua varinha. Embora não aparentasse estar satisfeito, o professor de Poções estava ao menos surpreso. Imaginava que o grifinório não conseguiria provar que esta habilitado a prestar o teste:

- É, me parece que você está pronto. - ele por fim baixou a varinha e encarou o garoto, que desviou o olhar, subitamente apavorado outra vez. Mas a coragem que lhe permitira fazer parte da Grifinória ainda estava lá em algum lugar. Reunindo todas as suas fortes, ele perguntou numa voz fraca e hesitante:

- Pr-pronto pra q-quê?

- Pra provar suas habilidades, Longbottom. Ou morrer tentando - e o professor adentrou pela floresta.

O sol finalmente dera lugar à lua e o local parecia ainda mais apavorante visto de perto. Arrependido de ter perguntado e segurando a vontade de correr de volta para o castelo, Neville Longbottom o seguiu.

* * *

- Snape?? - Black exclamou surpreso. - Você tem certeza de que é Snape, Carol?

- 77,8% de chances, Sirius.

- Então você pode ir calculando de quem são os 21,2% restantes, porque já dizia minha avó que caldeirão ruim não racha. E, além disso, livrar a comunidade bruxa de Severo Snape seria um favor.

- Sirius!!! Isso não é hora para criancinces! Severo pode ser assassinado esta noite e nós temos que impedir isso! - Carol ralhou com o colega de trabalho.

- Você tem certeza disso? - a voz de Fletcher se fez ouvir bem baixinha. Andava evitando falar com os companheiros desde que descobriram sobre o roubo da máscara de Ceridween.

- Isso, vamos deixar nossos aliados morrer! Quando estivermos sozinhos, sem chances de derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem talvez vocês pensem que Snape seria de alguma valia.

Os dois bruxos se entreolharam. Sabiam que Carol estava certa, mas a antipatia que ambos nutriam por Snape desde os tempos de escola os impedia de serem racionais.

- Eu não vou - Fletcher respondeu. - Nem que me oferecessem um caldeirão de galeões eu não arriscaria minha pele pelo Seboso Snape.

- Ninguém pensaria em pagar um traidor, Fletcher. - Carol deu o troco. 

- Eu não sou um tra... - mas a bruxa não deixou ele terminar.

- E a Ordem conta com a boa vontade de seus membros. Por isso, se você não tem este espírito, não sei o que está fazendo aqui.

- Não pense que vou aceitar ordens suas, Carolyn Stuart! A única pessoa que pode pedir para que eu saia da Ordem é Dumbledore e ele ainda não fez isso...

- Não fez porque ainda não percebeu a cobra que colocou...

- CALEM A BOCA!!!!!!! - Sirius encerrou a discussão, fazendo os outros dois bruxos olharem perplexos para ele. Retomando a calma, ele continuou: - Fletcher, você vai para o Ministério da Magia buscar reforços. Tonks e o Shacklebolt mandaram um aviso de iam fazer plantão esta noite. A máscara de Ceridween desapareceu novamente.

- NÃO FUI EU!!!!!!! - Fletcher começou a se defender.

- É lógico que não foi você. Você passou a tarde comigo. - Sirius o acalmou. - Mas acho que temos uma boa idéia de quem está por trás disso.

- Malfoy! - Carol balbuciou.

- Tonks e Shacklebolt acham que o ladrão não conseguiu sair do Ministério com a máscara, por isso iam revistar todo o prédio durante a noite. Veja que tipo de reforço eles podem nos dar nessa tarefa, ok? Nós dois - ele disse voltando-se para Carol - vamos em busca de ação. Por mais que eu não ache que Severo Snape valha o esforço.

Em minutos os três tinham desaparatado do Observatório Radcliffe, fazendo com que Yuri Rasputin encontrasse uma sala deserta quando chegou com o pai àquele lugar.

* * *

- Mais pipoca, Harry? - Dumbledore ofereceu.

O garoto não ficava surpreso com o fato de aquele saco de pipocas nunca se esvaziar. Devia fazer umas duas horas que estavam ali e ele pensava que poderia ficar muito mais. História da Magia nunca fora tão interessante. Mas para seu desencanto, uma Morgana extremamente parecida com Helen - porém de cabelos compridos - olhava partir um Merlim de feições idênticas às do diretor de Hogwarts, terminando o relato do dia. Não vira Lancelote, nem Guinevere ou Arthur, mas achou um tal de Derfel, um dos homens do rei, bastante parecido com Remo Lupin, caso esse fosse mais jovem e carregasse menos cansaço no rosto.

- Continue. - ele pediu.

- Coloquei apenas seis folhas na poção. Não há como reproduzir além disso.

- E quando será a próxima aula? - ele olhou aflito para Helen, que parecia deliciada em ver sua narrativa transformada em tão belas imagens. Sua imaginação estava congelada diante dos olhos da bruxa.

- Amanhã. Se você tiver aprendido a poção, porque eu sou uma negação nessa matéria. - ressaltou, tirando um chiclete do bolso.

Sem dar atenção a resposta de Harry, ela mascou o chiclete e fez uma bola, que, ao estourar, aspirou todas as imagens que começavam a evaporar.

Considerando o término daquela aula, Harry se despediu dos dois "professores" e saiu da sala. Não tinha dez passos quando pensou que Mione adoraria aprender aquela poção e resolveu voltar para pedir permissão para ensiná-la à amiga. Abriu a porta devagar e então sua curiosidade o impediu de se anunciar. Helen e Dumbledore conversavam:

- Quando você falou sobre um amigo... Estava se referendo a Harry? Porque eu sinto que ele tem uma barreira contra mim, Dumbledore. Provavelmente é o sentimento de raiva que Lílian ainda tinha de mim na última vez que nos vimos... Talvez ela tenha transferido algo para ele... Ou talvez seja Sirius que andou fazendo a cabeça do garoto com toda essa birra que ele tem de mim...

- E você dele, não é mesmo? - ele piscou para ela. - Mas eu não estava falando de Harry. Também acho que vai levar algum tempo para ele confiar em você, mas não culpe Lílian ou Sirius pelas suas dificuldades, Helen.

Harry sorriu. Realmente havia algo nela que ele não gostava e ele sabia exatamente o que era: ela era uma sonserina. E se fora escolhida para aquela casa, era porque algo nela era parecido com Draco Malfoy e companhia. Sabia que esse era um motivo irracional para não se gostar de alguém, mas, enfim, não gostava dela. Tampouco desgostava, e sem dúvidas, aquele início de noite ela ganhara alguns pontos com ele.

- Mas se não é Harry... - Helen não conseguia pensar em outra pessoa.

- Neville Longbottom.

- O filho de Frank? Mas... eu ainda nem tentei falar com ele! - ela se admirou. Uma de suas tarefas era justamente treinar Neville que, como ela fora um dia, era um elementar.

- Pois não vai encontrar dificuldades nessa tarefa, Helen. Esta manhã a avó de Neville veio me procurar. Eu havia pedido que ela entregasse um antigo diário de Frank a Neville, o que significa que a essa altura ele sabe exatamente quem foi Helen Silver para o pai dele.

- Eu decepcionei tanto o Frank... - ela lamentou.

- Decepcionou? Ele exaltou tanto sua coragem em voltar para a Inglaterra para salvar os Potter que deixou Sophie louca de ciúmes. Nada que atrapalhasse o casamento e, tão pouco tempo depois...

Harry viu a bruxa fechar bem os olhos e lágrimas rolarem sobre seu rosto.

- Mas, bem... - ela enxugou o rosto molhado com as costas das mãos. - Isso não faz dele meu amigo.

- Aproveitando que a Sra. Longbottom estava aqui - Dumbledore continuou: - chamei Neville para conversar e foi então que ele disse que gostaria de conhecê-la, pois, com exceção dos gênios opostos, achava que você se parecia imensamente com ele.

- Ele não deve ter chegado à parte em que eu...

- Isso não tem a menor importância Helen, uma vez que você já se arrependeu. - ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela ao dizer essas palavras.

Helen fugiu daquele olhar inquisidor. Não sabia se tinha realmente se arrependido do que fizera à Rita Skeeter.

- Mais que conhecê-la, ele quer recuperar os pais, Helen, e nós sabemos que isso é possível.

- Será mesmo, Dumbledore? Quando Annie encontrou a reversão do feitiços para salvar Cameron, eu achei que em pouco tempo ele estaria de volta, exatamente como o conheci. Já se foram 20 anos!

- Se perdermos a esperança não teremos mais nada, Helen. E, graças a Merlim, Neville ainda tem muita esperança. Por isso, eu e a avó dele achamos que já era hora...

- Não! Vocês não... Dumbledore, ele ainda é uma criança!!!

- Voldemort está de volta, Helen! Não podemos mais esperar. - ele foi duro como poucas vezes Harry o tinha visto.

- Mas... Então me deixe prepará-lo.

- Ele já está no teste, Helen. Snape já o levou até a Floresta Proibida!

- VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCOS!!!! VÃO MATAR O GAROTO!!!! O buraco-negro!!! - as imagens de uma noite debruçada sobre lunetas e telescópios veio à mente de Helen - Ele vai morrer, Dumbledore!!! Neville vai morrer!!! Você o enviou para a morte!! - ela acusou apavorada.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Harry só tinha uma coisa em mente: salvar o amigo. Saiu correndo sem se importar com o barulho que a respiração e seus passos faziam no corredor. Isso o impediu de ouvir o resto da conversa.

- As estrelas não contam o futuro, Helen. Elas revelam o passado. Morgana errou muitas vezes por acreditar mais nas estrelas do que em si mesma. - o velho diretor tinha o mesmo ar austero do Merlin da imaginação de Helen. 

A bruxa preferiu acreditar nas estrelas e, sem escutar nem mais uma palavra do diretor, correu desabalada até a saída mais próxima do castelo.

* * *

O vento gemia naquela noite escura e sem lua. A única luz em meio àquele emaranhado de folhas e troncos retorcidos saía da varinha de Severo Snape.

- Trace uma cruz coma ponta de sua varinha, Longbottom.

O garoto obedeceu. A mão tremia e as linhas saíam razoavelmente tortas. Snape olhou pra o trabalho mal feito e aponto a varinha para cada ponta da cruz. A cada rajada, uma fumaça de cor diferente surgiu e logo sumia, misturando-se com a névoa que vinha descendo conforme as horas avançavam. 

- Escolha uma das pontas - o professor ordenou.

Neville apontou para uma qualquer sem entender porque fazia aquilo. No mesmo instante os galhos das árvores se fecharam em torno dele.

- Professor Snape!!!! - ele ganiu, sentindo a madeira retorcida quase estrangulá-lo.

- Terá que sair daí, Longbottom - uma voz distante soou. - E sem ajuda.

As poucas frestas entre os galhos iam sendo tomadas pela névoa, de modo que Neville tentou se virar para o lado de onde vinha o som da voz de Snape. Não sabia o que fizera para merecer aquilo, mas era procurar uma saída ou morrer. Ainda tinha sua varinha e, um pouco incrédulo, encostou a ponta dela com dificuldade no ramo mais próximo.

- Lumus! 

Viu que não se tratava de um único galho, mas finos ramos que se entrelaçavam, dando a impressão de que eram uma coisa só. Poderia cortá-los, mas aquilo levaria uma eternidade. Sem uma idéia melhor, começou trabalho, dizendo baixinho para si mesmo:

- Seja paciente, Neville. Seja paciente.

Levou quase meia hora para conseguir cortar o amontoado de galhos. Para sua surpresa, ao concluir o serviço, os outros ramos se afrouxaram e enfim, sumiram. Conseguiu reconhecer a figura de Snape novamente a sua frente, apesar da densa neblina.

- Provou que é persistente, garoto. Vamos ver como se sai nos próximos testes. - e o professor mandou-o escolher uma nova extremidade da cruz.

Ao apontar para o destino escolhido, Neville viu a neblina se fechar totalmente, tornando impossível distinguir qualquer coisa:

- Professor Snape, o senhor está aí? - ele mordeu o lábio inferior, adivinhando que não teria resposta. 

Não havia ameaças. Nem sons, nada que pudesse atemorizá-lo senão a sensação e que estava sozinho para o resto da eternidade. Precisava pensar numa saída. O que deveria fazer? 

* * *

Harry quase topara com Filch perto da saída do castelo. Somente quando ouviu o ronronar de Madame Nor-r-ra percebeu que estava pondo tudo a perder com aquela falta de cautela. Se ao menos tivesse passado em seu dormitório para pegar a capa da invisibilidade...

- Harry! - uma voz murmurou próxima ao seu ouvido esquerdo. 

Ele se virou rapidamente e o braço esquerdo encontrou uma resist6encia, apesar de não haver ninguém a sua frente. Não teve tempo para raciocinar antes que Rony o puxasse para debaixo da mesma capa em que estivera pensando.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - ele esqueceu-se momentaneamente de que tinha que ser discreto.

- Shiuu! - Hermione pôs o dedo na boca do garoto. - Quer que Filch nos achem.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo coma MINHA capa? - ele perguntou irritado, mas num tom quase inaudível.

- Viemos te procurar!!! - Hermione explicou num tom ainda mais baixo. Já são quase 10 horas. 

- E sabemos que você não teve aulas de reforço, porque Snape foi até a Torre da Grifinória buscar o Neville, por volta das seis horas da tarde! - Rony acrescentou, exibindo a mesma cara zangada de Harry há pouco.

- Er... nós tivemos aulas juntos hoje! Você tinha falado sobre o Neville mais cedo e eu fui idiota o suficiente pra perguntar porque eu tinha que fazer reforço e o Neville não... - ele inventou na hora.

- Você não acha que nós vamos acreditar nisso, né? - Hermione deu um sorriso cínico. - Onde você estava indo?

- Eu estou falandoa verdade e agora... Bem, agora eu estava indo visitar o Hagrid!

- Que interessante! - Rony balançou a cabeça - Estou com saudades do Hagrid também, você não está, Mione?

- Claro! - ela sorriu novamente. - vamos todos!

- NÃO!!! - ele deixou a voz um pouco alta demais, por sorte, Filch e Madame Nor-r-ra já tinham ido embora.

- Harry Potter!! Ou você deixa a gente ir com você ou eu, como monitora-chefe, irei agora mesmo na sala da MacGonnagall relatar que você está perambulando pelo castelo. E eu sou capaz de inventar uma barbaridade extraordinária capaz de fazer você ser expulso.

- Você não faria isso, Mione! - Rony fez muxoxo.

- Não duvide de mim, Ronald Weasley! - ela foi enfática e os dois garotos se entreolharam.

- Pensando bem... melhor fazer o que ela tá falando, Harry.

- Muito bem. Vocês querem ir juntos. Então nós iremos. Estou indo para a Floresta Proibida!

- Você o que? - Rony ficou branco de repente.

- Neville está lá. E eu ouvi uma conversa de que vão matá-lo. E eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. Vocês podem voltar pra torre. Vai ser pra lá de arriscado e...

- NÓS VAMOS!!! - Hermione disse isso e olhou para Rony.

O ruivinho só balançou a cabeça confirmando. Sua voz não saía, com certeza apavorada com a lembrança de Aragogue.

* * *

- Eu não consigo me conformar!! Hogwarts!!! Esse é o lugar mais seguro do mundo!! Ele não poderia atacar o castelo... 

Carol parecia uma maluca enquanto atravessava a ponte que ligava Hogsmead aos terrenos de Hogwarts conversando com um cachorro. Sirius esquadrinhava cada centímetro do caminho com o focinho, em busca de alguma pista que identificasse a provável localização de Snape. Mas foram os olhos azuis de Carol que avistaram a estranha névoa que circundava a Floresta Proibida. 

- Sirius... - ela indicou o local com a cabeça e passou a caminhar para lá. 

A Floresta Proibida era o único local de Hogwarts que não estava protegida com magia anti-trouxas, simplesmente porque já reunia magia demais num só lugar. Além de que, nenhum trouxa entraria naquele local e sairia vivo para contar a história. Até mesmo entre os bruxos, o temor daquele lugar era imenso.

- Acho melhor esperarmos aqui - ela parou de repente. - Esperar ajuda.

Vendo a hesitação da acompanhante Sirius se transformou novamente num homem.

- Conheço aquela Floresta como poucos, Carol. Não há o que temer enquanto estiver comigo. 

- Não em leve a mal, Sirius. Mas não tenho boas recordações desse local. - ela continuava paralisada.

- Não foi você quem disse que tínhamos que ajudar nossos aliados? - ele achou tempo para aporrinhá-la.

- Estou começando a achar que Snape não é assim um aliado tão importante. - ela não teve medo de dizer.

- Já disse que você não tem o que temer, Carol. Conheço essas árvores como a palma da minha mão.

- Ai, meu Merlim!! - o rosto de Carol exibia terror absoluto. - A-aquele não é o Harry?

Sirius olhou na mesma direção que ela vendo o último integrante do trio aparecer do nada. "A capa de Tiago", pensou e rapidamente se tornara um cachorro correndo a toda na direção dos garotos, que estavam entrando na Floresta Proibida.

O que ele não havia visto é que outra pessoa corria desenfreadamente. O choque foi inevitável. O enorme cão negro foi jogado a um metro de distância, enquanto o corpo de uma garota rolava pela grama mal aparada.

Sem saber quem acudir primeiro, Carol correu até o local do choque e ficou olhando primeiro para Sirius, que já estava se destransformando outra vez.

- Ai, minha cabeça!! - a voz feminina chamou a atenção da bruxa negra.

- Mas... Então você é a filha da Helen? - ela olhava aparvalhada a figura da jovem que agora tinha se sentado

- Helen... - Sirius andou cauteloso até ela, o coração disparado.

- A filha dela, Sirius! - disse sem tirar os olhos da menina. - Vocês duas são realmente idênticas!

- Não me diga que foi em você que eu tropecei? - ela perguntou irritada para Sirius. - Que coisa óbvia!! Se alguém pode atrapalhar a sua vida, esse alguém tem que ser Sirius Black! 

- Ei, eu não tenho culpa que você estava correndo feito uma maluca!! - ele esqueceu qualquer ponta de ternura em reencontrá-la. Odiava-a.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

- Ei, isso não é jeito de falar com seu... hã... pai! - Carol tentou defender Sirius.

- PAI?!? - os dois retrucaram de imediato. Mas foi o comentário seguinte de Helen que despertou a fúria de Sirus. - Não seja ridícula! Eu? Filha dele?

- Ela nunca poderia ser minha filha com Helen, Carol. - ele disse em tom amargo: - Simplesmente porque ela É a própria Helen.

Carol ficara chocada com a revelação.

- Muito obrigada, Sirius. Você guarda segredos com perfeição! - a outra retrucou sarcástica. - Agora me digam o que estão fazendo aqui! - disse retirando o anel do dedo.

- Entao você... - carol finalmente conseguiu dizer alguma cosa.

- Você ouviu o seu amigo. Agora me respondam. Não tenho tempo a perder com vocês dois e muito menos quero que vocês me atrapalhem.

- Te atrapalhar? Oh, não milady, sem dúvida essa não era nossa intenção - Sirius exibia um sorriso de deboche.

- Parem de picuinhas vocês dois. Viemos impedir o assassinato de que falamos na ultima reunião, Helen. - Carol encerrou a disputa.

O semblante da sonserina mudou de repente, cheio de ódio e desprezo:

- Foi Dumbledore quem o enviou para morte, Carol. Imagino que ele não está se importando com os riscos. Não ia querer sua imaculada Ordem preocupada com algo tão insignificante. 

- Não seja estúpida, Helen. Se tem alguém que se preocupa com o idiota do Snape é Dumbledore - Sirus retrucou irritado, cada vez com menos disposição para executar sua tarefa. - E se quer mesmo saber, estou pouco me importando com ele. Mas Harry está lá dentro, e a Floresta é perigosa com ou sem previsões de assassinatos. - se transformou num cachorro e continuou seu caminho, deixando as duas bruxas sozinhas.

- Ele ficou doido? Harry está no castelo!

- Não está, não. Acabamos de vê-lo entrando com dois amiguinhos na Floresta.

- O que nós estamos esperando então? Temos que ajudá-los! - e Helen disparou a correr outra vez, com Carol em seu encalço

- E o que ele quis dizer com Snape, Stuart? - ela gritou

- É Snape quem vai morrer, Helen. Achei que você soubesse.

- Meu Merlim, como eu fui idiota! - e se deu um tapa na testa. - Mas é claro que é Snape! O buraco negro é na constelação de Serpente! Eu sei exatamente quem vai querer matá-lo - comentou numa voz mais baixa, acelerando a velocidade da corrida.

As duas entraram na floresta receosas. A última vez em que ambas estiveram ali não lhes trazia boas recordações, mas não podiam se acovardar. A neblina densa tomava conta da floresta e foi com dificuldade que as duas avistaram um ponto cintilante metros a frente delas.

- Um unicórnio? - Carol perguntou, enquanto avançavam em direção aquele fio de luz perdido no breu.

- Não, me parece... Eros! 

A bola de pêlos saltitou até a dona, miando esganiçadamente.

- Stuart, eu tive uma idéia. Mas vou precisar da sua ajuda.

* * *

Desanimado com tanta neblina, Neville se sentou sobre um emaranhado de raízes, lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos. Iria ficar ali para sempre, sozinho e esquecido. As lágrimas escorriam sem eu rosto e uma, a uma iam se alojar no chão escuro, como se cada um daqueles pontinhos fosse uma estrela numa constelação.

- Se ao menos eu pudesse me guiar pelas estrelas, mas com essa névoa estúpida - disse para si mesmo, enquanto olhava o desenho na terra e um vento frio e estranho, soprou-lhe a nuca.

Pensou que estivesse imaginando coisas, mas, ao olhar para cima, viu que o céu aparecia límpido, com todas as suas estrelas faiscando. A sua frente, a neblina continuava, mas acima de sua cabeça o caminho era perfeitamente visível. Concentrou-se resolveu que o castelo ficava ao sul da floresta, então era para lá que deveria seguir. Com os olhos presos na Ursa Maior, Neville caminhou, até perceber que a névoa ia perdendo a densidade. Quase meia hora de caminhada depois, ele ouviu uma voz que o fez voltar a olhar para o chão.

- Segunda tarefa cumprida, Longbottom. - era Snape. - Quem diria que existe alguma coisa nessa sua cabeça oca! Além de pensar em olhar para as estrelas conseguiu se guiar por elas!

Neville nada respondeu. Ficou olhando para a cruz no chão que tinha feito com a varinha. Agora só havia mais duas tarefas, mas antes que pudesse escolher, ouviu um berro:

- SOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRO!!!!

Era claramente a voz de Rony Weasley e o rapazinho gorducho não pensou duas vezes antes de correr para o local do perigo. Antes de seguir atrás dele, Snape tocou uma das pontas da cruz.

- Agora vejamos se é corajoso ou imprudente... - e, a passos lentos, dirigiu-se ao mesmo lugar.

* * *

- Harry! Harry! Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! - os gritos de Sirius ecoavam pela mata e seus olhos pulavam de uma árvore para outra, tentando adivinhar atrás de qual delas surgiria algum inimigo.

Resolveu que seria mais fácil executar aquela busca transformado em cachorro, pois o faro de um cão é muito mais potente que o do homem. A confusão de cheiros e aromas, tornavam a busca mais difícil, mas ele acabou conseguindo farejar o perfume doce que Hermione Granger costumava usar.

Pista errada. Seguindo o aroma, dera num jardim repleto de gardênias e margaridas, sob cujas pétalas se escondiam pequenas fadas mordentes. Desavisado, levou uma forte mordida de uma delas e soltou um ganido alto de dor. Quase em seguida, ouviu uma voz gritar não muito ao longe:

- SOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRO!

Seguiu a orientação do grito que poderia jurar que era de Rony Weasley. E não estava errado. Uma centopéia gigante e bastante assustadora, segurava o garoto ruivo pelas pernas com as antenas, tentando abocanhá-lo desajeitadamente. Com certeza nunca tivera um petisco tão rebelde pois o garoto não parava de se mexer. Ao lado do corpo, dois pares de patas mantinham Harry e Hermione imobilizados.

Agindo por impulso, o bruxo arreganhou os dentes e pulou para cima do monstro, apertando a carne viscosa entre os dentes. Tudo em vão. Logo dois pares de patas tinham-no imobilizado como aos garotos.

- Neville?! - Rony, o único que estava coma boca desimpedida, exclamou incrédulo. 

O garoto estava paralisado e perplexo. Teria que enfrentar aquilo? Preferia os testes a que Snape o estava submetendo. Mas não podia largar seus amigos ali. O que o pai pensaria dele quando finalmente voltasse a si e saísse de St. Mungus. Em meio a esse borbulhão de pensamentos a lesma de 100 patas avançou e usou Rony para derrubar o garoto.

- Me desculpa, Neville! - o rosto de Rony estava inchado de tanto chorar.

Ainda sentado o garoto puxou a varinha de um dos bolsos e apontou para Rony". "Se eu mirar no rony e não na centopéia..."

- Neville, o que você tá fazendo? NÃO!!! - e tentando fugir da rajada, Rony se balançou com tanta força que a centopéia acabou por soltá-lo.

- VOCÊ TENTOU EM MATAR!! - ele arregalou os olhos para Neville. 

E então uma rajada passou pra cima da cabeça dos dois garotos. Snape estava atacando o bicho.

- Cada um de você mire numa das patas que estão segurando seus amigos. Harry e Mione caíram no chão e logo correram para longe. 

Afastem-se todos. Vai haver uma explosão e entranhas de centopéias são venenosas

- Sirius! - Harry gritou, ao ouvir um ganido. Não tinha visto Sirius atacar o monstro. 

- Alguém tem que se sacrificar Afastem-se.

- NÃO! - e além de Harry, Neville saiu de onde estavam e se pôs a atacar o bicho. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e correram atrás dos outros dois meninos.

- Seus idiotas! - Snape estava perdendo o controle. - Se não dermos cabo da via desse animal agora...

- Severo, severo. Nunca lhe ensinaram que não se deve fazer mal a um pobre animalzinho?

- Pobre animalzinho? - Rony Weasley olhou para o lugar de onde vinha a voz, assim como Snape.

- Helen! - o mais velho identificou duas bruxas e um gato cintilante logo atrás do monstro. 

- Quando eu disser três todos apontem suas varinhas e digam "Petrificus Totallus" - agora era Carol quem ordenava. - Um... dois... TRÊS!!

O brilho que foi emitido com a junção de tantos feitiços ao mesmo tempo podia ser visto do castelo. Mas só assim conseguiriam a força necessária para paralisar a criatura. Sirius também acabou paralisado, o que dificultou um pouco a retirada do cão das patas afiadas da centopéia por Carol, Harry e Rony.

- Vamos sair daqui - a ex-corvinal ordenou e Neville indicou a trilha por onde tinha vindo. Snape deixou-se ficar para trás para conversar com Helen.

- Dumbledore a mandou aqui?

Ela não respondeu. Tinha o olhar parado no ar e apenas seguia o resto do grupo.

- Helen! Não vai mais falar comigo agora? - ele esbravejou, mas ela continuava com a mesma feição distante e inabalável.

Snape ouviu uma risada baixa e olhou para Hermione, jurando que era ela quem debochava dele. Mas a garota estava bem à frente, conversando entusiasmada com Neville. Olhou desconfiado para os lados, mas todo o que viu fora o velho gato de Helen sumindo numa sombra. Irritado e magoado coma falta de resposta, tomou a frente do grupo e, quando chegaram ao local onde há pouco ele aplicava os testes em Neville, puxou o garoto.

- Onde pensa que vai? Ainda não acabamos!

Ele mordeu os lábios, perdendo o ar contente e cansado da vitória de minutos atrás.

- Ele vai conosco! - Harry se colocou entre Snape e Neville.

- E você também! - Carol disse firme para Snape.

- Vocês quase atrapalharam tudo. Sumam daqui e me deixem terminar meu serviço. - Severo parecia mais amargo do que nunca.

Harry colocou um Sirius petrificado no chão e tirou a varinha do bolso.

- Você não vai matá-lo - apontando-a para Snape. Ao olhar para os lados viu que Hermione e Rony também tinham os semblantes raivosos e as varinhas em posição de ataque.

- É lógico que Snape não vai matar Neville! - Carol arregalou os olhos, espantada. - De onde vocês tiraram essa idéia.

- Eu ouvi ela dizer a Dumbledore - apontando com a mão livre para Helen, sem tirar os olhos de Snape.

Carol e Snape olharam para a bruxa, que estava de pé, com o olhar no anda, pouco atrás de Snape. Mas antes que pudessem perguntar algo a ela, Neville empurrou Harry, e apontou a varinha para Snape:

- Ele não vai me matar! Avada Kevrada!

Entre os gritos de desespero de Carol e Hermione e as expressões exasperadas de Rony e Harry, o jato verde de magia passou raspando a orelha de Snape, que fora derrubado pelo peso do cachorro negro. Enquanto Sirius salvava Snape, um gato prateado tirava a varinha das mãos de Neville. Tarde demais. 

Helen tinha sido atingida.


	10. Capítulo 9: A Malvada

**Capítulo 9 – A Malvada**

_

* * *

Arre, estou farto de semideuses! _

_Onde é que há gente no mundo?_

_Então sou só eu que é vil e errôneo nesta terra._

Toada do Amor, Drummond

* * *

– O que nós viemos fazer aqui, pai? Não tem ninguém! 

Os olhos negros de Yuri revistavam cada canto do observatório Radcliffe. Lunetas e telescópios de todos os tipos dividiam espaço com aparelho colossal, um tanto velho e cheio de ferrugem que lhe dava a impressão de estar inutilizado.

Dmitri não sabia o que responder ao filho caçula. Só sabia que sentira uma dor forte no peito, como um aviso. Toda a convivência com o mundo mágico nos últimos tempos acabara lhe dando a idéia de que a causa de mau pressentimento pudesse estar escrita nas estrelas, mas sem Carol ou Sirius por ali para traduzir o que observava no céu, aquela tentativa seria inútil. Sua única alternativa foi sentar-se no chão e tentar segurar o sentimento de impotência contra o mundo.

O garoto continuava a perambular pela sala, sem se preocupar com a resposta do pai. Perguntara apenas por perguntar. Estava fascinado pelo monstro enferrujado a sua frente, justamente ele que sempre achara a astronomia tediosa.

– Ainda funciona? – perguntou colocando o olho direito junto ao visor do enorme telescópio plantado bem no centro da sala circular. – Pelo visto não... Está tudo escuro! – respondeu para si mesmo, um tanto decepcionado.

– Abrir o teto ajuda, sabia? – Dmítri havia se levantado e estava ao lado da entrada, onde inúmeros botões coloridos se dispunham simetricamente em duas fileiras paralelas.

O astrônomo pressionou um dos botões e se aproximou do filho, que estava novamente com os olhos grudados no aparelho. O teto arredondado começou a se abrir e as lentes se projetaram para o céu de Oxford. Yuri agora viajava por entre as estrelas do universo que pareciam muito mais bonitas e coloridas do que ele jamais supôs que pudessem ser.

Dmítri acariciou os cabelos espetados do filho de leve, ainda retendo algumas lágrimas que insistiam em querer sair. Então se lembrou das observações que fizera alguns dias atrás, em que tudo apontava para a morte de uma estrela. Mais um buraco negro, repleto de mistérios e nebulosas, viria a ocupar um vazio deixado o espaço.

– Eu... não entendo... o que está acontecendo, pai? – Yuri se afastou um pouco e pediu para que o pai observasse.

Imediatamente um sorriso surpreso se formou nos lábios de Dmítri. A natureza sabia exatamente o que fazia. Por trás da névoa provocada pela explosão, que aos poucos se dissipava, era possível ver uma luz, ainda distante e pequenina: dos restos da primeira, uma nova estrela nascia na constelação de Serpente. O coração do astrônomo voltava a bater no compasso rotineiro.

– Emily! Emily! Acorda, Emily!

Lyra sacudia a amiga, desesperada.

– Lyra! – ela bocejou e piscou os olhos melados de sono. – Ainda é noite! – disse virando-se para o outro lado, após dar uma olhada rápida para as janelas.

– Emily, por favor! – ela implorou mais uma vez.

– Você.. você está chorando, Lyra – a outra despertou de vez ao ouvir o primeiro soluço.

– Eu.. eu não sei explicar, mas aconteceu algo horrível! Eu tive um sonho.. Eu...

– Calma! – Emily abraçou a amiga, que chorava baixinho, preocupada em não acordar mais ninguém. – fique calma! Foi só um sonho ruim. Tente não lembrar...

– Eu não CONSIGO lembrar! – ela parecia ainda mais desesperada. – Por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo. Só fica essa sensação ruim... essa...

As lágrimas escorriam abundantes no rosto pálido e assustado da menina de 11 anos.

– Eu já sei do que você precisa – Emily levantou decidida e foi até seu baú, ao pé da cama.

Depois de tirar uma capa para si, foi até o baú da amiga e pegou uma para ela:

– Uma capa? – Lyra não entendeu.

– Vamos até a cozinha. Estava comentando sobre infusões calmantes com o Ben dias atrás e ele me disse que os trouxas sempre faziam chá quando havia alguém muito agitado na casa. A poção seria mais eficiente, mas não temos nem metade dos ingredientes necessários.

Meio a contragosto, Lyra vestiu a capa e desceu as escadas com a amiga, tentando soluçar menos para não chamar a atenção de ninguém. Quando estavam quase fora da sala comunal, porém, foi Emily quem provocou bastante barulho derrubando uma armadura de cavaleiro.

– Quem está aí? – uma voz meio desconfiada, meio assustada perguntou do fundo da sala, curiosamente, o mesmo lugar para onde Emily estava olhando atônita.

– Turpin? – Lyra perguntou, com a voz ainda trêmula do choro.

– Vocês? – Michael levantou a cabeça por detrás de uma poltrona. – Pode levantar, Alice. São só duas calouras...

– Só duas calouras? – Lyra viu a cabeça de uma garota loura do terceiro ano aparecer. – Com esse barulhão todo que elas fizeram, daqui a pouco teremos uma multidão aqui embaixo. Vou subir pro meu dormitório antes que alguém possa perceber alguma coisa!

– Mas Alice... – ele tentou argumentar, mas a garota não deu ouvidos: – Humf! Obrigado por estragarem tudo! – ele estava realmente aborrecido.

Nenhuma das duas garotas respondeu nada, mas Lyra sentia que seu rosto estava fervendo. Sentiu então a mão gelada de Emily lhe puxar.

– Onde vocês pensam que vão? – o garoto do terceiro ano se intrometeu, ao vê-las saindo da sala comunal para o interior do castelo. – Não cansou da detenção passada, não, russinha?

– Não é da sua conta! – Lyra não se agüentou e bateu a porta com toda a força.

Emily estava muda desde que derrubara a tal armadura e continuou assim até que ambas chegaram à cozinha. Ter um irmão mais velho, fazia com que Emily conhecesse alguns segredos da escola, como a localização da cozinha. Havia poucos elfos acordados àquela hora, mas apenas um bastaria para ajudá-las a preparar um bule de chá.

Sentaram-se numa das mesas e bebericaram o líquido devagar, desprezando as apetitosas bolachas que um dos elfos colocara sobre a mesa.

– O que ele estava fazendo com ela? – Emily comentou com a voz amarga.

Só então Lyra notou que o rosto da amiga também estava inchado e os olhos pareciam vermelhos. Pelo visto ela chorara silenciosamente por todo o caminho.

– Turpin? – ela arriscou, sentindo a dor em seu peito ficar mais forte.

– Ela... Ela é uma metida! – e Emily bateu a xícara de chá na mesa.

Enquanto Lyra já havia tomado duas xícaras do líquido quente, Emily parecia não ter engolido uma gota sequer. O recipiente continuava cheio até a borda. Esquecida do porque tinha descido até ali, começou a desabafar:

– Eu... Eu achava que ele gostava de você. – ela admitiu sem olhar nos olhos de Lyra. – E cheguei a ter raiva do jeito como você tratava ele. Parecia tudo tão claro. Você estava desprezando o cara mais lindo e legal de toda a Corvinal, Lyra! Se eu tivesse uma migalha da atenção que ele dava a você...

– Emily... – a russinha não sabia o que dizer. Michael? Gostando dela?

– Mas eu estava enganada e você estava certa. Ele é mesmo um idiota! Pois só um idiota namoraria aquela metida da Alice Cleverland – e os olhos da sardentinha se encheram d'água novamente.

– Na-namorando? – e finalmente Lyra entendeu porque a armadura caíra. Emily devia ter visto os dois juntos e derrubara-a de propósito para atrapalhar o casal.

– E você viu como ele se referiu à nós? Duas calouras! Como se nós não tivéssemos nome! Como se não fôssemos ninguém...

A russinha ficou muda. E olhou para o chá. Pelo visto aquilo não adiantaria muita coisa. O vazio dentro dela só aumentava enquanto a amiga colocava pra fora todo o ressentimento que tinha de Michael Turpin. De repente, uma idéia se instalou em sua cabeça e sem explicar nada a Emily, saiu correndo da cozinha.

Não se importava em ser pega, ou levar uma detenção. Tinha que chegar à Sala de Astronomia o mais rápido possível. Algo lhe dizia que ali encontraria as respostas que queria. Tão concentrada nessa tarefa, não reparou que estava sendo seguida.

A Torre onde tinham aulas de astronomia estava vazia, apesar de todas as aulas serem ministradas durante a noite. Lyra olhou as lunetas uma a uma, tentando escolher qual deveria usar e pra onde deveria apontar. Primeiro pensou em visualizar a constelação que levava seu nome, mas de súbito mudou de idéia, e começou a procurar a constelação de serpente.

– Você está realmente empenhada em arrumar encrenca hoje, hein?

O susto fez com que Lyra deixasse a luneta cair e a lente se espatifasse no chão. Michael Turpin olhava todos os cantos da sala de Astronomia de braços cruzados.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – o semblante denotava a surpresa da menina.

– Vocês estavam esquisitas... Hum... Eu não queria deixar sua amiga mal, mas... A gente não manda no coração, sabe como é...

– Você ouviu nossa conversa? – ela voltava a ter a raiva costumeira que sentia quando o via.

– Não foi proposital! Quer dizer, foi, mas... Eu estava preocupado com você.. vocês. Depois daquele barulhão todo... Com certeza o Filch devia estar por perto.

– Não estava. – ela respondeu rabugenta e abaixou para tentar consertar a luneta, dando investidas inúteis com a varinha.

– Reparo. – Michael atingiu a luneta à distância: – Por que você veio pra cá?

Ela continuou muda. Por que aquele garoto estava sempre querendo se meter na vida dela? Já tinha ajudado uma vez, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de se intrometer sempre que quisesse. Ainda mais depois daquela noite.

Sem responder nada ela virou a luneta que acabara de ser consertada para uma das janelas enormes da sala. Em meio a uma névoa, um brilho fraco teimava em se fazer notar. E assim, sem nem entender o porque, a menina sentiu seu coração abrandar e a sensação ruim em seu peito desaparecer. Guardou a luneta onde a pegara e, sob o olhar curioso de Michael, deixou a sala, com um sorriso bobo e calmo nos lábios. Não havia motivos para se preocupar.

* * *

– Pelas barbas de Merlim, Sirius! Agora eu sou culpada porque vocês dois se precipitam a tirar conclusões? 

Severo Snape e Sirius Black encaravam o gato de pelugem prateada com olhares ferozes. Carol bocejava sentada numa das macas da ala hospitalar, onde Madame Pomfrey cuidava do corpo aparentemente inerte de Helen Silver.

– Lógico! Porque deve ter sido muito engraçado para vocês duas fazerem a gente de bobo!

– Ah, isso eu sempre achei que vocês fossem mesmo... – Carol debochou, cansada de tanta tempestade em copo d'água.

– Eu gostei da idéia! – Tonks parou de examinar os vidros de poções medicamentosas para dar um palpite. – Além de que, se vocês soubessem...

– Se nós soubéssemos, um bocado de preocupação desnecessária teria sido evitada. – Snape resmungou irritado como nunca.

Eros pulou da prateleira onde se encontrava e caminhou em seu passo manso até Madame Pomfrey. Num salto, colocou-se sobre a maca onde o corpo pequeno e franzino de Helen estava estirado, os olhos aparentando extremo horror.

– Quanto tempo vai levar, Madame Pomfrey? Ele não vai sair com nenhuma seqüela, não é mesmo? – o gato perguntou.

– Seqüela? Acho que não. Afinal gatos tem sete vidas... – a enfermeira respondeu com naturalidade.

– Na verdade acho que Eros só tem mais umas três... – o gato tentou coçar a nuca com uma das patas, sem sucesso.

– Amanhã pela manhã, terá seu corpo de volta. Mas não tente realizar a troca antes de eu dar o aval ou todo o esforço terá ido por água a baixo.

– E o garoto, Madame Pomfrey? – Shackelbolt olhava para uma das macas onde Neville descansava sob a ação de uma poção do sono.

– Vai ficar bem. Só estava agitado... Quem não ficaria, após pensar que matou alguém?

– Eu disse a Dumbledore que ele ainda não estava pronto... – o gato se remexeu, incomodado.

– Realizou todas as tarefas. E passou no teste – Snape respondeu com ar carrancudo de onde estava.

Todos pareciam bastante abatidos naquela sala. Snape acabara de ser vítima de uma tentativa de assassinato. Sirius não perdera o ar tenso e irritado com o pequeno passeio até a torre da Grifinória na escolta de Harry, Hermione e Rony. Tonks e Shacklebolt acumulavam o cansaço das buscas no Ministério com todo o rebuliço formado pela morte que nunca aconteceu. Fletcher dormia encostado a uma parede, alheio a tudo. O cansaço de Carol e da própria Helen era diferente: estavam exaustas de tanto ouvir Sirius e Snape se queixarem de que elas os tinham enganado.

Foi por isso que Tonks procurou um momento em que todos estivesse mais preocupados em remoer as próprias lembranças para se aproximar de Carol:

– Sei que isso vai ser chato, mas será que você poderia repetir a história para mim em detalhes? Irei monitorar o treinamento de metamorfomagia dos novos aurores no próximo semestre e, adorei o recurso que vocês usaram, é bem interessante pra quem não consegue se transformar sozinho, entende?

– Vamos dar uma volta e eu lhe conto, Tonks! Se Sirius olhar mais uma vez pra mim com essa cara de "o que você fez foi imperdoável" quem vai querer trocar de lugar com um gato aqui sou eu! Mas eu não vou usar um _shadowcat_ não! Vou querer uma onça bem grande e faminta! – e bruxa começou a sair da sala.

Após dois corredores de silêncio, Carol perguntou:

– O que exatamente você quer saber?

– Tudo! – a auror sorriu. – desde o começo.

– Muito bem. Tudo começou...

* * *

– Como assim, trocar de lugar com seu gato? 

– Por favor, Carol, se eu conseguisse fazer isso sozinha não pediria sua ajuda!

– Mas Helen, eu não consigo ver a utilidade desta troca!

– Muito bem, nós vamos perder algum tempo mas eu vou te explicar. Como você sabe, eu era uma elementar...

– Achei que fosse alguma novidade...

Num tom de voz aborrecido, Helen continuou:

– Acontece que para se ter certeza de que um bruxo ou bruxa é um elementar, ele tem que passar por uma provação, mais ou menos como vocês quatro tiveram que provar que eram realmente membros de suas casas. Só que o elementar tem que provar que é de todas elas!

– Onde você quer chegar com isso?

– Esta noite, Snape trouxe um garoto para realizar esse teste. Se ele estiver apto, os espíritos de cada uma da casas irão agir através dele, entende? Não é ele quem fará o feitiço, mas esses espíritos, até porque, os elementares normalmente não conseguem fazer nada muito bem sozinhos.

– E... – eu ainda não sabia onde Helen queria chegar.

– E aí que no meu teste eu tentei matar minha tia quando estava sob o domínio de Slytherin. – ela concluiu baixinho: – e acho que Neville pode tentar fazer a mesma coisa com Snape.

– O garoto não seria capaz...

– Não é ele, Carol! É Slytherin quem faz isso. Temos que obedecer... É mais ou menos assim: a maior ambição de qualquer pessoa é superar algo ou alguém. É mostrar que você é imbatível, que é melhor que o outro. E a forma mais rápida de se fazer isso, é matando esse outro. Neville, sozinho, não poderia fazer um feitiço tão potente como o Avada, mas sob a influência de Slytherin...

– E o que seu gato tem a ver com isso?

– As estrelas disseram que alguém da Sonserina morre hoje, não foi? Pois eu serei esse alguém!

– Ficou louca?

– Não. Porque se eu trocar de lugar com meu gato, eu não irei morrer de verdade. Trocando de lugar com Eros, eu ganho sete vidas... Ou quatro, porque ele já andou perdendo algumas...

– E como você vai fazer para ele atingir você e não o Snape?

– Isso nós veremos depois...

Eu fiz o feitiço de troca. Não é nada muito complicado e Helen sabe explicar bem esse tipo de coisa. É até estranho que ela não se saia bem na realização, pois ela se atém a tantos detalhes quando está explicando... Pouco depois da troca concluída, ouvimos um pedido de socorro e corremos para o lugar de onde vinha aquele grito. Um monstro horrível, parecido com uma centopéia gigante.

Pedimos a Eros, já no corpo de Helen, que ficasse parado num canto e não saísse dali. O bichinho é bem obediente e não nos atrapalhou. Entretanto, pouco depois, Neville foi realmente tomado pelo espírito de Slytherin, sem que eu ou Helen conseguíssemos pensar em nada para distraí-lo de seu objetivo. Helen até tentou arrancar a varinha da mão do garoto, mas ele já tinha lançado o feitiço. Graças a Merlim, Sirius acabou salvando Snape, e por obra do acaso, Eros, acabou sendo atingido, cumprindo a tarefa do garoto. O que nós não pensamos antes, foi na reação de todos diante daquela "morte".

– Helen! Helen! Pelo amor de Merlim e dos deuses trouxas, fale comigo, Helen!

Assim que viu a mulher cair estatelada no chão, inerte, Snape ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, implorando por uma reação. Sirius, de volta a sua forma de buxo, olhava sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Ele tinha salvo Snape e deixado que matassem Helen?

Mais apavoradas estavam as "crianças". Hermione, Harry e Rony evitavam olhar para Neville, sem saber o que fazer. O menino, por sua vez, olhava para o gato prateado com a varinha na boca, procurando consolo. Ele não tinha feito aquilo, mas quem iria acreditar?

O gato acreditava, e largou a varinha de lado e começou a lamber o rosto do garoto. Sentindo-se mais infeliz do que nunca, Neville pegou o bichinho no colo e se pôs a acariciar seu pêlo. Os olhos tristes e perdidos encontraram um sorriso caloroso numa bruxa que ele não conhecia, e que rapidamente se aproximou:

– Olá, tudo bem com você? – o azul dos olhos de Carol o atordoou.

E então uma voz baixinha, quase inaudível, murmurou:

– Que pergunta ridícula, Carol... É lógico que não está.

Por um segundo, Neville pensou que estava maluco. O gato estava falando?

– É, realmente, foi uma péssima aproximação. – a bruxa refletiu por um instante: – Meu nome é Carolyn Stuart, mas você pode me chamar de Carol. Que tal voltarmos para o castelo? Você já cumpriu tudo o que deveria fazer aqui!

– O que você está conversando com este assassino, Stuart? – Snape se levantou feroz, de varinha em punho, pronto para atacar qualquer um.

– A culpa não é dele... – um Sirius de voz embargada respondeu. O brilho de seus olhos tinha se apagado novamente e Carol pôde notar isso imediatamente.

– A culpa não é dele? Ele acabou de matá-la! Todos aqui são testemunhas!

– Neville não sabia o que estava fazendo! – Hermione abriu a boca para defender o amigo. – Você não sabia, não é Neville? – ela perguntou, implorando por uma confirmação daquela idéia.

– Não, eu não sabia! – ele se levantou, agarrando-se àquela primeira demonstração de confiança! – Juro que não!

Harry olhou para Sirius, buscando uma explicação no rosto triste do padrinho.

– A culpa não é dele, Hermione. E Snape sabe disso muito bem. – e voltando-se para o professor de Poções, Sirius prosseguiu: – Se eu não tivesse salvado você, isso não teria acontecido!

– Você? Me salvado? Não seja prepotente, Black! Você não me salvou de coisa nenhuma! Eu desviei do feitiço sozinho. Você foi só um peso morto, me atrapalhando de salvá-la.

– Como é que é? Lógico que foi Sirius que te salvou! – Harry se indignou.

– É, não seja mal agradecido! – Rony acrescentou e logo se arrependeu, ao deparar com o olhar duro do professor para ele.

– O que importa isso agora... Não a trará de volta! – Sirius se abaixou para contemplar o rosto apavorado. Fechou-lhe as pálpebras e estava prestes a beijar-lhe a boca quando ouviu uma voz que conhecia muito bem:

– Por Merlim, vamos acabar com esse dramalhão mexicano!

O bruxo arregalou os olhos para a "morta", mas os lábios dela continuavam tão fechados quanto antes.

– Helen! – ele e Snape esquadrinhavam cada centímetro do lugar procurando descobrir de onde vinha aquela voz.

– Aqui embaixo! – e então eles deram com o gato prateado, que andava calmamente até o "corpo". – Desculpem a demora, mas a cena estava divertida...

Neville olhou para Carol pedindo explicações, ela apenas pediu para que ele esperasse. E então o gato começou a falar em alto e bom som:

– Pra quem não me conhece, meu nome é Helen. E esse é o corpo que eu costumo usar habitualmente – ela apontou para si com a cauda. – Prevendo que algo poderia acontecer essa noite, convenci a Srta. Stuart – Carol sorriu para todos – a me ajudar com o feitiço de troca de corpos. Assim, Neville meu querido, você não matou a mim, mas ao meu gato e, bem, como todos sabem, gatos tem sete vidas, o que significa que ele está apenas desacordado. Agora, um de vocês dois – voltando-se para Sirius e Severo -, como homens fortes que são, façam o favor de ME levar para a enfermaria, pois eu não acho muito prudente esperar meu gato recuperar a consciência dentro da floresta.

– Por que você demorou tanto pra falar que não estava morta? – Snape misturava alívio e irritação na voz.

– Vocês deviam se ver... Uma verdadeira tragicomédia! Dariam bom atores no mundo trouxa! E que mal tem se divertir um pouquinho? Se Neville não estivesse tão atordoado eu teria levado adiante mais um pouco...

– Como é que é? – Sirius olhava para o gato furioso. – Você estava brincando com a gente?

O gato revirou os olhos.

– Sirius, você tem que parar de levar tudo tão a sério. Nem parece mais o garoto que conheci na escola – e o gato saiu rebolando.

– Eu levo tudo a sério? Você se finge de morta, deixa todos preocupados e...

– O que está havendo aqui? – Hagrid, acompanhado por outros três buxos que pareciam minúsculos a seu lado, apareceu por entre as árvores.

Fletcher, Tonks e Shacklebolt olhavam para cena espantados, mas não perguntaram nada.

– Hagrid, como vai? – Helen cumprimentou e o meio-gigante legou algum tempo até identificar de onde vinha a voz. – Preciso de ajuda para me levar até o castelo, será que você poderia fazer isso? Explico tudo no caminho...

E assim, ouvindo reclamações e suspiros de alívio durante todo o caminho de volta, o grupo retornou ao castelo.

* * *

– Até parece que um de vocês dois vai conseguir me impedir... 

Quando Carol e Tonks voltaram para a ala hospitalar, a discussão ainda não tinha acabado. Snape, Sirius e Helen continuavam brigando, mas pareceu às duas bruxas que o motivo tinha mudado.

– Não me parece muito difícil impedir um gato de viajar com pó de flu! – Sirius desafiou, em tom irônico.

– Pois então tente! – e Helen pulou da maca onde estava para o alto de uma prateleira cheia dos mais diversos produtos.

– Você vai voltar comigo para a masmorra da Sonserina! – Snape tentou em vão tirá-la de entre os potes de vidro, mas a penumbra dava ao gato mágico a chance de desaparecer nas sombras e reaparecer noutro lugar.

– Eu nunca tinha pensado nas vantagens de se transformar num "shadowcat"... – Fletcher comentou inocentemente, enquanto Sirius se transformava num grande cachorro negro.

– Muito conveniente para quem pretende "surrupiar" alguma coisa – Carol murmurou num tom bastante audível.

O faro levou Sirius até o lugar onde Helen iria reaparecer, e a "gata" arregalou os olhos na medida do possível ao dar de cara com o cachorro a sua frente. Antes que Sirius pudesse abocanhá-la pela coleira – Eros usava uma corrente de prata com um pingente em forma de S -, Helen mergulhou nas sombras novamente reaparecendo rapidamente dentro da lareira. Na boca trazia um saquinho que logo colocou no chão. Tinha de ser rápida.

– O que você pensa que vai fazer? – Snape não imaginou que aquilo fosse possível. – Você vai ser expulsa!

– Eu já fui expulsa, meu caro!

Antes que Sirius pudesse alcançá-la, Helen disse em alto e bom som:

– Observatório Radcliffe! – e bateu a pata no saquinho, derramando pó de flu na lareira.

Os bruxos presentes no salão contemplaram o pequenino corpo do gato sumir entre as chamas esverdeadas. Entreolharam-se e Shacklebolt foi o primeiro a tomar a iniciativa de voltar para casa:

– Mais nada para fazer aqui, não é mesmo?

Aos poucos eles começaram a se retirar. Não queriam chamar a tenção dos fantasmas e elfos do castelo. Snape foi primeiro, resmungando que Helen não sabia respeitar uma autoridade e que não seria mais tão benevolente com ela. Tonks e Carol saíram em seguida, sendo que a metamorfomaga tomara o cuidado de aparentar ser a irmã mais nova da numeróloga para alunos e professores que as vissem perambulando pelo castelo sem querer pudessem associar algo à Ordem. Shacklebolt e Fletcher seguiram as duas bruxas rumo à Hogsmead. Sirius iria atrás de todos, em forma de cachorro. Ficar na forma humana era sempre arriscado para ele.

Mas Sirius não foi. A enfermaria estava de luzes apagadas e apenas uma luz fria vinda de fora daquele cômodo iluminava o lugar. Ele precisava olhá-la mais uma vez e não conseguia pensar num momento melhor do que aquele. Helen parecia tão serena, tão calma, tão... E então ele se deu conta: ela não se parecia com ela mesma. Porque Helen não era serena, ou calma. E pela primeira vez ele se deu conta de que teria que se contentar com migalhas de boa vontade daquela bruxa.

A prova estava naquela noite. Depois de acreditar que haviam feito as pazes, ela simplesmente o ignorara. Nenhum sorriso de cumplicidade, nenhum olhar com segundas intenções. Era simplesmente como se nada houvesse acontecido. Era hora de voltar para casa.

* * *

Eram cerca de três horas da madrugada, mas quatro alunos da Grifinória ainda não tinham subido para seus dormitórios. Hermione abraçou a almofada mais próxima, como se sentisse frio, e Rony, intuitivamente, passou o braço esquerdo sobre seus ombros. Nenhum deles tinham vontade de conversar. Na memória, os últimos acontecimentos repassavam lentamente. 

Harry se levantou e caminhou até a lareira. As labaredas crepitavam iluminando seu rosto cansado e sua sombra se projetava numa das paredes encardidas da Sala Comunal.

Neville remexeu no baú de jornais e revistas, com sempre bagunçado, e puxou qualquer coisa ali de dentro para fazer de conta que estava lendo. Enquanto isso, Rony abraçava Hermione, depois de ouvir um soluço de choro quase inaudível da garota. Foi então que o ruivinho reparou na página virada para ele e Hermione, da revista que Neville segurava. Uma manchete luminosa dizia: Omissão do Ministério – Localize Sirius você mesmo e prove que pagar aurores é desperdício do dinheiro mágico.

– Neville, o que você está lendo? – ele perguntou, soltando Hermione bruscamente.

– Eu? Hum? – pego de surpresa, pois apenas abrira a revista, sem vontade real de ler nada. – Estou lendo... hum... Wiccyoga: a arte de harmonizar a magia. – ele leu o título da matéria.

– Que revista é essa? – a voz de Rony denotava preocupação.

– O que tem a revista, Rony? – Harry deixou de contemplar o fogo para observar o amigo.

Mas Hermione também já tinha visto o artigo que deixara Rony preocupado. Sem lembrar da presença dos outros dois, lançou o olhar mais cúmplice que podia ao ruivo e disse:

– Isso já não importa mais, Rony. Nós demoramos demais. Temos que agir o mais rápido possível. – e a garota se levantou.

Rony imitou o gesto e ambos se dirigiram à saída da sala comunal. Antes que saíssem porém, Harry correu até eles:

– Onde vocês vão?

– Nós concordamos que respeitaríamos os seus segredos, não foi, Harry? – Hermione disse com segurança. – Agora pedimos que respeite os nossos. Vamos, Rony.

E os dois grifinórios deixaram o Salão Comunal. Sem saber o que fazer, diante da cara apalermada de Harry, Neville olhou o relógio. Já passavam das duas da manhã.

– Posso ver? – Harry se aproximou e puxou a revista, sem esperar o consentimento de Neville.

Conhecia aquela capa e rapidamente se lembrou de onde. Devolvendo o exemplar ao outro garoto, correu até sua mochila, procurando pelo exemplar do Quibble que Luna Lovegood havia lhe entregado naquela mesma noite.

Folheou a revista com cuidado e quando estava certo de que não conseguiria achar nada de interessante, deu com as mesmas letras luminosas que haviam impressionado Ron e Mione. Começou a devorar cada palavra para dois minutos depois jogar a revista no chão e pular em cima dela, raivoso.

– E as pessoas ainda tem coragem de dizer que isso é jornalismo... – colocou seus pertences novamente dentro da mochila e subiu num passo duro para o dormitório.

Intrigado com o comportamento dos colegas, o bruxo gordinho abriu sua própria revista na página onde estava anteriormente. Não havia nada demais naquele artigo sobre wiccyoga. Então olhou para a pagina ao lado.

Uma foto de Sirius Black e a promessa de que qualquer um poderia encontrá-lo. Começou a ler rapidamente a matéria para descobrir, com alívio, que a matéria falava da estrela que habitava a constelação de Cão Maior. Definitivamente, aquela revista não podia ser levada a sério.

* * *

Helen não conseguiu evitar a tosse alérgica, com tantas cinzas voando a seu redor. Difícil seria convencer Eros de que precisava de um banho com água e sabão para se livrar de toda aquela imundície. Começou a sair lentamente da lareira. Queria apenas dar uma olhada em seu filho e marido. Há tanto tempo não pousava os olhos naqueles rostos que parecia prestes a esquecê-los. E ainda havia Sirius, que se fazia presente todo o tempo, tentando apagar o fiapo da Helen trouxa que ainda vivia na Helen bruxa. 

Pensou se conseguiria identificar o telhado do sobrado onde metade de sua família vivia atualmente, quando ouviu a voz de seu filho. A vontade de revê-lo era tanta que podia ouvir sua voz! E logo depois pensou ouvir a risada leve de seu marido, a mesma risada que sempre quebrava suas barreiras quando estava irritada com Dmítri Rasputin. Mas porque aquele observatório lhe provocava tantas lembranças? Nunca tinha estado com nenhum deles ali. Precisava sair, precisava...

– Yuri! Não, essa não é uma gigante!

– Mas ela é enorme, pai! Aposto que é maior que o Sol!

– Ainda que fosse, não seria necessitadamente uma gigante.

– Necessariamente. – uma voz feminina corrigiu

– Mãe!

Yuri e Dmítri Rasputin se viraram no mesmo segundo. Tinham ouvido a voz de Helen?

– Você também ouviu? – Dmítri perguntou ao filho, inconformado de não visualizar a esposa em canto algum do observatório.

– Aham. – ele confirmou, enquanto corria para abrir os armários do lado oposto da sala, certo de que a mãe estava escondida ali em algum lugar.

– Yuri – Helen chamou o filho, quase rindo.

O rostinho do garoto porém, se mostrava desesperado. Tinha certeza de que a mãe estava falando com ele, mas onde estava ela?

– Elena? – Dmítri finalmente identificou o gato prateado perto de um dos telescópios.

Os olhos do astrônomo observavam o animal desconfiadamente e Yuri logo se juntou ao pai, o rostinho expressando sua incompreensão. Fato que não durou muito tempo:

– Mãe, você é uma animaga? – ele perguntou lembrando-se de Sirius.

– Não exatamente... – o gato sorriu, e Yuri e Dmítri acharam aquilo para lá de estranho.

– Yuri, parece que temos o gato de Alice bem à nossa frente! – Dmítri devolveu o sorriso, pegando o gato no colo e fazendo-lhe um cafuné na cabeça.

Do colo de Dmítri, Helen pulou para o pescoço do filho que a observava admirado, pedindo explicação:

– Mas se você não é uma animaga, então o que é? Ai, mãe, isso faz cócegas! – ele disse rindo, ao sentir a cauda do gato esfregando-se debaixo de seu queixo.

– Mais dois anos e poderá descobrir todos os segredos da magia você mesmo, meu pequeno! – e piscou para o marido, enquanto pulava mais uma vez para o chão.

– Pequeno... humpf! Pois estou maior do que você!

– Yuri, até um bebê é mais alto que um gato! – ela devolveu rindo.

O garoto deu de ombros e começou a rir, então se agachou e, colocando a mãe no colo, disse baixinho:

– Sentimos sua falta!

– Eu também. – e Dmítri podia jurar que vira uma lágrima rolando do olho do gato. Devia estar ficando louco! Gatos não choram... E também não falam!

– Como está Lyra? – o astrônomo sentou-se no chão.

– Mais conformada com a idéia de ser bruxa. E até que tem se saído bem em algumas matérias... Infelizmente foi parar na Corvinal! – a voz pareceu levemente ressentida.

– Isso nós já sabíamos – Dmítri comentou sem pensar.

– Já sabiam? – Helen arregalou os olhos para o marido. – Como assim já sabiam? Lyra tinha ordens expressas para não enviar nenhuma correspondência! – E começou o discurso: – Se um trouxa vir corujas entrando e saindo de nossa casa... Ah, meu Merlim, eu nem quero imaginar... Sei que não foi tia Arabella pois quando ela não está na escola, está prestando serviços para a...

– Para a...? – Yuri quis saber.

– Não interessa, seu curioso! – ela ralhou, ainda em tom preocupado. – Como vocês ficaram sabendo, Dmítri? E, aliás, – dando-se conta do lugar em que estavam – o que é que vocês dois estão fazendo num observatório bruxo? Dmítri Rasputin, não se atreva a me esconder nada! – ela ficou toda dura, encarando o marido com os olhos amarelos e frios.

Dmítri mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar. Não queria esconder nada da mulher, porém sabia quanta tempestade Helen podia fazer com um copo d'água. Antes que inicia-se suas desculpas, três estalidos chamaram a atenção do trio:

– Sirius! – e Yuri saiu correndo em direção ao "professor particular" de feitiços e afins.

Pego de surpresa, ele só pôde sorrir. Vinha evitando o garoto para não sentir-se ainda mais culpado. Carol e Fletcher por sua vez, olhavam preocupados para o astrônomo trouxa e o gato prateado que continuavam parados no mesmo lugar.

– Minha mãe veio me ver! – Yuri disse sorrindo, e só então Sirius olhou para Dmítri e Helen a uns dez passos de distância.

– Sirius Black! Tinha que ser Sirius Black! – o gato guinchou, na voz mais aguda possível. – E você, – virando-se para o marido – tem idéia do perigo a que está expondo MEU filho?

– NOSSO filho! – o rosto de Dmítri abandonara a expressão calma habitual e exibia pequenos sinais de fúria: – E enquanto você estiver longe, eu tenho não só o direito como a obrigação de decidir o que é melhor para ele!

– Você não entende nada desse mundo para poder distinguir o que é melhor para ele!

– Mámienkha... – o garoto observava a cena apreensivo.

– É, realmente é difícil entender coisas que as pessoas se recusam a explicar! Ainda bem que existem outras pessoas que estão dispostas a colaborar!

– Ah, e você acha que pode confiar num assassino? Então vá em frente!

– Ei, ei, ei... – Sirius, que até então só observava a cena não querendo se envolver, sabia que ela estava falando dele: – Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu não sou um assassino!

– Não se meta onde não é chamado! – Helen ralhou, a voz ainda mais azeda. – Além de que, se a carapuça serviu...

– Helen, você está sendo injusta! – Carol resolveu tomar partido, enquanto Fletcher segurava Yuri tampando-lhe a boca para que ele não se metesse na briga.

– Elena, seja razoável! – Dmítri pediu.

– Ele vai estragar a nossa vida, Dmítri! E você vai ser o responsável por isso se continuar mantendo este indivíduo perto da nossa família!

Carol e Sirius abriram as bocas, pasmos e sem palavras. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passava pela cabeça de Sirius sem que ele conseguisse verbalizá-los. Quando finalmente conseguiu balbuciar alguma coisa, sua voz foi ofuscada por um grito:

– Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! – Fletcher guinchou de dor, após levar uma mordida na mão.

– Mãe, Sirius é legal! Você sabe disso. Ele está me ajudando... – Yuri correu pegando o gato no chão e levando o animal até a altura de seus olhos.

– Miauuu!

– Miau? – Fletcher estranhou, ainda balançando a mão para aliviar a dor.

– O efeito de feitiço acabou. – Carol deu a sentença. – A esta hora, Helen está na enfermaria de Hogwarts... Ele é apenas um gato.

Yuri olhou desapontado para Eros e o largou de qualquer jeito. Tão logo pôs as patas no chão o gato prateado sumiu através de uma sombra. Lágrimas começaram a rolar no rosto vermelho. Os primeiros soluços começaram a aparecer.

Com o rosto tão vermelho quanto o do filho, porém de raiva, Dmítri agachou-se e puxou o garoto para si, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. Sem descolar o rosto do filho, olhou para cima e falou:

– Yuri vai continuar tendo aulas com você, Black.

– Mas... – Sirius estava desconfortável.

– Eu me entendo com ela depois. Em doze anos de casamento se tem uma coisa que aprendi foi a domar Elena...

– É, nós percebemos... – Fletcher fez muxoxo.

– Eu não estava discutindo com minha mulher! Estava discutindo com um GATO! – ele olhou feio para Fletcher, e levantou-se, carregando o filho, que ainda não tinha conseguido parar de chorar. – Ao menos sei que ela e minha filha estão bem... Isso já basta. Até qualquer dia.

Os dois Rasputins saíram do observatório e antes que Carol ou Fletcher tivesse tempo para comentar alguma coisa, Sirius desaparatou dali. Queria ficar sozinho.

* * *

– Ela está acordando, Madame Pomfrey!

– Então deixe que ela acabe de acordar, garoto! Crianças apressadas...

– Ai, minha cabeça! Quem foi que pôs álcool no meu leite ontem à noite pra eu ver tudo rodando hoje?

Na enfermaria, Catharina acabava de despertar de um longo sono, com o colega de casa Terêncio Higgs a seu lado. De início não se lembrou o que estava fazendo ali, mas pouco a pouco foi recobrando a memória dos fatos da noite anterior.

– Ao que tudo indica foi um... acidente – Higgs olhou desconfiado para Madame Pomfrey.

– Ah, sim... é... foi... – a garota retrucou e tampou os ouvidos. Sentia cabeça latejar que como se estivesse de ressaca. – Acho que preciso de um café...

– Não hé tempo para isso. Estamos atrasados – e o rapaz jogou a mochila da garota sobre a cama. – Pedi a Betelguese que pegasse seu material...

Cathy sentou-se na cama e gritou:

– O quê? Você deu autorização pra aquela bruxa mexer nas minhas coisas – e arrependeu-se em seguida, pois aquilo piorara sua dor de cabeça.

– Até onde eu me lembro você também é uma bruxa... – Higgs estranhou o comentário de Cathy.

– Lógico que sou uma bruxa! Vamos embora daqui, seu irresponsável... Achei que você a detestasse. – pulou da cama, quase recuperada do mal-estar.

– E detesto... eu acho... Mas ela foi tão solícita... Estava preocupada! E um pouco enciumada também... – ele deu um sorriso de satisfação. – Você passou a noite fora. Ela achou que estivesse comigo.

– Não seja idiota, Higgs, aquela xereta só queria informações a meu respeito. Não te contei que ela andou mexendo nas minhas coisas? – e disparou a dizer todos os nomes obscenos que conseguiu lembrar. Descontaria assim a frustração da noite anterior.

Os dois jovens caminharam rapidamente até as estufas onde teriam aula de Herbologia junto com a turma da Grifinória. Betelguese os aguardava logo na entrada, com ares de preocupação tão fingidos quanto suas unhas postiças de resina. Assim que a viu, Higgs abraçou Cathy pela cintura, disposto a passar por namorado da garota.

– É pelo visto a noite foi boa, priminha! Mandando o namorado buscar sua mochila enquanto se recupera. – Betelguese falou com ar de deboche.

Cathy lançou um olhar de raiva para o colega, que não se abalou. Estava contente como há muito ninguém o via. Ela o empurrou com raiva de todos os homens serem uns babacas, a começar pelo seu marido oficial:

– E aí, teve tempo suficiente para mexer nas minhas coisas?

– Tempo eu tive, priminha. Mas resolvi esperar você me contar... Queria pedir desculpas pela minha intromissão naquele dia – e ofereceu a mão direita para selar o acordo de paz.

– Essa é boa... – Cathy ignorou o gesto. – A filha de Bellatrix Black pedindo desculpas...

– Lestrange – a outra garota corrigiu, com ar feroz.

Cathy deu de ombros:

– Pra mim pouco importa. A família toda é farinha do mesmo saco...

Ao terminar de dizer isso, os três ouviram latidos fortes logo atrás de Cathy e Higgs. Viraram-se para descobrir um enorme cachorro negro saindo de dentro das folhagens. Não houve tempo para reações. Num salto, o animal abocanhou a capa de Cathy e saiu arrastando-a para o lugar de onde tinha saído. Quando Betelguese e Higgs se deram conta, a colega de casa tinha sumido.

– E agora, o que fazemos? – Higgs balançou um olhar perdido para a ex-namorada.

– Você pode fazer o que bem entender... Eu vou entrar na aula pois a Professora Sprout já está chegando – e deixou o garoto do lado de fora da estufa absolutamente sem idéia de que providências teria que tomar.


	11. Capítulo 10: Faça a Coisa Certa

**Capítulo 10 – Faça a Coisa Certa** _

* * *

Estou agora triste. Há nesta vida_

_Páginas torvas que se não apagam (...)_

Álvares de Azevedo

* * *

Já era a terceira vez que Ronald Weasley ouvia-a respirar fundo. A sala dos monitores estava deserta àquela hora da manhã. E tinham passado o restante daquela noite turbulenta ali, apenas os dois e seus segredos.

Os cabelos volumosos de Hermione Granger espalhavam-se sobre o pergaminho bastante rabiscado. As idéias e a razão lhe tinham abandonado. Que estava fazendo? Poderia por tudo a perder... E os olhos dele lhe culpavam por aquilo tudo, lhe lembravam das futuras conseqüências.

– Não temos outra alternativa – ela levantou o rosto determinada.

O garoto não respondeu. Pressionou os lábios ligeiramente amedrontado; estava sempre com medo do futuro, o que não impedia-lhe de ver que ela estava certa.

– Será a última edição e Harry... Harry irá nos entender – ela levantou a voz para que a frase pudesse ser ouvida por ela mesma. Precisava acreditar.

Ela balançou a varinha sobre o pergaminho e o rabiscos que pareciam todos descoordenados foram se agrupando em palavras, depois em frases. Um texto completo. As linhas mais verdadeiras que já haviam escrito em suas vidas – com algumas pequenas omissões que não tiravam sua qualidade literária embora ofuscassem os dons jornalísticos.

– Mione...

– Por favor, Rony, não...

– Eu... eu não acho...

Ela se levantou da cadeira, o olhar devastador posto no colega que mexia nervosamente no cabelo sem corte.

– Não me diga que mudou de idéia agora, Ronald Weasley. Nós dois sabíamos muito bem os resultados... Se você hesitar, eu não...

– Mione... – ele franziu a testa. – Eu... eu só...

– Só o que? – o nervosismo começava a lhe provocar rompantes. Se ele não era forte, ela seria pelos dois.

– Eu... eu só não acho que tenha que ser o último... – ele baixou a cabeça, parecendo completamente infeliz.

Hermione piscou os olhos. O pergaminho escorregou de suas mãos e a boca teimava em não deixar as palavras saírem. Ele não estava arrependido. Queria seguir em frente.

– Você...

– Eu sei que você acha perigoso e que poderia causar nossa expulsão caso descobrissem, mas, sabe, pela primeira vez... Bom, a verdade é que eu ouvi dois caras da Corvinal falando sobre o meu artigo de quadribol. E, bem, eles realmente gostaram, entende? E, sei lá, é bom ter como colocar pra fora tudo o que eu acho do Malfoy sem correr o risco da Grifinória perder pontos por isso. Mesmo quando você corta metade do texto por achar que há algo comprometedor, eu...

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto da menina. As palavras continuavam entaladas na garganta, mas isso não importava. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e ele entendeu que ela também queria continuar.

– Estou com ótimas idéias para o próximo número! – ele comentou enquanto pegava o pergaminho no chão.

Bastou um aceno de varinha e um pergaminho transformou-se em quatrocentos. Mais calma e feliz, Hermione tentou certificar-se de que estavam fazendo a coisa certa:

– Isso vai causar confusão, não vai?

Rony passou o braço pelos ombros da garota que era quase um palmo mais baixa que ele.

– Uma a mais, uma a menos. Harry já passou por bocados muito piores do que esse e está inteiro, não está?

– Harry... Ron, e se acharem que foi ele?

– Eu também pensei nisso. Seria a reação mais provável. Ele resolveu defender Sirius abertamente. Todos vão pensar que foi ele – Rony pareceu levemente irritado com aquela suposição. – Entretanto...

– ... ninguém terá provas – Hermione concluiu.

– Não foi isso que eu pensei.

– Então...

– Entretanto, existe uma outra provável autora de tudo isso.

– Eu... eu não tinha pensado... Você prestou atenção na mãe dela?

– Muito parecidas mesmo e, bem, se ela for filha do Sirius...

Hermione olhou uma última vez para Rony.

– Vamos! Temos que chegar ao corujal antes que haja gente perambulando pelos corredores.

– Mione, e quem é que vai acordar cedo numa manhã de sábado?

– Vocês dois estão acordados, não estão?

Rony apertou a resma de folhas junto ao peito. Da entrada da sala dos Monitores, a voz arrastada e os olhos de gelo confirmavam que Malfoy estava ali.

– Gina, me devolve isso! Gina, volta aqui!

Os gritos despertaram Neville de um sono confuso. O que afinal ele estava fazendo na Sala Comunal? E o que exatamente era aquilo vindo em sua direção?

– Gi... Ooops!

Ele teria pago para não descobrir. Quando seus olhos finalmente puderam focar alguma coisa, vira o par de tênis de Colin Crevey entrar diretamente em seu estomago.

– Crevey! Por Merlim, o que você fez? – Gina agachou-se perto o colega de casa: – Neville, você está bem?

– Bom... dia? – Harry acabava de descer as escadas, ainda de pijamas, acreditando que apenas uma ou duas pessoas estariam acordadas àquela hora da manhã num sábado, de preferência Rony e Hermione. – O que está havendo aqui?

Gina levantou-se de súbito, ligeiramente encabulada e escondendo algo atrás de si. Colin Crevey continuava embolado com Neville no chão, uma das pernas presas debaixo do corpo do colega.

– Nada! – a ruivinha acenou um tchau e, como já estava adequadamente vestida, desapareceu por trás do retrato da mulher gorda antes que Harry pudesse fazer outra pergunta.

– Colin? – Harry franziu a testa, vendo os dois garotos finalmente se colocarem de pé.

– Oi, Harry, – garoto sorria como de costume. – Você deve estar querendo saber o que houve, né? Eu adoraria explicar, mesmo, mas eu realmente preciso pegar de volta algo que está com a Gina... – e saiu correndo pelo mesmo lugar que a menina.

– Estão todos loucos ou sou eu que ainda não acordei?

– Ele me chutou no estômago – Neville fez cara de dor.

Harry pensou que ainda deveria estar dormindo.

– Dormiu aqui mesmo? – Harry reparou no amarrotado das roupas do colega, as mesmas que ele estivera usando na noite anterior.

Neville fez que sim com a cabeça e se sentou no mesmo sofazinho de onde Colin o tinha derrubado.

– Eles não voltaram? – Harry, que não havia dormido um minuto sequer, não demonstrava sinais de sono.

Neville balançou novamente a cabeça, dessa vez negando. Harry bufou em desagrado. O que seus amigos estavam escondendo dessa vez? Pediu a si mesmo para se controlar quando os visse. Havia prometido respeitar os segredos de Rony e Hermione e não iria quebrar a promessa por mais que estivesse inquieto.

O outro garoto finalmente se espreguiçou e, suspeitando da cara amassada, subiu os degraus que o levariam ao dormitório. Neville não conseguiria dormir por alguns dias ainda, mas precisava fingir que tudo continuava normal em sua vida.

Sem nada para fazer ou para conversar, em pleno sábado de manhã, Harry resolveu dar voltas pelo castelo. Às oito horas, no frio de dezembro, eram poucos os que se arriscavam a tomar o café-da-manhã; muito melhor ficar debaixo das cobertas. Gina e Colin pareciam ter entrado num acordo, pois conversavam aos cochichos na mesa da Grifinória, bastante distraídos. Como de costume, Harry, desviou a atenção para a mesa da Corvinal. O time de quadribol estava completo. Certamente teriam treino naquela manhã gelada. Cho não olhou para ele e o rapazinho sentiu um aperto no coração. Ela era a única pessoa que conseguia desviar seus pensamentos para algo bom.

– Oi!

A vozinha aguda irritou Harry, que não respondeu. Não era aquela corvinal que ele queria ali.

– Hum... Aposto que leu e praticou um pouco de Wiccyoga. Você parece bem mais calmo agora.

– Eu não estou calmo – Harry puxou uma maçã.

Aquela menina lhe relembrara todos os acontecimentos daquela noite em claro. Voltou a olhar para a mesa da Corvinal. Ela percebeu.

– Eles não vão treinar hoje... – falou em tom sério.

– Por que então trouxeram as vassouras? – Harry estava contente em mudar de assunto.

– Porque eles acham que vão treinar...

– Como assim eles acham? – Harry estava decidido que aquela era a garota mais estranha que já conhecera. Mas a resposta de Luna Lovegood foi bastante lógica daquela vez.

– Olhe para a entrada do refeitório...

Harry obedeceu e viu o time completo da Sonserina já em seus trajes e vassouras. Quer dizer, completo com a exceção de Draco Malfoy.

– Oi, Luna! Harry, se importa?

A caçula dos Weasley roubou a maçã intacta da mão de Harry. Este levou um susto quando Gina sentou-se a seu lado, exibindo um sorriso eufórico.

– Não sabia que vocês se conheciam... – a ruiva comentou.

– Nós não nos conhecemos – a loira respondeu contente.

O garoto hesitou em corrigi-la. Em verdade, a única vez que conversara com ela fora na noite anterior, quando ouvira diversas maluquices da boca da menina. Naquela manhã, porém ela parecia bastante sensata.

– Luna tem aulas de poções comigo, Harry! – Gina esclareceu, sem estranhar nem um pouco a resposta da corvinal. – Parece que hoje vai ter briga logo cedo...

Os três passaram a observar o comportamento das duas equipes de quadribol. Estranhamente, os sonserinos estavam inquietos e menos confiantes que de costume.

– Se eles não estiverem com o time completo vão ter que ceder o campo... – Harry comentou torcendo pelo time de sua paixão platônica.

– Não vão, não. – Luna retorquiu.

– Vão, sim, Luna – Gina insistiu. – Pelo visto o idiota do Malfoy esqueceu de acordar.

– Não esqueceu, não. Eu o vi entrar hoje cedo na Sala dos Monitores. Daqui a pouco ele deve estar aqui.

– Você disse sala dos monitores? – de repente uma luz se acendeu na cabeça de Harry. – Tchau pra vocês! Eu estou atrasado pra aula!

Ele sequer chegou a ouvir Gina retrucar:

– Que aula, Harry? Hoje é sábado!

* * *

Para alguns alunos, sábados eram sim sinônimo de aulas. As turmas do último ano da Sonserina e da Lufa-lufa tinham de padecer desse terrível mal todos os finais de semana. Enquanto seus colegas aproveitavam o calor de suas camas, Terencio Higgs preparava um vaso especialmente grande com adubo e terra fofa.

De minuto em minuto tentava ver algo além da neve branca fora da estufa. O que teria acontecido com Cathy? E justamente quando pensava nisso pela milionésima vez, Catherine Silver entrou tranqüilamente pela estufa número cinco.

– Com licença, Prof. Sprout. Eu estava na enfermaria e Madame Pomfrey só me liberou agora...

A professora mandou a garota entrar com um gesto e continuou as explicações sobre os possíveis tópicos do NIEMs daquele ano em Herbologia. Cathy andou diretamente até o seu único amigo naquela sala. Higgs, ao contrário, tinha fechado a cara:

– Você tinha que dizer que passou a noite na enfermaria? A B vai pensar...

– Que você mentiu? – ela completou ríspida como sempre. – O que temos que fazer?

Herbologia não era uma das matérias que Cathy mais gostava, mas ao menos considerava-a tolerável. Isto quando as aulas não eram num sábado pela manhã.

– Droga! – ela resmungou pegando a pá para iniciar o trabalho.

– Onde você estava? – esquecendo-se da birra, Higgs resolveu esclarecer alguns pontos. – Que cachorro era aquele? Eu... eu fiquei preocupado...

– Tão preocupado que entrou na aula em vez de ir me procurar, né? – ela zombou.

– Ei, eu não sabia o que fazer – ele tentou se defender.

– Deixa pra lá, Higgs. Não aconteceu nada...

– Como assim não aconteceu nada? O cachorro arrastou você...

– A professora Sprout nos mandou formar trios – Betelgeuse Lestrange enterrou sua pá no vaso de Higgs. O resto de seu material flutuava logo atrás da menina.

– Eu não estou vendo ninguém formar trios.

– Ou você me deixa ficar aqui, ou a Prof. Sprout vai saber que saiu da enfermaria há mais de uma hora!

– Ela não estava na enfermaria! – Higgs tentava sustentar a mentira.

Betelgeuse revirou os olhos:

– Acho que eu me enganei mesmo. Ela disse duplas. Some daqui, Higgs! – a garota simplesmente ordenou.

– Não! A minha dupla é a Cathy.

– Some daqui, Higgs. – a baixinha completou, deixando o rapaz incrédulo e a outra garota triunfante.

Aproveitando-se de um momento de distração de Betelgeuse, Cathy mexeu os lábios dizendo "Te explico depois" sem emitir qualquer som. Talvez Higgs não entendera o recado, eu talvez tivesse entendido perfeitamente e saíra de perto das garotas resmungando apenas para não dar motivos para a ex-namorada desconfiar. Cathy desejou que fosse a segunda opção: não queria brigar com o único aliado que tinha naquela escola.

– Manda... – ela se rendeu ao olhar da colega de quarto, remexendo a terra displicentemente.

– Catharina Silver... ou eu deveria dizer Black? Ambos os nomes são fardos, não é verdade?

– Acho que já discutimos isso antes – Cathy respondeu rispidamente.

– Por que você acha tão difícil ser minha amiga? – a sonserina falou de uma vez.

– Como é que é?

– Por Merlim, nós temos tanto em comum... Inclusive o fato de não nos misturarmos com essa gentinha.

Betelgeuse olhou um a um dos colegas de classe, com ar de nojo. Catharina lembrou da tia da menina, Narcisa. Mas ao contrário de sua arquiinimiga de vinte anos atrás, a sobrinha não era assim tão popular.

– Bem, uma vez que você acha que o Higgs faz parte da gentinha, então eu convivo com ela, sim. – e voltou a revolver a terra impaciente.

A outra arregalou os olhos fingindo espanto e finalmente começou a executar o trabalho que a professora havia ordenado. Displicentemente, continuou a falar:

– Mas é lógico que não. Se achasse isso, eu nunca teria me envolvido com ele, não acha?

Indignada, Catharina fincou a pá na terra úmida.

– Você deu um pé na bunda dele só porque ele saiu do time!

O tom de voz saiu um pouco mais alto de que a garota desejava. Os outros alunos e a professora advertiram-na com olhares duros, exceto Higgs que, adivinhando o teor da conversa, parecia envergonhado.

– Não foi por isso... – B suspirou e olhou de relance para o ex-namorado. – Não diga nada a ele, mas, bem, – e concluiu num murmúrio – estou sendo vigiada.

As risadas foram ainda mais altas que o berro anterior. Dessa vez era Betelgeuse quem parecia envergonhada quando a professora Sprout interrompeu a aula para chamar a atenção das duas garotas. As outras duplas cochichavam e lançavam olhares furtivos. Cathy não estava embaraçada.

– Eu sei que você não acredita, mas, bem, você sabe quem é meu primo. Aliás, nosso. Draco tem ordens de minha tia Narcisa para me controlar.

– Por favor, não me faça rir mais, Betty – ela debochou.

– Não me chame de Betty... É vulgar.

– Por Merlim, você é uma cópia de Narcisa...

– Você conhece minha tia? – a falha não passou despercebida por Betelgeuse.

– Ahn, minha mãe já falou dela algumas vezes.

– Não. Você a conhece. O jeito que você falou...

– Vê, é por isso que não podemos ser amigas! – Cathy tentou mudar o rumo da conversa, sem sucesso.

– Você a conhece, mas ela não te conhece...

Betelgeuse raciocinava alto, a pá movendo-se ligeiramente sobre a terra, ajudando-a colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Enquanto isso, Cathy procurava uma desculpa freneticamente. Fora burra. Betelgeuse estava sempre esperando um deslize, e ela lhe presenteara com um grande. Se Narcisa a visse, tudo iria por água abaixo, afinal, todos aqueles que a tinham conhecido quando jovem a tinham reconhecido. Sirius, Snape, Remo, aqueles que não tinham certeza de que era Helen, haviam desconfiado disso desde o primeiro instante. E foi pensando numa desculpa que ela finalmente percebeu:

– Você é quem anda me vigiando! Mas é lógico! A mando de Narcisa... Ela nunca ouviu falar que Helen Silver tivesse uma filha da minha idade... E se fosse uma filha de Sirius... Porque ela sabe que Sirius é inocente e se eu fosse filha de Sirius, minha mãe também saberia disso. Mas minha mãe simplesmente desapareceu, o que significaria que ela pode estar com Sirius, tramando para atacar quem eles tem certeza que são comensais. Logicamente não seus pais, que ainda estão presos em Azkaban, mas... Lucio Malfoy! Sirius está louco, não é isso que dizem? Certamente faria isso, porque sabe que Rabicho... – e se calou outra vez.

Não daria ainda mais informações. Talvez Sirius ainda estivesse em Hogwarts e ela precisava sair dali imediatamente. Sem pensar duas vezes, lançou um feitiço explosivo em seu próprio vaso. Não levou sequer dois minutos para que a prof. Sprout a mandasse visitar a sala do diretor, e a menina não hesitou em obedecer. Largando o material de aula pra trás, Catharina Silver passou a correr pelo descampado escorregadio pela neve. Não sabia muito bem como, mas sabia que Sirius era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-la.

Entretanto, Betelgeuse não era facilmente largada para trás e, aproveitando-se de uma alergia verdadeira ao pólen de uma das que estudavam, pediu licença para ir è enfermaria. Agora bastava seguir as pegadas.

* * *

– Malfoy! – Hermione disse como se o nome do rapaz fosse um feitiço de desaparecimento.

O monitor da Sonserina encarava os grifinórios com desconfiança. Ainda não tinha notado o calhamaço que Rony apertava com força junto ao peito.

– Malfoy – Hermione repetiu, agora iniciando uma risada nervosa.

– Acho que já sabemos que sou eu. Que droga é essa, Weasel?

O rosto de Rony foi invadido pelo pânico. Sem saber o que fazer, apenas interpelou Hermione, que respondeu prontamente:

– Relatórios da monitoria. – ela finalmente se acalmou. Tinha pensado na desculpa perfeita: – Os irmãos de Rony andaram aprontando mais que de costume.

– E o que isso tem a ver com o corujal? – os olhos frios e cinzentos fitavam os pergaminhos insistentemente.

Rony tremia os lábios; as mãos suadas começavam a deixar marcas nas folhas de trás. Hermione mantinha-se calma e fria feito uma pedra de gelo.

– Não íamos levar isso para o corujal, seu idiota! – ela desdenhou convincentemente. – Íamos deixar antes da sala de Dumbledore. E o que eu e Rony íamos fazer no corujal, certamente não é da sua conta.

O ruivinho respirou aliviado.

– Levando-se em conta que eu sou monitor e que a atitude de vocês é suspeita, eu tenho o direito...

– Eu e a Mione também somos monitores e nós não estamos achando nada de suspeito um no outro. – Rony se inspirou na atitude da garota para enfrentar o rival.

– Accio! – Malfoy berrou a plenos pulmões apontando para o peito de Rony.

As folhas saíram em disparada pela sala dos Monitores, uma revoada de pergaminhos enlouquecidos trombavam em móveis, livros e velas. Tentando conter um incêndio, Hermione disparava jatos d'agua num foco e outro de fogo.

Rony Weasley parecia perdido. Seriam expulsos; Draco Malfoy não deixaria barato as ofensas que tinham escrito sobre ele nos últimos meses. O sonserino já tinha um dos exemplares na mão. Já estavam enrascados, então...

– Estupefaça!

O jato prateado empurrou Malfoy contra parede e deixou-o desacordado, mas Rony ainda não tinha acabado. Desviou de um sofá e aproximou-se de mansinho do sonserino, e deslizou os dedos sobre a própria varinha:

– Desta vez eu não vou te dar o gostinho de arruinar tudo, BABACA! OBLIVIATE!

Com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios, o rapaz ruivo virou-se para a garota. Hermione já havia recolhido todos os folhetins em bom estado e acabado de destruir os demais.

– Acho que isso vai nos causar uma detenção. Snape com certeza vai querer reavivar a memória do Malfoy – ele comentou meio constrangido. Sabia o quanto Hermione prezava a boa conduta.

– Os últimos momentos são irreversíveis. Ele não vai lembrar do conteúdo do jornal – ela retrucou, enquanto analisava uma das folhas em particular.

– Você... você não está brava? – Rony se aproximou.

– Brava eu estaria se todo esse trabalho tivesse sido em vão, Rony. Você foi perfeito!

O ruivinho abriu um sorriso sem graça. O coração saltava dentro do peito. Ela achava que ele tinha sido perfeito. Ela queria continuar fazendo o jornal com ele. Ela...

– Mas nosso trabalho ainda não terminou. Temos que despachar a correspondência e fazer com que todos leiam isso ainda de manhã! Estou endereçando alguns exemplares para o Profeta Diário e...

– Mione, você está de acordo que nós estamos encrencados? – Rony deu uma nova olhada para Malfoy caído num canto.

– Não vamos ser expulsos... Talvez perderemos os distintivo, mas... – ela olhou triste para o broche com a letra M, procurando se convencer de que tudo aquilo valia a pena.

– Bem, já que nós estamos ferrados, então eu mereço mais uns minutinhos de prazer.

Alcançou uma das mesinhas de escritório em poucos segundos e pegou pena e tinteiro. Agachou-se perto de Malfoy e chamou Hermione.

– Sempre tive vontade de fazer isso, sabia.

Não se importou com a tinta impregnando nas unhas. Sob o riso contido de Mione, Rony Weasley usou sua melhor letra para escrever BABACA na testa do monitor sonserino.

* * *

– Isso são patins?

No dormitório quente e bagunçado do primeiro ano da Corvinal, Lyra respirou fundo antes de responder pela décima vez a mesma pergunta:

– São.

– Patins? – Emily olhou para o teto esperando pela providência divina.

– Meu Deus! Quantas vezes mais eu terei que responder a mesma coisa? São PATINS! P-A-T-I-N-S! Patins!

– Dã! Isso eu entendi!

– Então pára de fazer a mesma pergunta – Lyra retrucou, enfiando o cadarço pelo último buraco da botinha de pé esquerdo.

– Eu... Eu só estou surpresa.

Lyra levantou-se após dar um nó entre os cadarços dos dois pés do acessório e jogá-los atrás do pescoço. O sol pálido iluminava o quarto, que àquela hora já estava abafado pelas vidraças fechadas e embaçadas. Emily continuava a observá-la incrédula, sentada na banquetinha da penteadeira.

– Com tantos divertimentos mágicos você vai usar isso aí? – a colega finalmente expôs a dúvida que a atormentava.

Lyra parou de andar e fitou a amiga assombrada. Certamente, Emily nunca tinha andado de patins. Era um artigo genuinamente trouxa... Uma pessoa que nunca andara de patins? Isso, sim, era estranho.

– Você já viu alguém usando?

– Er... Não exatamente. Mas pelo visto coloca-se nos pés, certo?

A russinha sorriu, ainda digerindo a informação de que alguém pudesse não saber o que era um par de patins. Sentindo a ponta de uma das lâminas pressionar contra o ventre, moveu a botinha para o vão entre sua cintura e seu braço esquerdo.

– Vem comigo! Eu deixo você dar uma voltar, ok?

– Não sei se quero dar uma volta nisso... – Emily desdenhou sem se mover de onde estava.

– Não sabe o que está perdendo!

Ela não esperou a amiga se arrepender. Desceu as inúmeras escadas, sempre olhando para fora quando encontrava uma janela. As margens do lago aparentavam estar suficientemente congeladas para permitir que alguém deslizasse sobre o gelo sem riscos. Patinar lembrava-lhe de sua mãe: era a melhor coisa que ela sabia fazer depois de dançar. Talvez fosse justamente por ser bailarina que a Sra. Rasputin tinha a leveza e o equilíbrio necessários àquele esporte.

O sol estava fraco e volta e meia teimava em esconder-se atrás das nuvens baixas. O estômago da menina roncou quando ela passava pelo Salão Principal, avisando-lhe que não seria mal perder alguns minutos para satisfazer sua fome.

Estava feliz como há tempos não ficava. Após a noite turbulenta, fora acordada logo cedo pelo farfalhar de uma coruja bicando uma das vidraças do dormitório. Trazia uma correspondência de urgência, que Lyra leu com grande entusiasmo. Já no envelope reconhecera os garranchos apressados de seu irmão.

_Querida Lyra,_

_Nunca pensei que fosse sentir saudades de você, mas... Bem, eu sinto, sim, a sua falta. E a de mamãe. Não a vejo desde que você se foi para Hogwarts. Ou melhor, não a via, porque nesta noite ela apareceu, Lyra. De uma forma um tanto estranha, e rápida, mas apareceu. Bem, parece que desde que chegamos à Inglaterra tudo é estranho mesmo, então posso dizer que ver mamãe transformada em Eros não é assim tão anormal._

_Bem, uma vez que mamãe apareceu, e que papai também a viu, você já pode imaginar o que aconteceu. Mesmo tendo sido rápido... Bem, pra variar, eles brigaram, e como sempre, cabe a nós dois fazer com que eles percebam que estão sendo ridículos! Bem, desta vez mamãe foi mais ridícula. Discutiu com papai porque... bem, porque papai permitiu que um bruxo, que era amigo dela, aliás, me ensinasse alguma coisinha, tipo... hum... voar numa vassoura. Você já voou, Lyra? Nossa, isso é muito bom! A melhor sensação que já tive na minha vida, melhor até que patins e bicicleta. Ouvi dizer que você tem aulas de vôo já no primeiro ano, então imagino que saiba como é bom. Mas essa carta não é pra falar de vassouras, mas de nossos pais. _

_A casa em que estamos morando é desse bruxo que está me ensinando a voar, e tem muitas coisas bruxas e mágicas por aqui. Muitos livros e tal. E eu li em um que há uma comunidade mágica aí perto de Hogwarts. Então, tudo o que você tem fazer é convencer a vovó de que precisa desesperadamente ver a mamãe e o papai, e já que trouxas não podem entrar em Hogwarts, eles devem marcar o encontro nessa tal de Hogsmead. Não vão ter com quem me deixar, então... Faça um escândalo se for preciso. Precisamos colocá-los juntos outra vez pra resolver as coisas. E, bem, para matarmos as saudades uns dos outros._

_Confio em você!_

_Yuri_

Trazer seus pais até Hogwarts. Aquela era a melhor idéia de Yuri desde que nascera e pela primeira vez Lyra teve orgulho de ser irmã de quem era. Os patins lhe pareceram um bom plano. Ela não precisava de muito para aparentar uma rejeição extrema à magia, uma vez que nem seria assim tão fingida. Recusar-se a usar a varinha, envolver-se novamente em atividades trouxas e parecer deslocada eram apenas uma parte do que se passava na cabeça de Lyra. Como Yuri pedira, ela faria um escândalo se fosse preciso. E gelo, laminas e... acidentes eram motivos mais que suficientes para trazer seus pais para perto de si.

Harry vinha como um furacão pelos corredores. Já havia derrubado duas armaduras, estragado uma brincadeira de Pirraça e deixado Madame Nor-r-ra de pêlos eriçados, após chutá-la para a outra ponta do corredor sem a intenção de fazê-lo. A Sala dos Monitores nunca parecera tão longe como agora, especialmente quando as escadas do castelo insistiam em mudar de direção assim que o rapazinho punha seus pés sobre elas.

* * *

Mas nada o teria impedido de chegar até Rony e Hermione. Nada, exceto um alguém:

– Que pressa toda é essa, Potter? – Severo Snape lançou um feitiço paralisante no garoto quando este passou ventando por ele. – O dia mal começou e você já está procurando por encrenca.

– Me solte – ele murmurou, tentando ser o mais educado que podia com alguém tão odioso como seu professor de Poções.

– Não vejo por que eu deveria. Está fazendo arruaça nos corredores, Sr. Potter, e isso já é o suficiente para que eu o chame para uma conversinha em particular.

– Tudo bem. Quer me dar uma detenção, vamos! Escolha! Mas rápido, porque, caso não tenha percebido, estou com pressa! – o garoto se irritou.

– Olhe o tom como fala comigo, moleque. E você não vai fazer absolutamente nada além de me acompanhar até minha sala. Seja lá o que for que tenha a fazer, pode esperar. Eu não.

Num estalo, Severo Snape retirou o feitiço e Harry, regido pelas leis da Física, continuou o movimento que fazia antes de ser parado, dando com o nariz no chão. Snape deu um sorriso satisfeito e ergueu o garoto com magia, vislumbrando o rosto profundamente desgostoso do aluno.

– O que quer comigo? – Harry já tinha perdido a esperança e as boas maneiras.

– Apenas me acompanhe, Potter. E é melhor fazer isso quieto.

Se professores não fossem impedidos de jogar feitiços em seus alunos por pura vontade, Snape teria selado os lábios de Harry com um encantamento. Só assim não teria que ouvir os murmúrios incompreensíveis do garoto enquanto seguiam para as masmorras.

Harry seguia a passos duros e contrariados. Quase no meio do caminho, esbarraram em Gina Weasley, que fitou professor e aluno com ares de interrogação. O garoto tentou fazer um sinal pedindo a ela que procurasse pelo irmão e pela amiga, mas ela não parecia ter entendido. Snape fingiu não perceber a comunicação entre os dois e pôs a mão gelada na nuca de Harry, empurrando em frente.

Escadas e mais escadas. Todas pareciam colaborar para que chegassem depressa à masmorra, ao contrário do que Harry experimentara pouco antes, procurando atingir a Sala dos Monitores. Conhecia a sala particular de Snape desde o segundo ano em Hogwarts e não era um local que desejasse visitar freqüentemente.

A primeira visão da sala escura mostrava que nada tinha mudado de ordem ali. Talvez houvesse alguns livros de magia a mais sobre a mesa. Livros de Poções, Harry percebeu assim que se sentou. Snape trancou a porta.

– Antes de mais nada, Potter, quero lhe dizer que eu gostaria de não precisar trazê-lo a esta sala nunca mais...

– Como se eu quisesse voltar – Harry resmungou baixinho.

– ...mas vou precisar da sua... hã... colaboração.

– Achei que você ia me dar uma detenção – Harry desafiou.

– Não será preciso – o professor respondeu de má vontade -, desde que você colabore.

A cadeira era dura, mas o real desconforto de Harry estava em ficar trancado num mesmo lugar que Severo Snape. Ambos sabiam que o ódio que nutriam um pelo outro era mútuo. Um ódio nascido bem antes do próprio Harry.

– Não vejo como posso ser útil – Harry retrucou, com ar de zanga, evitando olhar para qualquer ponto do rosto a sua frente.

Severo fulminou-o com o olhar. Garoto petulante! Mas ele saberia. Era um protegido de Dumbledore, afilhado de Sirius. Ele saberia.

– Quero uma resposta curta, Potter. Curta e objetiva. Vi você cochichando com uma aluna da Sonserina algumas vezes...

Aluna da Sonserina? A única aluna da Sonserina com quem Harry mantinha algum contato, ainda que restrito e secreto era...

– Não faço a menor idéia de quem o senhor está falando. – ele desconversou. Não diria nada que Snape quisesse ouvir. Nada. Mesmo que fosse algo sem importância.

– Não se faça de desentendido, moleque! – Snape se levantou e jogou o corpo para frente, numa postura ameaçadora.

Os olhos verdes de Harry chisparam de raiva. Sem dar-se conta, agarrou a própria cadeira para evitar que suas mãos procurassem a varinha. Sua única vontade naquele exato momento era azará-lo.

– Eu só quero que você confirme. Elas são a mesma pessoa, não são? Ande, responda.

– Se eu souber de quem você está falando, posso pensar se sei a resposta.

Foi a vez de Severo Snape se preocupar em ficar calmo. Maldito moleque. Petulante como o pai, irritante como o padrinho e mimado em demasia para o ego de qualquer pessoa normal.

– Quer que eu seja claro, eu serei, Potter – ele praticamente cuspiu o nome do garoto: – Catharina Silver é na verdade Helen Rasputin, certo?

– Se você diz... – Harry deu de ombros, fingindo estar surpreso. – Tirando a diferença de idade, elas são bem parecidas mesmo... – disse com tom de deboche, contente em provocar frustração em Snape.

O professor procurou a varinha no bolso, mas a consciência lhe impediu de sacá-la contra o garoto no último segundo. Não conseguiria nada de Harry Potter. Não daquele jeito.

– Muito bem. Talvez... talvez possamos trocar figurinha, Potter. Quem sabe, você pára de se fingir de bobo e eu não conto o que sei sobre Sirius Black à toda a imprensa bruxa... Você sabe que se descobrirem que ele é um animago, a busca seria bem facilitada. Talvez eu pudesse dizer até mesmo o paradeiro...

– Você não pode. – as linhas do rosto de Harry se contorceram. Não ia ceder a uma chantagem barata: – Dumbledore proibiu todos nós de tocar nesse assunto. Você não vai dizer nada a ninguém.

– Por que não? – o professor desafiou: – Me dê um único bom motivo pra não fazer isso. Definitivamente, eu não tenho nada a perder em ver aquele idiota ganhar o beijo do dementador.

Harry se levantou enfurecido pelas imagens que as palavras de Snape levavam sua mente a imaginar.

– Um motivo... Você quer um motivo? A confiança que Dumbledore deposita em você não é suficiente? Mas você está mostrando quem é, não, Snape? Eu NUNCA acreditaria num ex-comensal da Morte.

Snape engoliu em seco e retrucou:

– Acreditou num no ano passado... – ele revidou: – E, para o resto do mundo mágico, seu padrinho querido ainda é um. Vamos, moleque. Eu só quero que você confirme. Tenho certeza de que ela...

– E por que EU saberia? Pergunte a ela... – ele deu de ombros novamente e procurou pela saída. A chave não estava lá e a porta continuava trancada.

O professor sentiu as palavras como punhaladas. Ele já havia perguntado e ela... ela tinha se esquivado. Ela sempre se esquivava dele. Desde os tempos em que ambos eram estudantes. Desde o tempo em que ele disfarçava a paixão recolhida como amizade incondicional. Ele engoliu o próprio orgulho e insistiu mais uma vez.

– Você saberia porque Sirius sabe. Ela não esconderia isso dele.

Harry ouviu as últimas palavras com atenção e relembrou o primeiro encontro dos três. Helen Rasputin e Sirius Black tinham uma ligação. O padrinho lhe contara que, muito tempo atrás, ela fizera parte de sua vida e da de seus pais. Mas tudo era passado. A mulher já estava casada, tinha filhos, e parecia odiar Sirius com a intensidade de mil sóis.

– Ele nunca me disse nada. Agora me deixe sair. Eu já disse que não tenho a resposta.

A contragosto e arrependido, Snape destrancou a porta com um aceno de varinha. Harry deixou o local já esquecido de procurar Rony e Hermione. A noite fora péssima e o dia começara ainda pior.

* * *

O vento gelado deixava as bochechas de Lyra ruborizadas enquanto a menina atravessava o jardim branco e sem flores do castelo àquela época do ano. O chocolate quente e forte que tomara há pouco no Salão Principal já tinha perdido totalmente o efeito. Não fosse o grosso cachecol roxo de estimação, que ganhara aos sete anos de sua avó paterna, teria pegado um forte dor de garganta. Mas ela não se importava. Nem mesmo o ar congelante podia deter seu sorriso naquela manhã gelada. Há tempos não se sentia tão bem.

Seguramente o irmão era o grande responsável por aquele momento de felicidade, mas havia outros detalhes conspirando para que seu dia fosse impecável. Primeiro, era inverno e Lyra sempre preferira o frio ao calor. Talvez por isso fosse tão alva; não tolerava temperaturas altas, ainda que gostasse de sol. Na concepção da menina, manhãs perfeitas eram exatamente como aquela: muito frio, um sol tímido, neve derretendo lentamente e um lago imenso congelado por inteiro.

Antes de calçar o par de patins, ela pisou com cuidado na primeira camada de gelo. Era sólida e resistente, ideal para o esporte. Riu como boba ao constatá-lo e pôs-se a alargar os cadarços das botinhas brancas antes de tirar os tênis e pisar, mesmo que por um breve instante, na terra misturada com neve. Aquele era o segundo motivo de tanta alegria; patinar lembrava-lhe a Rússia e a fazenda comunitária onde moravam seus avós. Lembrava-lhe as tardes de domingo em São Petersburgo, quando dava voltas e mais voltas de mãos dadas à mãe, observada pelo pai e pelo irmão pequeno.

O terceiro motivo não tinha nada a ver com saudades. Limitava-se simplesmente ao prazer de se ver sozinha, quase independente, sem olhares atentos e maldosos a vigiar seus movimentos. Tinha essa sensação desde que chegara à Inglaterra e constantemente, em seus sonhos, associava-a à imagem do cachorro negro que batera à porta de sua avó meses atrás, logo no início das férias. Não importava o que lhe dissessem sobre Sirius Black – e a maioria das coisas não eram boas -, ela simplesmente não gostava dele.

– Cuidado para não cair!

Um instante de surpresa e ela perdeu o equilíbrio. O gelo queimou-lhe parte da coxa exposta entre a barra da saia plissada e a meia três-quartos. Mas o que realmente a tinha chateado era o fato de que não estava assim tão sozinha quanto imaginava. Michael!

– Obrigado. – ela retrucou num tom de voz carrancudo, típico das primeiras vezes em que se falaram, e se levantou novamente, com algum custo. O gelo estava extremamente escorregadio.

– Patins, hum? – ele não se abalou com os resmungos. Ele nunca se abalava. – Vi um desses outro dia na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. Parecem legais.

Ela cruzou os braços, escorada firmemente sobre as lâminas e as pernas rígidas. Olhou-o de alto a baixo, deixando de se sentir baixinha pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquela escola. Ganhara pelo menos dez centímetros e agora aparentava quase a mesma altura do garoto a sua frente. Michael trazia a vassoura de corrida debaixo do braço e estava vestido com o uniforme de treinos do time de quadribol da Corvinal

– Se não se importa... – ela fez menção de deixá-lo sozinho.

– Eu me importo. O capitão do time da Sonserina está discutindo com o Davies pra ver quem tem o direito de treinar agora pela manhã. Ta um brigueiro lá dentro – ele olhou de relance para o castelo. – Por que você não fica aqui pra gente... hum... conversar?

Ela deslizou de costas, o sorriso de volta ao rosto:

– Por que você não vem pra cá? – desafiou.

Era a primeira vez que via Michael franzir o cenho, analisando a situação. Ele definitivamente não parecia muito atraído à idéia de tentar se equilibrar em duas lâminas afiadas sobre uma placa de gelo. Que diversão havia naquilo?

A leveza de Lyra escorregando de um lado para o outro, dando piruetas e espirrando gelo propositalmente no garoto, por fim convenceram-no a tentar. Chamou a menina, que enrolou um pouco antes de atender ao pedido, e mediu com a varinha as proporções da lâmina para com a bota. Era um bom aluno de transfiguração e um mestre na arte de improvisar. A menina ficou impressionada ao vê-lo acrescentar placas de ferro nas botas de couro de dragão que usava e pensou que ser bruxo não era assim tão mal. A mãe tivera de guardar todas as suas economias por quase um ano para poder presenteá-la com aquele par de patins. Com magia, bastava comprar um par de botas qualquer ou, até mesmo, adicionar lâminas aos seus confortáveis tênis.

Ela ofereceu a mão direta para ajudá-lo a encontrar o equilíbrio. Michael deu alguns passos inseguros, andando ao invés de deslizar, do que a menina fez troça. Não esperava dele grande habilidade, mas ver o seu desconcerto era bastante divertido. Passou a guiá-lo devagar.

– Pense neles como uma extensão das suas pernas e pés – ela dizia. – Isso, já está melhorando. Só não vá muito para o centro do lago... Ali o gelo costuma ser mais fino e pode não agüentar seu peso.

– Tá me chamando de gordo, russinha?

– Bem – Lyra parou bruscamente, fazendo com que ele tropeçasse nos próprios pés e caísse desajeitadamente – magro, magro você não é. Magro é meu irmão... Um palito, aliás.

Michael riu, sem se ofender com as palavras da menina. Então pediu ajuda: não conseguia se levantar sozinho de jeito nenhum e já podia sentir certas partes de seu corpo congelando pelo contato com a superfície.

Nem todo o esforço da garota compensava a falta de jeito naquela situação e não demorou para que, em vez de um, os dois acabassem estatelados sobre o lago petrificado. Ainda que a situação fosse engraçada, Lyra não conseguia rir, atordoada por perceber que Michael não desfizera o elo. Ele continuava a segurar sua mão firmemente, sem disposição para largá-la.

– É, acho que agora temos que esperar nossos corpos congelarem e acordar daqui a algumas vidas, ainda jovens, quando os netos dos nossos amigos estarão freqüentando esta escola...

– Bobo – e ela o soltou, disposta a mostrar que não se renderia tão facilmente.

Foi quando se apoiava na mão esquerda que notou o vulto logo abaixo do gelo opaco de tão grosso.

Er... tem algo se mexendo embaixo de nós, Michael.

– Tem? – ele olhou para baixo, mas não viu nada além de uma mancha escura e disforme. – Deve ser só alguma pedra muito grande, russinha.

– Não sei. Vamos, pare de enrolar e se concentre em levantar. Eu não estou com um bom pressentimento...

E com as últimas palavras, os corvinais ouviram o primeiro estalar do gelo partindo. O garoto tentou se levantar mais uma vez, mas logo desequilibrou-se.

– Segura em mim, Michael. Assim.

Lyra tentava manter a calma, os claques, entretanto aumentavam cada vez mais. A pouco mais de cinco passos das costas do rapazinho, ela viu surgir a primeira rachadura. Puxou-o com toda a força que podia, mas só conseguiu deslocar-lhe o polegar.

– Au! – ele gemeu, ainda tentando se estabilizar sobre as lâminas de ferro.

Uma nova queda. A irritação de Michael e a apreensão de Lyra chegaram ao limite e ambos sacaram as varinhas dispostos a livrar as botas das lâminas. Todavia o resultado foi desastroso. Um feitiço rebateu o outro e abriu uma pequena cratera logo ao lado do garoto. Tiveram apenas o tempo de se olharem uma vez e um dos tentáculos da lula gigante emergiu pela abertura.

* * *

– Admirando a vista, Mione?

– É. Nem acredito que finalmente vão ser entregues.

A garota passou as mãos entre os fios emaranhados procurando assentar os cabelos enquanto Rony despachava a última coruja daquela manhã. Nas últimas 24 horas não tinha experimentado uma sensação de paz tão forte e profunda quanto a que sentia agora, olhando o horizonte. O rapaz ruivo se aproximou.

– Dever cumprido?

– Mais que cumprido – ela levantou o rosto e empinou o nariz, orgulhosa.

– Isso quer dizer que eu finalmente estou liberado para tomar o café? – o pedido de Rony era quase uma súplica.

Ela apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Seus olhos ardiam pelo cansaço e pela falta de dormir, mas, por dentro, Hermione continuava elétrica. Tudo o que mais queria agora era ver a reação dos outros alunos, os comentários, o burburinho, as discussões. Aqueles pergaminhos iriam colocar toda Hogwarts – e por que não o mundo mágico? – em polvorosa e ela não conseguia esconder o quão satisfeita estava consigo mesma e com seu melhor amigo.

Amigo? Um frio lhe percorreu a espinha quando Rony descuidadamente, envolvido pelo clima de euforia, passou o braço direito sobre os ombros da menina, conduzindo-a a para a saída. Era a segunda vez que ele fazia isso naquele dia comprido, mas só naquele instante ela se deu conta de que nunca haviam estado tão próximos. Não apenas fisicamente.

Assustada, ela livrou-se dos braços de Rony, provocando desconcerto no garoto. Ele fizera tal ato tão inconscientemente que...

– Acho melhor a gente ir comer, certo? – ele sugeriu, sem olhar para ela, um pouco envergonhado.

– Certo. – ela respondeu e voltou-se mecanicamente para a saída.

– Ah, Mione...

A garota congelou o passo.

– Er... bem... eu tava pensando...

– Pensando... – ela repetiu baixinho para si mesma sem se virar para ele.

– O que nós vamos dizer para o Harry?

– Como? – Hermione reagiu, surpreendida com a pergunta. Imaginara que Rony falaria de OUTRA coisa. Ou talvez só desejasse que isso acontecesse.

– Temos que combinar o que nós vamos dizer para o Harry. – ele confirmou, estranhando o comportamento da amiga.

– Ah, é. Lógico. Mas a gente pode discutir isso no caminho, né? Estou morrendo de tanta fome.

O ruivinho deu de ombros e segui-a. Hermione estava andando depressa demais para quem queria combinar os últimos detalhes durante a caminhada. Entretanto, acertaram que não podiam inventar nada muito complexo, ou acabariam entrando em contradição conforme Harry pedisse detalhes. Precisavam de uma desculpa simples, mas que não fosse tola. Uma desculpa em que a presença deles dois fosse essencial e a de Harry praticamente proibida.

– Essa desculpa simplesmente não existe, Mione – ao chegarem ao primeiro andar sem uma idéia decente, Rony começou a se afligir.

– Existe, lógico que existe. TEM que existir, Rony.

– Mione, ele é nosso melhor amigo. Não existe uma razão suficientemente forte pra excluirmos ele do que quer que seja. A não ser isso que estivemos fazendo, é lógico! Mas não podemos contar isso a ele, pois se contar... Harry está atrás de mim, certo?

Invariavelmente, Rony havia percebido os apelos de Hermione tarde demais. Não era Harry, mas Gina quem ouvira parte da conversa.

– Ah, é você – ele passou a mão pela testa enxugando o suor de nervoso. – Ufa!

– Nossa, tô vendo como você me leva a sério. – a ruivinha fez pouco do irmão.

– Gina, não nos leve a mal. É que estamos...

– Eu ouvi, Hermione, e presumo que, se não querem contar algo pro Harry, pra mim então...

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas, analisando a idéia despropositada que lhe surgira naquele instante. Contar tudo a Gina? Não, era um absurdo. Quanto menos pessoas soubessem, menor seria o risco. Mas... Gina era uma boa amiga e era esperta. E Rony e Mione definitivamente tinham esgotado seus neurônios de tanto pensar numa desculpa apresentável.

– Hermione, eu PRECISO tomar meu café – Rony reclamou, tentando assim se livrar da irmã caçula, que parecia estar decifrando os pensamentos da colega de casa.

– Vocês vão me contar? – os olhos castanhos ficaram ainda maiores do que já eram.

– Lógico que... Mione, não! Nós já discutimos isso uma centena de vezes... Por Merlim, desde quando eu sou o racional aqui?

– Rony, nós já pensamos todos os absurdos possíveis. E bem, é a Gina, ela não vai contar pra ninguém...

A ruivinha estava cada vez mais intrigada e curiosa:

– É lógico que não!

– Mione, você... você...

– Você consegue achar alguma desculpa para darmos ao Harry, Rony? – ela foi franca.

A contragosto, ele se rendeu:

– Não. Muito bem, Gina, você tem que prometer que não vai contar nada a ninguém.

– Eu prometo – ela disse com ar de pouco caso para o ar dramático do mais novo dos irmãos.

– Mas não aqui – a sensatez voltara a Hermione. – Paredes têm ouvidos. Principalmente em Hogwarts.

* * *

Quase dez horas da manhã e só agora tinham um intervalo. Terêncio Higgs nunca gostara das aulas de Herbologia; não passavam de pura perda de tempo. Por que deveriam aprender a cultivar ervas se havia dezenas de lojas em locais como o Beco Diagonal e Hogsmead, que as vendiam embaladas a vácuo e prontas para uso?

As aulas eram costumeiramente lentas e monótonas, e naquele dia, depois de toda a confusão aprontada por duas de suas colegas de casa, sua ansiedade deixava a impressão de que o tempo tinha parado. Lidar sozinho com um vaso fundo cheio de esterco não colaborava para melhorar a situação.

Livre, finalmente livre. Aos menos nos próximos quinze minutos. Era o tempo que tinha para encontrar Catharina. Ou Betelgeuse. A intimidade com que conhecia ambas lhe dava a certeza de que encontraria a outra assim que descobrisse o paradeiro da primeira. Mas onde raios estariam àquela hora da manhã?

Talvez houvesse pegadas. O derretimento da neve ainda não fora capaz de apagar os rastros deixados. O difícil seria descobrir em meio a tantas marcas deixadas por alunos, quais as de suas 'amigas'. Vendo que a maioria tomava o rumo do castelo – o destino natural de qual ser vivo naquele tempo gelado –, ele optou por seguir o caminho inverso. E selecionando as menores pegadas deixadas no solo – Catharina era baixa, assim, devia ter pés pequenos –, traçou sua trajetória pelos terrenos inclinados que cercavam o prédio. Não demorou muito para que restassem poucas marcas pelo chão. Ele podia dizer com certeza que era a quarta pessoa a circular por aquele local. Dois dos rastros, ele deduzira que fossem das sonserinas, mas não fazia idéia de quem poderia ser a outra pessoa a deixar marcas ainda maiores que as suas naquela mesma direção.

Quando finalmente as pegadas pareciam ter se separado – a maior e a menor seguindo adiante, rumo a uma clareira, e a terceira desviando-se para o lado dos arbustos – , ele sentiu uma fisgada no braço, seguida por um puxão.

– Shiiiiiiiiuuu – Betelgeuse colou o dedo indicador em seus lábios impedindo que fizesse algum som. – Sabia que mais hora, menos hora, você poderia aparecer para estragar tudo. Fique quieto e mexa-se o mínimo possível.

Sua voz não era mais alta que um sussurro. Talvez pelo susto, talvez porque sempre fora subserviente à garota, o sonserino manteve-se em silêncio. Viu-a agachar-se numa posição desconfortável, perto de uma falha entre os ramos espinhentos e, por fim, entendeu o objetivo da menina. Vozes. Muito baixas, é verdade, quase murmúrios, mas ainda vozes. E uma delas era inconfundível: Catharina Silver.

– Ela... Ela... Ela tem um... namorado? – ele relembrou as pegadas.

Betelgeuse olhou feio pra ele e fez sinal para que continuasse em silêncio. Depois chamou-o para perto dela:

– Namorado? Não, creio que eles são mais do que isso – procurando manter a voz no tom mais baixo possível. – Reconhece?

Higgs sentiu os arbustos arranhando seu rosto, empurrado pela menina para junto do vão. Os olhos arregalados viram um casal saindo de um abraço apertado e tenso.

– SIRIUS BLACK! – o grito de terror escapou.

– Idiota!

A garota se levantou o mais rápido que pôde e pôs-se a correr como um lince. Em pouco desapareceu. Ele, tendo prendido a capa num arbusto, não foi tão feliz. Do mesmo vão em que observava o casal, surgiu um enorme cachorro negro, de pêlos arrepiados. Primeiro Sirius Black e agora o Sinistro: definitivamente, a morte era seu próximo passo.

Murmurou suas súplicas num dialeto próprio, ditado pelo nervosismo, e só teve coragem de reabrir os olhos quando ouviu a voz esganiçada de sua melhor amiga.

– Ah, não, logo você?

– Cathy! Cathy! Eu juro... eu não queria. Você sabe que eu não estava te espionando, não sabe? Foi ela, é sempre ela! A B me arrastou aqui. Mas eu não ouvi nada. NADA!

– Betelgeuse estava aqui? – ela franziu o cenho, olhando de canto para o cachorro. – Não faça essa cara, eu não vou enfeitiçá-lo.

O cachorro latiu e ameaçou avançar contra a menina.

– Não vou e pronto. Você sabe muito bem que eu posso machucá-lo.

– Você tá falando comigo? – Higgs achou impossível que ela estivesse falando com um cachorro.

– Cala a boca, Higgs – ela retrucou irritada. – Vamos ter que pensar num outro jeito. Ele não me preocupa, mas ela...

– Ah, ele está sob uma capa da invisibilidade, não está? – Higgs achou que finalmente tinha compreendido onde estava Sirius Black.

Cathy revirou os olhos e o cachorro rosnou para o sonserino, que voltou a sentir arrepios de medo.

– Ele definitivamente não precisa ser enfeitiçado...

– Eu... eu não estou entendendo nada – o garoto arriscou.

– Quer saber? É melhor assim. – ela finalmente desvencilhou a capa do amigo do galho que o prendia. – Vocês dois chegaram juntos? Betelgeuse ouviu o mesmo que você?

– Er... bem... eu não cheguei a ouvir nada...

– Higgs, eu não quero saber sobre você, mas sobre ela! Nossa amiga Betty estava aqui antes de você, ou não?

– Ela saiu logo depois de você – ele finalmente respondeu o que a garota (não) queria ouvir. – Acho que ela deve estar aqui há, pelo menos, uma meia hora.

O cachorro latiu novamente e Cathy balançou a cabeça preocupada.

– É, acho que é nossa única alternativa. Higgs, pra que lado ela... – Sirius chamou sua atenção com um latido. – Ah, é, claro, você pode farejar... Eu tinha esquecido. O que é que nós estamos esperando, então?

A garota e o cachorro saíram desabalados pelo mesmo local onde, alguns minutos antes, Betelgeuse desaparecera. Higgs tentava racionalizar tudo aquilo, mas nada parecia fazer sentido, especialmente a parte em que via sua amiga conversar com um cachorro. E Sirius Black havia sumido misteriosamente... Estaria escondido sob uma capa da invisibilidade? Por via das dúvidas, resolveu participar da corrida atrás de Betelgeuse. Ficar sozinho no meio do nada com um assassino escondido não era o que podia chamar de segurança.

– Droga! A esta altura ela já deve ter chegado ao castelo. – Higgs podia ouvir os resmungos de Cathy pouco a sua frente. – Por onde é que você está indo? Afff, não me diga que é mais um de seus atalhos?

Seguiram-se alguns latidos e pouco depois estavam próximos ao grande lago congelado. O rapaz, sendo o último a sair do encarceramento de moitas e árvores, acabou por trombar com o cachorro. Tanto o animal como a menina estavam paralisados. Ao levantar os olhos do chão, Higgs entendeu o motivo: a lula gigante erguia-se majestosa na outra margem do lago, destruindo as pedras de gelo que tentavam barrar seus tentáculos.

Ouviram um grito apavorado e contínuo de garota e os pedidos de socorro de um garoto. O espetáculo visual era tamanho, que o sonserino não sabia como tinha conseguido ouvir alguma coisa. E não fora o único.

– Lyra!

E viu a amiga voltar a correr desabalada, desta vez, rumo ao perigo iminente. O cachorro em seu calcanhar.

* * *

– Um encontro?

Harry repetiu a última palavra da enxurrada que Hermione e Rony soltaram logo ao avistá-lo. Depois dos quinze minutos trancafiado com Snape, a fome aumentara e ele acabara retornando ao Salão Principal, onde o tumulto entre sonserinos e corvinais começava a chamar a atenção. Era naquela bagunça, mais especificamente numa jogadora da Corvinal, que seus olhos estavam fixos antes do casal de amigos despertá-lo com uma dezena de frases desconexas.

– Parem. Parem. Eu sequer perguntei onde vocês estavam... – ele fitou Rony e Hermione incrédulo.

O ruivinho ficou paralisado. Idiotas! Era isso que ele e Hermione eram. Idiotas! Podiam ter passado por aquela sem inventar nada. Principalmente aquilo.

– Vocês não tinham pedido pra eu respeitar os segredos de vocês? – Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, com vontade de rir pela primeira vez desde que o dia começara.

– Hum... é! – Hermione assentiu, franzindo o cenho, pensativa. Ambos eram estúpidos. E nada mais. Tinham se complicado à toa.

– Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não esteja interessado – Harry finalmente se animou. – Sentem. Eu estou morrendo de fome, vocês não? Só queria entender uma coisa: vocês marcaram um encontro para as três horas da manhã? Estranho... Mas mais estranho é vocês lembrarem dele depois de tudo o que aconteceu essa noite e tããão de repente. Muito bem. Estão tentando esconder o que de mim? Agora que começaram, desembuchem.

Rony respirou fundo, apavorado e apenas olhou para Hermione. Ela levou alguns segundos para decidir sentar-se com o colega de casa e sorrir, passando geléia numa torrada.

– Bem, tudo aconteceu quando eu vi a revista...

O ruivinho caiu sentado no banco. Ela ia contar tudo.

– Eu já tinha visto aquela revista, sabe, Harry. Não faz muito tempo, a Parvati levou uma cópia para a aula de História da Magia. Nem precisa começar a perguntar. Lógico que eu estava prestando atenção à aula. Vi na saída, quando estávamos guardando o material na mochila e ela me ofereceu. Disse que tinha um teste que eu devia fazer...

Aquela não era a história que Rony estava esperando ouvir.

– O teste "Qual seu par ideal?" É, eu sei que é ridículo – ela revirou os olhos – e só por isso você já devia entender pq eu não quis falar nada. O problema é que eu fiz o teste e, hã, foi quando estava respondendo as perguntas que, bem... hum... que eu me toquei que... bem, que pra responder cada uma delas eu sempre pensava na mesma pessoa.

À medida que novas palavras saíam, mais as bochechas de Hermione ruboresciam. Crédulo de que a menina estava inventando a história, Rony resolveu participar.

– Ei, eu não sabia dessa parte. Quer dizer que foi por isso...

Harry desviara os olhos para Rony, mas o ruivinho não conseguia ir além daquele ponto. Mordeu os lábios e enrugou a testa, pedindo o socorro de Hermione. Ela estava pronta:

– É, foi por isso que inventei a reunião da monitoria à qual mais ninguém apareceu. Lembra, Harry, que na semana passada você estranhou quando eu disse que tinha reunião e você encontrou a Lisa Turpin aqui no Salão? Foi por isso. Eu tinha escolhido aquele dia pra... pra dizer pro Rony... Pra dizer... Ah, vocês sabem o que eu queria dizer.

– Ele já sabe que você gosta dele, Mione. Não precisa ficar roxa!

Harry debochou e foi a vez do rosto de Rony avermelhar-se. Ouvir tal frase lhe dera uma idéia, mas ainda não sabia se conseguiria dizê-la em voz alta.

– Er, e ontem deveria ter sido nosso primeiro encontro. Por isso eu peguei emprestado sua capa. Não queríamos que ninguém visse...

– Mas eu fiquei preocupada com a sua demora – Mione emendou, deixando o ruivo com uma pontinha de ciúmes. – E Rony teve a idéia de fazermos uma ronda pelo castelo para tentar encontrá-lo antes de sair.

– Também tínhamos visto o Snape ir buscar o Neville e você tinha dito que estaria tendo aulas de reforço...

– Nem me lembra do Snape. – Harry sentiu o sangue ferver novamente de lembrar do interrogatório daquela manhã.

– Presumimos que alguma coisa estava errada...

– E acabamos por te encontrar num dos corredores...

– O resto você sabe, não é? Quer dizer, sabe até a parte em que eu vi a revista. Pq, bem, quando eu vi a revista, eu lembrei que o encontro não tinha acontecido e...hum, você sabe sabe como são os... hã... hormônios na nossa idade.

Uma explosão de risadas se seguiu ao discurso da garota que deu uma cotovelada no suposto namorado.

– Ronald Weasley!

Segurando algumas lágrimas, ele se desculpou.

– Foi mal, Mione. Mas é que, ouvir você falar a palavra hormônios...

– ...é hilário. – Harry apoiou o amigo, deixando a menina indignada. – Mas pra você ter falado, é pq realmente tem algo de sério nisso, ainda que seja a história mais sem pé-nem-cabeça que eu ouvi nos últimos tempos.

– Mas é a mais pura verdade – Rony ficou sério de repente.

– É mesmo, maninho?

– Mamãe precisa saber disso, não acha, Fred?

O ruivinho sentiu as orelhas afogueando ao ouvir a voz de seus irmãos mais velhos. Harry viu Gina olhando a cena de longe e segurando o riso. Ela teria armado tudo aquilo?

– Não! Vocês não podem! Não mandem uma coruja para mamãe! Pelas barbas de Merlim, vocês lembram o que aconteceu com o Percy quando ela soube da Penélope Clearwater.

– Não, na verdade eu não to lembrando – Jorge se fez de sonso.

– Será que ela mandaria uma cartinha de recomendações? Oito regras simples para namorar meu filho adolescente.

– Regra número um...

– Quanto vocês querem? – Rony, visivelmente desesperado, agarrou-se à gola das vestes de Jorge. – Eu-eu dou qualquer coisa, mas não contem à mamãe!

Hermione se ressentiu com a atitude do namorado inventado. Tudo bem que não quisesse criar falsas expectativas na família, mas aquilo já era exagero.

– Nossa! Você tem tanta vergonha assim de mim? Além do mais, eu já conheço a Sra. Weasley, não vou ficar impressionada com nada.

– Hermione, eu estou fazendo isso pelo NOSSO bem.

– Nós já temos um preço – Fred falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios que Rony sabia que não significava boa coisa.

– O seu distintivo – Jorge estendeu a mão para receber o pagamento.

– O meu distintivo? – Rony olhou para a própria lapela.

– Ele não pode dar o distintivo pra vocês! – Hermione retrucou.

– É melhor não dar palpite ou vamos querer o seu também, Granger.

– Agora você faz parte da família, é bom ir se acostumando. – Fred alertou.

Harry olhou para onde tinha visto Gina inicialmente. Ela continuava lá, agora rindo descontraidamente. Ele só não entendia porque a garota não se aproximava. Certamente ficara sabendo do namoro mais cedo e contara aos gêmeos, mas porque não aproveitaria para tirar uma casquinha?

– Tudo bem – Rony abriu o alfinete dourado com cuidado. – Tomem. Não vou poder usá-lo por muito tempo mais mesmo. Porque não entrega o seu também, Mione, quando descobrirem o que fizemos com o Malfoy...

– Malfoy? – os gêmeos e Harry arregalaram os olhos para o casal.

– É. – Hermione começou a tirar o broche polido com esmero. – Eu não recomendaria que ninguém atrapalhasse um de nossos encontros... hum... amorosos. Poderia causar um sono profundo no intrometido! – e entregou o distintivo a Jorge.

– Isso quer dizer... – os gêmeos viraram para trás e gritaram. – MALFOY NÃO VEM! O CAMPO É DA CORVINAL!

Os gêmeos acenaram para Lino Jordan e se misturaram à bagunça de uniformes verdes e azuis, apenas para provocar mais alvoroço. O capitão Roger Davies já ordenara que todos os jogadores se dirigissem ao campo e, a menos que os sonserinos se apresentassem integralmente, não poderiam barrar o treino nem com uma ordem escrita por Dumbledore. Era preciso time completo para reivindicar o campo quando outra equipe estivesse treinando e Malfoy estava mais de uma hora atrasado.

– Ei, Harry, o jornal ainda não chegou? – Hermione perguntou como quem não quer nada, pegando outra bolacha com geléia.

– Hoje é sábado. As corujas passam um pouco mais tarde – Rony respondeu de boca cheia.

– O que vocês acham de assistirmos ao treino da Corvinal?

Os olhos de Harry voltaram a se fixar na apanhadora de olhos amendoados do time azul. Cho Chang exibia um sorriso radiante de vitória. Os corvinais puseram as vassouras sobre os ombros e começaram a sair. O capitão da Sonserina tentou argumentar que faltava um artilheiro no time da Corvinal, mas Davies devolveu a reposta imediatamente.

– O Turpin está lá fora, escolhendo as melhores bolas!

* * *

– Lyra! Lyra, você está bem? – Cathy gritava da margem mais próxima à menina.

Lyra virou-se para o lugar de onde a chamavam e não soube se devia ficar mais assustada com o monstro a sua frente ou com a figura que acompanhava sua suposta irmã. Não via aquele cachorro desde as férias e preferia continuar sem vê-lo. Sentiu um arrepio gelado subir-lhe a espinha e olhou uma vez mais para a aluna da sonserina que tanto se parecia com sua mãe. Agora, com o desespero estampado no rosto, estavam mais semelhantes do que nunca.

– Eu estou bem – ela se sentiu no dever de acalmá-la. – O problema é ele! – e apontou para o alto, onde a lula sustentava Michael Turpin de ponta-cabeça.

– Nós vamos tirá-lo de lá. Venha pra margem, querida.

Lyra fitou o cachorro negro uma última vez e forçou-se a deslizar pelo gelo naquela direção. Parou bruscamente quando um dos tentáculos se colocou em seu caminho. Atrás de si, o gelo começava a estalar; à esquerda, o gelo estava muito fino; à direita, ficava a cratera por onde a lula gigante se erguia e à sua frente havia agora uma barreira. Estava ilhada.

– Eu vou buscá-la – Catharina ficou apreensiva.

– Não – Sirius se destransformou rapidamente impedindo-a de pisar no gelo. – O gelo está fino, veja. Mesmo você, leve como é, correria o risco de ter o chão se abrindo sob seus pés.

– É a minha filha, Sirius! Você quer que eu a deixe virar comida da lula gigante.

Sirius encarou-a com profundo desgosto e então retrucou irritado, segurando-a pelos braços:

– Eu sei que você está aflita, Helen, mas, por Merlim, tente agir racionalmente. Em primeiro lugar, como ótima aluna de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas que você sempre foi, você sabe que a lula é vegetariana. Ela pode machucá-los, sim, estrangulá-los, mas não pra comer...

– Nossa, você me deixou aliviada agora... – ela ironizou, enquanto experimentava a espessura do gelo com a ponta do pé direto. Um pouco de força e a placa trincou.

– O que eu estou querendo dizer é que o risco é maior se ela sair de lá, Helen! A lula, apesar de tudo, está querendo brincar, mas se ela cair na água, a essa temperatura...

Ela sentiu duas lágrimas congelarem junto ao rosto frio. Tinha que tirar a filha dali, de qualquer jeito.

– Onde está o garoto?

– Higgs? Ou aquele ali de cima?

– O seu amigo, Helen! Eu não sei o nome dele!

Percebendo que falavam dele, Higgs se mostrou. Estivera observando tudo detrás de uma pedra. Sirius Black era um animago e chamava a filha pelo nome da mãe. Agora entendia o que Betelgeuse vira de tão fascinante naquela história.

– Vá até o castelo pedir ajuda. Vamos precisar de vassouras pra tirar o garoto do alto. E quanto a Lyra, não se preocupe... – e transformando-se num cachorro novamente, Sirius avançou para dentro do lago.

Ainda que fosse mais leve que um humano adulto, era um cachorro grande e pesado. Ouviu alguns estalares enquanto deslizava desequilibrado sobre o gelo, as patas queimadas pelo contato com o frio excessivo. A lula continuava a virar Michael de um lado para o outro, e os berros roucos do garoto demonstravam que não estava gostando nem um pouco de ser o brinquedo da vez.

Ao perceber o animal negro se movendo sobre a superfície branca, o mais conhecido habitante do lago deixou um de seus tentáculos descer com força, destruindo gelo, para, em seguida, agarrar o cachorro com o mesmo membro antes adormecido diante da aluna do primeiro ano da Corvinal.

– SIRIUS! – o grito de Catharina ecoou pelo local. A aflição dobrara.

Ao menos Lyra não se fez de rogada. Tão logo a passagem ficou livre, colocou toda a força que tinha nos pés e escorregou para a margem mais próxima. Prestava atenção ao gelo, para não pisar num lugar inadequado. Os pensamentos agora destinados apenas a salvar a própria pele. "Egoísta!", viu-se pensando. E num momento de remorso, deixou de fitar o gelo para olhar o alto. Michael e o cachorro debatiam-se e uivavam. Como poderia tirá-los dali...

Uma pequena distração e ouviu um estalar alto. Freou os patins com força e viu abrir, entre ela e a margem onde sua irmã a esperava, uma grande falha. Debaixo do pé direito, o gelo cedeu e Lyra sentiu corpo e pensamentos adormecerem instantaneamente ao cair dentro da água gelada.

Higgs não esperou segunda ordem de Sirius para sair em disparada em direção ao castelo. Contrariar bruxos declaradamente loucos (ainda que este lhe parecesse bastante lúcido) podia ter resultados catastróficos. Não tinha ainda se afastado muito da margem do lago quando enxergou o bando de uniforme azul e mais alguns alunos seguindo em direção ao campo de treinos. Sirius pedira vassouras... Existia algo mais conveniente que um time inteiro de jogadores de quadribol devidamente equipados para voar?

Correu o mais rápido que pôde para junto do grupo e viu o rosto do capitão da Corvinal se contrair em desagrado. Antes que ele conseguisse expor o acontecido, Roger Davies disparou:

– Não vamos aceitar substitutos. Se Draco Malfoy não pode participar do treino, azar da Sonserina. Nós tínhamos reservado o campo primeiro e...

– Malfoy! – o sonserino franziu o cenho. – Eu to me lixando pro Malfoy. Quero mais é que ele se exploda, junto com o time inteiro. Mas... isso não interessa. Eu preciso de uma vassoura. E rápido.

– Como é que é? – Cho Chang, a apanhadora, foi a única a expressar a surpresa e ironia em palavras. – Quer que umd e nós empreste uma vassoura pra VOCÊ?

– Olhem pro lago! O artilheiro de vocês é o pontinho azul que a lula gigante tá balançando de um lado pro outro... – ele cruzou os braços, mal-humorado.

– Meu irmão! – Lisa Turpin, que acompanhava o grupo, foi a primeira a cruzar os jardins do castelo rumo ao lago.

Harry, Rony e Hermione, que tinham decidido assistir ao treino daquela manhã apenas para passar o tempo, seguiram com o bando de corvinais inquietos. Conforme se aproximavam, a cena ficava mais aterradora. Harry sentiu uma pontada no peito ao reconhecer o padrinho sendo jogado pelos ares e reprimiu o grito do coração aflito. Ao bater junto a uma grande pedra da margem, o cachorro readquiriu formas humanas, deixando o grupo de estudantes ainda mais atônito do que já estava.

– Nós ainda temos que salvar o Turpin! – Harry tomou a vassoura de um dos jogadores e subiu ao céu, tentando desviar a atenção sobre seu padrinho.

Higgs olhou para margem e viu a primeiro-anista da Corvinal vindo em direção aos braços da irmã. Ou seria mãe? Ele já não sabia e também não se importava. Ela estava segura.

– Vão ficar olhando para o Black? – ele reagiu ante ao burburinho que se seguiu a identificação do homem desacordado. – Ao menos ele tentou fazer alguma coisa pra salvar o colega de vocês.

E dando com uma vassoura no chão – a vassoura de Michael -, ele acompanhou Harry Potter. Ambos desviavam dos tentáculos da lula com agilidade, mas não conseguiam aproximar-se de Michael Turpin.

– Ei, vocês não ouviram, não? – o rosto de Rony avermelhou-se, como em todas as vezes que ficava irritado. – Vão ficar aí parados? Voem logo de uma vez! Se não perceberam, a única maneira de salvar o Turpin é deixar a lula confusa! Assim o Harry vai poder chegar perto dele!

Hermione sorriu, orgulhosa do raciocínio de Rony. Não que ela não tivesse pensado a mesma coisa assim que avistara a situação, mas estavam junto aos alunos mais inteligentes de Hogwarts e eles pareciam não ter chegado a tal conclusão. Fred e Jorge tomaram a vassoura de outros dois corvinais e, aqueles que ainda as mantinham consigo, levantaram vôo sob as ordens do capitão Roger Davies. Os outros tiveram a atenção tomada por um novo barulho:

– Splash! – próximo à margem do lago, alguém tinha afundado.

A bruxa levou as mãos à boca ao ver sua filha afundar. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que pensar em alguma coisa. Entretanto, o único pensamento que tinha era a morte. Ela não poderia salvar sua filha... Que tipo de mãe era ela? Nunca devia ter deixado que viesse para Hogwarts, nunca.

Então o cotovelo roçou a cintura e ela sentiu a ponta do bastão de madeira. Nunca fora tão decidida na intenção de usar a varinha. Era agora ou nunca. Apontou para a água gelada. Dez metros. Se congelasse dez metros poderia chegar à braço trêmulo de sua filha, que ainda tentava pedir por socorro com as energias restantes. Um jato azulado escapou e retumbou na terra, congelando apenas a porção líquida mais próxima. Além disso, era uma camada fina demais...

– Precisa de ajuda? – ela viu uma cabeleira enrolada surgir ao seu lado esquerdo.

– Dez metros. Dez metros de gelo – ela pediu desesperada e Hermione não se demorou a atender o pedido.

Do outro lado da estudante da Sonserina, Ronald Weasley seguia o mesmo procedimento, procurando aumentar a espessura da crosta de gelo que Hermione ia criando. Enquanto os dois grifinórios prosseguiam na tarefa, Cathy atirou-se sobre o gelo, deslizando sem controle. Foi parada por nova magia de Hermione, a poucos centímetros do fim da placa. A mãozinha de Lyra rendeu-se antes que a agarrasse.

Inconformada, Catharina jogou-se sobre a beirada do bloco e enfiou o braço no líquido congelante. Mal sentia os próprios dedos, mas percebeu que tinha enroscado-os em fios. Fios do cabelo longo e escuro de Lyra. Puxou-os com força, piedosa da dor que a menina sentiria, e viu a testa pálida emergir. Tomando o máximo de cuidado, usou o braço em que antes se apoiava para tatear novamente dentro d'água, por fim encontrando o ombro da menina. O borbulhar da respiração, mostrava que Lyra tinha readquirindo a consciência, e em segundos, as mãos se encontraram.

Cathy ergueu-a com dificuldade para em seguida vê-la escorregar de suas mãos, arrancando junto o anel de pedra negra. Enfiou novamente os braços dentro d'água e, usando de uma firmeza que não sabia que tinha, trouxe a filha de novo à tona, envolvendo-a imediatamente com a própria capa, quase seca. Apesar do rosto azulado, Lyra ainda respirava.

* * *

Gina aproveitou a solidão do salão principal para tirar do bolso a foto que roubara de Colin Creevey. Na foto, a menina loura de olhos azuis distraídos ainda não tinha se dado conta de que estava sendo observada, e fitava os limites do papel ligeiramente desconfiada. A ruiva acordara com o espírito de cupido naquela manhã.

Passara três anos consecutivos suspirando pelos cantos por conta de Harry Potter e, era fato, ainda não superara totalmente a 'paixonite aguda'. Mas, depois de tanto lamentar que ele não a enxergasse, reparou que vários outros casais sofriam do mesmo mal. Essa idéia tinha se tornado clara naquela manhã quando vira o colega de casa com os olhos perdidos naquela foto de uma aluna da Corvinal. Colin Creevy estava apaixonado por Luna Lovegood.

De início achara a idéia cômica. Era um bom motivo para atazanar o garoto, dizendo que ia entregar a foto à menina com uma declaração de amor atrás, apenas para fazer birrinha. Talvez realmente devesse fazer isso, ao menos assim Luna poderia concretizar aquele amor platônico.

Depois, como que por obra do destino, encontrou o irmão mais novo e sua melhor amiga discutindo pelos corredores. Como sempre faziam, aliás. Ora, não era de hoje que ela achava que fariam um bonito par, mas o caso de ambos era ainda mais difícil que o dela ou o de Colin, pois eles simplesmente não admitiam sentir nada um pelo outro. Menos ainda que esse sentimento era mútuo. Uma nova flecha e, bem, de uma forma ou de outra, agora Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger eram namorados.

– Com licença...

Gina deu um pulo para trás, assustada. Conhecia aquela voz...

– Escuta aqui, nem pense que... – ela virou-se e antes de conseguir soltar todos os desaforos que queria, explodiu em risadas.

Draco Malfoy estava parado, a sua frente, com cara de interrogação, e a palavra 'babaca' brilhando na testa alva. Ele pareceu desconcertado e olhou para os lados, tentando entender o motivo do riso da menina. Sem consegui-lo, voltou a fitá-la e tentar conversar.

– Desculpe se estou atrapalhando alguma coisa, mas é que... hã... eu... eu não sei onde estou.

– Como? – ela engasgou na própria risada.

– Você me conhece? – ele a interpelou, os olhos cinzas bastante apreensivos.

– É, podemos dizer que sim – ela brincou com a correntinha, analisando-o.

Seria mais alguma brincadeira de Draco Malfoy? Ela ouvira Hermione comentar qualquer coisa de que ele atrapalhara a ela e Rony mais cedo. Mas Hermione não seria capaz de apagar a mente do garoto, seria? – Lembra do seu nome.

O garoto piscou os olhos algumas vezes, com ares de pura dúvida. Por fim respondeu:

– Duas pessoas me chamaram de Draco num dos corredores... Também saíram rindo como você. Tem algo de errado comigo? – ele suspeitou.

– Não. Nada – Gina foi firme. Não deixaria ele limpar o rosto antes que pelo menos metade da escola o visse daquela maneira. Mas o que quer que o tivesse atingido, fizera um belo estrago.– É Draco mesmo. Draco Malfoy.

– Malfoy... Malfoy – ele repetiu para si mesmo, tentando memorizar aquele nome nada familiar. – Ei, corujas! E tem cartas para mim!

Gina riu de vê-lo se admirar com algo tão costumeiro. Vendo-o abrir imediatamente o maior dos pergaminhos, tomou-o rápido das mãos do garoto. Pelo tamanho ela adivinhara do que se tratara. Há cerca de alguns meses, dera com a primeira edição daquele folhetim. Sabia que era obra de alunos da escola, mas ninguém sabia de quem. E ela se lembrava que, no último número, Harry e Rony riram deveras com o artigo 'Como identificar um sonserino à distância – e azará-lo com eficácia', que trazia como ilustração uma foto de Malfoy pregada no centro de um alvo para flechas. Isso podia desencadear a recuperação da memória de Draco e Gina já estava se afeiçoando àquele garoto com amnésia. Era certamente muito mais simpático e educado que a versão original.

Entretanto, em vez das matérias costumeiras, a ruiva encontrou um artigo pra lá de sério e revelador. A história que conhecera nas férias, pela boa de seus pais, estava escrita ali, para quem quisesse ler e acreditar. Sirius Black é inocente! E Então ela reparou que outras vozes começarama surgir, vindas da entrada do salão, dos pequenos grupos espalhados por mesas diversas. Todos eles com pleo menos um jornalzinho na mão.

– Vem comigo, Draco. Precisamos encontrar o Harry. Não sei onde ele estava na cabeça pra fazer isso... – e puxou o garoto para fora do salão.

– Quem é Harry? Aliás, quem é você?

– Eu sou a Gina, Draco, Gina Weasley. E o Harry... – ela pensou um pouco em como poderia tirar proveito da situação. – Harry é o seu melhor amigo.

* * *

Resgates feitos, era hora de cuidados dos feridos. Terencio Higgs conseguira salvar Michael Turpin sem um único arranhão, logicamente ajudado pelas inúmeras vassouras voadoras que finalmente a lula gigante. Ainda assim, a irmã achou por bem levá-lo para que Madame Pomfrey o avaliasse, sob os protestos do garoto que dizia estar bem. Entretanto mudou de idéia assim que soube que Fred levara Lyra de vassoura até a enfermaria. Quanto antes a menina chegasse lá, menos riscos correria por causa da hipotermia.

Os demais observavam Helen e Harry atender Sirius ali mesmo. Com a queda, o bruxo quebrara uma costela e sentia dificuldade para respirar. Era difícil saber o que causava mais espanto. Ali, bem em frente àquele grupo de alunos, estava Sirius Black. Ao mesmo tempo, uma garota da Sonserina, tinha se transformado instantaneamente numa mulher cerca de 20 anos mais velha.

– O que aconteceu com ela? – Cho Chang se arriscou a perguntar para Hermione.

– Pra dizer bem a verdade, eu também não entendi. Pelo visto a tal da Catharina não existe.

– Então essa é a tal da Helen Silver, de quem a Skeeter falou no Profeta? – um dos artilheiros da Corvinal questionou.

– É o que parece, não? – Higgs ainda não tinha digerido bem a história.

– Bem que a Skeeter disse que os dois estavam juntos e enfiados em Hogwarts tramando contra os alunos – outro garoto continuou.

– Querem fazer o favor de calar a boca todos vocês! – Harry parou o que estava fazendo para acabar de uma vez com o burburinho. – Se não podem ajudar, não atrapalhem. Se ainda não perceberam, eles acabaram de arriscar as próprias vidas para salvar dois de nós.

– A idéia das vassouras foi do Black – Higgs arremedou.

– Mas ele matou 12... e ela... – Roger Davies tentou argumentar.

– Sumam todos daqui – Helen finalmente falou. – Contem a história que quiserem, mas sumam daqui. Ou eu vou começar a fazer o que a Skeeter disse que eu faria.

Os corvinais, assustados, correram para o castelo. Hermione, Rony, Jorge, Higgs e Harry continuaram ali. Helen fitava Sirius com uma expressão de dor profunda no rosto abatido. A franja crescera até a altura do queixo e grudava-se no rosto molhado pela água do lago e pelo choro.

– Será que podemos ajudar em mais alguma coisa? – a única menina restante no grupo indagou.

– Vamos levá-lo para a cabana do Hagrid – Harry levantou-se decidido.

Jorge apontou a varinha para Sirius e este passou a flutuar segundos depois. Antes que a comitiva avançasse, Helen murmurou no ouvido dele, que ainda controlava a respiração.

– Fique bom logo, meu amor. – e tomou o caminho do castelo. Tinha uma filha para cuidar.

– Ei, Gina... É Gina, né? Eu, eu ainda não sei onde nós estamos!

A ruiva parou a poucos metros da entrada. Por que diabos tinha arrastado Draco Malfoy consigo? Seus irmãos e Harry deixaram o salão com o intuito de assistir ao treino da Corvinal, então era para o campo de treinos que ela deveria seguir. Tinha duas opções para chegar até lá: o caminho do lago e o contorno da Floresta Proibida. Resolveu tomar o segundo, que era mais longo, porém mais reservado. Sabe-se lá o que pensariam de vê-la puxando Malfoy pelo braço.

– Srta. Gina, será que... – o sonserino não calava a boca por um único instante e a menina decidiu que o melhor remédio era ignorá-lo.

De súbito a garota retrocedeu e empurrou o garoto para o meio das árvores, escondendo-se também em seguida. Uma pequena mas imponente comitiva atravessava aquele trecho dos campos de Hogwarts. Dois homens, uma aluna da Sonserina e uma mulher em particular, que Gina conhecera no ano anterior durante a Copa de Quadribol. A mãe de Draco Malfoy estava visitando Hogwarts.

– Quem são? – o garoto perguntou em tom baixo, percebendo que a garota não queria chamar atenção.

– Você não sabe? – ela se compadeceu. – Quer saber de uma coisa, eu procuro o Harry mais tarde. Se foi ele quem escreveu isso, não vou trazer nenhuma novidade. É melhor levar você pra enfermaria. Mas antes...

Gina revirou os bolsos a procura de um lenço. Na falta de um, desfez o laço da própria gravata e, com um jato d'água saído da própria varinha, umedeceu-o.

– O que você vai fazer? – ele se afastou mecanicamente quando ela aproximou o tecido de seu rosto.

– Confie em mim – ela sorriu ternamente e limpou a tinta da testa do rapazinho.

Malfoy parecia um cachorrinho indefeso e Gina se pegou desejando que o feitiço fosse irreversível. Ou pelo menos 'meio' irreversível, para que pudesse se lembrar que tinha uma família.

– Próxima parada: Ala Hospitalar – e ofereceu a mão direita ao garoto.

* * *

– Só me diga que ela vai ficar bem.

– Já lhe disse isso pelo menos umas dez vezes, Sra. Rasputin – Madame Pomfrey já estava cansada da bruxa em seu calcanhar. – Já dei a medicação, ela só precisa repousar. Estará nova em folha dentro de duas horas. Agora, se me permite, tenho outros pacientes para cuidar.

– Hã... er... Talvez a senhora devesse visitar também a cabana de Hagrid – ela soltou em meia voz.

– Como? – a enfermeira se admirou.

– Temos um ferido lá. E uma poção remenda-ossos seria bastante bem-vinda...

– Por que não o trouxeram para cá? – Madame Pomfrey ralhou.

– Vá até lá e a senhora entenderá. – Helen murmurou e sentou-se ao lado da filha desacordada. – Ah, avise Anne. Até onde sei, ele é paciente dela...

Duas macas ao lado, Michael Turpin procurava algum rasgo na cortina de separação para espiar a colega de casa, sob os olhares incomodados da irmã.

– Quer parar de ser tão intrometido?

– Não é intromissão, Lisa. Só estou preocupado. Ela virou literalmente um picolé humano! – ele retrucou sem parar o que estava fazendo.

A monitora da Corvinal sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da maca. Teriam que aguardar ainda cerca de meia hora, conforme instruções da enfermeira. A menina se revirou no assento, sentindo-se desconfortável em qualquer posição. Por fim notou a cesta de jornais e revistas logo ao lado e puxou um dos pergaminhos.

– Ora, ora. Eu achava que só as salas comunais recebiam cópias do 'Nome do Jornal'. E é de hoje... E, meu Merlim!

– Que houve, Lisa? – o tom assustado da irmã chamou a atenção do garoto.

Ela apenas lhe mostrou o pergaminho aberto, sem fotos, mas com um nome famoso em letras garrafais como manchete.

– É, parece que Sirius Black está em evidência... – ele levantou as sobrancelhas preocupado. – O que diz aí?

Lisa Turpin digeria velozmente cada palavra do artigo que ocupava a página inteira. Michael via a testa de sua irmã franzir, os olhos se arregalarem, pra logo em seguida ouvir um suspiro de concordância ou entendimento. Tentado a tomar o pergaminho das mãos delas após alguns minutos de silêncio, ele se deteve ao ver os olhos azuis da irmã elevarem-se do pergaminho. Seus lábios emitiram a sentença definitiva:

– Resumindo, aqui diz que ele é inocente! – e enrolou o papel rapidamente com mãos ágeis e acostumadas ao serviço.

– Você acredita nisso? – ele indagou, franzindo o cenho, hesitante.

– Bom, tudo o que está escrito aqui faz sentido. E, bem, não podemos esquecer que ele tentou te salvar, né? E o Harry também acredita nele, não é mesmo? O Harry não ficaria do lado de Você-Sabe...

A conversa dos dois irmãos foi interrompida por um forte baque. Lisa espiou pela cortina e Michael desceu da maca, contrariando as recomendações de Madame Pomfrey, para fazer o mesmo. Nenhum dos dois pôde reconhecer aqueles estranhos, com exceção da jovem de cabelos negros e uniforme com emblema da Sonserina. Em seguida, uma voz rouca de homem pronunciou em alto e bom som.

– Sra. Helen Catharina Silver-Rasputin, considere-se detida por ordem do Ministro da Magia. Acusação: falsidade ideológica.


	12. Capítulo 11: PrendaMe Se For Capaz

_**Capítulo 11 –** Prenda-me Se For Capaz_

_

* * *

Atende à minha voz, que geme e brada  
__Por ver-te, gozar-te a face amena;  
__Liberdade gentil, desterra a pena,  
__Em que esta alma infeliz jaz sepultada. _

Atende à minha voz, que geme e brada 

Bocage

* * *

Ela respirou fundo tão logo o cão negro a largou. A capa estava úmida pelo contado com a neve, e seus ossos começavam a tremer. Batera a cabeça umas três vezes e rasgara a capa de leve no percurso. Sentou-se, as costas doíam. Apesar de parecer, não era mais uma menina. 

Helen tocou primeiro o ventre e depois arqueou o dorso para trás. Os olhos castanhos não ousavam encarar o animago a sua frente. Não estava com ânimo para discutir. A noite fora exaustiva. Deixou-se ficar, inerte, apenas observando o cachorro tomar as formas de um homem magro e alto, bastante maltratado pelo tempo e pela vida. Ele não olhava para ela; andava em círculos, praguejando contra as últimas e as primeiras horas em que estivera com ela.

- Não podemos mudar o passado, Sirius... – ela se mexeu, por fim, disposta a se levantar.

Passou as mãos rapidamente uma na outra e tirou o anel que lhe conferia a aparência juvenil. Precisavam ter uma conversa de adultos, ainda que, quando juntos, sempre deixassem o comportamento adolescente aflorar.

- Engraçado você dizer isso justamente pra mim – ele revidou em tom desaforado. – Afinal, mudar o passado resolveria todos os meus problemas...

- E certamente causaria outros, senão os mesmos de uma forma um pouco diferente. – Helen foi cética. – Você sabe que não depende apenas de nós.

Sirius sentiu os olhos queimarem. Definitivamente se enganara. Aquela mulher fria não era Helen, não a Helen que ele tinha amado um dia. Ela caminhou até o bruxo e entrelaçou os próprios dedos nos deles.

- Não vai me cobrar explicações? – ela baixou a cabeça, parecendo envergonhada.

Ele queria. Tudo o que mais queria na vida era entender o raciocínio insano daquela bruxa, mas talvez saber fosse doloroso demais. Entendê-la significava abdicar de suas ilusões. Seus olhos retomaram a opacidade adquirida em Azkaban.

- Não – Sirius se desvencilhou daquele contato. – Não é preciso. Eu... eu nem sei por que a trouxe até aqui. Eu...

Primeira ela tinha ignorado-o. Fingira-se de morta, sem sequer pensar na dor que aquilo poderia lhe proporcionar. E fora naquele momento que ele percebera que, mesmo nos anos que estiveram afastados, a única coisa que lhe dava paz à alma era saber que ela existia e que em algum momento o universo conspiraria para uni-los novamente. No íntimo, estava certo de que ela também sabia disso, ao menos até ela aprontar um escarcéu ao descobrir que ele andava ensinando magia a seu filho caçula.

- E se eu quiser explicar? – ela mordeu os lábios e procurou pela face abatida do bruxo.

- Explicar o quê, Helen? Que EU sou um idiota? Sempre fui, não é mesmo? Você vai me explicar certamente que - e a voz começou a adquirir sarcasmo – estava sob algum tipo de hipnose, ou sonhando acordada ou...

- Quem me dera tivesse sido um sonho – ela retrucou ríspida. – Assim nenhum de nós teria que conviver com o remorso. Porque eu não acredito que você possa olhar para o rosto de meu filho e não sentir absolutamente NADA.

Sirius engoliu em seco. Yuri. Só de pensar no garoto, o arrependimento tomava conta de seu corpo. Mas, de repente o rumo dos pensamentos do bruxo tomaram outro rumo:

- Espere um pouco. Você... isso... nós... Você está tentando dizer que...

- Hã... Não vamos ser precipitados... Eu... Eu não disse nada – ela hesitou.

- Você ainda me ama – ele começou a gargalhar. – Ama. Nunca teve coragem de dizer, ou de admitir. Mas me ama. Se não me amasse não teria remorsos.

- Isso é um despropósito. Eu não teria remorsos em trair meu marido? – rebateu, incrédula. – E meus filhos? Eles são razão suficiente para...

- Para nos manter separados, ainda que você não queira. E você não quer! Por isso tem remorso – ele avançou para ela.

Encurralada entre uma paineira e o corpo do bruxo, Helen sentiu os dedos de Sirius deslizarem em seu cabelo. Os lábios roçavam sua nuca. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu o arrepio prazeroso que era seu maior inimigo. Mais uma vez cedia ao desejo, rejeitando a razão. Precisava desesperadamente daqueles lábios. Precisava descobrir como voltar no tempo.

Sirius abriu os olhos e contemplou as pálpebras fechadas da bruxa, que irradiavam calor. Levou as mãos à cintura de Helen, antes demorando-se por cada curva do corpo protegido por um grosso sobretudo. Ela mordeu sua boca de leve, confirmando tudo o que não sabia dizer em palavras. As pontas dos narizes gelados recostaram-se por um minuto, provocando choque. Os lábios macios, úmidos e quentes pediram atenção e voltaram ao beijo longo. Tempo e realidade eram conceitos inexistentes.

Helen sentiu Sirius largar o peso do corpo sobre ela, num abraço apertado e reconfortante. A barba por fazer roçou-lhe o rosto; o cheiro fraco de perfume cítrico brincava com seus sentidos. O mundo finalmente poderia se acabar, desde que o vínculo não fosse cortado. E enfim, o gosto de lágrimas quentes levou Sirius a acordar daquele novo sonho.

* * *

Yuri abriu os olhos cansados de dormir, ainda que seu sono não tivesse durado metade das horas de costume. Sonhara com gatos, cachorros e vassouras e, ao contrário da maioria dos sonhos em que se unem coisas absurdas, este lhe incitara uma sensação de mal-estar ao despertar. 

Livrou-se das cobertas e sentiu o corpo tremer de frio. Ainda não começara a nevar em Oxford, mas as baixas temperaturas davam indícios de que os flocos brancos não demorariam a amontoar-se nas ruas da cidade universitária. A situação era ainda pior naquela casa, pois até o momento ele o pai não haviam descoberto onde ligar o aquecimento. O garoto tinha suspeitas concretas de que bruxos não utilizavam aquecedor elétrico.

Saiu pisando nas próprias meias, sem encontrar as pantufas que a mãe lhe dera logo que se mudaram para a Inglaterra. Atravessou a sala curta em dois minutos para dar com o pai na cozinha apertada da sobreloja.

- Leite? – o pai ofereceu sem tirar os olhos do jornal inglês.

O garoto pegou uma xícara no armário e se serviu um pouco do líquido morno. Adicionou três colheres de achocolatado, e certificando-se que o sabor ainda estava fraco para seu paladar, acrescentou mais um pouco do pó adocicado.

Na mesa desarrumada, o pai deixara um pacote de bolachas aberto e dois sonhos de creme. Maçãs e pêssegos se ofereciam da fruteira sobre o armário, mas o menino ignorou-os.

- Pai? – Yuri arriscou-se.

O Sr. Rasputin ergueu os olhos sobre os óculos de leitura, encorajando o filho a continuar.

- Er... bem... Sobre ontem...

O adulto voltou a olhar para o jornal.

- Não se preocupe, Yuri. Enquanto sua mãe não estiver aqui, as decisões são minhas. Você continuará tendo aulas de magia.

O garoto deu um suspiro. Não era sobre aquilo que queria falar. Aprenderia a usar sua magia mais cedo ou mais tarde e, ainda que adorasse as aulas, aquilo não lhe preocupava no momento.

- Na verdade eu queria saber... Eu queria saber se mamãe escreveu.

Ele percebeu que o pai tentava esconder a raiva. Não era primeira vez que brigavam. Certamente não seria a última.

- Tenho certeza de que ela vai pedir desculpas – o garoto continuou. – Ela sempre pede... Talvez se fôssemos visitá-la em Cambridge... E Lyra podia ir também! Aposto como ela já está arrependida.

Dmítri fechou o jornal e observou o filho com cuidado. Era absurdo como ele e a mulher sempre jogavam seus problemas pessoais sobre as crianças. Por fim, sorriu para o filho caçula e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos despenteados do menino.

- Essa separação está sendo difícil para todos nós, Yuri, e tenho certeza de que sua mãe queria poder estar a seu lado agora. As coisas vão se acertar, eu tenho certeza.

- Mas você ainda está bravo com ela. Vocês... Vocês deviam conversar, sabe?

Dmitri encarou o próprio filho, duvidando que mal tivesse nove anos de idade. Se Helen tivesse a maturidade de Yuri, brigariam menos.

- Sei que sua mãe tem contas a acertar com o passado, mas ela não pode descarregar as frustrações dela sobre nós. Sabe, filho, às vezes o silêncio fala mais alto que gritos. Sua mãe precisa pensar sobre o assunto.

- Mas...

- Você devia ir brincar – o pai tentou contar o assunto.

- Brincar? Com quem? – o garoto bufou, enfezado. Odiava quando lhe tratavam como criança.

- Com os sobrinhos de Carol? – Dmitri levantou os olhos por sobre o jornal, vendo o efeito de sua sugestão atingir o menino.

Yuri baixou os olhos, tentando não ceder ao desejo de ser apenas uma criança comum. Tinham problemas sérios em casa, não podia ficar pensando em vassouras, e snaps explosivos, e bombas-de-bosta. Mas a cada novo brinquedo lembrado, percebia que ficava mais difícil manter pernas e braços imóveis. Em pouco estava revirando a cômoda do quarto do pai em busca da trouxinha de pó de flu.

* * *

- É impressão minha ou todos estão um pouco mais aborrecidos do que o normal? 

Bonnie tentou amenizar a impressão que tinha daquele grupo de colegas de Ordem.

- E alguém tem motivos para estar contente por aqui? – o irmão da moça retrucou.

Temendo expor exageradamente a sala que usavam no Observatório Radcliffe, Tonks, Lupin, Fletcher, Carol, Bonnie e Clyde decidiram-se por fazer aquela reunião em Lancashire, na fazenda dos pais de Remo. Escondidos no subsolo (onde Remo era trancado nas noites de lua cheia quando garoto), o sexteto desabafava sobre a impotência diante dos últimos acontecimentos.

O futuro dependia da localização das sete máscaras de Ceinween. Três delas estavam oficialmente desaparecidas: a amarela, a azul e, agora, a verde. As peças violeta, laranja, anil e vermelha estavam guardadas em diferentes locais do mundo, mais precisamente nas cidades de Lima, Budapeste, Istambul e Paris.

A única máscara em poder de trouxas era a vermelha, que segundo antigos pergaminhos fazia parte do acervo do Museu do Louvre. E, no momento, era a preocupação daquele grupo. Afinal, se Voldemort furtara a máscara verde debaixo do nariz do Ministro da Magia Britânico, apossar-se da vermelha seria mais fácil que roubar doce de criança.

- Você não está sugerindo... – Tonks franziu o cenho ante a proposta de Fletcher.

- Estou, sim!!! Temos que roubar a máscara dos trouxas antes que Você-sabe-quem faça isso primeiro.

Carolyn batucava com os dedos finos na mesa de madeira conjurada especialmente para aquela ocasião. Fletcher estava certo, infelizmente. Quanto mais hesitassem, maiores chances dariam a Voldemort e seus comensais. Mas, sair em busca da máscara vermelha lhe despertava mais preocupações do que gostaria de demonstrar.

- Mesmo que essa seja a única alternativa... Alguém aqui já visitou o Louvre por um acaso? - Tonks continuava cética. - Aquele lugar é imenso! Vamos levar pelo menos uns quatro dias para esquadrinhá-lo.

- E ainda há o acervo guardado nas masmorras... – Remo lembrou. – Já ouvi falar que há quase o triplo de peças lá!

- E o acesso é restrito – Bonnie acrescentou.

- Para trouxas, talvez. – Fletcher continuava firme em seu propósito. – Acham mesmo que uma fechadura trouxa pode resistir a um Alohomorra?

Quatro deles se entreolharam, dando razão ao estrategista. Apenas Carol parecia alheia à discussão, sem se pronunciar. Continuava a tamborilar os dedos na mesa, virando as páginas do manifesto de Morgana lentamente com a mão esquerda.

Enquanto os outros voltavam a argumentar, tentando encontrar a solução mais adequada para o caso, ela se deteve numa pagina em especial.

- Tiveram alguma notícia de Sirius? Ele devia estar aqui, não?

Os outros cinco emudeceram. A pergunta era quase estúpida: todos eles sabiam que Sirius estava transtornado o suficiente para sumir por alguns dias, ainda que aquela não fosse uma atitude muito "profissional" da parte do bruxo. Carol não esperava respostas.

- Bem, não podemos ficar aqui esperando a boa vontade de Sirius. Tampouco um astrônomo trouxa vai poder nos ajudar... – ela falou antes que Fletcher soltasse um comentário maldoso.

- Do que é que você está falando, Carol? – Remo questionou, espiando o livro de relance.

- De dividirmos tarefas.

- Dividirmos o quê exatamente? – Fletcher perguntou em tom irritadiço.

Bonnie olhou para o irmão, que fitava o teto entediado. Conhecia bem aquele ar de quem achava que tinha coisa melhor a fazer e a tal "coisa melhor" quase sempre se referia a alguma garota, que levou os olhos da advogada diretamente para Tonks. A auror, por sua vez, rodava a varinha entre os dedos como se fosse uma chefe de torcida. As constantes mordidelas no lábio inferior demonstravam que estava atenta a tudo que se passava a seu redor, esperando o melhor momento para se intrometer. Carol matinha seu ar enigmático:

- Eu, Nynphadora e Bonnie iremos a Paris. Dividindo o museu em setores, poderemos dar cabo da mostra aberta em um dia. Se não encontrarmos nada, passaremos ao depósito.

- Em seis faríamos esse serviço mais rapidamente – Clyde falou pela primeira vez, surpreendendo a irmã.

- Vocês vão para Stonehenge. Se eu não estou errada, os números dizem que a máscara azul está escondida naquela região. Agora, se me dão licença, eu tenho horário a cumprir no meu emprego trouxa. Mando as coordenadas exatas por uma coruja.

E desaparatou numa questão de segundos.

* * *

Sirius se afastou, ferido pela dor alheia. Helen tinha o dom de transformar seus sentimentos da água pro vinho em poucos instantes. 

- Cansei – ele suspirou e deixou-se cair sobre a neve fina. – Cansei da sua inconstância, Helen. Cansei de lutar por migalhas.

A bruxa engolia os soluços de olhos fechados. Olhar para Sirius era dolorosamente insuportável. Gostaria também de poder ser surda naquele instante.

- Eu não vou mais me aproximar de seu filho, ou de seu marido, ou de qualquer pessoa da sua família. E, especialmente, eu não vou voltar a me aproximar de você.

Helen deixou as costas deslizarem pela árvore espinhenta. Os arranhões perpassando o tecido da roupa não lhe machucavam tanto quanto a ferida que reabria. Sentimentos nunca cicatrizam, pensava consigo mesma, os olhos vermelhos evitando a figura a sua frente. Sabia que seu sonho estava escorrendo por entre seus dedos e não podia fazer nada.

- Sirius, eu...

Abriu os olhos para constatar que o bruxo não estava mais ali. O destino parecia colaborar para que tomasse as atitudes corretas. Enxugou as lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelo rosto pálido e recolocou o anel de pedra negra. Fitou seu reflexo distorcido por alguns instantes e, por fim, deixou o local, rumo às estufas. Teria que resolver um dilema de cada vez e, agora, tudo o que importava, era recuperar a posse de sua varinha, coisa que apenas um bom número de N.I.E.M.s poderia lhe assegurar.

* * *

- Pois eu estou dizendo que vocês dois não brincam mais. A vassoura é minha e eu sou mais velha, por isso eu mando. 

Yuri já estava mais do que arrependido. Péssima idéia, péssima. Tinha se esquecido de que a primogênita de Margot, Kamaria, era a menina mais chata que já conhecera na vida. Conseguia ser ainda mais chata do que Lyra, e até pouco tempo atrás ele acha que ninguém poderia ser mais insuportável que sua irmã. Tudo bem que não é costume que uma visita chegue assim tão cedo (mal tinham dado sete horas da manhã quando aspirou o pó que o levara à Londres), mas qual o mal de se levantar cedo quando o motivo é brincar?

Havia pouco mais de quinze minutos que chegara e correra diretamente para o quarto das crianças, passando pela mãe dos garotos na sala de jantar. Margot dormia, a cabeça apoiada num amontoado de pergaminho, a pena segura frouxamente na mão direita. O garoto não se deu o trabalho de acordá-la para avisar que estava ali. Entrou fazendo alarde no quarto das únicas crianças bruxas que conhecia.

A menina mais velha não estava mais lá; pelo visto já havia se levantado. A menor acordou sobressaltada, mas não gritou. Apenas encarou o garoto quase tão branco quanto a neve, ali, parado, sorrindo, tomado por uma euforia que ela conhecia bem. Assim, esfregou os olhos e botou sua melhor cara de lamento para disser com a voz ainda rouca de quem acabara de acordar.

- Kayode está na casa de papai. Só volta no final de semana.

Yuri não perdeu a compostura:

- Mas você está aqui, não é? E sua irmã, pelo visto... A cama dela está desarrumada.

Malaika olhou para o lado, e então acabou de se espreguiçar. Sorriu ligeiramente sem graça e disse:

- É, ela está aqui – e bem baixinho: - Infelizmente.

Mas o menino não chegou a ouvir. Tinha os olhos na vassoura novinha em folha que brilhava num canto do quarto.

- Uau, é uma...

- Não faço idéia. Não ligo muito para vassouras - a menina disse, calçando as pantufas.

Yuri lançou-lhe um olhar maroto:

- Você caiu da última vez que tentou voar, certo? – e sorriu com gosto – Eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes caí da minha... É como andar de bicicleta. Uma hora a gente aprende e não esquece mais.

A garota sorriu ao vê-lo estender a vassoura em sua direção. Estava de pijamas, as pantufas herdadas da irmã mais velha, muito maiores que seus pés.

- Vai, tenta, deixa eu ver como você voa.

Mal disse isso Kamaria entrou no quarto, com os olhos arregalados sobre o garoto. Aos pouco sua expressão foi se convertendo em fúria.

- Nós só estávamos brincando... – Malaika tentou explicar o que fazia com a vassoura da irmã na mão e acabou por ouvir todo tipo de xingamento.

Ouvindo a gritaria logo cedo, a mãe das crianças acordou e subiu correndo as escadas da casa. Estranhou ao ver o pequeno Yuri ali, tão cedo, mas, ela não sabia dizer muito bem porque, gostava do garoto.

Pediu que a filha mais nova respeitasse as coisas da filha mais velha e só usasse depois de pedir. Na frente da mãe, Kamaria não se negou a emprestar o brinquedo, mas assim que esta deixou o quarto, tomou a vassoura das mãos da irmã e trancou-se no quarto da tia.

- Bem, acho que vamos ter que arranjar outra distração – Malaika acabara de espiar o corredor.

Viu então o garotinho olhando o jardim seco da casa pela janela de vidro. Notou também que ele parecia muito mais sério do que quando chegara. Chegou perto devagar e segurou na mão dele. Estava gelada. Colocou entre as suas. Yuri ameaçou falar alguma coisa, e então desistiu. Ela não percebeu e procurou puxar um assunto qualquer.

- Todo mundo na sua casa é da Rússia?

O garoto olhou de esguelha para a menina, puxou a mão, agora quentinha, e escondeu-a no bolso de casaco. Depois de pensar um pouco, respondeu:

- Minha mãe é daqui. Não sei de que cidade. Papai é de Moscow e Lyra é de São Petersburgo. Eu, na verdade, nasci em Viena, porque minha mãe brigou com meu pai e teimou em viajar para Áustria para ver um dos espetáculos da Companhia de Ballet onde ela trabalha. Mas meu pai disse que eu sou russo, pois fui registrado em Píter. Minha mãe não tem o mesmo sotaque que a gente quando fala inglês, mas fala russo de um jeito meio engraçado... Meio... hum... esganiçado... hehe. Ela me mata se ouvir isso.

A garotinha riu e falou um pouco.

- Meu pai também não é inglês. Não de verdade. Ele não nasceu aqui, mas estudou a escola de trouxas aqui. Depois mudou pra Dakar... Estudou em Beauxbatons, que é na França, depois mudou de novo... Ixi, é um rolo.

- Ao menos você sempre sabe onde ele está e pode vê-lo sempre.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... Saudades da sua mãe? Onde é que ela está mesmo?

- E eu sei? Eu achava que ela estava em Cambridge, mas... a deixa pra lá.

- Seus pais não são separados também, né? – a garotinha se alertou de repente.

- Não... por enquanto não. – Yuri murchou um pouco mais. – Meus pais brigaram ontem, e normalmente eles fariam as pazes hoje, mas a minha mãe não está mais em casa pra se desculpar no dia seguinte, e a culpa é minha e...

- A culpa não é sua, Yuri.

- É, sim.

- Não, minha mãe disse que a culpa nunca é nossa! Ela jurou que os filhos nunca são culpados quando os pais brigam. Que ele brigam porque, sei lá, acho que porque eles são bobos mesmo.

O garoto riu timidamente, sem se convencer.

- Sabe, se eu conseguisse colocar um na frente do outro, eu tenho certeza...

- Sua irmã não pode te ajudar? Talvez ela não saiba onde a sua mãe está...

- Não, a Lyra não sabe, mas... mas a vó Arabella sabe. E a vó está no mesmo lugar que a Lyra. Você é uma gênia, sabia? Tem uma coruja pra me emprestar?

* * *

- Alguém pode me explicar por que estamos indo a Stonehenge de carro? Se aparatássemos... 

- ... e fossemos vistos pelas centenas de turistas trouxas que vão para lá todos os dias, seria realmente embaraçoso, não acha? – Remo tentou por um fiapo de juízo na cabeça de Fletcher.

Lupin fechou os olhos, sentindo os primeiros sinais de cansaço. Há quantos dias não dormia? Desistira de contar. O barulho do motor zunia dentro de seus ouvidos, levando-o cada vez mais longe. Saudades do tempo em que suas preocupações limitavam-se a deveres de Hogwarts e noites proibidas na companhia de seus melhores amigos. Namoricos adolescentes... Os olhos cor-de-mel de sua namoradinha...

- Droga! Perdemos o pneu!

Remo despertou assustado de seu breve cochilo. Clyde tentava levar o carro velho e detonado para o acostamento, o volante exigindo-lhe as forças que não tinha. Remo suspirou ao ouvir um novo resmungo de Fletcher.

- Cale a boca! – retrucou Clyde ao parar o carro.

Exaustos. E derrotados. Tão cedo...

- De quem foi a idéia de usarmos métodos trouxas? – Fletcher ignorou o desabafo do colega de Ordem. Jovem demais para opinar, ainda mais para dar ordens. Quem se importava se era um auror?

Remo desceu do carro, seguido por Clyde. Ainda não havia neve, mas a relva já estava toda queimada pelo frio intenso das madrugadas de inverno. O rapaz procurou pelo estepe no porta-malas, sob o olhar rancoroso de Mundungus. Tentativa frustrada: teriam de continuar o caminho a pé.

- A pé? – Fletcher esbugalhou os olhos azuis-fadiga ao ponto de quase saírem de suas órbitas. Seus colegas não responderam, apenas seguiram pela estrada, calados. Prestavam atenção à sonoridade de seus pensamentos

* * *

- Je veux trois billets, s'il vous-plaît. Ça fait combien? 

- C'est 18 francs.

Carolyn entregou as notas francesas para o cobrador e recebeu as entradas para a mostra permanente do Museu do Louvre. Seu francês era precário, especialmente se comparado com a habilidade com que sua irmã Margot dominava o idioma. Ainda assim, era suficiente para os propósitos que a levaram para longe de Londres naquele dia gelado.

- Eu ainda não acredito que deixaram a máscara azul vir parar num museu trouxa... – Tonks olhava as excursões escolares fazerem fila diante da entrada do mais famoso museu francês. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para as portas do local se abrirem.

- Não são apenas os governos trouxas que têm maus administradores, Tonks. – Bonnie retrucou enquanto observava atentamente um dos panfletos. - Você não faz idéia de quantos tesouros o Ministério da Magia se desfez sem ter idéia do que representavam.

- Vamos. – Carol não estava disposta a ouvir comentários políticos naquela manhã. Queria voltar a Londres o mais rápido possível.

Tonks apertou os olhos, vendo a bruxa abrir caminho entre as filas de crianças e adolescentes que tentavam entrar todas ao mesmo tempo. Fitou Bonnie, convidando-a a seguir Carol, que em pouco sumiria entre os diversos retratos e naturezas mortas do prédio.

* * *

Caminhavam sem rumo há pelo menos meia hora. Cansara-se de derramar queixas menos de cinco minutos depois do início do trajeto. Falar consumia-lhe ainda mais energias. Se pudesse, Fletcher também teria calado seus pensamentos. Invariavelmente, os remorsos lhe atormentavam toda vez que discutia com Carol. Nem mil vira-tempos consertariam os erros do passado. Precisava apagá-los, extingui-los da memória. Mas a voz de Carol ressoaria pelo resto da vida em seu ouvido esquerdo, um zumbido sentido e rancoroso: a culpa é sua. Carregava o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros desde que desapontara a mulher que mais amara na vida. 

Começou a assobiar, sem se importar com a musicalidade daquele som. Precisava que algo soasse mais alto que seus pensamentos e mais tênue que as acusações de Carol. Antes que percebesse, Clyde o acompanhava, agregando um ritmo estranho àquela melodia desafinada. De rabo de olho, espiou Remo, constatando que a tez cansada finalmente perdia parte da tensão característica.

- Não falta muito... – Lupin suspirou e deteve-se por um instante, suspendendo o canto de cigarras a seu lado.

Os dois bruxos que o acompanhavam apertaram os olhos para a frente. Um ônibus lotado de turistas os ultrapassou vagarosamente, e Clyde fixou o olhar numa das janelas. Uma garota trouxa acenou-lhe de dentro, como a um conhecido. Ele sorriu, levemente chateado.

- Elas deviam ser assim – resmungou, voltando a caminhar.

- Assim como? – Fletcher seguiu-o, deixando Remo um pouco para trás.

- As bruxas! Deviam ser como as garotas trouxas... Mas não, bruxas são todas temperamentais! – explicou e bufou, impaciente.

- Isso porque você não sabe como são as bruxas nascida trouxas, meu caro. Essas sim podem atormentar sua vida – Fletcher deu leves tapinhas nas costas do auror. – Não é mesmo, Remo?

Ao virar-se para trás, Fletcher percebeu que o colega não havia se movido. Olhava o mesmo ponto fixo, na lateral da estrada. Cutucou Clyde e adentrou pela grama, na direção que Remo olhava.

- Não. – Remo advertiu, e o auror agarrou seu companheiro pelo colarinho, impedindo-o de prosseguir.

- O que foi? – Fletcher levantou os ombros, perplexo.

Remo não respondeu. Tateou os bolsos do casaco puído e tirou de dentro de um deles um pequeno livro. Esperou que uma nova frota de carros passasse acelerada, e discretamente, bateu com a varinha no livreto, fazendo-o aumentar em tamanho e volume. Tempo suficiente para que os outros dois bruxos se aproximassem.

- O Manifesto? – Clyde estranhou. – Mas Carol passou as coordenadas...

- Coordenadas erradas. – Remo disse por fim, consultando uma das últimas páginas. – A máscara não está em Stonehenge.

- Não? – Fletcher arregalou os olhos – Então nós andamos tudo isso à toa?

- Não. – remo respondeu. A máscara não está em Stonehenge, mas... – e voltou a olhar para o infinito.

- O que é que você consegue enxergar que a gente não consegue? – Fletcher perdeu os bons modos, se é que algum dia os teve.

- Não é o que eu vejo... Eu, vocês não sentem? Tem magia no ar. Essa região foi encantada. E não faz muito tempo.

* * *

- Neste pátio vocês poderão apreciar a obra de Rodin. Este talentoso escultor... 

Travestida como uma colegial, Ninfadora Tonks bocejava ante as explicações da guia do museu. Ao contrário do que imaginara a princípio, acompanhar um bando de adolescentes não era nada divertido.

- O que é que vocês têm contra subverter regras neste colégio? – ela se virou para o primeiro garoto que viu na frente, que escancarou os olhos e murmurou alguma coisa em francês. - Você tá no grupo errado, garoto, não tá vendo que a monitora tá falando em inglês, não?

Fez uma bola com o chiclé de mascar, que estourou antes de atingir o tamanho esperado, enquanto o menino se juntava a outro grupo, de uniforme verde musgo como o dele. Tonks olhou para si mesma e finalmente entendeu a confusão do rapazinho: estava usando um moletom da mesma cor.

- Esta peça foi intitulada O beijo. Vocês podem notar...

Ninfadora desviou o olhar para outra das estátuas escuras. O Pensador encarava-a desafiadoramente, perguntando com palavras mudas até quando ela seria apenas uma coadjuvante em cena. Fitou rapidamente o grupo ao qual se misturara e, ignorando todas as instruções de Carol, deixou o pátio lotado de esculturas imóveis.

Noutro corredor, Bonnie andava apressada, como se fosse uma consultora de arte pronta a vender uma tela milionária. Pasta na mão, óculos de gatinho firmes sobre o nariz reto, o cabelo liso preso num coque banana muito bem preso. Desfilava pelos corredores de paredes escarlates abastecidas pelas pinturas doadas por Carlos Besteigui. Demorou-se alguns segundos a mais quando avistou um Goya, fingindo entender alguma coisa de arte. Precisavam percorrer o Louvre até o final da tarde, tarefa impossível para qualquer ser mortal, mesmo bruxos. E ainda não havia garantias de que a máscara de Ceinween estaria exposta. Poderia muito bem ser um das centenas de objetos guardados nos calabouços daquele antigo palácio.

- Pardon, je... – ela arriscou um contato e viu a mulher a quem se dirigira disparar para o outro lado, apavorada.

Bonnie já estava acostumada a reações como aquela... Não precisou virar-se de costas para saber que havia um espelho atrás de si. Sem qualquer reflexo.

Enquanto isso, Carol dava passos curtos e vagarosos, evitando olhar para a dona de outra ala do museu. A estátua da Vênus de Milo reinava soberana na sala ainda vazia. A da deusa do amor zombava dela, escondendo sua sorte no piso de marmore preto e branco.

Evitou pensar em Fletcher, mas seus olhos recaíram sobre o ventre da estátua. Suas mãos automaticamente moveram-se ao redor do seu umbigo; não conseguiu reprimir uma lágrima solitária.

Deusa do amor... Antes fosse deusa da luxúria! O que Vênus sabia do amor, inconstante como era? O que sabia do amor, se não conhecia o amor de mãe para filho? O que sabia do amor, se se deixava guiar pela inveja?

Passou o dedo indicador no rosto, secando outra lágrima indiscreta. Era impossível não pensar no filho que não chegara a ter. Estava naquela mesma sala quando recebera a notícia de que Fletcher fora preso. Estava naquela mesma sala quando viu seu futuro revolver suas entranhas e matar-lhe seu mais verdadeiro amor. O choque que tivera sob os olhos sem pupilas da estátua invejosa ainda estava vivo em sua memória.

Sem que pudesse controlar seus instintos, Carol agarrou o primeiro objeto que viu a sua frente, sem se importar com o alarme que gritava a todo o museu que alguém tocara uma preciosidade. A estatueta do século XIX foi de encontro à Vênus de Milo, rasgando-lhe o ventre por inteiro.

* * *

Sirius, Betelgeuse, qual seria a próxima estrela a tentar intrometer-se em sua vida? Helen deixara a estufa desabalada, esquecendo-se que suas pegadas poderiam vir a condená-la. Tampouco se importava com seu futuro. Tinha estragado tudo tantas vezes que já duvidava que a vida ainda lhe reservasse algo verdadeiramente bom. 

Começou a desacelerar conforme a mata foi se fechando. Ela impossível passar por entre os arbustos sem ganhar um novo arranhão. Ainda andava errante, absolutamente sem rumo, sem sentidos. Não podia estar fazendo a coisa certa... Pedira tanto para ele sumir e agora era ela quem estava atrás dele. Mas ele poderia ajudá-la, não poderia? Não, nem ele, nem ninguém. Queria apenas uma desculpa. Um minuto a mais. Precisava pedir desculpas. Precisava recuperar as esperanças.

- Ele tem que estar em algum lugar! Se você fosse ele, pra onde iria, Helen? Vamos, pense, mulher!! Ninguém o conhece como você...

Então Helen deu-se conta de que nunca encontrara Sirius. Era sempre o contrário: ele é quem vinha ao seu encontro. Diante de uma árvore gigantesca, Helen estacou. O cheiro de pinho adentrou-lhe as narinas, entorpecendo seus pensamentos. Podia jurar que alguém a observava, sentia o olhar quente a queimar sua nuca. Virou-se. A bruxa respirava rapidamente, no mesmo ritmo das batidas de seu coração. Ele estava ali. Tinha que estar.

- Sirius... – murmurou com a voz fraca, prestes a render-se a uma nova onda de soluços.

Os olhos atentos perceberam o cachorro negro mal camuflado pelos arbustos cobertos de neve.

- Sirius. – a voz um pouco mais fortalecida.

Helen deu um passo à frente, Sirius, um para trás. Ela estacou novamente, percebendo a frieza no olhar do cachorro. Sabia que ia fazer uma grande besteira, mas não se conteve.

- Não desista de mim... – a boca tremeu, incerta.

O cachorro ganiu, permanecendo estático. Então, Helen o viu balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, desaprovando sua atitude. Em seguida, a transformação.

- Inconstante! – ele retrucou, o rosto fechado. – Inconstante e louca! Você é louca, Helen!

Contente com a primeira vitória – vencera seu silêncio-, Helen exibiu um sorriso de alívio.

- Merlim, eu sou. E como sou. Mas, mesmo assim, por favor, não desista.

- É interessante como podemos ser tão fortes e tão fracos ao mesmo tempo, não? – ele baixou o rosto e começou a circular, escondendo-se atrás das árvores durante o percurso. – Eu consegui fugir de Azkaban, consegui me esconder durante todo esse tempo, mas eu não consigo... Inferno! Eu nunca vou conseguir desistir de você. Mesmo sabendo que preciso.

Disse isso e não reapareceu. Deixou-se ficar escondido por trás de um tronco, enquanto aliviava o choro represado. Abafava os soluços: homens não choram. Helen seguiu seu instinto para descobri-lo. Tomou-lhe as mãos descarnadas e aqueceu-as entre as suas.

- Me dê algum tempo. Eu preciso me concentrar em terminar Hogwarts. É a única maneira de ajudar a todos. E o garoto Longbottom... Eu preciso ajudá-lo... E a Harry... E a Lyra. Merlim...

Helen respirou fundo. A cada vez que se lembrava dos filhos e do marido, sentia uma faca a estraçalhar-lhe o peito. O que estava fazendo? Seria corroída por seus próprios remorsos até o fim da vida. Procurando conforto, a bruxa recostou a cabeça no peito de Sirius.

Ficaram ali algum tempo, abraçados, reconciliando-se com o destino. Sem promessas, sem planos, apenas aceitando que não eram fortes o suficiente para controlar o que sentiam. Teriam ficado ali pelo resto da eternidade, se um grito vindo de alguns arbustos à esquerda de onde estavam não tivesse lhes devolvido todas as preocupações anteriores.

- Ah, meu Merlim, acabei esquecendo de contar. Narcisa está desconfiada. Está me vigiando, através da sobrinha... – Helen se afastou rápida. – Tenho quase certeza que acham que eu posso levá-los até você.

Sirius se transformou no cão negro e logo a ultrapassou. O faro ajudava ainda mais que os ouvidos. Em pouco estava latindo ameaçadoramente para Terêncio Higgs.

* * *


End file.
